Aventuras en Sinnoh
by Link94
Summary: Después de mudarse a Sinnoh Ash conoce a muchas personas con las cuales vivirá aventuras asombrosas. ¡Acompáñalo en su viaje! en esta historia alternativa sobre el viaje de Ash en esta región.
1. Inicio de una nueva vida

**Hola a todos, este es el primer fanfic que escribo, espero recibir sus criticas para poder hacer de esta una gran historia, bueno ¡comencemos!**

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este es fic es hecho sin animo de lucro.**

Capitulo 1: Inicio de Una nueva vida

El mundo es un lugar complicado, rodeado de grandes misterios, entre esos misterios se encuentran los Pokémon, ¡sí!, esas criaturas con las que convivimos día a día pero de las cuales se sabe muy poco, todos los niños del mundo a cierta edad inician su viaje Pokémon, un viaje en el cual crecerán tanto física como mentalmente, convivirán y sobrevivirán con sus compañeros Pokemon, aunque parezca un mundo maravilloso, no todo es perfecto ...

Días antes...

- ¡ME NIEGO! - decía el chico azotando la puerta de su habitación

- Nos vamos a ir, no lo voy a discutir contigo, me ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo mejor. - Grita una mujer preocupada

- ¡ENTONCES DEJAME AQUI! - reclamaba el chico

- Claro que no... Ash, por favor hijo, aquí ya no tenemos esperanza de sobrevivir - casi llorando decía la mujer

- Pero mamá yo no quie... - decía nervioso el chico solo para ser interrumpido

- Yo tampoco quiero abandonar a nadie Hijo, pero es necesario, debemos ser fuertes, mira además la casa se queda aquí podemos venir en Verano ¿Qué te parece? ¿Harás el esfuerzo? ¿Por mi? - le decía al chico mirándolo a los ojos

- No queda de otra madre, bueno creo que irnos es la mejor opción, voy a extrañar mucho este lugar, pero volveremos eso me alegra - decía resignado Ash

- Gracias Hijo, que bueno que has comprendido. - respondía la madre mientras lo abrazaba

Al amanecer del día siguiente a la discusión una madre y su hijo, dicen adiós a toda su vida prácticamente, ya que dejan el lugar donde siempre han estado, y esto gracias a que no hay trabajo, gracias crisis económica, Delia, Ash y muchas familias más te lo agradecen.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño pueblo de la región Sinnoh, dos chicas comían un delicioso Helado mientras disfrutaban de su última semana de vacaciones.

- Que tristeza, se acaba el verano - dijo una chica castaña -

- Si que feo, ya no podre dormir hasta tarde, Jajaja - Dijo una chica peli azul -

- ¡Tu no cambias Dawn! - respondía la mayor

- Jajaja ¿acaso a ti te gusta dormir temprano y desperdiciar la linda noche May? - decía Dawn

- Claro que no me agrada, pero mejor cambiemos de tema ¿vale? - reclamaba May tratando de evitar hablar de la escuela

- Esta bien, oye ¿Escuchaste que alguien se mudara a la casa que ha estado vacía por años? - Preguntaba la peli azul

- No había escuchado ¿Enserio? me pregunto como será la persona que se mude, tal vez es alguien famoso que se quiere relajar y por eso viene a vivir a nuestro tranquilo pueblo... si eso debe ser ¡Debe ser un artista! - decía emocionada May

- Dudo que sea un artista, sea quien sea espero hacerme amiga de esa persona - afirma sonriendo la peli azul

En medio de la conversación de las chicas, un carro de mudanzas se dirigía a la antigua casa y detrás un auto lo seguía, aunque las chicas no pudieron ver quienes eran. Aunque curiosas por saber quien había llegado, decidieron esperar hasta que se fuera el carro de las mudanzas.

- Vamos May, saludemos - Decía la peli azul, entusiasmada

Toc, Toc - sonaba la puerta, para luego salir una joven mujer castaña

- Hola chicas ¿en qué puedo ayudarles ? - decía la mujer con una sonrisa

- ¡Hola! yo soy Dawn y ella es mi amiga May

- ¡Hola¡ mucho gusto - exclamaba la castaña

- Esperamos no molestarla, pero veníamos a darle la bienvenida al pueblo hojas gemelas, si tiene alguna duda sobre el pueblo o sobre Sinnoh no dude en preguntar - Decía con una tierna sonrisa la chica de ojos azules

- Gracias por la bienvenida, pasen por favor ¿les gustaría tomar un refresco o algo? - Preguntaba la nueva vecina

- Claro ¡Nos encantaría! - Decía May

- Bueno pasen entonces, tomen asiento por favor - decía la mujer mientras se dirigía a la cocina

- ¡Gracias! - Decía la castaña

- Y ¿vive sola? - preguntaba Dawn

- No, claro que no, vine con mi hijo, es como de su edad, solo que está descansando debido a que estuvimos acomodando las cosas jeje, por cierto olvide decirles mi nombre, yo soy Delia Ketchum - Decía la recién llegada

- Por cierto quería preguntarles algo, es sobre la escuela - decía preocupada volviendo de la cocina con unos refrescos

- Ya sé, seguro está preocupada por si su hijo no va a poder estudiar, no se preocupe el examen de admisión es este miércoles y los resultados se entregaran al día siguiente - explicaba Dawn

- si señorita Delia no tiene de que preocuparse aun hay tiempo para inscribirse - Decía May con confianza

- Ahh me alegro, ya me empezaba a preocupar por mi hijo, y díganme ¿Ya están listas para el examen? - Preguntaba aliviada Delia

- Yo ya estoy lista, todas las vacaciones estudie dos horas al día, esa era la condición de mi madre, para dejarme salir jeje - Decía la peli azul tranquila

- Ahora que lo recuerdo... ¡olvide estudiar! Dawn ¡Debes ayudarme! - decía preocupada May

- Oye ¿ Y que no ibas a estudiar con Brendan ? - preguntaba sorprendida Dawn

- Bueno... digamos que mi propósito era estudiar con él, pero ... siempre terminamos haciendo otras cosas jejeje - Decía la castaña muy apenada

- Esta bien, hoy es domingo por lo tanto, aun nos queda algo de tiempo para repasar, asi que es mejor que comencemos de una vez - Decía la ojiazul tratando de calmar a su amiga

- Bueno, señorita Delia, creo que nos vamos despidiendo, fue un gusto conocerla, esperamos conocer a su hijo en la escuela - comentaba Dawn

- El gusto fue mío, y estaría muy agradecida de que fueran amigas de mi hijo, últimamente está muy serio, lo que necesita es la amistad de personas tan agradables como ustedes, ¡suerte en su examen! - Decía Delia contenta

- Gracias, ¡Hasta luego! - se despedían las dos chicas

- ¡Que chicas tan agradables! tengo el presentimiento que de ahora en adelante tendremos una vida más agradable - Decía para sí misma Delia

- '' Nos gustaría conocer a su hijo '' ¿Dawn no sería mejor ''me gustaría conocer a su hijo''? - preguntaba May en tono burlón

- N- no digas eso con ese tono May - reclamaba Dawn sonrojada

- ¿ Es que acaso dije algo malo ? o ¿ Al parecer la pequeña Dawn ya quiere tener un novio ? - decía May nuevamente en tono burlón

- ... - Dawn cada vez mas roja

- Jajajaja tranquila Dawn, eso es algo normal, no tienes por qué avergonzarte por eso - comentaba la castaña tratando de tranquilizar a Dawn

- ¿Enserio? - Preguntaba tímidamente la peli azul

- Claro tontita, eso es algo normal, y es algo bueno, quiere decir que estas creciendo, soy tu amiga así que tú me puedes contar lo que quieras, tu sabes que siempre te apoyare - Expresaba la castaña, demostrando confianza y cariño hacia su amiga

- Gracias May, tienes razón para eso son las amigas, y por eso yo hare lo posible... ¡NO! más bien yo hare que tu entres a la escuela, si tu no entras yo no entro, Pero estaremos juntas siempre ¿verdad? - Exclamaba con confianza Dawn

Las chicas estudiaron las guías hasta que el día del examen. Finalmente el gran día llego, ya había muchos alumnos en el salón, la mayoría se conocía menos 4 jóvenes eran vistos por primera vez, aunque aun era temprano, la mayoría muy nerviosos.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Ketchum ...

- Por fin es el gran día Pikachu - decía un joven mientras se ponía su camisa

- ¿Pika? - decía la criatura como si tuviera duda

- Cierto tu no lo sabes aun Pikachu, hoy voy a presentar el examen de admisión para la escuela local, no creo que sea muy avanzada, pero supongo que esta bien para pasar el rato y no quedarme en la casa de vago - Decía alegre

- Pero... - comentaba

- FLASHBACK -

TOC TOC - sonaba la puerta

- Ya voy ¡Ya voy! - decía un joven molesto

- Hola al parecer estar sin mi compañía hace que te pongas neurótico ¿verdad Ash ? - decía un joven con arrogancia

- Oye ¿Que estás haciendo aquí Gary ? - reclamaba Ash confundido

- Ash ayuda a Gary a llevar sus cosas, va a vivir con nosotros mientras estudia en Sinnoh - gritaba Delia desde la cocina

- Ya veo, así que vas a estudiar por aquí, dime la razón - reclamaba Ash mientras subía una maleta

- Lo siento Ash pero no te puedes librar de mi tan fácilmente, somos eternos rivales por lo tanto siempre te desafiare y te ganare no importa donde, además quería visitar esta región desde hace mucho - decía un confiado Gary mientras llevaba otra maleta

- FIN FLASHBACK -

- ¿ Eternos rivales eh ? desde cuando dice esas cosas - decía Ash un poco desanimado

- ¡Ash ya vámonos! solo faltan 10 minutos - gritaba un joven

- Cierto, ya debería irme, bueno Pikachu te dejare en la casa, al parecer debido a que aun no soy estudiante, no debería llevar un Pokémon, lo siento nos vemos en un rato, no creo que tarde mucho - Decía el joven confiado

- Muy bien ¡Vamos Gary! - Decía mientras corría hacia la escuela

Por suerte la escuela no esta tan lejos de la casa de Ash, y en solo 5 minutos llegaron. Mientras tanto en el salón...

- ¡Así es Blue! hay un chico nuevo en el pueblo - Decía una peli azul a una amiga

- ¿Enserio? espero que sea guapo, últimamente en este pueblo no pasa nada interesante - Decía Blue un poco decepcionada

- Mas importante que eso, me preocupa como será su actitud, eso es lo más importante - Decía Dawn

- Tienes razón - Dice May uniéndose a la conversación

- Lo ma- - es interrumpida por una llamativa conversación -

- Oye por tu culpa llegamos tarde, espero que estés contento - Dice un castaño enojado

- ¿Cómo podría estar contento si yo también llegue tarde idiota? Además quien te manda a esperarme - Decía un chico de cabello negro con tono serio

- ¡No me digas idiota, idiota! - Decía Gary alterado

- Además, en teoría llegamos tarde por tu culpa - decía Ash con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿De qué hablas? - decía Gary confundido

- Es que me retrase ya que recordé cuando llegaste a mi casa, por lo tanto si no hubieras llegado a mi casa yo no habría recordado eso y como consecuencia habría llegado al menos 5 minutos antes, por lo tanto es tu culpa - argumentaba Ash muy confiado

- No digas tonterías y mejor siéntate yo ha-, oh mira lo que tenemos ahí, chicas lindas ¿no vienes conmigo a saludarlas? - Preguntaba Gary a Ash

- No estoy interesado ve tu solo - Decía Ash con un tono serio mientras se sentaba

- ... Amargado - reclamaba Gary

- ¡Hola chicas! wow estoy asombrado, esperaba encontrar chicas lindas pero no creí que encontraría a unas bellezas como ustedes - decía Gary al grupo de Dawn, May y Blue

- En especial a una como tu - decía mientras se acercaba a Blue. - ¿Cómo te llamas? - Le pregunta Gary a la chica

- Me llamo Blue ¿y tú? - decía la castaña con una mirada seductora

- Me llamo Gary, Gary Oak, nieto del famoso Profesor Pokémon, ''Samuel Oak'' - Le dice Gary con mucha arrogancia a Blue

- No lo conozco - dice Blue

- ¿¡QUE! - reclama Gary sorprendido

- Además eres muy arrogante, inténtalo otro día - Le dice Blue a Gary con un tono indiferente

En ese momento Gary se sorprende y como si fuera la escena de un anime, detrás del aparecen unos rayos, solo para dar resultado a un Gary con el ego muerto, Nadie lo había tratado así.

- ¿En serio eres nieto del famoso Profesor Oak? que genial, por cierto mi amiga te quiere hacer una pregunta - decía May a Gary

- Espera May eso no es cierto, no le hagas caso Gary Por favor - Decía la peli azul mientras se escondía detrás de May

- ¿De qué se trata? - pregunta Gary

- Es que la pequeña Dawn, quiere saber cómo se llama tu amigo el de pelo negro, ¡Calmate Dawn! - le decia May a Gary mientras regañaba a su amiga que se encontraba escondida en su espalda

- ¿Ese amargado? se llama Ash Ketchum pero como es un neurótico no quiso venir a saludar, si quieren lo puedo traer - Decía Gary mientras se dirigía a su escritorio

- No, no lo molestes, seguro que esta así por la prueba, déjalo nosotras encontraremos la forma de hablarle, pero agradecemos tu ayuda - le decía la castaña al castaño con una sonrisa

- Cuando necesiten otra cosa solo pregunten, siempre ayudaría a las amigas de Blue - decía Gary regresando la sonrisa

Gary puede que sea arrogante pero aunque no lo quiera admitir el sabe que es el mejor amigo de Ash, además es una buena persona, solo que se deja llevar por su arrogancia.

En ese momento entra la Profesora que aplicaría la prueba

- Hola, chicos espero que estén listos - Decía la profesora

- Esa profesora se parece a la chica de pelo azul con la que hablaste - le dice Ash a Gary

- Tienes razón, hablando de eso ¿no te interesa saber que me preguntaron? - Le dice Gary a Ash con un tono burlón

- NO - dice Ash friamente

- Esto tiene que ver contigo ¿cuál es tu problema? - Le reclama Gary a Ash

- Mi problema es que no me interesa, además el examen ya va a comenzar - explica Ash a Gary

- Muy bien chicos, mi nombre es Johanna, debido a que los Profesores tuvieron una junta, me toca a mi aplicarles el examen, muy bien les daré las

Instrucciones y - es interrumpida la Profesora

En eso entra un joven como si no le importara nada, caminando por el pasillo donde se encuentra Ash.

- Oh no es el - - Oh no es Paul - decía la multitud del salón

- ¡Diablos!, sacapuntas por que se te ocurre caer en este momento - decía una chica rubia

En ese momento, justo cuando la chica iba a recoger su sacapuntas, el llamado ''Paul'' la pisa y con una sonrisa malvada le dice

- si no fueras tan inútil y cuidaras tus cosas, esto no habría pasado - Dice fríamente

- ... - La rubia se quedo muda

Y por supuesto Paul era conocido como el delincuente del Pueblo, nadie le iba a decir nada el estaba seguro, hasta que...

- Y si cierta persona no pisara las cosas a propósito, eso no hubiera pasado - decía un chico sentado detrás de la rubia

- Ash ¿Qué diablos haces? ese tipo se ve peligroso - Dice Gary

- Miren a ese chico - - ¿Que acaso quiere morir? - - ¡Que valiente! - sonaba la multitud

- Así que te crees muy valiente, nunca te he visto por aquí ¿Eres nuevo verdad? - Dice Paul serio

- Que gran deducción Sherlock, así es soy nuevo en este pueblo, llegue el domingo - Dice Ash sarcásticamente

- ¡No me jodas! - dice Paul tratando de golpear a Ash

En ese momento Ash se queda tranquilo solo para que en un determinado momento hiciera su movimiento, a solo 1 cm de golpearlo, Ash rápidamente corrió hacia

Su espalda y antes de que golpeara a Paul

- ¡Basta chicos! ¡Regresen a su lugar! ¡Este comportamiento es intolerable! a partir de aquí van a estar tranquilos y van a hacer su examen ¿entendido?

Los dos chicos solo asintieron y volvieron a su lugar.

- Que mala suerte... _

- se rompió tu sacapuntas - Le dice Ash a la rubia

- No te preocupes, iré por - La rubia es interrumpida

- Toma, yo tengo 2, puedes quedarte con esta redonda - Le dice Ash a la rubia con una sonrisa

- Gracias - Dice la rubia devolviendo la sonrisa

Las pruebas fueron entregadas, Tenían 5 horas para terminar, y el contenido consistía en

Matemáticas: 30 Preguntas

Lengua: 30 Preguntas

Historia: 15 Preguntas

Conocimiento Pokémon: 40 preguntas

Mucho nerviosismo se respiraba en toda el aula, claro también estaba la gente segura de si misma por que había estudiado lo suficiente como Dawn la despreocupada, o Ash el inteligente que no se le complicaba para nada esa prueba e incluso Gary es inteligente claro, no por nada es el eterno rival de Ash.

4 horas después...

- Tenga la prueba profesora - decía un chico

- Vaya, eres el primero ¿ya revisaste todo? ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntaba la profesora

- Claro de hecho pase la última hora revisándolo, ahora si me siento seguro de entregarlo - explica el joven

- Muy bien, Ash puedes descansar - Dice la profesora amablemente

Luego de Ash Gary con mucha seguridad en sí mismo entrego su prueba, luego la chica rubia y su amiga castaña, Dawn seguía luego May y Brendan, y así continuaron hasta que pasaron las 5 horas limite.

- Mañana se entregan las calificaciones a partir de las 11:00 AM, así que pueden venir después de esa hora, este año no se pondrán por internet debido a un

hackeo que sufrió el servidor donde se alojaba la información, así que nos vemos mañana, se pueden retirar - decía amablemente la profesora

- ¡Gracias profesora! - - ¡Hasta luego! - - Me pregunto si reprobare - - ¡Vayamos por algo al centro comercial! - se escuchaban las voces de los alumnos contentos después de presentar la prueba

- Oye Ash ¿Que harás ahora? - Preguntaba curioso Gary

- Iré a casa a jugar videojuegos y después a jugar con Pikachu ¿Y tú? - comentaba Ash

- Iré con las amigas de Blue, lástima que no vienes - reclamaba Gary

- será otro día, nos vemos en casa - Decía Ash mientras se alejaba

- Bueno nos vemos en la casa entonces, ¡esperen chicas! - Gritaba Gary mientras se alejaba

- muy bien ahora a disfrutar mis últimos días de vacaciones, hoy jugare Zelda T.. - Decía Ash antes de ser interrumpido

- ¡Oye espera! - gritaban ciertas personas

- ¿¡EH! - se preguntaba Ash desconcertado

¿Quiénes llamaban a Ash? ¿Por qué Ash esta tan serio? Descúbranlo en siguiente capitulo

**Bueno, sé que este capitulo estuvo un poco flojo, pero es necesario, para darle la acción mas adelante, Gracias por leerlo.**


	2. Panorama

Capitulo 2: Panorama

- Oye espera – gritaban ciertas voces

- ¿¡EH! – se preguntaba Ash desconcertado

Ash decidió voltear para ver quien le llamaba, era la chica del sacapuntas rota, y también iba acompañada de sus otros tres amigos.

- ¡Hola! disculpa que te moleste – dice un poco nerviosa la rubia

- ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunta Ash seriamente

- Es que quisiera agradecerte por callar al abusivo de hace rato – exclamaba la chica tímidamente

- ¿Sobre lo de Paul? No te preocupes no es necesario recompensármelo – dice Ash modestamente

- Insisto, además nos parece que eres una persona muy interesante así que, por favor, déjanos invitarte algo en la plaza del pueblo – decía la rubia interesada

- ¿A la plaza? Bueno ya tenía planes, pero puedo aprovechar para comprar la revista Shonen Jump de esta semana, está bien acepto su invitación – dice Ash animado

La plaza no estaba muy lejos de la escuela así que no fue un problema llegar, al llegar a la plaza se dirigieron a una cafetería.

- Por favor Ash pide lo que quieras, el dinero no es problema – dice la rubia con una sonrisa

- Gracias, por cierto hemos pasado mucho tiempo y ni siquiera sé sus nombres – dice Ash mientras se toca el pelo

- ¡Es cierto! Que mal educados, olvidamos presentarnos, bueno mi nombre es Bel – dice la rubia amablemente

- Yo soy Cheren, es un gusto conocerte – dice un chico con gafas

- Yo soy Touko, gracias por lo que hiciste por mi amiga – dice con una sonrisa una chica de cabello largo

- Y por ultimo y no menos importante, yo soy Touya – Dice un chico castaño

- Todos somos de la región Unova, ¡un lugar lleno con Pokemon que no se encuentran en otra región! – Dice la rubia emocionada

- ¿Unova? ¿En serio existe esa región? En todo caso yo también me presentare, me llamo Ash Ketchum y soy de pueblo Paleta de la región Kanto, un gusto conocerlos – dice Ash educadamente

- ¡Hola a todos! ¿Puedo tomar su orden? – decía una chica guapa con una sonrisa

- Un momento… creo que te he visto antes ¿no estabas haciendo el examen de admisión hace rato? – Dice Ash curiosamente

- ¡Sí! Estaba haciendo el examen, yo también te recuerdo ¿eres el chico que desafío a Paul verdad? Debes tener cuidado, no sé si sea cierto pero corren rumores de anda en malos pasos, me llamo Crystal y tu ¿eres Ash Ketchum verdad? – Dice la chica del short corto

- Si yo soy Ash, no te preocupes por Paul, el solo es un cobarde y por cierto es un gusto conocerte, jamás se me habría ocurrido que trabajaras en una cafetería – dice Ash confundido

- Bueno es que esta cafetería es de mi mama y me gusta venir a ayudarle en mis ratos libres, pero ahora no es tiempo de charlar, ¿Qué les puedo traer? – dice Crystal con una sonrisa

- Yo quiero un licuado de plátano, y ¿nos podrías traer medio pastel selva negra? Ash juro que te va a encantar – dice Bel entusiasmada

- Yo quiero un licuado de fresa – dice touko

- Yo quiero un licuado de chocolate – dice Touya

- Para mi un café negro por favor – Pide Cheren

- Yo quiero un licuado de chocolate – comenta Ash

Muy bien en un rato les traigo lo que han pedido. – Dice Crystal con una sonrisa

El servicio en esa es cafetería es tan bueno que en solo 5 minutos trajeron las ordenes.

- Aquí esta su pastel y sus bebidas, ¡disfrútenlo! – decía Crystal llevando las ordenes

- ¡Gracias! – Dice el grupo

- Increible, esto… esto esta delicioso – Decía Ash de forma dramática

- Te dije que te encantaría, no por nada es uno de mis pasteles favoritos – Dice Bel orgullosa

- Tienes razón, por cierto ¿Qué era lo que me iban a preguntar? – dice Ash recordando el propósito de esa reunión

- Es que Ash, tu desprendes un aura de misterio, estabas muy serio en el salón pero por la manera en la que te comportar ahora creo que esa no es tu verdadera personalidad – dice la chica del cabello largo

- Bueno deducción y creo que no serviría de nada mentir, bueno les contare la razón, además me alaga el hecho de yo le parezca interesante a ciertas personas – dice Ash riendo

- Es que se ve que tu eres de esas personas que no quieren llamar la atención, pero les pasa lo contrario, hoy te convertiste en el centro de atención de toda la clase, después del examen había muchas chicas hablando de ti ¿Cuál es tu secreto? – Dice Touya con admiración

- Acertaste, soy de esas personas que no les agrada ser el centro de atención, mas bien solo pasar desapercibido, la razón de todo esto es que no quiero hacer ningún amigo, no quiero ningún vinculo, y esto se debe a que yo me acabo de mudar de Kanto, y pienso volver y olvidar todo lo que pase aquí, ¡Quiero convertirme en maestro Pokemon! Pero lo quiero hacer en mi región natal – dice Ash entusiasmado

- Ya veo, por esa razón no quieres tener ningún vínculo con la gente de Sinnoh – Dice Cheren asombrado

- Pero al parecer mi táctica no funciono, ya que ahora me siento muy cómodo hablando con ustedes, creo que tendré que anotar a la región Unova en mi lista de regiones que debo visitar, aun así preferiría seguir discreto con las demás personas – dice Ash un poco decepcionado

- Eso quiere decir que ¿Nosotros te podemos hablar? – pregunta Touya sorprendido

- ¡Claro! Si quieren incluso podemos comer en la hora del recreo juntos,

- Muy bien, entonces brindemos, ¡Por nuestra amistad! – decía feliz la rubia

¡Por nuestra amistad! – se escuchaba en la cafetería junto con el sonido de los vasos chocando.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la plaza…

- Muy bien chicas ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque para poder platicar tranquilos? – Dice un chico entusiasmado

- Muy bien si así lo prefieres Gary, platiquemos en el parque sobre nuestro intercambio de información – Dice May la cual acompañaba a Gary en un ''asunto de negocios''

- Lastima que Dawn no pudo venir – dice Gary mientras acaricia su cabello

- Así está bien, no quiero que se entere, le quiero dar una sorpresa, es un regalo que le daré por haberme ayudado a estudiar, si no fuera por ella no habría podido contestar nada – Dice la castaña con una sonrisa

- Ya veo, muy bien, el trato es el siguiente información de Ash a cambio de información de Blue ¿verdad? – Pregunta Gary a May

- Claro así es como funciona el trato – Dice May discretamente como si fuera algo sumamente secreto

Los chicos se dirigieron al parque a continuar con su trato.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la plaza

- ¡Qué lindo! Como quisiera ese vestido, no, no concéntrate Dawn vienes a comprar otra cosa – se decía Dawn a si misma

- Creo que las revistas están del otro lado, espero que tengan la que busco – dice la peliauzul con esperanza

Volviendo con Ash…

- Muy bien chicos, fue una buena reunión ¡gracias por todo! – dice Ash con una sonrisa

- No tienes que agradecer, lo hicimos por que nos caes bien, además no me gusta quedar a deber ningún favor – dice Bel tranquila

- Bueno, entonces aquí nos despedimos – Pregunta Ash no muy contento

- Claro, pero no te preocupe, nos veremos en la escuela, yo creo que todos pasamos – Dice Touko tranquilizando a Ash

- Tienes razón Touko, bueno, nos vemos el Lunes entonces – dice Ash despidiéndose

Y después de una buena comida ¡Ash se despide de sus nuevos amigos!.

- Muy bien hora de ir por la Jump – dice Ash entusiasmado

En unos cuantos minutos llego a la tienda donde venden revistas, manga y comics. Al llegar a la tienda Ash se dirigió a una parte llena de revistas.

- Bien ahí está la Jump, puede esperar creo por lo mientras leeré esta – Dice el pelinegro mientras toma una revista de videojuegos

- Vaya el nuevo Wii sale este año

- Muy bien creo que es hora de tomar la Jump e irme a casa – dice Ash un poco cansado

Al tomar la Jump justo en ese momento otra persona la había tomado. Ash se quedo paralizado, era una chica pero no una chica cualquiera, era la chica del cabello azul de su salón, mientras Ash estaba demasiado nervioso por el contrario la chica lo miraba con una linda sonrisa y con unos grandes y lindos ojos azules que parecían de cristal, en eso la chica rompe el silencio…

- Disculpa pero creo que tienes mi Jump – dice la oji-azul de una manera calmada

- Puede ser que yo tenga tu Jump, o también puede ser que tu tengas mi Jump – dice Ash con una sonrisa

- Pero… seguro hay mas, llévate esta – dice nuevamente Ash

- Gracias, nos vemos ''chico nuevo'' - se despide Dawn mientras le guiña un ojo a Ash

- ….. – Ash no dijo nada solo quedo un poco sonrojado

Ash decidió tomar la Jump e irse de una buena vez, en eso visualiza a una persona conocida…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a salir con las amigas de esa chica ''Blue? – pregunta Ash desconcertado

- Claro que si, salí con las dos y… - Dice Gary solo para ser interrumpido por Ash

- Mientes, solo saliste con la chica castaña, hace rato me encontré con la del pelo azul – dice Ash seriamente a Gary

- Tienes razón solo Salí con la castaña – afirma Gary

- ¿Qué planeas? ¿Cuáles son tus intereses? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- Blue amigo, Blue, ella es mi interés – Dice Gary seriamente

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo una persona puede ser tu interés? – Pregunta Ash desconcertado

- No lo entenderás, aun no eres muy maduro como para entender eso – Dice Gary con aires de madurez

- Eres muy raro Gary, ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- Eres un tonto Ash, pero bueno, dime ¿Qué paso con la chica del pelo azul? – pregunta Gary curioso

- Paso algo muy extraño, me puse nervioso al estar junto a ella, nunca me había pasado antes con otra chica, pero debo admitir que se veía muy bien con ese vestido blanco que llevaba – dice Ash con una sonrisa

- No te preocupes llegara el momento, en que te darás cuenta de que es lo que pasa, solo espero que sea temprano y no tarde, pero no eres el único al parecer esa chica también es una persona muy inocente, de todos modos aun tienen 11 años, así que esto es normal – Dice Gary calmando a Ash

- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a casa de una vez? Quiero leer la Jump de esta semana – dice Ash apresurando a Gary

- ¿¡QUE! Ya tienes la Jump – pregunta Gary asombrado

- Claro que si, no te preocupes si quieres yo luego te la presto, pero es urgente que yo la lea antes, espere mucho por el capítulo de esta semana de cierta serie – Dice Ash contento

- Bueno, vámonos entonces, ya tengo hambre vamos a ver qué hacemos de comer – Dice Gary a Ash mientras corren

- Yo digo que compremos pizza, hace mucho que no como pizza – dice Ash acariciando su estomago

- Si, deberíamos pedir eso, creo que será una buena excusa para llamar a Blue – Dice Gary emocionado

Una vez que llegaron a su casa, Ash decidió leer la Jump, ya que estaba muy desesperado por leerla, mientras Gary pedia la pizza.

- Dicen que en 40 minutos llega – le dice Gary a Ash

- ¿¡40 MINUTOS! Es mucho tiempo – dice Ash decepcionado

- Ni modo, no queda de otra, solo espero que esas pizzas de verdad, estén ricas – Dice Gary un poco molesto.

Por lo mientras en otra parte del pueblo, conocida como ''La zona separada'', un lugar donde los pobres y los delincuentes viven.

- ¡SILVER!... – Gritaba un joven furioso

- ¡SILVER! Sal de una vez ¡Maldita sea! – repetía el joven desesperado

- Tranquilo Paul, ya voy – respondía Silver

- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy cansado por haber hecho el examen de admisión – Dice un pelirrojo cansado

- Necesito que me acompañes a hacer un trabajo, solo puedes ser tu – Dice Paul seriamente

- Depende, de cuanto hablamos – Dice Silver de manera provocativo

- 100 Dólares ¿Qué dices? – Pregunta Paul con una sonrisa tétrica

- A buen entendedor pocas palabras, acepto, cuéntame de que se trata – Dice Silver

- Te lo contare cuando lleguemos a un lugar – Dice Paul con una mirada seria

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ash mientras comían pizza…

- Oye Ash ¿Qué hacías en la plaza? ¿Que no te ibas a venir directo a la casa? – Pregunta Gary curioso

- Es que unos chicos me invitaron a tomar algo en la cafetería de la plaza y bueno, no me pude negar, además ahora son mis amigos, son geniales, son amigos de la chica que Paul molesto – dice Ash mientras mordía una rebanada de pizza

- Asi que fuiste con ellos ¿Eh? Por cierto la chica rubia y su amiga la castaña tampoco están mal, no pero yo quiero a Blue – Dice Gary arrepentido

- Claro que no están mal, son muy buena gente, y los chicos que iban con ellas también me cayeron bien, son de la región Unova, yo creí que esa región no existía – Dice Ash contento al recordar a sus nuevos amigos

- ¿¡QUE! De la región Unova, yo también pensé que eran solo mitos y que esa región no existía, esa región tiene pokemon exclusivos de ahí ¿verdad? – Pregunta Gary sorprendido

- Claro eso fue lo que me dijeron, espero ir algún día, y conocer a los pokemon de esa región – dice Ash entusiasmado.

Cerca de la casa de Ash, en una casa muy grande, con un jardín lleno de flores, sido regadas por una chica de un vestido blanco y un sombrero.

Residencia Berlitz…

- ¡Hola Dawn¡ - Grita una castaña

- Hola May ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta la chica de ojos azules

- Vine porque hay cierta información que quiero darte sobre cierta persona – Dice May con una sonrisa

- ¿Información? Bueno pasa, ven vamos a una de las mesas del patio trasero – Decía Dawn mientras se quitaba el sombrero

- Toma Dawn comamos esto – decía May mientras sacaba un pastel con fresas de una bolsa

- ¿Un pastel? ¿Y ahora por qué May? – pregunta Dawn alagada

- Porque eres mi mejor amiga y también para agradecerte por estudiar conmigo, estoy segura que pasare el examen – dice May contenta

- Claro que pasaras, aunque no tenias que agradecérmelo… bueno ¿de qué información hablabas? – Dice Dawn curiosa

- Es sobre el chico nuevo – Dice May con una sonrisa

- De… ¿del chico nuevo? – Pregunta Dawn agachada

- ¿Qué ocurre Dawn? – Pregunta la castaña preocupada

- Es que me lo encontré cuando fui a comprar la Jump, creo que lo asuste… - Dice Dawn un poco triste

- ¿Lo Asustaste? ¿Por qué dices eso? – Dice May preocupada

- Es cuando me quede mirándolo se quedo callado, y parecía muy nervioso – Dice Dawn preocupada

- Jajaja no lo asustaste, Solo se puso nervioso por tener a una chica linda como tu frente a él, no te preocupes a todos los hombres les pasa eso, cuando estoy con Brendan a veces se pone nervioso

- ¿En serio? No se también que me pasa por la cabeza como para hacer esas cosas, los chicos siempre me han parecido desagradables no entiendo porque él es diferente – Dice Dawn preocupada

- Mas adelante sabrás lo que es linda, solo ten paciencia – le decía May con una sonrisa a su amiga

- Gracias May por tus consejos, eres alguien tan madura, me das envidia – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- No es que sea muy madura, lo que pasa es que mi mama siempre veía telenovelas por eso aprendí jejeje – Dice May con una gota en su cabeza mientras Dawn cae al estilo anime

- ¿Y de que es la información? – Pregunta Dawn curiosa mientras toma una rebanada de pastel

- Se llama Ash Ketchum, ama a los pokemon, al parecer es un chico muy inocente, le encantan los videojuegos, leer la Jump, le encanta la comida, tiene un IQ de 130 es muy inteligente solo que como es muy vago, no destacaba mucho en el preescolar, a veces se toma la vida como un juego, protege a las personas que quiere, lo demostró una vez cuando se puso violento cuando alguien llamo vieja a su madre, le molesta el ruido, y odia los lugares llenos de gente. – Dice May mientras lee su cuaderno

- Que interesante, gracias por la información May, me será muy útil en el futuro – Dice Dawn

- De nada amiga, cuando necesites otra cosa, solo dilo ¿está bien? – decía la castaña

- Si, yo te lo pediré – afirmaba la peli-azul

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que se hizo de noche de un momento a otro, mientras tanto en la casa de Ash…

- Ash ve a la tienda a comprar leche – Decia la mama de Ash

- Esta bien, ya voy – afirmaba el peli-negro mientras iba por el dinero

Afuera en un callejón por donde se podía ir más rápido a la tienda

- Va a pasar por aquí, no te preocupes todos toman ese atajo, así que ponte listo, tu lo sostienes y yo lo golpeo – Dice un chico

- Esta bien – Contesta el otro

- Diablos, me pide leche y de repente se le ocurre pedirme huevo, jamón, queso, justo cuando veía mi anime favorito – Decía Ash enojado

En eso Ash escucha un ruido en el callejón por el que pasaba.

- Esto no es bueno… - Dice Ash preocupado

- Para ti puede que no sea bueno, pero para mí es un alivio – Decía una voz conocida entre las sombras

- T… tu maldito ¿Qué pretendes? – Preguntaba Ash enojado

¿Quién están en el callejón? ¿Qué intentan? ¿Para qué le servirá a Dawn la información de Ash?


	3. Accidente

**Hola nos leemos de nuevo, gracias a todos los que leen este fic, espero que este capitulo les agrade.**

**Pokemon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo.**

- Para ti puede que no sea bueno, pero para mí es un alivio – Decía una voz conocida entre las sombras

- T… tu maldito ¿Qué pretendes? – Preguntaba Ash enojado

- Deshacerme de ti, eso es lo único que quiero – Dice el chico

- Así que estas resentido ¿verdad Paul? – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- Cállate eso es lo de menos, es hora de ponerte en tu lugar y mostrarte quien es el que manda aquí – Dice Paul molesto

- Muy bien entonces deja de jugar y comencemos – Exclama el chico de pelo negro mientras se ponía en guardia

- Esta bien… ¡Ahora Silver! – Grita el chico de cabello morado

Rápidamente el secuaz de Paul, toma a Ash dejándolo completamente descubierto y listo para ser golpeado.

- Vamos Paul hazlo de una vez, quiero ir a casa a comer – Dice Silver desesperado

En eso Paul dirigía su puño hacia el rostro de Ash, pero no se esperaba que el chico de cabello negro solo fingiera estar atrapado, para engañar a Paul y golpear a su propio compañero, el cual callo inconsciente debido al golpe.

- Ha caído, muy bien es hora de continuar con esto, ahora si es una pelea uno a uno – dice Ash muy confiado

- ¡No me subestimes! – Decía Paul seriamente solo para regresarle un golpe a Ash

De la misma manera Ash intentaba golpear a Paul en el estomago, los dos dieron con su objetivo, Ash golpeo a Paul en el estomago y Paul logro pegarle al hombre de Ash, sin embargo…

- Puajjjjj – Estaba Paul mientras escupía sangre

- Creo que con esto bastara – Decía Ash dirigiéndose a la tienda mientras tocaba su hombro

Pero no se esperaba lo que Paul iba a hacer, al parecer tomo una botella rota y ataco a Ash con eso…

- M… mierda ¡Debo esquivarlo! – Decía Ash desesperado

Pero no fue suficiente, Ash no pudo esquivarlo, y Paul le enterró la botella en la pierna…

- N… no puede ser, ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Gritaba Ash desesperado

- Esto te pasa por creerte un tipo rudo, y me largo de aquí, la policía no tardara en llegar, debería dejar a este inútil por incompetente – Decía tétricamente Paul mientras cargaba a Silver.

- No te rindas – Palabras que se escuchaban en la mente de Ash, las cuales no sirvieron, ya que al ritmo en que la sangre Ash salia, no tardo en quedar inconsciente

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – lo último que se escucho en voz baja

Pasaban las horas y Ash no aparecía, por lo que Delia pidió a Gary que lo fuera a buscar.

- Diablos, es que ¿no puede ir a la tienda sin perderse? – Decía Gary mientras cruzaba el callejón para llegar a la tienda, de repente vio algo

- ¿Qué es eso?... N… no puede ser, debo llamar a una ambulancia.

Varias horas después en un hospital cercano.

- Enfermera Joy ¿Cómo se encuentra Ash?

- Perdió mucha sangre, por suerte no es grave, y por suerte no obtuvo ninguna infección, el viernes podrá salir, no se preocupe – Dice la peli-rosa calmando a la madre

- Gracias, doctora ¿puedo verlo? – Pregunta la madre más relajada

- Esta bien, creo que le hará bien a su hijo verla – Decía la enfermera

Una vez Delia se encontraba en el cuarto de su hijo, Ash fue el primero que hablo

- Mama, perdón es que no pude traer lo que me pediste – dice Ash con una sonrisa

- Eso es lo de menos, me alegro que estés bien, no sabes lo preocupada que estuve, fueron 4 horas en el quirófano en los cuales me sentí muy angustiada, pero lo importante es que estas bien – Dice la castaña con una lagrima

- ¿4 horas? ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunta Ash desconcertado

- Las 2:00 AM – Dice Delia un poco cansada

- ¡Vaya! Ya es tarde, y tu luces muy cansada mama, ahora que viste que estoy bien y ya no hay peligro, deberías volver a casa ¿Mañana tienes que trabajar? ¿Cierto? – Dice Ash tranquilo

- Pero que cosas dices, no puedo dejarte aquí solo – dice Delia preocupada

- Debes ir a trabajar o si no perderás tu empleo, yo creo que en esta situación, no podemos darnos el lujo de que pierdas tu trabajo, Así que ve a la casa a dormir y mañana vas a trabajar, no te preocupes será hasta el viernes, estaré bien, vete tranquila – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- Esta bien, entonces yo me voy, tal vez mañana me quede haciendo horas extras, ya que el viernes vendré a recogerte y quiero tomar ese día libre, Gary vendrá a darte los resultados, aunque no dudo de tu aprobación, te quiero mucho hijo no lo olvides – Expresaba Delia mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Ash

- Y yo a ti mama – Decía Ash, mientras se acomodaba para dormir

Al día siguiente en la escuela era hora de conocer los resultados, Gary solo iba a confirmar que se quedo, ya que estaba muy seguro de si mismo como para dudar, en eso se encuentra a sus 3 amigas

- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? – dice Gary con una sonrisa

- Hola Gary, yo estoy muy contenta por que pase jejeje – Dice May contenta

- Yo estoy bien, un poco cansado pero bien – Dice Blue mientras bostezaba

- Yo me encuentro de maravilla, por cierto Gary ¿Y Ash? – Pregunta Dawn desconcertada

- Ayer le ocurrió algo por eso no pudo venir, si quieren se los puedo contar – Dice el castaño seriamente

Gary partió con las chicas hacia unas mesas que se encuentran en la escuela, para contarles lo ocurrido.

- Ayer Ash no llegaba y al parecer alguien lo apuñalo, o más bien tuvo una pelea con alguien y al parecer él fue el que salió mas herido – Dice Gary preocupado

- Que mal, Por favor dime que está bien – responde Dawn preocupada

- Tranquila, el está bien será dado de alta mañana, lo que más me preocupa es con quien se peleo tengo una teoría…

- Tal vez fue Paul – Dice Blue enojada solo por nombrar ese nombre

- Si Paul exactamente, por cierto Blue ¿Por qué de repente te pones así? – Pregunta extrañado Gary

- El corrompió a alguien muy especial para mí, y desde ese momento esa persona ya no me habla, por eso lo odio – comenta Blue con una mirada seria

- Entiendo, creo que no es fácil perder a alguien que especial para ti, al parecer ese tipo ha hecho mucho daño por aquí, ¿alguien sabe sus razones? – Pregunta Gary curioso

- Solo sus colegas saben por qué se comporta así, siempre ha sido un misterio, sus subordinados son un chico llamado Silver y una chica llamada Zoey – Dice May preocupada

- ¿Cómo es que pueden seguir a una persona como Paul? – Dice Blue decepcionada

- Silver, ¿por qué me dejaste? – decía Blue para sí misma

- Blue, no te frustres, no fue tu culpa – Dice Dawn tratando de calmar a su amiga

- En serio ¿crees eso? – pregunta Blue triste

- Claro que creo eso, el es el que está equivocado, solo dale tiempo, volverá y te pedirá perdón – Responde la peli-azul abrazando a Blue

- Bueno chicas, creo que yo me voy, tengo que ir a visitar a Ash, tengo que saber que paso – Dice Gary preocupado

- ¿Te podemos acompañar? Me interesa saber que fue lo que paso – Exclama May interesada

- Esta bien, creo que sería lo mejor que ustedes lo supieran, ¡vamos! – Dice Gary apresurándose

Corriendo lo más rápido que podían fueron al hospital donde se encontraba Ash,

En eso la puerta donde se encontraba Ash se abre…

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Pregunta Ash desconcertado

- Soy Gary tonto, ni que fuera un asesino – decía Gary mientras entraba con las chicas

- ¿Gary tonto? No conozco a esa persona – Dice Ash mientras ríe

- ¡Deja de actuar como un niño! – Dice Gary en respuesta a ese comentario

- Y luego yo soy el amargado, vaya parece que vienes bien acompañado ''Gary tonto'' – Dice Ash mientras se burla

- No es Gary tonto, es Gary, y deberías agradecer a estas lindas señoritas, que han venido a visitarte – Dice Gary seriamente

- Ya veo, muchas gracias por visitarme, pero ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- Yo soy May – dice una chica castaña

- Yo soy Blue –dice una chica castaña con un sombrero

- Yo me llamo Dawn y al parecer vivimos en la misma calle, mucho gusto – dice la peli-azul tranquila

- ¡Oh! La chica del cabello azul, te recuerdo cuando tuvimos esa emocionante batalla por la Jump jejeje, bueno pero ¿Cuál es la razón de su visita inesperada? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- Ash, tienes que contarnos lo que paso ayer, por cierto si pasaste el examen el lunes comienzan las clases – Dice Gary seriamente

- Muy bien, lo que paso ayer fue que, Paul, un chico llamado Silver y Yo, nos enfrentamos, pero desgraciadamente salí perdiendo yo, no me esperaba que me enterrara esa botella, eso me paso por no dejarlo inconsciente – Dice Ash preocupado

- Así que Silver estaba ahí – Dice Blue pensativa

- Te dije que por eso no lo molestaras, resulto ser más peligroso de lo que pensaba, pudiste morir ¿sabes? – Dice Gary enojado

- Cálmate, este asunto es entre Paul y yo, además ahora me siento más entusiasmado, hay una razón por la cual Paul se comporta así, y quiero averiguarla, necesito resolver ese misterio, además no lo considero un enemigo – Dice Ash confiado

- ¿Y que pasara de ahora en adelante entonces? – Pregunta el nieto del profesor Oak

- Yo y el nos vamos a enfrentar muy seguido eso es seguro, yo debo entrenar mas, no pienso perder contra él ni contra nadie y menos ahora que vamos a estar en la misma escuela

- Muy bien entonces nosotros nos retiramos – Dice Gary preocupado

- Esta bien, nos veremos mañana – responde el chico herido

- Esta bien, mañana nos veremos en casa – exclama el castaño

Y así, las visitas de Ash se retiraron pero una persona antes de irse quiso decirle unas palabras a Ash…

- G… gracias al cielo que ya estás bien, me había preocupado mucho, nos vemos en la escuela – Dice Dawn mientras se despide

- Gracias por tu apoyo, demos lo mejor en la escuela – dice Ash con una sonrisa

La semana paso demasiado rápido, ya era Domingo por la noche, el dia antes de clases, ese dia en el cual no podemos dormir, porque siempre nos preguntamos varias cosas sobre nuestros futuros compañeros, había uno que no sabía cómo sentirse…

- ¿Ahora qué debo hacer? ¿Mi forma de pensar está bien o mal? – se preguntaba Ash

- Creo que no debería encariñarme con los compañeros de mi salón, pero ya le dije a los chicos de Unova, que son mis nuevos amigos y encima las chicas que acompañaban a Gary al parecer también me consideran lo mismo, y entre ellas, esta la chica del cabello azul, la cual por alguna extraña razón, siempre me pongo mal cuando ella me habla ¿Qué debo hacer? – seguía Ash cuestionándose

- Creo que no me queda otra opción – Dice Ash antes de dormir

Al siguiente dia, en la escuela elementaría de Sinnoh.

- Hola a todos yo soy la directora de esta institución, Me llamo Bertha y también pertenezco a la Elite 4, les voy a mostrar cómo va a funcionar la clase, Primero se les impartirá una clase de ciencia, en este caso Biología todos los días impartida por el Profesor Aaron también miembro de la elite 4 especializándose en el tipo bicho, Matemáticas impartida por el profesor Lucian miembro de la elite 4 especializándose en el tipo psíquico, y para acabar Practica Pokemon con el Profesor Flint el ultimo otro miembro de la elite 4 especialista en el tipo fuego, el será su instructor, con el realizaran batallas, cada clase dura 2 horas por lo tanto entran a las 8 de la mañana y por lo tanto salen a las 2 de la tarde, esto solo durara 2 meses, aprovéchenlos en 2 meses comenzara un gran reto para ustedes por lo tanto las habilidades matemáticas, en la lengua y el conocimiento pokemon en general les servirán de mucho, Gracias por su atención – Se retiraba del salón una señora mayor llamada Bertha que es la directora.

En eso entra un profesor de cabello verde…

- ¡Hola a todos!, buenos días – Dice con una sonrisa

- ¡Buenos días profesor! – exclamaba todo el salón

- Yo soy Aaron y seré su profesor de biología, soy un miembro de la elite 4, y mis pokemon son del tipo bicho – Se presenta el profesor

- No soy una persona muy curiosa, pero me gustaría que trabajáramos un rato y la ultima hora nos presentamos a todo el grupo ¿qué les parece? - exclamaba el profesor

Muchos alumnos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo el profesor pero algunas personas no debido a que no tenían ganas de trabajar, mal por ellos, aprender es un privilegio que se debe aprovechar lo mas que se pueda.

- Muy bien, como no tienen libros, que les parece si les cuento, la teoría del origen de los pokemon.

Muchos alumnos se alegraron, era un tema científico, pero a la vez lleno de misticismo y misterio, lo cual provocaba ganas de escuchar, ya que se involucraban varios aspectos.

- Muy bien, las explicaciones se las daré lo más simple que pueda, para que las entienda la mayoría, hay varias teorías sobre el origen. Esta la teoría de los conspiracioncitas, por favor me gustaría que a partir de aquí usaran su imaginación.

''Varios pseudocientíficos dicen que los pokemon llegaron desde el espacio en naves, según ellos los pokemon vinieron para traer paz a las personas y para unirse a ellos, tanto que por eso existen las batallas pokemon, según los conspiracioncitas, los pokemon aterrizaron en el Monte Luna, en Kanto, su sustento a sus ideas, es un pokemon muy raro y poco visto llamado Clefairy, el cual lograron atrapar y en una conferencia de ciencia mostraron cómo evoluciona, usaron una piedra que parecía cristal, según ellos esa piedra es muy difícil de encontrar, pero es originaria del monte luna, la llamaron 'piedra lunar', hasta ahora con esas pruebas presentadas, nadie sabe si creer, ya que todos vieron como evolucionaba solo por contacto con esa piedra, fue entonces que ahora los científicos también colaboran en el caso de la piedra lunar y los Clefairys''

- Ahora les presentare la teoría religiosa, presten atención por favor – Decía el profesor en tono serio

''En un mundo desierto, los humanos estaban a punto de presenciar su fin, debido a su codicia recién nacido, un Pokemon de Sinnoh, considerado Dios en muchas cultura, llamado ''Arceus'' se dice que un día estaba tan cansado de que esto pasara, quería destruir a los humanos, hasta que vio a un chico que ayudaba a todos los que podía y solo se preocupaba por los demás, arceus decidió llamarlo, ''elegido'' pensó que si gente como el existía en la tierra, sería un injusticia acabar con los humanos, después de todo, cada cierto tiempo ocurrían guerras, gente como ese chico se necesitaba, entonces a su imagen y semejanza creo a los pokemon legendarios lo cuales ayudaron a reconstruir la tierra, para hacerla un lugar habitable para los humanos y para los pokemon, unas criaturas nuevas para los humanos, pero con los cuales se llevaron tan bien, como si se conocieran desde el principio''

- Como pueden ver esta teoría, tiene ciertos huecos, pero aun así suena lógica- Ahora viene la que todos querían escuchar, ¡La científica – religiosa!, prepárense porque esta de verdad tomara tiempo – Decía el profesor entusiasmado

¿Teoría científica – religiosa? ¿De qué trata? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

**Hola, disculpas por hacer este capítulo con menos de 3000 palabras, pero necesito hacer una investigación para la ultima teoría, quiero que tenga sentido, para que la gente no piense que ando inventando cosas jejeje, nos vemos en el siguiente y gracias a todas esas personas que aunque no dan su opinión leen este fic, eso me motiva para seguir hasta el final.**

**- Link94 -**


	4. Presentacion

**Hola lectores, perdón por no publicar ayer, ya no me dio tiempo, aun así espero que les guste este capitulo ¡hecho con mucho entusiasmo!**

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Como pueden ver esta teoría, tiene ciertos huecos, pero aun así suena lógica- Ahora viene la que todos querían escuchar, ¡La científica – religiosa!, prepárense porque esta de verdad tomara tiempo – Decía el profesor entusiasmado

- ''Estos acontecimientos ocurren mucho tiempo después del Big Bang, como era obvio después de la gran explosión, empezó el nacimiento de Galaxias, constelaciones, estrellas, planetas, etc. Nuestra tierra Tiene aproximadamente 4,500 millones de años, más joven que el universo claro que si, por lo tanto antes de que nuestra tierra existiera, era obvio que ya había más civilizaciones ahí afuera, llego un momento determinado en el cual la tierra ya tenía formas de vida, como algas, las cuales producían el oxigeno, que mezclándose con otros gases, daban en el equilibrio necesario como para hacer de la tierra un lugar habitable, los pokemon vienen del espacio, pero no precisamente en una nave, llegaron en un meteorito, pero con forma microscópica, esto se comprobó cuando hace 50 años unos Biólogos de la universidad de ciudad Azafrán, realizaron investigaciones en un lugar llamado montaña dura que se localiza al noreste de Sinnoh, en esas investigaciones encontraron algo interesante, un meteorito de hacer aproximadamente 3,300 millones de años de antigüedad.

Después de realizar investigaciones durante años, se comprobó que hubo seres microscópicos, habitando en ese meteorito, ese fue el primer paso.

Hace unos 5 años con la tecnología avanzada y con un robot que fue enviado al espacio, se localizo gracias al robot una estrella llamada ''Zeta reticuli'' en esa estrella la materia concordaba bastante con la del meteorito encontrado, esa estrella estaba llena de cráteres por lo tanto, no siempre fue una estrella, lo que sugiere que los Pokemon son un experimento de la especie original humana es decir para que esa especie no muriera del todo, enviaron organismos microscópicos humanos y también de la estructura de los pokemon.

Al ser especies diferentes la célula humana y la de los pokemon se desarrollaron de maneras distintas, la célula de los pokemon llamada ''arceus'' se reproducía rápido y se expandía más rápido, se aprobó por parte del comité de ciencia que el ADN de los pokemon en su planeta original fue modificado, esa es la razón de sus poderes, las distintas formas y las evoluciones se deben a las condiciones climáticas ya que su planeta tenia condiciones distintas a las de la tierra.

Ahora con el toque religioso, se dice que algunos pokemon solitarios, aprendieron habilidades más extraordinarias, al ser únicos se les llamo ''legendarios'' Empecemos primero con un pokemon llamado, Mew el tiene el ADN de todos los pokemon, por lo tanto es capaz de aprender cualquier habilidad, además él era el guardian, el encargado de proteger la tierra, mas tarde surgieron Dialga el creador del tiempo, y Palkia el pokemon creador de las dimensiones'' – Contaba Aaron emocionado

- ¿Mew? ¿Todas las habilidades?, No sabía eso… - Dice Ash preocupado

''La tierra ya tenía a un protector, también tenía tiempo, y obtuvo a sus contrapartes en las dimensiones paralelas, aun le faltaba muchas cosas, entonces salió Groudon, que con su fuerza y su poder, creo los continentes, pero también nació su rival a muerte, Kyogre el cual creo los océanos, ríos, lagunas, los cuales limitaban a la tierra de Groudon, por lo tanto esto desato una lucha apocalíptica, cesada por Rayquaza el más poderoso de los 3 y con su habilidad, mango a Kyogre y a Groudon a un sueño eterno.

El pokemon mas fuerte, creo 3 copias de él, Regigigas creó a Regirock, Registeel y a Regice, los 4 movieron los continentes creados por groudon con su fuerza bruta, después de eso descansan en sus respectivos templos, y solo aparecerán cuando sean invocados o cuando el líder Regigigas loordene.

El caos se vivía aun en la tierra, los volcanes estaban a punto de estallar, eso sería un gran peligro para todos los seres vivos, entonces nació un pokemon llamado Heatran, el cual pudo manejar el magma y controlar las erupciones, el océano tampoco era un lugar tranquilo, Kyogre solo lo había creado, entonces un pokemon llamado manaphy se encargo de esa labor siendo llamado en los templos hoy en dia como ''el guardian del oceano''.

En Johto había dos torres donde vivía Ho-oh y Lugia un día, las torres se quemaron y 3 pokemon murieron ahí, Ho-oh indignado, les devolvió la vida, y así nacieron Entei, Raikou y Suicune, Ho-oh indignado corto todo lazo con los humanos y no volverá con ellos hasta que los pokemon y los humanos se lleven bien, Lugia por otra parte se esconde en las islas remolino, al final un trió de aves, protegían 3 islas donde se guardan secretos, pero al ser tan poderosos se envidiaron unos a otros y combatieron por el control de las islas, ''Arceus decidió ponerlos a dormir por un tiempo''.

Después de todos esos eventos, Arceus duerme en un cuarto cerrado, creado por el mismo, ya había trabajado mucho, después de todo el es la primera célula y la base de la vida de los pokemon''. – termina tranquilo el profesor

- Díganme ¿Qué les ha parecido todo esto? – Pregunta el profesor entusiasmado

- Fue genial – La ciencia es genial – Mi abuela una vez me conto de Arceus – se escuchaba en la clase

- Puedo juzgar, que por sus reacciones y sus comentarios, les pareció interesante, me alegro, pero ya paso una hora díganme ¿Por qué no nos presentamos? Yo empiezo – Dice El peli-verde

- Yo soy Aaron, soy originario de la región Sinnoh, soy experto en los pokemon del tipo bicho, pertenezco a la elite 4, tengo 19 años, y me gustan mucho las batallas Pokemon, vamos ahora les toca a ustedes – Dice el profesor mientras se dirige a su escritorio.

- ¡Yo empiezo! Yo me llamo Gold, soy de la región Johto pero vine a Sinnoh a estudiar porque me dijeron que había chicas lindas aquí, me gustan mucho las mujeres, también me encantan los pokemon y las batallas por su puesto, mi mama dirige una guardería Pokemon, tengo 12 años y ¡mi sueño es ser un gran criador pokemon! – Dice contento un chico con fleco

- Gracias Gold, por tu… peculiar presentación – Dice el profesor un poco nervioso

- ¡Hola a todos! Yo me llamo Crystal pero me pueden decir Chris, yo soy de Sinnoh, trabajo en la cafetería de mi madre, tengo 12 años, me interesa mucho la captura Pokemon, y por supuesto las batallas me fascinan, espero que nos llevemos bien, mi sueño es completar la pokedex – Dice con una sonrisa Crystal

- Hola a todos yo me llamo Gary Oak, soy de la región Kanto, vine a estudiar a Sinnoh porque tenía algunos asuntos que cumplir con cierta persona – Dice mirando a Ash

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Disfruto la vida sin límites y sin miedos, no es que yo sea un presumido, es solo que esa es mi realidad, soy un experto en teoría Pokemon, aprendida con mi gran abuelo, el Profesor Oak, también las batallas me agradan pero yo aspiro a algo más, a ser científico como mi abuelo es mi sueño tengo 11 años, espero llevarme con lo que quieran – Dice Gary Orgullosamente

- Hola a todos yo soy Blue, también soy de Sinnoh, me gusta mucho ir de compras, hace que me relaje, no es por presumir, pero soy muy inteligente, y debido a que crecí sola soy muy autosuficiente, si buscan a una gran amiga en quien confiar, yo seré la indicada, Chris, Dawn y May lo sabe, tengo 11 años, me agradan las batallas Pokemon y mi sueño es encontrar a ciertas personas – Dice Blue con una sonrisa

- ¡Hola! Yo me llamo Touko, soy de la región Unova, tengo 11 años, soy una persona por general muy feliz, trato de no complicarme mucho la vida, he venido a Sinnoh porque me parece una región muy interesante, me encantan las batallas Pokemon y también los musicales de Unova, ¡mi sueño es tener muchas aventuras en estas región! Recuerden que cuentan conmigo para lo que quieran y a mi también me gustaría contar con ustedes, ya que después de todo somos compañeros – Dice Touko entusiasmada

- ¡Que onda! Yo llamo Touya, también soy de la región Unova, tengo 11 años, me gusta el chocolate, me molesta la gente pesimista y cobarde, soy muy enérgico, amo las batallas pokemon, mi sueño es ser el campeón de Unova, por eso quiero entrenar y entrenar, para viajar a todas las regiones del mundo pokemon, y convertirme en uno de los mejores entrenadores de todo el mundo – Dice un chico castaño feliz

- ¡Hola a todos!, Yo soy Brendan, soy originario de la región Hoenn, pero como ya vi muchos concursos en Hoenn quise conocer el estilo de los concursos pokemon de Sinnoh, tengo 11 años, soy novio de May, también me gustan mucho las batallas pokemon, mi sueño es competir en el gran festival, pero también participar en la liga pokemon, espero llevarme bien con ustedes – Dice Brendan orgulloso

- ¡Buenas! Yo me llamo May, soy de la región Sinnoh, tengo 11 años, soy novia de Brendan, mi papa es un líder de gimnasio de Hoenn, yo quiero competir en batallas pokemon y en concursos, mi sueño es ganarle a Brendan en cualquiera de esas 2 competiciones, siento que no soy tonta, solo soy un poco vaga, hay tantas cosas que me gusta hacer, que a veces se me olvida la tarea, espero que seamos todos buenos amigos – Dice la chica castaña contenta

- ¿En serio debo hacer esto? – Pregunta un pelirrojo un poco enojado

- Claro que debes hacerlo, todos tus compañeros lo han hecho – Dice el profesor seriamente

- Bueno, mi nombre es Silver, soy de Sinnoh, si te quieres llevar conmigo mejor ni lo intentes eso es algo casi imposible, mejor aléjate de mi si no quieres problemas, tengo 10 años, ¿sueños? Yo no tengo ninguno solo tengo un propósito, reparar un gran daño que hice – Dice Silver fríamente

- … - El salón no dijo nada

- ¡Hola yo soy Kotone! Soy de la región Johto, obvio me gustan los pokemon como a todos, no tengo mucho que contar, tengo 10 años, y me gustaría llevarme bien con todos ustedes – Dice Kotone nerviosa

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Yo me llamo Cheren soy de la región Unova, al igual que Touko y Touya, me gustan las batallas Pokemon, y soy un experto con respecto a los pokemon, mi sueño es conocer a todos los pokemon del mundo o por lo menos los que ya son conocidos porque uno nunca sabe si hay mas pokemon en el mundo, tengo 11 años, bueno espero que nos llevemos bien – Dice el chico de lentes con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¡HOLAAAA! Yo soy Bel, también soy de la región Unova, soy muy enérgica como lo pueden ver jejeje, Yo quiero participar en los gimnasios de cada región y tener muchas aventuras, tengo 11 años, me gusta mucho ir a la cafetería de Cristal y bueno, me gustaría hacer amigos, y por lo que veo hay gente de distintas regiones, así que esto será divertido – Dice la rubia contenta

- Yo me llamo Paul, y soy alguien de cuidado, así que no les conviene meterse conmigo ¿Verdad Ash? – Pregunta de manera burlona a Ash

- Claro, no se metan con él, ya que si lo atrapan solo lo pueden mandar al hospital ya que necesita ayuda de otras personas para pelear – Dice Ash devolviéndole la burla a Paul

- ¿Quieres que te mande al hospital de vuelta? – Le responde Paul enojado

- ¿Quieres pelear como un hombre esta vez cobarde? – Reclama Ash furioso levantándose de su lugar

Un enfrentamiento entre esos dos iba a comenzar pero el profesor pudo detenerlo a tiempo.

- ¡Cálmense! ¡Vuelvan a sus lugares! Paul deja de incitar a la violencia, eso no es bueno – Dice el profesor molesto

- Por favor continúen – Expresa el profesor más calmado

- Mi nombre es Zoey, soy de ciudad Punta nueva, un lugar bastante frio cerca del Monte Corona, me agradan las motocicletas y los autos, pienso que la fuerza es algo y la belleza otro, pero si logras combinar los dos en una batalla Pokemon crearas un gran espectáculo, tengo 11 años, mi sueño es Ir al gran festival y ganar, perdón si a veces sueno ruda, pero juntarme con Paul ha hecho un poco dura mi actitud, pero no me confundan no soy una amargada como el – Dice Zoey con una sonrisa

- ¡Hola a todos! Yo me llamo Dawn, soy de Sinnoh, tengo 11 años, me encantan los pokemon, y me agrada vestirme bien, también me gusta la jardinería, con respecto a las actividades estoy un poco confundida, no sé si elegir las batallas en los gimnasios o los concursos creo que hare los dos, mis grandes amigas son Blue, May y Chris, pero espero llevarme bien con todos los demás, soy muy infantil a veces, y algunas personas dicen que soy tan dulce que empalago, así que perdón si les llego a dar problemas, tengo muchos sueños el primero es ser una diseñadora de modas, pero antes de eso quiero ganar el gran festival y participar en la liga Sinnoh, también me gustaría encontrar a una persona que me quiera por lo que soy, y por ultimo me gustaría ser alguien de la cual mi madre se sienta muy orgullosa, muchas gracias por su atención – Dice la peli azul un poco apenada

- ….. Bueno antes que nada quiero disculparme por el espectáculo de hace rato pero pierdo los nervios fácilmente, Me llamo Ash, soy de la región de Kanto, conozco por desgracia a Gary desde que tengo memoria, tengo 11 años pero falta poco para que cumpla 12, odio a la gente abusiva, creo que los pokemon son la mejor compañía que una persona podría tener, creo en la fuerza y en la confianza, seré sincero al principio no quería que nadie me hablara pero después de una gran comida con Touko y sus amigos decidí cambiar de opinión, Sinnoh tiene cosas muy geniales (mira discretamente a Dawn) así que el que se anime aquí puede tener a un amigo que siempre será de apoyo, mi sueño es convertirme en maestro Pokemon, soy fanático de la Shonen Jump, mi manga favorito es Gintama, y tengo un Pikachu gracias por escucharme, eso sería todo – Dice Ash tranquilo mientras se sienta.

- Bien, al parecer son todos, es un gusto, espero que estos 2 meses trabajemos de la mejor forma posible – Dice el profesor recogiendo sus cosas

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana, las dos horas pasaron muy rápido jeje, su profesor de matemáticas seguro ya viene, nos vemos – Dice el maestro despidiéndose.

- Hola a todos, Soy Lucian, soy su profesor de Matemáticas, me presentare apropiadamente, Soy uno de los miembros de la elite 4, me especializo en el tipo psíquico yo también tengo habilidades psíquicas así que si intentan copiar en uno de mis exámenes, mejor ni se les ocurra, ya que los puedo atrapar sin problemas jejeje, no será necesario que Ustedes se presenten, lo escuche todo mediante telepatía, así no nos quitara tiempo – Dice el profesor entusiasmado

Casi todo el salón se quejo de eso, la verdad a casi nadie le gustaba matemáticas y era peor porque les tocaba dos horas seguidas, por suerte solo serian 2 meses, y así paso el tiempo hasta la hora del recreo.

Llego la hora del recreo y todos los chicos se reunían con sus grupos de amigos, Ash por su parte se fue con sus amigos de Unova, mientras tanto en la dirección de la escuela.

- ¿En serio debería hacerse? – Pregunta la directora Bertha por teléfono

- Claro, a eso vinieron los nuevos alumnos – dice la voz de una joven

- Pero me preocupa, ¿ya olvidaste lo del accidente de hace 4 años? – pregunta la directora preocupada

- Claro que lo recuerdo directora, yo lo viví, pero tiene que superarlo y seguir adelante, esos alumnos eligieron nuestra escuela, no podemos defraudarlos – Dice mientras calma a la directora

- Tienes razón Cynthia, bueno nos vemos – Decía preocupada la anciana

El tiempo paso en la escuela y ya estaban en la última clase, ''Conocimiento Pokemon''

- Hola alumnos, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, permítanme presentarme, yo soy Flint de la elite 4, me especializo en el tipo fuego, en esta clase se les entregara su pokemon inicial, es por eso que piensen cual van a elegir, pero por mientras ¿Qué tal si se presentan? – Pregunta el profesor

Y así los alumnos empezaron a presentarse, Ash fue el primero, en lo que sus demás compañeros se presentaban decidió volver a su casa por su Pikachu, decidió que Pikachu fuera su pokemon inicial porque ya lo conocía desde hace mucho.

Cada alumno selecciono el pokemon inicial que más le agrado, en esta clase al aire libre se debía, crear un lazo entre pokemon y entrenador, para estar listos para el evento que vendría dentro de dos meses.

Una chica con cabello azul, llega con un piplup hacia un lugar que parece que exploto algo, la chica se quedo mirando, tenia curiosidad.

- ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado piplup? – Pregunta la chica sin obtener respuesta

- Fue un accidente – dice una voz

- ¿Eh? – Dice Dawn curiosa

- Hace cuatro años, al parecer ese era un laboratorio, de la escuela, 3 estudiantes causaron una explosión, robaron lo que se trataba de sintetizar, y aun siguen prófugos pero desde ese incidente no se sabe de ellos, fueron 2 chicas y 1 chico – Dice una chica con chaqueta

- Ya veo, ¿tú eres zoey verdad? – Dice Dawn

- Asi es, es mejor que te alejes de aquí linda, es muy peligroso, por cierto da tu mayor esfuerzo para el evento que ocurrirá dentro de 2 meses – Dice Zoey alejándose

- Tu también da lo mejor – Se despide Dawn con una sonrisa

En eso se escucha una explosión.

- Mi turtwig, no tiene problemas con Pikachu, ríndete – Dice Paul fríamente

- ¿Tu siempre buscando problemas verdad? Tal vez pikachu no sea eficaz contra turtwig pero es mas fuerte que el, esta batalla no tiene sentido, si te quieres enfrentar a mí, hagámoslo en el evento de dentro 2 meses – Dice Ash confiado

- Hagamos una apuesta – Repite el mismo

- Interesante, ya lo veremos – Dice Paul con una sonrisa tétrica.

Y así pasaron los 2 meses, tal y como este día las cosas era casi iguales, solo que Ash y Paul cada vez peleaban menos, pero cuando se enfrentaban era todo un desastre, hasta que llego el gran día.

Los alumnos estaban formados, era el inicio de un gran evento que pondría a prueba sus habilidades como persona y entrenador.

- Chicos espero que estén preparados, porque hoy ¡Comienza ''The great race''!

- ¿The great race? ¿Qué eso? ¿Qué pasa? – Se preguntaban los alumnos

**¿Que es ''the great race''? ¿Que iniciales escogieron los alumnos? Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, perdon si avanzo rapido, pero la verdad no me gustaría estar relatando cada día de los 2 meses en la escuela, siento que eso seria relleno y lo que menos quiero es alargar este fic, espero meterle al proximo capitulo, la acción que todos esperan, gracias por leer.**

**- Link94 -**


	5. La gran carrera

**¡Hola de nuevo! perdón por no publicar ayer, es que casi no tuve tiempo, y luego estaba de mal humor, por algo que paso pero en fin, eso ya paso, espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Pokemon no es de mi propiedad es de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Chicos espero que estén preparados, porque hoy ¡Comienza ''The great race''!

- ¿The great race? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué pasa? – Se preguntaban los alumnos

- Tranquilos, ahora mismo les explico de que trata ''The great race'', como su nombre lo indica es ''La gran carrera'' ¿Carrera de qué? Se preguntaran – Explica la directora

- El propósito de un viaje pokemon es tener muchas aventuras, ustedes aun no tienen la licencia, este es su examen final, si lo superan podrán obtener su licencia – Afirma la directora Bertha entusiasmada

- Por lo tanto participaran en esta carrera, deben obtener los 8 cristales, los cuales son resguardados por los cazadores, así que deben hallar la forma de derrotarlos, ellos son muy poderosos – Dice la directora seriamente

- Por eso harán este viaje en parejas hombre-mujer, pueden escoger con quien ir, pero si no saben con quién ir, al final pueden ser asignados con alguna otra persona que este sola, para que no se sientan presionados, – Exclama relajada la directora

- Esta es la primera parte del examen, el cazador hará una evaluación y nos enviara los datos, al final les diremos su puntaje y les diremos de que trata la segunda prueba para la obtención de la licencia, para encontrar a cada cazador, el anterior les entregara una pista, así que estén atentos, aquí se les entregara la primera pista, cuando nos volvamos a ver deben tener mínimo a 3 pokemon evolucionados en su etapa final, también deben recordar que los gastos alimenticios estarán a cargo de liga así que compren lo que necesiten ¡Muy bien organícense! - Grita la directora con confianza

- Oye ¿quieres ser conmigo? – Vamos no soy tan mala persona – Llevémonos bien – Era obvio con quien estaríamos jeje – Ni modo no queda de otra, te toco la mala suerte de estar conmigo – Murmuraban los entrenadores.

- Muy bien, vengan por sus respectivas pokedex, y regístrense, les aviso la pista viene en un papel dentro sus pokedex – Decía el profesor Aaron.

- Equipo numero 1, formado por Cristal y Gold, el pokemon inicial de cristal es Chikorita, el de Gold es Cyndaquil, tomen sus pokedex, feliz viaje, nos vemos dentro de un año, el siguiente por favor.

- Equipo numero 2, formado por Gary y Blue, el pokemon inicial de Gary es Charmander, el de Blue es Squirtle, tomen sus pokedex, feliz viaje, escuchen ustedes y todos los demás dentro de un año nos vemos ¿Queda claro?, muy bien los que siguen, ¡Rapido!

- Equipo numero 3 formado por Silver y Kotone, el pokemon inicial de Silver es Totodile y el de Kotone, es Chikorita, tomen sus pokedex chicos y buena suerte en la carrera, los siguientes por favor

- Equipo numero 4, formado por May y Brendan, el pokemon inicial de May es Torchic y el de Brendan Mudkip, tomen sus respectivas pokedex y ya saben cuando nos vemos, ¡siguientes!

- Equipo 5, formado por Cheren y Bel, el pokemon inicial de Bel es Snivy y el de Cheren es Oshawott, tomen su pokedex, y disfruten el viaje

- Equipo 6, formado por Touko y Touya, los dos tienen a Tepig como Pokemon inicial, tengan sus pokedex, ¡que tengan buen viaje!

- Equipo 7, formado por Paul y Zoey, Paul tiene como pokemon inicial a Turtwig y Zoey tiene a Glameow, tomen sus pokedex y por favor no cometan ninguna estupidez, te lo digo en especial a ti Paul, quiero verte el año que viene, ¡Buen viaje!

- Y por último el equipo 8, formado por Ash y Dawn, Ash tiene como pokemon inicial a Pikachu, y Dawn tiene a Piplup, tomen sus pokedex chicos, por favor cuídense de Paul, ¡Buen viaje! ¡Nos vemos dentro de un año – Decía el profesor Aaron despidiéndose

Los entrenadores salieron temprano, eran las 7 de la mañana todos casi todos iban orgullosos porque era la hora en que iniciaban el primer paso para la adolescencia y para la madurez, era una escena conmovedora, el sol apenas salía, y en esa dirección se dirigía el futuro del mundo, los que cambiarían las cosas, y lo que jamás se rendirían.

- Así que esto es a lo que llaman la nueva era ¿eh? – Decía la directora nostálgicamente

- Así es, es la nueva era de los pensadores, de los nuevos entrenadores que harán de esta región y todas las demás un lugar más seguro, espero que jamás les toque vivir una guerra – Dice Lucian como si recordara algo

Mientras tanto con los entrenadores, uno corría sin parar para alcanzar a otro que iba muy por delante de él…

- ¡Paul!, ¡no olvides la apuesta! – Gritaba Ash

- Jamas la olvidaría Ketchum, soy un hombre después de todo, tienes que llegar vivo hasta el final, de lo contrario solo será una pérdida de tiempo, no hagas eso por favor – Dice Paul con una sonrisa macabra

Todo el mundo se quedo pensativo, sabían que un enfrentamiento entre ellos dos en esas condiciones era muy peligroso, no querían ni imaginar cómo sería una batalla entre Paul y Ash después del viaje, sería algo catastrófico.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos en año, ¡vámonos chica del pelo azul! – Dice Ash seriamente mientras cambia de dirección hacia unos arboles

- ¡Espera!, para empezar me llamo Dawn, y en segunda ¿sabes cuál es el primer destino? – Preguntaba Dawn mientras alcanzaba a Ash

- Claro que no, por eso me vine a sentar, tenemos que revisar las pistas, no tiene sentido hacer lo mismo que los demás – Expresaba Ash mientras iba a sentarse hacia un pino.

- Tienes razón, debemos revisar las pistas – exclamaba Dawn mientras al igual que Ash abría su pokedex.

Los chicos reunieron los 2 papeles para descubrir que el papel decía…

"Soy parte de un triangulo, doy y puedo quitar vida a quien no me tome en serio mi nombre es lo que le falta a muchas personas para estar tranquilo, puede ser lo contrario a mentiroso"

- …. Y ¿ahora qué? – Preguntaba Ash desconcertado

- Creo que debemos pensar de manera más filosófica – sugiere Dawn preocupada

- Tienes razón, analicemos, dice que es una parte de un triangulo, un triangulo tiene 3 partes, no se trata precisamente de un triangulo, es solo que hay 3 como él, muy bien tenemos una pista – Dice Ash contento

- "Doy y puedo quitar vida" algo que sea necesario para vivir pero que también te quite la vida ¿Qué sugieres? – pregunta Dawn a Ash

- No tengo idea ¿y tú? – pregunta Ash preocupado

- Espero que no suene tonto, pero creo que es el agua, es decir podemos vivir gracias al agua, pero si no la tomas enserio te puedes ahogar, ¿Q… que dices? – Pregunta la peli-azul nerviosa

- Opino que eres genial, eso es agua, bien hasta ahora nuestro resultado indica, que es una tercera parte de agua, la ultima pista nos dirá algo "Mi nombre es lo que le falta a muchas personas para estar tranquilo, puede ser lo contrario a mentiroso"

Los chicos pensaron por minutos hasta que…

- ¡LO TENGO! ¡ES EL LAGO VERAZ! – decían Ash y Dawn al mismo tiempo

- Que bien que pensamos lo mismo, al parecer estamos muy conectados – Dice Ash contento

- ¿E… en serio crees eso? – Pregunta la oji-azul sonrojada

- Claro, logramos resolver este misterio entre los dos, bien, el lago Veraz se encuentra a las afueras de nuestro pueblo nos tomara llegar hasta ahí por lo menos hasta mañana, pero no hay que preocuparnos de eso por ahora – Le dice Ash con una sonrisa a Dawn

- Esta bien, que interesante al parecer sabes mucho sobre supervivencia – Exclamaba Dawn mientras se levantaba para empezar a caminar

- En realidad, solo se lo básico, cosas como buscar agua, comida o prender un fuego no son un problema, así que prometo que hare de este un viaje lo más cómodo posible Dawn, espero que lleguemos a ser un gran equipo – respondía Ash mientras se preparaba para ir hacia el lago Veraz

Los chicos continuaron con su viaje, para no perder tiempo decidieron ir atravesando el bosque, un bosque rodeado por grandes montañas y cubierto con hermosos pinos, y por supuesto habitado por muchos Pokemon…

Los chicos continuaron avanzando hasta que llegaron a un lugar para descansar un poco y comer.

- No hay de comer, iré a buscar fruta ¿Dawn podrías ir al rio que está cerca, para recoger agua? – Pregunta Ash seriamente

- Claro Ash, yo me encargo – Dice Dawn mientras toma las cantimploras

- Dios, soy un estúpido – exclama Ash mientras recolecta manzanas

- Como pude olvidar comprar cosas para comer – Se reclama a si mismo

- No estoy solo por lo tanto no puedo ser tan egoísta, su vida también estará en peligro si cometo otro error como este – dice Ash mientras intentaba recoger una manzana que se le cayó, pero fue recogida por alguien más…

- No te culpes tanto – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa fingida

- Déjame ayudarte – Mientras toma unas manzanas

- No deberías decir cosas como esas, los dos estamos en esto por lo tanto si algo pasa los dos tenemos la culpa, yo debí haber ido a comprar ayer para el viaje – Dice la peli-azul mientras camina con Ash para volver a la ''base''

- o es que acaso ¿Tu me ves como una carga? – Pregunta Dawn seriamente lo cual extraño a Ash ya que nunca la había visto así

- Ni lo pienses – Dice Ash seriamente

- Seria terrible que no estuvieras aquí, no me gustaría estar solo – Responde Ash

- Perdón si te he hecho pensar eso – Se disculpa Ash

- No te preocupes, fue mi error no debí malinterpretar las cosas, deberíamos apresurarnos ¿no crees? – Exclama la peli-azul mientras aprieta el paso

De vuelta en la base mientras los jóvenes comían…

- Cuéntame algo de ti, me da curiosidad saber como es mi compañera de viaje – Dice Ash mientras muerde una manzana

- Jaja, que te puedo contar, mmm... bueno tengo un gran jardín con muchas flores, me agradan las personas seguras de sí mismas que no tienen miedo a decir lo que piensan, supongo que mi amor por las flores es culpa de mi mama a ella también le fascinan, ¿recuerdas a la profesora Johanna que nos aplico el examen de ingreso? Ella es mi mama – Dice Dawn entre risas mientras le contaba a su compañero de viaje un poco de su vida.

- Que interesante que te gusten las flores, a mi mama también, creo que deberías conocerla – Dice Ash con una sonrisa recordando a su madre

- ¿Enserio? Creo que sería genial conocerla, Ash ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti? – Dice la oji-azul a su compañero

- Bueno, yo soy de la región Kanto, no soy muy fanático de las flores, pero sí de los pokemon, vivo mi vida a mi ritmo, sin apresurarme sin entregarle cuentas a nadie más que a mi madre, mi mama es la persona que más quiero, ella siempre me ha apoyado, ella ahora trabaja con un profesor de esta región, no sé cómo se llama, últimamente casi no está en casa, hay algo que me asusta, y eso es, no ser tan fuerte como para poder proteger a la gente que quiero – Dice Ash con una mirada seria

- Ya veo, Ash quiero que me veas a los ojos y me preguntes ¿Puedo contar contigo cuando necesite un favor? – Dice la peli-azul con una mirada que demostraba seguridad y confianza.

- No lo sé es q… - Exclamaba Ash

- Solo dilo – insistía la chica del cabello largo

- Esta bien… ¿Puedo contar contigo cuando necesite un favor? – Pregunta Ash nervioso

- Claro que cuentas conmigo, te lo prometo - Responde Dawn seriamente

- Pero ¿Por qué preguntaste eso? – Pregunta Ash confundido mientras come otra manzana

- Creo que tu y yo somos similares, no me gustaría molestarte invadiendo tu privacidad pero presiento que en el pasado te ocurrió malo, a mi me ocurrió algo, pero muy poca gente lo sabe, aun no me siento preparada para desahogarme – Contesta Dawn preocupada

- Ya veo, supongo que todos guardamos secretos, a veces es mejor no revelarlos – Responde Ash seriamente

- Ash, veo que eres una gran persona… por esa razón ¡Por favor tengamos una batalla Pokemon! – Exclama Dawn segura de sí misma

La chica en verdad estaba llena de sorpresas, pasa de ser una simple compañera a ser alguien en quien puedes confiar y de un momento a otro se convierte en una rival.

- Somos compañeros de equipo, por lo tanto Ash también deberíamos fortalecernos y luchar es una gran forma de saber las debilidades del otro – Dice la peli-azul entusiasmada

- No digas mas, solo ¡Hagámoslo! – Responde Ash mientras se lamia un labio, demostrando que le agradan los retos.

- No me subestimes solo porque mi pokemon es del tipo débil al tuyo, ¡Piplup, demostremos que el tipo no importa! – Exclamaba Dawn con confianza

- Jamás subestimaría a alguien tan seria como tu Dawn, ¡Demos lo mejor! ¡Y que no importe quien gane! ¡Adelante Pikachu! – Responde Ash con impaciencia

- Piplup ¡Rayo burbuja a donde se encuentra Pikachu! – Exclama Dawn con una sonrisa

- pi pi pi pi – sonaba del Pokemon pingüino como si de una metralleta se tratase

Ash confundido ya que el ataque no se dirigía a Pikachu sino al suelo, responde…

- Pikachu ¡Impactrueno! - Ordena Ash a su compañero

- ¡Pika! ¡chuuuuu! – gritaba el pokemon ratón mientras lanzaba un rayo el cual dio perfectamente a su objetivo.

-Piplup ¡no! – Exclamaba Dawn preocupada por su pokemon

- Bien, piplup mostremos nuestro ataque especial para estos casos ¡Excavar! – Ordenaba Dawn segura de que eso funcionaria

- ¡No te confíes! Pikachu sal de ahí es obvio que saldrá debajo de ti – Le pedía Ash al pokemon amarillo

El pokemon con mucho esfuerzo intento salir de ahí pero era imposible, el lodo ocasionado por el rayo burbuja de Piplup provoco que Pikachu se quedara atrapado

- No creas que el rayo burbuja de Piplup solo lo ordene para des-aburrirme, planee convertir la tierra en lodo para que Pikachu no pudiera escapar y para que no pudiera escapar de este ataque, no eres el único que ha entrenado Ash – Exclama Dawn confiada

En eso el pokemon pingüino sale del subsuelo solo para devolverle el ataque a Pikachu, el cual fue mandado a volar muy alto.

- Interesante estrategia Dawn, pero aun te falta mucho, Pikachu ¡Tacleada de Voltios! – Ordena al Pokemon, mientras el otro desde el cielo recarga para hacer el gran ataque.

- Pika, Pika pika pika pika pika – Se escuchaba del pokemon eléctrico, solo para impactar contra el pokemon azul

El pobre pokemon azul perdió, aunque no era de extrañarse ya que al ser del tipo contrario al de Pikachu era obvio quien ganaría, aun así pikachu no salió ileso de esta batalla.

- Oh no Piplup, perdón, por mi culpa perdimos – Le decía Dawn a su pokemon triste

- Buena batalla Dawn, usualmente un pokemon de agua no asusta mucho a uno eléctrico, pero con ese ataque y esa estrategia, me sentí asustado por un momento, toma, esto es una poción dásela a Piplup y regrésalo a su pokebola – Dice Ash felicitando a Dawn y dándole una medicina para Piplup

- ¡Gracias Ash! Toma piplup…

- Regresa a tu pokebola, necesitas descansar – Decía Dawn

- Bien, regresemos al campamento temporal – Decía Ash

Pero cuando llegaron se encontraron una sorpresa, había un pokemon que se comía las manzanas que con mucho esfuerzo Ash y Dawn recogieron.

- Espera no te comas eso – exigía Ash enojado

- ¿Qué pokemon es? – Decía Ash mientras sacaba su pokedex

''Starly el pokemon ave, son débiles individualmente, por eso forman grupo. Pero, si el grupo crece demasiado, se pelean"

El pokemon solo ignoro a Ash y continuo comiendo.

- Pikachu imapactrueno – Gritaba Ash enojado

El pokemon se impresiono, no espero que le atacaran, solo eran unas manzanas, pero como tenia orgullo no iba a abandonar esa pelea, responde con un ataque rápido, el cual fue esquivado por pikachu

- Ataque rápido es muy simple, hace mucho que no atrapo a un pokemon, siéntete afortunado, serás el primer pokemon de Sinnoh que capture – Dice Ash muy confiado

- Pikachu ¡onda trueno! – Ordenaba el entrenador

- ¡Pikachuuu! – Respondía el pokemon eléctrico lanzando un pequeño rayo que parecía inofensivo, pero en realidad surtía mas efecto del que parece, ya que ese ataque deja paralizado al pokemon al que se le lanza.

El pokemon volador, se sentía atrapado no se podía mover, no podía lanzar ningún ataque.

- ¡Ve pokebola! – Exclaba Ash

Ash y Dawn miraban la pokebola nerviosos por saber si capturo a Starly o no, después de moverse de un lado a otro, por fin la pokebola se calmo, lo había capturado.

- Bien pikachu ¡Lo hicimos! Tenemos un starly – Felicitaba Ash a Pikachu mientras sostenía la pokebola.

- ¡Pika! – Exclamaba emocionado el pokemon amarillo

- Wow, felicidades Ash – Felicita Dawn sorprendida a Ash

- Gracias Dawn, ¡creo que deberíamos continuar con el viaje! - Exclamaba Ash emocionado

- ¡Claro, vamos Ash! – respondía Dawn mas emocionada

Después de horas de caminar, los chicos llegaron a las afueras del pueblo, solo debían caminar aproximadamente una hora más, y llegarían al lago veraz, donde encontrarían al primer cazador, pero decidieron dejar eso para mañana y mejor se eligieron ese lugar para dormir.

- Muy bien Dawn buenas noches

- Buenas noches para ti también Ash, que tengas dulces sueños

Se despedían, mientras cada uno se metía en su tienda de campaña.

¿Qué sorpresas les esperan? ¿Cómo será el cazador? Estas y otras dudas se responderán en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Estén atentos!

**A partir de aqui el protagonismo se centrara en el equipo de Ash y Dawn, pero no se preocupen eso no quiere decir que me olvidare de los demas equipos, son necesarios para desarrollar la trama asi que es seguro que volveran. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**- Link94 -**


	6. Un gran equipo

**Hola de nuevo lectores, aquí les dejo el capitulo 6 un poco corto, pero es un capitulo esencial, espero lo disfruten.**

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Buenas noches para ti también Ash, que tengas dulces sueños

Se despedían, mientras cada uno se metía en su tienda de campaña.

Y así la noche pasaba, mientras en el cielo se observaba una hermosa Luna llena, una luna llena amarilla, la cual iluminaba ese bosque lleno de altos arboles, de pokemon, donde nuestros héroes se encontraban soñando…

Y con un ambiente inspirador, los entrenadores se levantaban, este dia comienza su primer desafío, pero ¿pueden estar seguros de que solo eso les pasaría?

- Últimamente Sinnoh es un poco peligroso ¿no lo crees? – Pregunta Ash a Dawn

- Pues sí, últimamente Sinnoh es muy peligroso, además ahora con los ''rebeldes'' Sinnoh es cada vez más inseguro – Explica Dawn preocupada

- ¿Los rebeldes? ¿Y quiénes son esos? – Pregunta Ash curioso

- Es un grupo, no, más bien son una especie de ejército, el cual según ellos tiene el propósito de liberar Sinnoh de las garras del mal gobierno, el cual no ha podido terminar con la crisis económica que afecta a la región desde hace años – Responde Dawn

- Vaya, ¿Tan grave es la situación? – Pregunta curioso Ash

- Si, es tan mala que incluso se especula que puede haber una posibilidad de un golpe de estado, y para terminar se agrega otro problema, las bandas de criminales pokemon son muy comunes, pero recientemente se habla de una, no recuerdo como se llama, pero de que algo es seguro es que planean algo malvado – Responde Dawn de nuevo

- Vaya, que feo, bueno no me sorprende todos ellos son adultos – Dice Ash tranquilo

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Ahora pregunta la peli-azul un poco extrañada

- Los adultos así son, les encanta complicarse la vida, si se tomaran la vida un poco menos en serio, podrían llegar a ser personas más felices, piensan en todo, en economía, en trabajo, en política pero ¿Cuándo se han preocupado por su felicidad? – Responde Ash seriamente.

- Eso parece una filosofía de una mente de un niño, pero me agrada esa forma de pensar, si los humanos nos enfocáramos mas en conseguir la felicidad en vez de ser ambiciosos, estaríamos más tranquilos con nosotros mismos – Exclama Dawn con una sonrisa

Y así la charla y la relación entre los entrenadores mejoraba poco a poco.

Después de caminar mucho, llegaron al lago Veraz.

- Saturn ¿Estás seguro que Mespirit fue avistado aquí? – Dice una persona con voz grave

- Por supuesto jefe, además de tener testigos, se tienen ciertas grabaciones hechas por las cámaras ocultas, y también hay imágenes captadas por nuestro satélite, la probabilidad de error es de ''0'' – Responde un chico de cabello azul

- Entonces ¿por qué no encontramos nada genio? – Dice una chica de pelo purpura molesta

- ¡Cállate Jupiter! Si Saturn dice que aquí fue visto, entonces aquí fue visto, las pruebas son irrefutables, no hemos encontrado a Mespirit por una obvia razón – Dice el Jefe seriamente

- Sabe que estamos aquí – Responde seriamente una chica peli-roja mientras chupaba una paleta

- Así es, Mars, el no es estúpido, sabe la razón por la que estamos aquí, después de todo es un pokemon psíquico, no lo subestimen – Aclara el hombre mayor

- Lo siento jefe, me deje llevar por las emociones, Saturn perdón por dudar de ti – Dice Jupiter un poco apenada

- No te preocupes Jupiter, pero debes cuidar lo que dices no lo digo por mi sino porque puede haber gente que nos está escuchando y si por error le dices algo sospechoso, estaríamos en problemas, después de todo, el mundo aun no puede saber sobre la existencia del equipo galaxia – Responde seriamente Saturno

- Es por eso que debes aprender a controlarte Jupiter, los sentimientos, las emociones solo son sensaciones que hacen que el ser humano se vuelva débil – Responde el jefe fríamente

- Recojan todo ¡Nos retiramos! – Exige el jefe

- Lastima que fallamos esta misión – Dice Mars decepcionada

- No del todo, comprobamos que aquí esta ese pokemon, debemos investigar si los demás se encuentran en los lugares donde sospechamos – Responde Saturn

- Si y una vez hecho eso le pediré a cierta persona que los capture, es una experta así que no hay de qué preocuparse – Dice El Jefe con una sonrisa tétrica

- Saturn ustedes regresen a la base en el helicóptero yo caminare un poco por el pueblo, hace mucho que no vengo.

- Esta bien, nos vemos en la base – Responde el joven de cabello azul

Y así Saturn y las chicas partieron a la base, mientras su jefe daba un recorrido por el pueblo, el cual al parecer le parecía muy familiar pero antes de eso choco con 2 desconocidos.

Eran Ash y Dawn, el hombre mayor solo dijo…

- Con permiso – Decía el líder del equipo galaxia cortésmente

- Lo sentimos señor, no nos fijamos por dónde íbamos y por eso chocamos ¿no le paso nada? – Dice Ash excusándose

- Eres un buen chico, no te preocupes, estoy bien – Decía el hombre de cabello azul

- ¡Qué bueno!, Soy Dawn y el es Ash, disculpe que le pregunte esto, pero ¿usted trabaja en la agencia espacial? – Pregunta la peli-azul

- Yo soy Cyrus, claro que trabajo en la agencia espacial ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Responde Cyrus calmado

- Es que admiro a los astrónomos, sin ellos la teoría del origen Pokemon no sería lo mismo, bueno señor, fue un gusto conocerlo, ¡Hasta luego! – Responde Dawn con una cálida despedida

- ¡Nos vemos! – Dice Ash cortésmente

- Cuídense – Responde Cyrus seriamente

Mientras los chicos entraban al lago para afrontar su primer reto, Cyrus continuaba hacia su destino, decidió no entrar al pueblo, solo observarlo.

- Este lugar… me trae tantos recuerdos, pero ¿Por qué mi necesidad de volver a este lugar?, el lugar donde fui rechazado – Se preguntaba Cyrus

- Los humanos, somos criaturas realmente, interesantes…

- Esa niña del cabello azul, me recuerda a alguien… Es mejor no recordar el pasado, ya paso por lo tanto no tiene sentido lamentarse por eso, ahora estoy luchando por lo que quiero… debo volver a la base – Decía Cyrus preocupado.

Mientras tanto en el lago Vera…

- Muy bien Dawn eso es lo que vamos a hacer – Le decía Ash a Dawn

- Entiendo, muy bien, creo que ahora solo sería cuestión de localizarlo – Respondía Dawn

- Ya sabes que hacer, muy bien ¡ahora! – Ordenaba Ash a Dawn

El panorama podía parecer un poco desafiante, era un lago rodeado de un gran bosque, y con muchos arbustos y eso desesperaría a cualquiera, por suerte los chicos formularon un plan.

- ¡Piplup, remolino hacia el aire! – Ordenaba Dawn a su pokemon

¡Piiiiiii – plup! – Exclamaba el Pokemon azul al mismo tiempo que con su pico fabricaba un remolino tan grande como pudo, una vez hecho el remolino lo envió al cielo

- ¡Ahora rayo burbuja hacia el remolino! – Indicaba Dawn a su pokemon

- pi pi pi pi pi pi pi – salía del pokemon mientras lanzaba cuantas burbujas podía hacia el remolino, esto provoco que el remolino se destruyera ocasionando una lluvia temporal, por otro lado, cerca de Dawn se encontraba Ash, observando el paisaje, como si de un halcón se tratase, en busca de su contrincante, hasta que…

- ¡Por ahí se movió algo! ¡Pikachu impactrueno! – Ordenaba Ash rápidamente

- ¡Pika - chuuuuuu! – Respondía el pokemon amarillo al momento que atacaba un arbusto en el cual Ash presencio movimiento, en ese momento, una persona salió apresuradamente, el ataque había sido efectivo, el ataque eléctrico no fue muy fuerte, ya que combinado con la lluvia hubiese sido mortal, solo utilizaron la cantidad necesaria como para hacer salir al cazador.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Te encontré! ¿Eres el cazador verdad? ¿El que nos entregara el primer cristal si logramos derrotarle? – Pregunta Ash ansioso, a un hombre enmascarado.

- Así es, esto será de esta forma, trataran de derrotar a un pokemon con un nivel más alto que el de ustedes, pero trabajaran en equipo para lograrlo, al ser la primera vez que nos encontramos esto será fácil, pero no se confíen, poco a poco el nivel aumentara, así que hagan lo que sea para derrotarme – Responde el hombre enmascarado

- ¡Entendido! ¡Comencemos! – Dice Ash entusiasmado

- ¡Monferno adelante! – Dice el cazador mientras libera a su pokemon

- Piplup ve junto a pikachu ¡Usa Remolino en el suelo! – Ordenaba la entrenadora al pokemon azul

- ¡Monferno, excavar contra Pikachu! – Ordenaba el cazador a su pokemon

El pokemon pingüino logro atacar al suelo con el remolino, mientras tanto Pikachu aun seguía quieto.

- Debes esperar Pikachu, solo espera… - Decía tranquilamente Ash

- ¡Ahora! Usa cola de hierro – ordenaba Ash muy seguro

En eso el pokemon mono salió del suelo para atacar a Pikachu, pero Pikachu también lo ataco con cola de Hierro, debido al tipo, Pikachu debería perder ya que usar ataques de hierro contra pokemon del tipo lucha no es muy efectivo, Monferno ya tenía prácticamente agarrado a Pikachu de su cola, sin embargo…

- ¡Impactrueno! – Ordenaba Ash a su pokemon.

Dando como resultado, que el pokemon de fuego quedara electrocutado, y el ataque fue muy efectivo debido a que Monferno se mojo con el lodo.

- Bien hecho joven – Decía el cazador a Ash

- Monferno ¡A bocajarro contra piplup! – Ordenaba a su pokemon

-Piplup ¡Rayo burbuja al cielo! – Ordena Dawn tranquila

El pokemon de fuego se lanzaba ferozmente hacia el pokemon de agua, dando como resultado que el pokemon azul recibiera unos cuantos golpes, hasta que las burbujas que Piplup lanzo al aire, cayeran contra Monferno, haciendo que el pokemon de fuego dejara de atacar para proteger la llama de su cola, para el colmo se sentía cansado, ya que uno de los efectos del ataque "a bocajarro" es que el ataque del pokemon baja.

- Piplup ¡Pistola de agua a Pikachu! – ordenaba Dawn dejando confundido al cazador

- Pikachu ¡Tacleada de voltios! – Ordena Ash a pikachu

- Pi ka pi ka pika pika pika pika pika – Salía del pokemon rato mientras corría a toda velocidad con una fuerte carga eléctrica, su objetivo, era claro, fue directamente hacia Monferno, el ataque fue demasiado preciso, por lo tanto, Monferno al haber sido atacado con esa fuerte tecleada de voltios, lo último que se vio fue a monferno debilitado, por lo tanto, eso dejaba claro quien había ganado.

- ¿¡Que fue eso! – Pregunta el cazador, desconcertado al saber que unos novatos lo derrotaron.

- Esa fue…

- La tacleada de voltios plus –Dicen Ash y Dawn al mismo tiempo

- Este ataque consiste en remojar a Pikachu para que la tacleada de voltios, al final logre un ataque muy poderoso – Dice Ash seguro de si mismo

- Me parece genial, muy bien he perdido, reglas son reglas, aquí tienen el primer cristal, es el cristal de la confianza, reúnan los 7 restantes, y participen en gran reto – Dice el cazador mientras entrega el cristal a Ash

- Gracias, toma Dawn, guárdalo – Responde Ash

- Pues, bien creo que esto es todo, no tengo nada que hacer ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente destino, ¡tengan la siguiente pista! – decía el cazador lanzando un papel solo para después desaparecer.

- Se fue – responde Dawn.

- ¡Lo hicimos! ¿Somos un gran equipo o qué? – Dice Ash entusiasmado

- ¡Claro que somos un gran equipo, de eso no hay duda! – Respondía la peli-azul con una sonrisa

- ¡Muy bien Dawn! ¿Qué tal si vamos al siguiente pueblo? Conozco un buen lugar para comer, de todos modos la liga pokemon paga, así que no te preocupes por el dinero – Dice Ash contento

- Esta bien, ¡vayamos a comer! – responde Dawn contenta

Los chicos iban a un pueblo cercano por lo tanto llegar, no les tomo ni media hora, pero primero atendieron una necesidad urgente.

- Hola enfermera Soy Dawn y el es Ash ¿podría curar nuestros pokemon? – Pregunta Dawn en un centro pokemon.

- Claro Dawn, por favor deja las pokebolas ahí – Decía la enfermera Joy del pueblo Arena.

Dawn dejo las pokebolas, solo para regresar con Ash.

- Por fin tendré algo de tiempo para que hablemos él y yo – Decía la peli-azul en su mente

- ¡Ya volví!, que desastre, creo que necesito atrapar mas pokemon – Dice Dawn quitándose su gorro

- Yo también, debería atrapar mas, tengo que hacer un equipo realmente fuerte – Decia Ash mientras observaba a Dawn

- Por cierto, te ves bien sin ese gorro – Le dice Ash a Dawn con una sonrisa

- Gra… gracias Ash – Respondía la peli-azul sonrojada

- Esta bien después de que nos regresen a nuestros pokemon iremos a… - Dice Ash entusiasmado solo para ser interrumpido

- ¡Hola Ash! ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! - Se escuchaba de una mujer

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién podrá ser? – Decía Ash volteando para resolver esa incógnita.

¿Quién llamaba a Ash? ¿Por qué Dawn tenía tanta urgencia de hablar a solas con Ash? Esto y más resuélvanlo en el siguiente capítulo.

**Espero que les haya gustado leer este capitulo tanto como a mi me gusto, escribirlo por que a decir verdad, después de escribirlo se me ocurrieron mas ideas que agregare mas adelante, gracias por leerlo. **

**- Link94 -**


	7. La nueva compañera de Dawn

**Hola de nuevo, espero que les agrade este capitulo.**

**Pokemon es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- ¡Hola Ash! ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! - Se escuchaba de una mujer

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién podrá ser? – Decía Ash volteando para resolver esa incógnita.

- ¡Oh! Es mi mama – Se responde Ash

- Hola Ash, sé que apenas salieron ayer, pero… estaba muy preocupada – Le dice la mujer castaña

- ¿Ya olvidaste la plática que tuvimos el día antes de partir madre? – Pregunta Ash

- FLASHBACK -

- Ash, hijo, hoy es el día en que te convertirás en hombre, pero quiero pedirte algo – Dice una madre preocupada

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué necesitas pedirme? – Pregunta Ash mientras prepara sus cosas para el viaje

- No cometas ninguna locura, por favor, a veces eres muy impulsivo, pero por favor trata de no meterte en líos, o por lo menos no te metas en líos donde tu vida corra peligro – Dice Delia seriamente

- Claro, tratare de no meterme en problemas, pero también quiero pedirte algo – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunta Delia confundida

- Quiero que confíes en mí, no dudo que tengas mucha confianza en mí, pero necesito mas, necesito la confianza necesaria como para irme tranquilo, sabiendo que pase lo que pase no me lo reprocharas ni te preocuparas tanto por mi – Dice Ash seriamente

- Esta bien, sé que no sabes de que trata esta prueba lo único que te puedo decir es que estarás con una chica por largo tiempo, recuerda que debes cuidarla, quien sabe, tal vez si tienes suerte, puedes hacerla tu novia – Dice Delia con una sonrisa

- Ma… mama no digas esas cosas – Dice Ash sonrojado

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es algo normal, además muchas personas conocieron a la persona con la que se casaron mientras hacían este examen, incluyéndome – Respondía Delia mientras miraba al cielo por la ventana

- Entonces… ¿en ese examen conociste a ese inútil? ¿A mi padre? – Responde Ash molesto

- No le digas así, es tu padre por lo tanto no deberías juzgarlo, se que tienes un rencor contra él, pero trata de superarlo, jamás sabremos la razón de su ultimo acto – Dice Delia preocupada

- No lo respetare jamás, pero como no me gusta hablar de él prefiero que cambiemos de tema – Responde Ash mientras se sentaba en su cama

- Sobre tu propuesta, la acepto, hare lo posible para no preocuparme, por favor ve tranquilo – Comenta Delia seriamente demostrando confianza

- Gracias mama – Responde Ash con una sonrisa

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

- Lo ves, lo primero que me prometes, y es lo primero que se te olvida, por cierto mama olvide presentarte a Dawn ella… - Dice Ash solo para ser interrumpido

- No te molestes en presentarnos yo ya la conocí el día que llegamos a Sinnoh, fue a la casa con su amiga May, tu no las viste porque estabas en tu cuarto – Dice la mujer castaña tranquilamente

- Ya veo, ¿Y qué te trae a pueblo Arena mama? – Pregunta Ash curiosamente

- Es cierto, jamás te lo dije, trabajo aquí con el profesor Rowan, gracias a la carta de recomendación de Oak, no fue difícil conseguir empleo – Le dice Delia a Ash

- Wow con el profesor Rowan, que sorprendente – Dice Dawn asombrada

- ¿De nuevo en el área de laboratorio mama? – Pregunta Ash interesado

- Si, de nuevo en el laboratorio, últimamente tenemos mucho trabajo, estamos sintetizando una nueva medicina para curar a los pokemon debilitados cuando no te encuentres cerca de un centro Pokemon, es muy útil – Responde Delia entusiasmada

- Y hablando de curaciones, aquí les traigo sus pokemon chicos – Dice la enfermera Joy

- Pikaa – Decía un pokemon amarillo mientas se lanzaba hacia su entrenador

- ¡Hola compañero!, me da gusto saber que tu y Starly se encuentran bien, muchas gracias enfermera Joy – Responde Ash con gratitud

- Si enfermera Joy, muchas gracias por curar a Piplup – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- Gracias por atender a los chicos enfermera – Dice Delia

- No tiene porque agradecérmelo Doctora Ketchum, si me disculpan, necesito ir a atender a otros Pokemon, ¡Hasta luego! – Se despide la enfermera

- ¡Hasta luego! – Se despiden los tres de ella

- Bien díganme algo ¿Ya comieron? – Pregunta Delia curiosa

- No, aun no hemos comido nada – Dice Dawn mientras tocaba su estomago

- ¿Qué les parece si los invito a comer en mi trabajo? Pueden aprovechar la oportunidad para conocer al profesor Rowan

- Claro mama, ¡Vamos! – Decía Ash muy entusiasmado, el chico tenía tanta hambre que incluso comería algo que casi no le agrada, verduras.

Y así la doctora Ketchum llevo a su hijo y a su compañera de viaje a conocer al Profesor y el laboratorio.

- Hola profesor volví – Decía Delia a su jefe

- Que bueno, ya me empezaba a preocupar que no llegaras ¿Quiénes son esos chicos? – Pregunta el profesor confundido

- El es Ash y ella es su compañera de viaje, están en el reto "The great race" – Contesta Delia orgullosamente

- Asi que ustedes dos están en "la gran carrera" no lo se, aun son muy débiles no me dan mucha confianza – Dice el Profesor mientras los mira

- Ya tenemos el primer cristal y solo nos tomo un día – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¿Un día? En ese tiempo yo ya estaba a punto de conseguir el segundo, mejor retírense y dejen esto para las personas que están listas, ustedes deberían volver a casa – Responde el profesor de manera arrogante

- ¿Y usted quien es para decirle a la gente que es lo que debe hacer? – Pregunta Ash seriamente

- La gente tiene sueños, tiene esperanzas, puede que aun seamos muy pequeños puede que tal vez seamos débiles aun pero… si nos retiramos ahora ¿Cómo sabremos hasta donde llegaríamos? – dice Dawn con mucha seguridad dejando al profesor pensativamente

- Si que son idiotas por intentar algo que no está a su alcance, pero… me agradan esa clase de idiotas, los científicos en cierta forma somos así, buscamos comprobar nuestras a ideas a cualquier costo, supongo que en eso está la gracia del ser humano, es un ser competitivo – Responde el Profesor Rowan con confianza

- Así es como funciona, es mejor ser alguien débil que continúe hasta el final, a ser un cobarde que se retira cuando siente que ya no lo puede hacer – Responde Ash con seguridad

- ¡Basta los dos! Cada quien tiene sus ideas, eso es lo más importante de ser humanos, que cada quien tiene su opinión y por lo tanto debemos respetarla – Dice Delia Enojada

- Tienes razón, lo siento mama – Dice Ash apenado

- Disculpa Delia, me deje llevar – Responde el profesor

- ¿Qué tal si mejor comemos algo? – Dice Delia más calmada

- Si eso es una gran idea, yo le ayudare – responde Dawn mientras se ofrecía para ayudar

- Esta, bien cocinemos algo linda – Responde Delia más relajada

- Sera mejor que vuelva a las investigaciones, por favor chicos si tienen interés pueden visitar el bosque del laboratorio, ahí encontraran pokemon salvajes si alguno les interesa lo pueden capturar – Responde seriamente el Profesor

- Gracias profesor – Responden los jóvenes entrenadores

Y asi todos volvieron a sus actividades, excepto Ash, prefirió salir al jardín del laboratorio al parecer tenia ciertas cosas que pensar.

- Fuera de lo que yo creo, el viejo tiene razón, aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como proteger a los que quiero – Dice Ash mientras se acuesta en el pasto

- Al iniciar este viaje, decidí que a partir de ahora viviría mi vida sin arrepentimientos, pero ciertamente, debo entrenar, debo volverme más fuerte – Dice Ash preocupado

- ¡Bien! Entonces entrenare todos los días por lo menos por una hora, así llevare un poco mas de ventaja – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- Empezare de una vez – Dice Ash entusiasmado

Decidió levantarse y se dirigió al bosque, en una parte cerca de un lago rodeado de grandes rocas, decidió entrenar.

- Muy bien Pikachu, necesitamos mejorar tus ataques – Le dice Ash al Pokemon amarillo

- Usa cola de hierro contra esa roca – Ordena Ash

El pokemon obedeció y golpeo con cola de hierro a la roca con el propósito de partirla, propósito el cual fallo, debido a que no aplico suficiente fuerza.

- Continua Pikachu ¡No te rindas! – Decía el entrenador al pokemon amarillo

Y el pokemon continúo golpeando cada vez mas y mas fuerte, los compañeros continuaron ahí por lo menos media hora.

- ¡Mas fuerte! – gritaba Ash como por decimoquinta vez

Y en eso la roca que el pokemon tanto golpeaba, cedió y fue partida.

- Muy bien hecho Pikachu – Dice Ash felicitando a su pokemon

- Ash, ¿Qué estás haciendo? La comida ya esta lista – Grita la peli-azul

- Esta bien, ahora voy – Responde Ash contento

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Pregunta Delia a Ash mientras le daba una hamburguesa

- Entrenando con Pikachu, si quiero ser el mejor, necesito entrenar para poder superar todos los obstáculos que se interpongan en mi camino, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo – Dice Ash entusiasmado

- Tienes razón, creo que entrenare para mejorar mis habilidades – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

Ash, Dawn y Delia comían tranquilos y platicaban, lo que no sabían era que alguien observaba hacia donde se encuentran. Pero rápidamente Ash se dio cuenta, que algo en un arbusto se movía.

- Sal de una buena vez – Gritaba Ash al arbusto al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba rocas.

Y entre todo ese ruido, salió de arbusto una pequeña criatura, un pokemon.

- ¡Oh es un Buneary! – Dice Dawn emocionada mientras revisaba en su pokedex la información del pokemon

"_Lleva las orejas enrolladas. Cuando las extiende, golpea con tal fuerza que incluso puede romper rocas" _Salía del aparato de la chica del gorro

- Muy bien, Buneary prepárate, porque te voy a capturar – Decía Dawn entusiasmada

- ¡Así se habla Dawn! ¡Atrapa a Buneary! – Decía Ash animando a su compañera

- Piplup ¡Adelante! – Exclama Dawn

- ¡Usa pistola de agua contra Buneary! – Ordena Dawn a su compañero pokemon

El pokemon azul comenzó a expulsar de su pico un gran chorro de agua el cual perseguía al pokemon conejo, a pesar de que el pokemon pingüino le dio al objetivo no le causo mucho daño

- ¡Rayo burbuja! – Ordenaba la peli-azul

Pero el Pokemon conejo solo se burlaba de sus ataques esquivándolos con saltos, en un momento de descuido, Buneary Uso ''Puño mareo" contra Piplup, se encontraba tan confundido que se golpeaba el mismo

- Piplup, tranquilo – Decía Dawn preocupada

Pero el Pokemon azul no le hizo caso ya que al parecer su confusión no le permitía escuchar nada, tomo una decisión arriesgada pero decidió golpearse contra un árbol, le dolió pero al final consiguió quitarse la confusión.

- Piplup ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta Dawn angustiada

- ¡Piplup! – Respondía relajado el pokemon azul

- Muy bien, tengo un plan Piplup, usa excavar y sal por donde quieras, pero no ataques a Buneary – Ordena Dawn con más confianza

El Pokemon obedeció y empezó a meterse al suelo y salir en muchos lugares, esto dejo confundida a Buneary.

- Muy bien el plan funciono, ¡Piplup! Atácala desde abajo – Exclama Dawn

En eso el pokemon pingüino ataco a Buneary con excavar eso ocasiono que Buneary se fuera volando.

- ¡Ahora rayo burbuja! – Ordena Dawn

Piplup tenía controlada la situación y obedeció lanzando cuantas burbujas pudo, el resultado fue indiscutible, Buneary estaba debilitada, entre ese caos Dawn decidió actuar

- ¡Pokebola! ¡Ve! – Exclamaba Dawn mientras lanzaba una Pokebola

La pokebola se movía de un lado a otro, Dawn, Delia, Ash, Piplup, se encontraban muy nerviosos, hasta que al final la pokebola se calmo, Buneary había sido capturada.

- ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Atrapamos a Buneary Piplup! – Exclamaba Dawn muy feliz

- ¡Pi-Pi Piplup! – Respondía el pokemon azul

- Felicidades Dawn capturaste a buneary – Felicita Ash a su compañera

- Así es, lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primera vez – Alaga la señora Ketchum a la peli-azul

- Ash, señorita Delia, muchas gracias no lo habría si no fuera por Ash, cuando lo vi atrapar a Starly aprendí como atrapar a un pokemon adecuadamente – Responde Dawn agradecida

- Grrrrrrr – Sonaba del estomago de Ash

- Fue una buena captura, ¿Qué tal si volvemos a comer chicos? – Pregunta la madre de Ash

- Claro, me muero de hambre – Dice Ash nervioso

Ya en la mesa.

- Chicos y ahora ¿Cuál es su próximo destino? – Dice curiosa Delia

- Aun no lo sabemos, Ash ¿Y si revisamos la pista que nos dejo el cazador? – Pregunta Dawn mientras muerde su hamburguesa

- Esta bien, veamos lo que dice – Responde el chico de la gorra mientras desenvolvía un sobre que contenía la pista.

"Cuatro caminos salen de mi, deberás tomar aquel camino que no deberías tomar, para hallar el destino que tiene cuatro caminos una frase que dice la gente sobre mi te servirá, ''Dicen que soy importante'' suerte en tu búsqueda" – Lee Ash confundido

- Hagamos lo mismo de la otra vez Ash – Dice Dawn pensativa

- Estamos ordenemos las ideas – Dice Ash revisando el papel

- Dice que para llegar al destino, antes de eso deberemos llegar a un lugar con cuatro salidas y debemos ir por el camino por el cual no deberíamos ir – Dice Ash mientras Anota en otra hoja

- La gente dice que es importante – Exclama Dawn

- Un lugar con cuatro salidas, se me ocurre que es una ciudad – Dice la madre de Ash tratando de resolver el misterio

- Tiene, sentido, después de todo una ciudad es un lugar donde se concentra la mayor parte de un área determinada, además de ser un lugar importante para empresarios, creo que la frase ''Soy importante'' tomaría sentido – Dice Dawn seriamente

- Si, debe ser una ciudad, ¿alguien sabe de alguna ciudad cercana? – Pregunta Ash preocupado

- Yo siempre iba al centro comercial de Ciudad Jubileo con mi madre, no se si podría ser ese – Dice Dawn con un suspiro.

- Muy bien, entonces ahí iremos, ya pediremos en esa ciudad información sobre si ha habido algún desastre o algo que impida el acceso a alguna de sus salidas, buena idea Dawn ¡Eres genial! – Dice Ash alagando a Dawn, realmente se lo merecía esta vez su análisis fue bastante útil

- Gracias Ash, necesitaremos un mapa – Dice Dawn preocupada

- No te preocupes Dawn, nosotros tenemos muchos, así que les puedo regalar uno – Expresa Delia

- ¿Enserio mama? – Pregunta Ash sorprendido.

- Se los daré en cuanto se vallan ¿Van a partir hoy? – Pregunta la mujer castaña

- Si mama partiremos hoy, para ser más exacto en este momento, creo que no podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos mucho tiempo en un lugar – Responde Ash seriamente

- Me encantaría que te quedaras más tiempo, pero debo dejar que vivas las aventuras que buscas, además si durmieras cómodo esta noche, creo que no serviría de mucho para tu entrenamiento – Expresa la madre de Ash

- ¡Bien! Entonces les entregare el mapa – Dice la señora Ketchum

Y tal como los chicos dijeron, era hora de partir, pero solo era un ''hasta luego'' no un Adiós.

- Ash deben ir por la ruta 202, solo síganla y podrán llegar a ciudad Jubileo – Indica la madre de Ash

- Entiendo, mama te llamare cada vez que tenga oportunidad – Dice Ash seriamente

- Esta bien hijo, me agradaría que hicieras eso, para que este más tranquila – Dice Delia preocupada

- Esta bien, nos vemos mama – Dice Ash mientras se despide

- Adiós señora Ketchum, cuídese mucho y gracias por el consejo que me dio – Exclamaba Dawn agradecida

- ¿Consejo? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- No te preocupes Ash, son cosas de chicas – Expresa Dawn tranquilamente

- Adiós chicos, ¡Por favor Ash cuida mucho a Dawn! – Se escuchaba a lo lejos a la madre de Ash

- No te preocupes, ella está en buenas manos, nos veremos después – Gritaba Ash para terminar con esa despedida

- Tu mama es genial Ash, ojala que algún día conozcas a mi madre – Expresa Dawn con una sonrisa

- Esta bien, cuando tú quieras me la puedes presentar – Dice Ash entusiasmado

- Bien, solo espera entonces – Responde Dawn

- Ya es hora de seguir con nuestro objetivo – Dice Ash mientras revisa el mapa

- No está muy lejos, por lo tanto calculo que llegaremos al menos en la noche – Expresa Ash

Los chicos salieron del laboratorio del Profesor Rowan aproximadamente a las 3:00 de la tarde, la ruta 202 por suerte no es muy larga y llegaron a ciudad Jubileo a las 8:00 de la noche

- ¡Que hermosa esta la ciudad de noche! Hace mucho que no venia – Decía Dawn entusiasmada

- Tienes razón, pero siento que necesito algo, necesito descansar estuvimos caminando prácticamente todo el día, además hemos tenido batallas bastante intensas, ¿Qué dices si vamos al bosque y buscamos algún rio para bañarnos Dawn? – Pregunta Ash con una sonrisa

- Ya que dormiremos al aire libre, supongo que sería buena opción dormir cerca de un rio, mañana podríamos bañarnos, después de todo, necesitamos higiene, el que estemos de viaje no quiere decir que vamos a descuidarnos – Dice Dawn seriamente

- ¡Decidido entonces! Mañana fiesta en el rio – Dice Ash en tono de broma

- Jajaja, no es para tanto, solo seremos tu y yo – comenta Dawn

Pero la risa no duro mucho, la charla de los entrenadores fue interrumpida por un explosión ocurrida en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Una explosión ¿Qué habrá ocasionado eso? – Pregunta Dawn desconcertada

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo y la verdad, no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto – Dice Ash angustiado

¿Qué habrá ocasionado la explosión? ¿Por qué Ash no tiene un buen presentimiento sobre esto? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.

**Hasta aquí los dejo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, realmente creo que se me dificulta hacer las batallas, ya que soy una persona que se dedica mas a los detalles y el dialogo, pero haré lo mejor posible para darles la accion que buscan, gracias por leer.**

**- Link94 - **


	8. Recuerdos

**Hola de nuevo, prefiero no escribir mucho y empezar con el capitulo de una buena vez, ¡disfrútenlo!**

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Una explosión ¿Qué habrá ocasionado eso? – Pregunta Dawn desconcertada

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo y la verdad, no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto – Dice Ash angustiado

Los entrenadores corrieron rápidamente hacia el humo, en el camino Ash se encontró con algo que lo detuvo, al parecer era una luz

- …. – Miraba Ash fijamente

- ¿Ash qué haces? Debemos apresurarnos

- Cierto, ¡Apresurémonos! – Decía Ash mirando a Dawn

Cuando Ash regreso su vista solo para ver si aun se podía ver de dónde provenía esa luz, para su mala suerte la luz ya no estaba, Ash decidió concentrarse en lo que estaba y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al lugar de donde provenía el humo, cuando los chicos llegaron vieron la fuente del humo, al parecer hubo una batalla muy desastrosa, al caminar un poco mas se encontraron con una escena terrible.

- Dime chico, ¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa? Les advertimos que no intervinieran – Dice un hombre de cabello color turquesa

- ¡Anda! ¡Contesta! – Responde la peli-turquesa compañera del hombre amenazante

- He venido porque no puedo permitir que le hagan daño, el no debe estar con ustedes – Responde un joven cansado

- ¿No merece estar con nosotros? ¿Tú que sabes niño? El escapo de nuestro laboratorio por lo tanto a ustedes no les incumbe nada de esto, creo que como no vas a hablar… - Dice el hombre mientras saca algo de su chaleco

- Creo que no te va a gustar lo que le hagamos a esta chica ¿o sí? – Dice el hombre tétricamente mientras apunta con una pistola a una joven asustada

- ¡No! ¡A ella déjenla en paz! Ella no tiene la culpa de que esto esté pasando – Responde desesperado el joven

- Tal vez ella no tiene nada que ver, pero al momento que decidiste venir la involucraste a ella también, por lo tanto nos desharemos de ustedes, ¿Que creías? ¿Qué podías venir a hacerte el héroe y si pasaba algo negociaríamos la liberación de uno de ustedes? – Dice la compañera del hombre de la pistola

- Pues te equivocaste esto no es un programa o un manga, ¡ESTO ES LA REALIDAD! – Exclama la chica

En un arbusto los dos entrenadores observaban esa situación.

- N… no puede ser Ash so… son – Dice Dawn asustada

- Son Gold y Crystal – Dice Ash enfurecido

- Debemos hacer algo Ash o les harán algo – Exclama Dawn preocupada

- Lo sé – Responde Ash confundido al no saber que hacer

De vuelta con Gold y Crystal

- Ya somos adultos, no tenemos tiempo para negociar con niños idiotas ¿verdad Andrei? – Pregunta la chica enojada

- Así es Athena, nosotros no tenemos tiempo para perderlo con unos niños que no saben nada de la vida, no se preocupen ustedes serán recordados, sus cadáveres servirán como prueba de que nadie escapa con vida cuando se entrometen con el Equipo Galaxia – Responde Andrei mientras carga su pistola

- Crystal, lo siento, hasta aquí llegamos, perdón por meterte en esta situación – Dice Gold arrepentido

- Gold no te preocupes, aunque viajamos poco quiero decirte que me divertí mucho – Responde Crystal casi llorando

- Ya tendrán tiempo para hablar todo lo que quieran en el infierno – Dice Andrei emocionado

- ¡Adios! – Decía Andrei apuntando primero a Gold el cual cerro sus ojos, se supone que la bala lo mataría al instante, pero después de 5 segundos de no haber escuchando nada, Gold decide abrir sus ojos y ver lo que pasa, realmente no esperaba que eso pasaría…

- Pero si es… Ash – Exclama Gold nervioso al contemplar una escena digna de una película de acción

Ahí estaba Ash, golpeando el estomago de Andrei, el cual se quedo sin aire y cayó al piso, Ash rápidamente tomo su arma, haciendo que los roles cambiaran.

- Ten cuidado señorita, si te mueves te disparo – Dice Ash seriamente apuntando a Athena

- Chicos ¿se encuentran bien? – Dice Dawn mientras desataba a Crystal y a Gold.

- ¿Dawn? ¿Ash? Qué suerte que están aquí – Dice Crystal llorando

- No pasa nada, ya sucedió – Dice Dawn a su amiga tratando de consolarla

- Es que por primera vez desde hace tiempo me sentí asustada, sentí que de verdad iba a morir – Dice Crystal más calmada

- Yo también me preocupe lo importante es que ya están bien – Responde Dawn con una sonrisa

Mientras con Ash

- No sé qué pasa aquí y por esa razón me lo vas a contar ¿Qué cosa tan grave hicieron mis amigos como para que los asesinen? – Pregunta Ash enojado

- Se metieron en algo que no es de su incumbencia – Responde Athena seriamente

En eso un comunicado llego a Athena el cual escucho gracias a que su teléfono era un teléfono especial, eran unos audífonos con un micrófono.

- Señorita Athena el Pokemon que buscaban fue encontrado por favor el profesor ordena que vuelvan al laboratorio – Se escuchaba

- Entiendo, ahora mismo regreso – Responde Seriamente Atena

- Helicóptero vengan por mí, estoy en el punto marcado – Ordenaba Athena a uno de sus subordinados

- Lo siento chico, pero… tengo que irme – Decía la chica mientras recogía a su compañero

Ash decidió dejarlos ir, el helicóptero ya estaba arriba por lo tanto, si Ash intentaba atacarlos seguro terminaría mal. Ash decide volver con Dawn y los demás.

- Hay algo que me preocupa bastante ¿Por qué esos tipos querían matarlos? Ella me dijo que ustedes se metieron en algo que no era de su incumbencia pero, no sé si ella diga la verdad – Pregunta Ash seriamente

- Esta bien, te contare todo – Dice Gold tristemente

- Todo comenzó esta mañana – Exclama Gold mientras recuerda

- FLASHBACK -

- Muy bien Crystal nuestro siguiente destino es en un lugar donde hay una mina – Dice Gold entusiasmado mientras caminaba con su compañera

- … - La chica no respondía

- Crystal ¿Qué pa… - Era interrumpido Gold

- Sshhh, escucha atentamente – Respondía Crystal

- No puede ser se escucha un llanto ¿Qué habrá pasado? – Dice Gold confundido mientras mira a su compañera aun mas confundida

Los chicos decidieron ir silenciosamente, y después de mucho caminar, encontraron el origen de esos llantos, era un pokemon.

- Es… un Abra – Expresa Gold confundido

- Al parecer está herido – Dice Crystal acercándose al pokemon

El pokemon solo se cubrió con una luz para tratar de asustarlos, pero eso no funciono, de hecho eso hizo que Abra se cansara mas hasta el punto de debilitarlo.

- Rápido Gold dame una poción – Dice Crystal preocupada

Crystal le da rápidamente la medicina al pokemon, a pesar de eso el pokemon aun no abría los ojos, eso preocupo mucho a Crystal, la única señal de vida que dio el pokemon psíquico fue que empezó a expulsar una luz, los pokemon psíquicos realmente son especiales, cuando confían en su entrenador o en alguna otra persona sus pensamientos pueden ser intercambiados, la luz atrapo a Gold y a Crystal…

- Esto es… - Dice Gold

- Así es, son los recuerdos de Abra – Decía Crystal sorprendida ante la escena que presenciaba

Esto era lo que Gold y Crystal veían en la mente de Abra

En un bosque desconocido, en una cabaña se encontraba un anciano, al parecer muy cansado, pero estaba acompañado por alguien conocido…

- Abra – Decía con voz cansada un viejo con barba blanca que usaba una bata

- Amigo, jamás olvidare el día en que te conocí – Exclamaba el hombre mayor

- Jamás olvidare ese día hace 2 años cuando te encontré solo y herido

- Al parecer solo eras un bebe pokemon Jeje – Decía mientras salía de su ojo una lagrima

- ¡Abra! ¡Tienes que huir! Hace 10 años cuando vine a esta montaña para hacer un viaje para descubrirme a mí mismo, también el viaje tenía como propósito descubrir el funcionamiento de la mente humana, pero gracias a ti he aprendido también cómo funciona la mente de los pokemon psíquicos – Dice el viejo alegremente

- Ahora ciertas personas saben eso, están aquí, vienen por todos esos documentos, pero sobre todo te buscaran a ti, en esos documentos hay algo muy importante sobre ti escrito, tu poder es especial, y ellos harán lo que sea para usar tu poder para hacer el mal – Dice el anciano preocupado

En eso se escucha por la puerta principal unos golpes como si quisieran tumbarla.

- ¡Vamos Abra! Vete de aquí – Expresaba con tristeza el anciano

- …. – Abra no decía nada solo estaba llorando

- Yo tampoco quiero que nos separemos, pero no importa lo que pase, no importa el lugar donde yo este, siempre te cuidare – Decía el hombre mayor con confianza

El pokemon confió en sus palabras y como si de un entrenador se tratase, lo respetaba por lo tanto obedeció sus ordenes, el pokemon salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña, los hombres misteriosos ya se encontraban dentro mientras el hombre mayor sostenía una escopeta.

- ¿Quién diablos son? Y ¿Qué diablos quieren? – Pregunta el hombre mayor furioso

- Somos el equipo Galaxia, yo soy Andrei lo único que queremos es que nos entregues esos documentos importantes sobre cómo funciona el poder de los pokemon psíquicos – Dice un hombre de cabello turquesa

- ¡No les daré nada! ¡Largo de aquí! – Gritaba el hombre mayor

- Mejor ¿¡Por qué no te callas tu maldito viejo! No estás en posición de ordenarnos nada – Exclama furioso el miembro del equipo galaxia

- ¿Sabes algo? Ya estoy grande, ya viví lo suficiente, por lo tanto tengo el derecho de defender lo que creo, y aunque me maten yo no les diré nada – Exclama el anciano seriamente

- No te preocupes viejo, morirás eso es seguro, ya no te necesitamos, no necesitamos que hables, Andrei ¡Tómalos! – Dice una joven mientras entrega unos papeles a Andrei

- Gracias Athena, Y en cuanto a ti, eres capaz de rebelar al mundo y a las autoridades lo que estamos haciendo, por lo tanto nos desharemos de ti – Dice Andrei

- N… no puede ser, todo ha sido en vano – Dice el hombre de la barba lamentándose

- Athena en estos papeles dice que el pokemon que estaba aquí es esencial, es especial, ¡Ve por el! Yo me encargo de este viejo – Dice Andrei sonriendo

- Esta bien nos vemos aquí en un rato – Dice Athena mientras corría hacia la salida trasera con otros soldados

- Viejo lo siento por ti, no te preocupes lo hare lo menos doloroso posible – Dice Andrei mientras cargaba su pistola

- Abra, lo siento, no pude protegerte, ¡Por favor sobrevive! Y haz lo que siempre te dije, ¡la solución para la soledad Existe! Y yo te la di ¡aprovecha ese consejo!, cuídate Abra y vive – Dice el viejo tristemente en su mente

- BAAAAAAANG – Se escucho en la cabaña

Y en el bosque una pequeña criatura se quedo impactada, era Abra escucho el disparo, se quedo helado, y sintió como algo frio recorría su cuerpo, pero lo que mas le preocupaba es que ya no sentía la mente de su compañero, al final lo único que pudo hacer fue, llorar… Pero ese llanto fue escuchado por otra persona no deseable.

- Así que aquí estabas – Dice Athena sonriendo

- Houndoom ¡Adelante! – Exclama Athena liberando a su pokemon perro

Por cuestión de tipos, era evidente que para Abra esto sería muy complicado ya que los pokemon psíquicos son débiles contra los pokemon del tipo siniestro, por otro lado Athena se sentía muy confiada ya que sabía que el único ataque que puede manejar un Abra es Tele-transportación, por lo tanto decidió ella comenzar con la acción.

- Houndoom ¡Usa mordisco! – Ordenaba Athena confiada solo para obtener una sorpresa

Tal vez mordisco habría sido muy útil, pero Abra aun tenía un ataque secreto guardado, su puño empezaba a cargar electricidad para preparar un golpe para Houndoom, era puño trueno, el cual dio perfectamente a su objetivo, Houndoom recibió un daño notable, sin embargo Athena no se dejaría vencer por ese pequeño.

- Houndoom ¡Ahora triturar! – Ordenaba la chica del equipo galaxia

Houndoom iba a una velocidad increíble, ni siquiera tuvo que atacar por que algo hizo que Abra se desmallara, el rostro de Houdoom era aterrador, iba con unos grandes ojos que demostraban locura, acompañados por unos colmillos grandes que expulsaban mucha saliva y que por alguna razón llevaban algo rojo a su alrededor.

- Bien hecho Houndoom, ni siquiera tuviste que atacar, ¡llévenselo al laboratorio muchachos! – Eso fue lo último que escucho Abra en el bosque

Al despertar se dio cuenta de que estaba en una jaula encerrado, inconscientemente la mente de un Abra continua trabajando aun cuando duerme, realmente veía con el cerebro, Abra visualizo algo, era un rio decidió teletransportarse, y así estuvo caminando durante una semana hasta encontrarse en un estado lamentable, llevaba días sin comer, estaba muy débil y llego un momento en el que empezó a llorar y es el momento en el cual se encontró con Crystal y Gold y hasta ahí terminan los recuerdos de abra.

- ¿Viste… eso Crystal? – Pregunta Gold

- …. – Crystal no decía nada

- Crystal ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntaba Gold seriamente.

- Es que… es una historia muy triste, ¿Cómo puede existir gente que sea capaz de hacer cosas tan horribles como esta a un pokemon solo para sus propios intereses? – Dice Crystal indignada

- Enserio ese tipo de gente, debería ser colgada, no merecen vivir – Exclama Crystal furiosa

- Cálmate Crystal yo también estoy furioso, pero eso no resolverá nada – Dice Gold mientras mira a Abra, el cual despertaba

- Despertó – Dice Crystal más calmada

- Así es, espero que no se asuste – Dice Gold preocupado

Pero, no hubo ningún problema, Abra no se sintió amenazado por ninguno de los 2, sintió las auras de los jóvenes, y el sabia que ellos lo habían protegido.

- ¿Quieres un poco? – le preguntaba Crystal al pokemon mientras le ofrecía una especie de croquetas

Abra es un pokemon silencioso por lo tanto, lo único que hizo fue tomar la comida, habían pasado varias horas desde ese incidente ya podía caminar por lo tanto continuaron con su viaje, y el pokemon psíquico los seguía, pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho, los chicos iban caminando tranquilos pero no notaron que había una trampa cerca porlo tanto cayeron en un agujero…

- Diablos ¡Eso dolió! – Explica Gold

- Es mejor que se alejen de ese pokemon niños, si no quieren tener problemas – Dice un agente del equipo Galaxia mientras capturaba a Abra desde arriba

- Ese es… Andrei – Decía Crystal sorprendida

- Veo que saben mi nombre, eso me halaga pero espero que no se metan en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia, si aprecian la vida por favor continúen con lo que hacían pero no vallan tras este pokemon ¡Nos vemos! – Exclama Andrei con una sonrisa

Los entrenadores obviamente no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados, Decidieron perseguir al equipo Galaxia, sin embargo en la noche Abra seguía desaparecido mientras ocurría eso Crystal y gold tenían una batalla contra Athena y Andrei, la cual perdieron y fue la causante de lo que Ash y Dawn vieron.

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

- Y eso fue lo que paso – Dice Gold seriamente

- Vaya, la pasaron muy mal – Dice Ash sorprendido

- Si, pero eso no importa, desde el momento en que lo conocimos, Abra es parte de nuestra responsabilidad, por lo tanto debemos rescatarlo no importa que – Dice Gold desesperado

- Gold… - Dice Ash admirándose de su valentía

- Oye Dawn – Dice Ash tapando sus ojos con su gorra

- No sé si a ti te pasa lo mismo pero, esa historia me conmovió – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- Si a mí también me conmovió ¿Qué estas pensando Ash? – Pregunta Dawn feliz por alguna extraña razón

- Solo estoy pensando en que deberíamos ayudar a nuestros amigos a rescatar a Abra ¿Qué dices Dawn? – Expresa Ash con seguridad

- ¡Hagámoslo! – Dice Dawn entusiasmada

- Pero chicos no quiero que les pase nada, incluso dudo en llevarme a Crystal – Dice Gold preocupado

- No te compliques Gold, si tu y Crystal no pudieron derrotarlo nada conseguirás enfrentándolos tu solo, déjanos ayudar recuerda que somos amigos, para eso estamos para ayudar – Dice Ash con mucha seguridad

- Esta bien, ¡Por favor préstenme sus fuerzas! – Pide Gold

- No tienes ni que pedirlo, está decidido, iremos a rescatar a Abra – Exclama Ash contento

- Pero, no podemos irnos tan tranquilamente, es un lugar peligroso – Dice Crystal preocupada

- No se preocupen, tengo un plan – Contesta Ash confiado

¿Plan? ¿Qué clase de plan tiene Ash bajo la manga? ¿Que planea el equipo Galaxia contra Abra? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

**Me senti muy emocionado cuando hice este capitulo, decidi ponerles a los comandantes los primeros nombres que se me ocurrieron, despues de todo en el juego creo que no tienen nombre, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**- Link94 - **


	9. Primer paso

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Pero, no podemos irnos tan tranquilamente, es un lugar peligroso – Dice Crystal preocupada

- No se preocupen, tengo un plan – Contesta Ash confiado

Los chicos miraban a Ash confusos, mientras el se acomodaba para contarles lo que planeaba.

- Antes que nada, necesito preguntarles algo ¿Conocen la ubicación del lugar a donde se llevaron a Abra? – Pregunta Ash

- Así es sabemos dónde se encuentra exactamente, en la visión de Abra pude ver el camino que seguían – Responde Gold

- Excelente, por favor cuéntanos como llegar – Pide Ash seriamente mientras saca su mapa

- Tenemos que seguir la ruta 203 y continuar de frente hasta llegar a una cueva que conduce a una Ciudad que no recuerdo como se llama, solo sé que ahí hay una mina, no debemos entrar en la cueva, en realidad tenemos que escalar esa montaña donde se encuentra la cueva, solo tenemos que ir a la punta – Explica Gold

- Bien les contare el plan – Dice Ash seriamente

- Por favor – Dicen Crystal y Dawn al mismo tiempo

- El plan consiste en tres pasos, el primero es el de ''Infiltración'' este paso no solo consiste en entrar a la base del equipo galaxia, lo tenemos que hacer de manera silenciosa de tal manera que pasemos desapercibidos – Explica Ash

- Interesante, intentémoslo – Responde Gold mas animado

- El segundo paso es el de ''Búsqueda'' en este paso formaremos parejas para explorar todo el lugar, seguro que alguno de los soldados tiene alguna radio con eso nos podremos comunicar, hay dos claros objetivos en esta parte, la primera es la de quemar los documentos y la otra es encontrar a Abra – Explica Ash seriamente

- Suena peligroso, pero debemos hacerlo – Dice Dawn preocupada

- Y ahora el último paso al cual llamo ''Rescate'' una vez cumplido el objetivo de quemar los documentos que le robaron al viejo que era dueño de Abra, debemos llevarnos a Abra, es Obvio que esos tipos nos enfrentaran por esa razón debemos estar afuera ya que si peleamos con ellos dentro es obvio que tendrán ventaja, una cosa que debo agregar es que destruyan todo lo que puedan, debemos dejarlos desprotegidos – Dice Ash preocupado

- ¡Entendido! – Exclaman Gold, Crystal y Dawn

Muy bien, es hora de actuar, ¡Adelante! – Dice Ash motivado

Y los chicos siguieron el camino tal y como lo indico Gold, en esa oscura y tenebrosa noche los chicos se dirigían a luchar contra algo bastante poderoso, si algo es seguro es que el equipo galaxia es peligroso realmente.

Los chicos partieron a las 7:58 del lugar en el que 2 miembros del equipo galaxia casi asesinaban a sangre fría a Gold y Crystal y llegaron a su destino aproximadamente a las 10:15 de la noche a la montaña donde se encontraba la base, los chicos no tenían más opción debían escalar la montaña.

- Debemos apresurarnos – Dice Crystal preocupada

Iluminados por la luz de la Luna los chicos iban directo a cumplir una misión hecha con las intenciones de rescatar a un buen amigo por el lado del equipo de Gold y Crystal, y por el otro lado tenemos las intenciones de ayudar a unos buenos amigos en el caso de Ash y Dawn. Tiempo después llegaron hasta lo más algo que podían de la montaña, ahí encontraron una piedra que decía

''Por la creación de un universo mejor''

- Que descarados – Dice Ash indignado

- Me pregunto ¿Cómo es que el gobierno no persigue a esta gente? – Dice Gold molesto

- Existe la posibilidad de que en realidad el gobierno ya fue comprado – Dice Dawn triste

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dice Crystal preocupada

- No sería raro que algo así sucediera, después de todo la corrupción es algo tan común, no me sorprendería enterarme que el equipo galaxia haya comprado al gobierno solo para que no se metan en sus asuntos – Dice Dawn seriamente

- Sea lo que sea, hemos venido por alguien, es mejor que nos apresuremos – Exclama Gold molesto, le molestaba el hecho de saber que unas personas tan peligrosas para el mundo estén sueltas

Los 4 jóvenes decidieron quitar esa roca gigante con el mensaje, y ahí la tenían la entrada hacia un lugar que no conocían. Uno por uno decidió bajar y apreciar la interesante vista que tienen, Era un largo pasillo pero al final tenía dos elevadores.

- Este lugar da miedo – Dice Ash un poco nervioso

- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? A mí me parece genial – Responde Gold

- Tengo miedo de que si algo ocurre no podre salir y escapar, así que ahora tenemos un problema más en la lista – Responde Ash preocupado

- Muy bien caminemos de la manera más silenciosa – Sugiere Crystal

No había de otra, recorrer ese lugar solo era posible si vas silenciosamente, lo último que querían los chicos era tener batallas inútiles solo por no calcular las cosas, y como Dijo Crystal todos prefirieron continuar silenciosamente pronto llegarían a los elevadores , hasta que…

- No tan rápido niños – Dice un hombre de cabello rojo

- ¿Qué buscan? Aquí no son bienvenidos – Dice una mujer de cabello lago turquesa

- Diablos, creo que tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos, no nos queda de otra, Gold ven conmigo y lucha conmigo contra este guardia – Dice Ash preocupado por la situación

- Dawn, forma equipo con Crystal y enfrenten a la chica – Ordena Ash a sus amigas

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntaba una chica de cabello azul

- Dinos quien eres y dinos donde esta Abra – Exclama Crystal enojada

- No les contare nada, da igual lo que crean, no les daré información porque las derrotare y después de eso las mandare a la prisión más horrible de Sinnoh, llámenme ''Soldado 1'' – Dice la chica del cabello turquesa

- Sigue soñando ni a mí ni a Crystal nos enviaras a ese infierno, la que ira serás tu – Responde Dawn un poco enojada

- Esta bien hagámoslo – Decía la guardia del equipo galaxia más seria

- Yo soy ''Soldado 2'' – Responde un hombre que se encuentra al lado de Ash y Gold

- Y nosotros seremos tus oponentes ¡prepárate! –

- Zubat, Croagunk ¡Adelante! – Ordena el soldado contra Ash y Gold

- Pikachu ¡Vamos! – Exclama Ash

- Quilava ¡Te elijo! – Dice Gold entusiasmado

- Asombroso tu Cyndaquil evoluciono – Dice Ash sorprendido

- No eres el único que está lleno de sorpresas Ash, desde que me lo entregaron hemos tenido muchas batallas, incluso ya tengo mi equipo completo – Dice Gold contento

Por otro lado las chicas se enfrentaban a la que se hace llamar soldado #1.

- Pero ¿Qué le pasa a la juventud de hoy? Yo a su edad era más inocente y no me metía en los asuntos de los adultos, regresen a casa aún están a tiempo, no me gustaría matar a unas niñas débiles – Dice con arrogancia la mujer de pelo turquesa lo cual hizo enfurecer a Dawn

- Mientras sigas con esa actitud, menos vamos a querer retirarnos – Dice Dawn con confianza

- Se los advertí, no quiero que después rueguen por sus vidas – Dice la soldado molesta

- Glameow, Zubat ¡Vamos! – Exclama la chica del equipo galaxia mientras libera a sus pokemon

- Bayleef ¡Cuento contigo! – Exclama Crystal animada

- Piplup ¡No me decepciones! – Dice Dawn mientras libera a su pokemon

- Muy bien, ¡Entonces que comience la acción! – Exclama Ash

Y como si la voz de Ash se tratase de un silbato que indica el inicio de algo, la batalla comenzó…

- Pikachu ¡Impactrueno contra Zubat! – Ordena Ash al pokemon amarillo

- ¡Pika- chuuu! – Sonaba del pokemon amarillo mientras mandaba una descarga al pokemon murciélago el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, aun así no iba a ser vencido tan rápido

- ¡Zubat usa rayo confuso contra Pikachu! ¡Croagunk, bofetón lodo hacia Quilava! – Ordenaba el oficial peli-rojo

Zubat lanzo un rayo a Pikachu, el pokemon amarillo estaba tan confundido que se golpeaba a sí mismo, mientras Croagunk lanzaba bolas de lodo contra Quilava ¡era bastante efectivo! Al parece ahora los chicos parecían en aprietos…

- ¡Zubat aprovecha que Pikachu está confundido usa mordisco! – Ordena el peli-rojo muy confiado

El pokemon murciélago obedeció a su entrenador y fue lo más rápido posible a atacar a pikachu, le dio un mordisco que hizo que Pikachu gritara, pero no todo es tan fácil como parece, lo que el soldado del equipo galaxia no calculo fue la habilidad de Pikachu ''Electricidad estática'' la cual provoca que si algún pokemon lo ataca directamente lo dejara paralizado, Zubat tuvo mala suerte esta vez, solo cayó al suelo paralizado, ahora el peli-rojo solo tenía un pokemon, realmente estaba en desventaja.

- Croagunk ¡Picotazo venenoso a Quilava! – ordenaba el hombre del equipo galaxia

- ¡Quilava! ¡Pantalla-humo! – Ordena Gold

En ese instante Quilava se cubrió con mucho humo, dejando desconcertado a Croagunk y a su entrenador, en un momento inesperado Quilava salía del humo…

- ¡Rueda fuego! – Ordenaba Gold

Y así el pokemon de de fuego se cubrió por una rueda de fuego y golpeo al pokemon de lucha el golpe fue muy fuerte aun así, Croagunk podía seguir luchando, hasta que…

- ¡Tacleada de voltios! – Ordenaba Ash

En ese instante el pokemon eléctrico corría a toda prisa para atacar a Croagunk, el ataque fue bastante efectivo, Croagunk ya no podía continuar, la batalla fue ganada por Gold y Ash.

- Muy bien lo hicimos – Dice Gold emocionado

- Todavíar debo hacer algo – Dice Ash seriamente mirando al soldado del equipo galaxia

- ¿Q… que intentas maldito? – Pregunta el peli-rojo asustado

- Lo siento, pero no quiero que interrumpas nuestro plan, pero no te preocupes, no te lastimare – Dice Ash

- Pikachu ¡Usa onda trueno contra este tipo! – Ordena Ash a su fiel compañero

Ese ataque no lo mataría, lo único que haría es paralizarlo al menos unas 3 horas, pero ese tiempo es suficiente como para destruir toda esa base

Por lo mientras así transcurría la batalla de las chicas

- N… no puede ser, el #2 ha sido derrotado – Exclama la soldado #1 sorprendida

- No crean que seré blanda con ustedes, ¡Prepárense! – Dice la mujer del cabello color turquesa

- Glameow ¡Usa ataque arañazo contra Piplup! ¡Zubat ataca a Bayleef con vuelo! – Ordena la mujer del equipo galaxia

Glameow iba directo a atacar a Piplup pero cometió un error, le dejo el camino abierto al enemigo para atacarle de frente

- Que gran error has cometido ¿y así quieres que te tengamos miedo? – Pregunta Dawn confiada

- Piplup ¡Rayo burbuja! – Ordena Dawn

Debemos admitir que atacar directamente fue una mala jugada de parte de la soldado del equipo galaxia, el ataque de piplup fue muy efectivo, las burbujas del ataque golpearon la cara de Glameow, la cual se sentía mareada

- Acabemos con esto de una vez – Dice Dawn desesperada

- No tengo la intención de perder el tiempo con alguien como tú, tenemos que rescatar a alguien importante ¡Piplup usa remolino! – Dice Dawn preocupada

El pokemon azul hizo uno de los remolinos más grandes que jamás había hecho y lo lanzo contra el pokemon gato que se sentía muy mareado, era una combinación fatal, ya que a los Glameow no les gusta el agua, además el peso del agua también hizo su trabajo, todo esto dio como resultado que Glameow se debilitara pero por otro lado, Zubat atacaba a toda velocidad a Bayleef la cual trato de esquivarlo, pero Zubat fue más rápido, y como se sabe los ataque voladores son muy efectivos contra los tipo planta.

- ¡Bayleef! – Gritaba Crystal preocupada

Bayleef se levanto demostrando que a pesar de ser del tipo planta ella no es precisamente un pokemon débil.

- Excelente, me alegro que este bien Bayleef – Exclama Crystal

- ¡Zubat mordisco! – Ordena la chica del cabello turquesa

- ¡Bayleef usa reflejo! – Ordenaba Crystal preocupada

Zubat estaba a punto de morder a Bayleef sin embargo antes de llegar a ella apareció un espejo del cual salió un Zubat que le devolvió el ataque al original pero con el doble de fuerza, Zubat ya estaba cansado, pero eso no era todo…

- Piplup ¡Pistola de agua! – Ordena Dawn

La distracción de Zubat ha provocado que el ataque de Piplup fuera directo ya no pudiera resistir mas, por lo que cayó debilitado. Y así fue como la soldado #1 fue derrotada por el equipo de Dawn y Crystal.

- Bien hecho chicas, la primera fase esta casi completada – Dice Ash contento

- Asi es, ahora deberíamos apresurarnos – Dice Gold

- Pero antes me encargare de la chica – Dice Ash con una mirada seria

- ¿Qué le harás? – Pregunta Dawn desconcertada

- Lo mismo que le hice a su compañero, la paralizare – Dice Ash muy confiado

- Pikachu ¡Onda trueno contra esa chica! – Ordena Ash a su pokemon amarillo

- Pero ¿Esto está bien? ¿Esto no nos pone al mismo nivel que ellos? – Pregunta Crystal angustiada

- No Crystal, esta parálisis no durara más de 3 horas, y nosotros no venimos con la intención de asesinar a alguien, así que no estamos a su nivel – Explica Ash tratando de calmar a la compañera de viaje de Gold

- Ash tiene razón, no te preocupes Crystal, nosotros a pesar de que hay gente que de verdad despreciamos no seriamos capaces de asesinarlos – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- Dawn tiene razón, pero bueno es mejor que continuemos con la operación, Dawn tú te vas a ir con Crystal, yo me iré con Gold, llévense esta radio – Explica Ash mientras le entrega el aparato a Dawn

- Aquí solo luchamos contra dos soldados, pero es seguro que van a salir más por lo tanto yo iré de frente con Pikachu usando ''onda trueno'' para detenerlos y así evitar pelear innecesarias – Continua explicando

- Muy bien ustedes se van a ir por el elevador de la izquierda, yo y Gold nos iremos por la otra, si encuentran los papeles destrúyanlos, destruyan esas oficinas y escapen, si salen antes que nosotros avisen – Dice Ash preocupado

- Muy bien ¡Ahora! – Decía Ash mientras se adelantaba y tal como lo predijo antes de llegar al elevador había cerca de 9 guardias.

- A donde creen que van - ¡Intrusos, intrusos! - ¡Malditos mocosos! – se escuchaba de los guardias

- Pikachu ¡Ya sabes que hacer! – gritaba Ash con seguridad mientras corría al igual que los otros 3 chicos

El pokemon amarillo hizo lo que su entrenador le ordeno y lanzo una gran onda contra todos esos soldados, los cuales quedaron paralizados al instante gracias al ataque del rato eléctrico.

- ¡Pagaran por esto! - ¡Auxilio no siento mi cuerpo! - Se escuchaba de parte de los soldados

- ¡Chicos adelante! – Gritaba Ash mientras corría a lado suyo

- ¡Sí! – Respondían sus compañeros

- Fase 1 terminada, nos veremos en el siguiente nivel – Le decía Ash a Dawn mientras la miraba a los ojos

- ¡S… si señor! – Respondía Dawn tímidamente

Y así los entrenadores corriendo lo más rápido que podían llegaron a los elevadores, mientras tanto en el elevador izquierdo Dawn presiono el botón que decía ''-1'' al parecer la base solo tiene 2 niveles

- Dawn, esa batalla fue genial – Dice Crystal contenta

- Si amiga, fue fascinante, me divertí mucho – Contesta Dawn con una sonrisa

- Tal y como en los viejos tiempos ¿verdad? – Dice Crystal con un tono nostálgico

- Si, hace mucho que no vivíamos una aventura como esta – Responde Dawn de manera relajada

- Lo siento Dawn – Expresa Crystal con un tono de culpa

- ¿Por qué te disculpas Crystal? – Dice Dawn confundida

- Es que estos últimos meses, te deje abandonada, es decir ya no paso mucho tiempo contigo ''caramelo'' – Dice Crystal preocupada

- ¿Caramelo? Jaja hace tiempo que alguien me llama así – Dice mientras ríe

- Es el apodo perfecto para ti, y tú lo sabes… - Dice Crystal con una sonrisa burlona

- Si tu lo dices… algo que no olvidare son los problemas que me causaba ese apodo todos pensaban que me decías así, porque era una adicta a los dulces o algo parecido – Dice Dawn mientras ponía su mano en el rostro

- A veces los chicos pueden ser crueles – Dice Crystal enojada

- Pero por suerte las tuve a ustedes, a Blue y a ti… lo importante de esta conversación es que no debes sentirte mal Crystal, cuando empezamos a crecer, las responsabilidades también, así que debes hacer lo que quieras pero nunca olvides que tienes amigas como yo y Blue que siempre te apoyaremos – Responde Dawn tranquilizando a Crystal

- Gracias Dawn ahora me siento más tranquila, me alegro que hayamos tenido esta conversación – Responde Crystal más tranquila

En ese momento el elevador se detuvo al parecer habían llegado a su destino.

- Muy bien Crystal, reunámonos con los chicos – Dice Dawn animada

- ¡Vamos! – Responde Crystal emocionada

Por otro lado en el elevador derecho, Gold apretó el botón ''-1''

- Esto cada vez se pone más emocionante – Dice Ash contento

- ¿Te gustan mucho las aventuras verdad? – Pregunta Gold cansado

- Si me gustan mucho, también me gustan los retos, mientras más difíciles sean más emocionantes son – Responde Ash entusiasmado

- Tienes razón, Ash eres genial, jamás conocí a una persona como tú, eres especial es decir, sobresales del resto, mientras todos se esfuerzan por cumplir las expectativas de sus padres y de la sociedad, tu por otro lado te guías por tus propias reglas y sin embargo las cosas te salen bien – Dice Gold emocionado

- Jajaja, no sé si considerarme especial pero algo es seguro las cosas me salen como yo quiero porque después de todo lo hago contento, si hiciera algo que me molestara obviamente me saldría mal – Exclama Ash

- Que interesante, seremos equipo aquí, así que esforcémonos al máximo – Exclama Gold con una sonrisa

- Si, ¡esforcémonos! – Responde Ash emocionado

Y en ese momento el elevador llego a su destino, los jóvenes salieron para revisar el panorama y había un pasillo que conducía a dos puertas cerca del otro elevador se encontraron a las chicas.

- muy bien, ahora que estamos reunidos, esto es lo que vamos a hacer – Dice Ash seriamente

¿Cómo actuaran los entrenadores? ¿Qué sorpresas les esperan? ¿Qué enemigos les esperan? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!

**Bueno aquí los dejo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**- Link94 - **


	10. Confesión

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

Y en ese momento el elevador llego a su destino, los jóvenes salieron para revisar el panorama y había un pasillo que conducía a dos puertas cerca del otro elevador se encontraron a las chicas.

- muy bien, ahora que estamos reunidos, esto es lo que vamos a hacer – Dice Ash seriamente

- Te escuchamos – contestan sus compañeros

- Bien, como pueden observar, este pasillo en cada dirección tiene una puerta, no sabemos lo que nos espera ahí, Dawn y Crystal por favor continúen por el lado izquierdo, yo y Gold iremos por el derecho – Explica Ash

- Esa idea me parece perfecta – Dice Crystal con una sonrisa

- Entonces ¡En marcha! – Expresa Ash entusiasmado

Siguiendo el plan los equipos partieron a su respectiva puerta, Crystal y Dawn abrieron la puerta en ese lugar había dos cuartos uno que decía "Vigilancia" y otro que dice "Oficina" decidieron entrar al cuarto que dice "Oficina"

- Perfecto, ahora debemos buscar los documentos del experimento – Dice Crystal mientras observa la oficina

- Hay bastantes archivos – Exclama Dawn sorprendida

- A ver, veamos, Archivos del gobierno, no nos sirve – Dice Crystal seriamente mientras tira una carpeta

- El archivo ''Pain House'' tampoco – Responde Dawn haciendo lo mismo que su compañera con la carpeta

- Experimentos, veamos que podemos encontrar aquí – Dice Crystal con una sonrisa

- Archivo obtenido por el equipo Andrei y Athena – Lee Dawn

"En este documento se relata cómo aprovechar las habilidades de los pokemon psíquicos, también nos llevamos a un pokemon que ya ha sido sometido a ese proceso, el experimento es simple, pero toma mucho tiempo, consiste en mantener al pokemon y al entrenador en un lugar aislado, donde sus vidas estén al límite, donde se tengan que apoyar el uno al otro para sobrevivir, gracias a la evolución sabemos que los humanos y los pokemon son seres con raciocinio, al estar en un lugar donde la única prioridad es sobrevivir, la mente tanto del pokemon como del entrenador se librara de ciertas dificultades de la vida, como el estrés, al llegar hasta este punto el efecto de este experimento es que el pokemon y el entrenador se encuentran en un estado de felicidad, debemos tomar nota en que para el pokemon psíquico la felicidad es bastante importante"

"En el documento original de viejo se relata que los pokemon psíquicos son usados en la industria de la mina para mover rocas y fuera de eso los humanos no les ven otra utilidad en la vida cotidiana, en los pueblos autóctonos se relata que son capaces de ver el futuro, el pasado, también son capaces de hablar con espíritus, pero debido a su miedo a los fantasmas evitan eso, eso es lo que cuentan las ancianas de las tribus, acerca de los espíritus no estoy seguro, pero algo es seguro si la mente de un pokemon psíquico es entrenada adecuadamente, es capaz de ver el futuro, el pasado, e incluso son capaces de controlar la mente de las personas, son capaces de manipularlos y de causar un terror terrible, y cuando forman un vinculo con alguna persona son capaces de comunicarse entre sí"

"Eso ultimo es lo que queremos destacar, para el equipo galaxia, tener todo ese poder nos daría ventaja, nos ahorraría la perdida de muchos hombres, de esfuerzo y de dinero, es por eso que pido la financiación del proyecto "Inteligencia" puede sonar un poco macabro pero la idea según el científico a cargo es primero hacer un entrenamiento a varios pokemon para que su mente sea como la de "001" también llamado Abra, el siguiente paso es extraer ese poder de la mente de los pokemon y el último paso es poner ese poder en la mente de nuestros soldados, si el experimento es un éxito, obtendremos un ejército inigualable"

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas, sabían que el equipo galaxia era una organización enferma, hecha por locos y para locos, pero esta vez, fue extremo, solo a ellos se les podía ocurrir un plan tan horrible.

- Gracias a gente como esta, es que perdí la fe en esta humanidad – Dice Crystal enojada

- Tienes razón para perder la fe en la humanidad Crystal, esta gente es despreciable, ¿Qué clase de persona será su líder? – Exclama Dawn furiosa

- Espero que no le hayan hecho nada a Abra, porque sino… yo misma me encargare de ellos aunque me cueste la vida – Dice Crystal seriamente

- Comprendo tu posición Crystal, pero creo que no deberías pensar esas cosas… me traen malos recuerdos – Dice Dawn asustada

- Lo siento Dawn – Se disculpa Crystal

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos, debemos llevarnos este documento y quemarlo afuera – Dice Dawn angustiada

En eso las chicas tratan de salir de esa oficina, entonces de repente pisan un azulejo que enciende una alarma, al parecer ese secreto solo lo sabia el jefe, por lo tanto, es algo lógico que está preparado para cualquier espía. Rápidamente las chicas salieron de ese cuarto y en el pasillo ya había muchos soldados.

- ¡Bayleef paralizador! – Ordena Crystal a su pokemon

Los soldados cayeron uno por uno, Las chicas solo seguían el plan de Ash, intentaban evitar cualquier batalla innecesaria. Las chicas entraron en el segundo cuarto llamado "Vigilancia" Para ayudar a los chicos se les ocurrió desactivar todas las cámaras de seguridad pero ocurrió algo que no se esperaban…

- Muy bien, le daré al botón apagar – Dice Crystal

- ¡No Espera! – Gritaba Dawn a Crystal pero ya era tarde ya lo había pulsado, Dawn sospechaba que eso podía ser una trampa, y así lo fue, ese botón era el activador de una bomba que exploto junto a Crystal, dejando heridas muy graves

- ¡No puede ser! – Dice Dawn angustiada mientras iba con Crystal

- ¿Qué pasa Dawn? Cof cof – Pregunta Crystal con una sonrisa mientras tose sangre

- ¿Cómo que, qué pasa? Estas muy herida – Contesta Dawn triste

- No importa… - Dice Crystal como si nada le importara

- Dawn, cuéntame otra vez el día en que nos conocimos – Pide Crystal a Dawn

- Primero debo, curarte, debemos irnos de aquí, ya le diré a Ash que los esperamos afuera – Dice Dawn mientras ayuda a Crystal a levantarse

- Gracias por llevarme Dawn – Dice Crystal agradecida

- No tienes que agradecerlo, por ahora la prioridad es escapar, nosotras ya cumplimos con nuestra parte de la misión – Dice Dawn preocupada

- ¿Dawn a veces te has preguntado el sentido de tu existencia? – Pregunta Crystal seriamente

- A veces, cuando siento que mis problemas no tienen solución – Responde Dawn

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Pregunta Dawn confundida

- Creo que desde que tengo uso de la razón yo siempre me lo he cuestionado – Dice Crystal

- Bueno, Dawn espero que no te moleste que me duerma un rato.

- Hazlo, es mejor que descanses – Dice la peli-azul mientras acomodaba a Crystal en su espalda

Y después de un acto valiente, la chica entra en un mundo de sueños, donde todo es posible, la mente es bastante interesante a veces formula sueños, que mas allá de tener de un significado místico, tienen un significado lógico, también puede traernos recuerdos de nuestro pasado, mientras tanto en los sueños de Crystal.

En una pequeña cabaña en el pueblo hojas gemelas, hace 5 años

- Mama ¿hoy entrare a la escuela? – Pregunta una niña inocentemente

- Se llama preescolar hija, y si hoy vas a entrar, yo no estaré ahí, así que quiero pedirte que no llores cuando nos despidamos – Dice la madre de la pequeña con una sonrisa

- Te prometo que no llorare, ¡ya soy una niña grande! – Exclama la pequeña entusiasmada

- Jajaja si ya eres una niña grande, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, un día te doy mamila y al siguiente ya entras a la escuela Crystal – Dice la madre con tono nostálgico

- ¡Es preescolar! – Responde Crystal con una sonrisa

- Es cierto, ¡Me equivoque! Jejeje, ¿Nos vamos ya? – Pregunta la madre de la niña

- ¡Andando! – Responde Crystal muy emocionada

Ese día era muy importante para todos los niños del pueblo hojas gemelas, todos iban a entrar al preescolar, y así Crystal y su madre llegaron al lugar, ya había muchos niños, la mayoría se despedía de sus padres llorando, mientras que el caso de Crystal era diferente.

- No dejes que nadie te quite tu almuerzo, comete todo, diviértete y sobre todo ¡Haz muchos amigos! – Le decía

- Si, mama, te prometo que hare muchos amigos, nos vemos al rato – Se despide la pequeña Crystal mientras se dirige al salón

En su salón, llego y rápidamente ocupo una de las mesas vacías, quería formar su propio grupo de amigas. Pero al parecer no llamo la atención de nadie, todos pasaban de ella, decidió quedarse sola y prefirió ponerse a dibujar, en ese instante su suerte cambio.

- Wow ¿ese es un Pikachu? – Pregunta una pequeña castaña

- ¿Me preguntas a mi? – Pregunta Crystal confundida

- Obviamente te pregunto a ti, ¿o hay alguien más por aquí dibujando un pikachu? – Pregunta la niña castaña

- Claramente no, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunta Crystal curiosa

- Yo me llamo Blue ¿Me puedo sentar en tu mesa? – Pregunta Blue con confianza

- Claro, me encantaría que te sentaras aquí – Expresa Crystal con felicidad, ya había hecho a su primer amiga

Las chicas platicaron mucho tenían tantas cosas en común, a las dos les gustaba mucho el anime Sakura Card Captor, hasta que la profesora llego, detrás de la profesora iba una niña con un cabello azul muy cuidado, la cual llamo la atención de Crystal y Blue.

En la clase todos los niños tenían que dibujar a su pokemon favorito, Blue y Crystal aprovecharon la ocasión para ver a la chica del cabello azul que estaba sola.

- Hola – Dice Crystal de manera arrogante

- ¡Hola! – Responde Dawn con una encantadora sonrisa

- Yo soy Crystal y ella es Blue – Se presentaba Crystal con su amiga

- Yo soy Dawn, mucho gusto – Decía Dawn amablemente

- ¿Dawn? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? No me gusta, te llamaremos cabezona – Dice Blue con un tono molesto

- Yo no soy cabezona, soy Dawn – Responde Dawn inocentemente

- Si eres cabezona, además dibujas muy feo, que horrible – Dice Crystal mientras ralla el dibujo de la niña peli-azul

A decir verdad el dibujo era muy bueno, solo que Crystal estaba muy celosa por haber encontrado a alguien que dibujara mejor que ella, después de eso, ellas esperaban que Dawn les pegara o las insultara, pero jamás se esperaron lo que la chica haría, comenzó a llorar, y eso llamo la atención de todo el salón y por supuesto de la maestra.

- ¿Qué pasa Dawn? ¿Por qué lloras linda? – Pregunta la maestra preocupada

- Es que, estas dos niñas feas me vinieron a molestar y arruinaron mi dibujo – Responde la niña peli-azul llorando

La maestra indignada volteo a ver a Blue y Crystal.

- Vengan conmigo a mi escritorio – Dice la maestra enojada

- Si maestra – Responden de mala gana las niñas

- ¿Por qué molestan a esa pobre niña? ¿Qué les hizo? – Pregunta la maestra indignada

- Es que nos cae mal por eso – Responde Crystal haciéndose la victima

- ¿Te cae mal? Pero si ni siquiera la conoces, sus madres se van a enterar, vuelvan a sus asientos.

Las niñas volvieron a su asiento, pero había una que no estaba muy conforme con el resultado de este conflicto.

- Blue, esto no se queda así, ¿qué tal si nos vengamos en la salida? – Pregunta Crystal enojada

- Si tienes un plan, cuenta conmigo – Responde Blue

Y así la hora de la salida llego, y la pequeña Dawn encontró una nota en su asiento, el cual decía "Te espero en la hora de la salida en el salón, soy la Maestra" en Sinnoh es muy común que los niños aprendan a leer y escribir antes de ir al preescolar, Dawn entendió perfectamente el mensaje solo que decidió ir al baño, y cuando regreso al salón, no noto a dos chicas que miraban por la ventana, a Blue y a Crystal las cuales querían hacerle una broma a Dawn dejándole una nota para que pensara que la profesora la esperaba en el aula después de clases, sim embargo ocurrió otra cosa.

- Hola ¿Profesora? – Pregunta Dawn tímidamente

- La profesora no está linda, pero estoy yo – Decía un hombre desagradable al parecer era el conserje.

- Gracias señor, con permiso – Respondía Dawn tratando de retirarse

- Tu de aquí no te vas, tu vas a ayudarme a la salir de la miseria en la que estoy, por tu vestimenta puedo notar que tu familia tiene mucho dinero, si te secuestro y pido una buena cantidad, creo que tendré suficiente como para no trabajar por el resto de mi vida – Responde el conserje

- ¡Déjeme ir por favor! ¡Esto no es divertido! – Exclama Dawn casi llorando

- ¡CALLATE! – Dice el hombre después de haberle dado un golpe a la peli-azul

- Esta bien, me callo, pero por favor no me pegue – Decía Dawn muy asustada, tratando de contenerse el llanto

- Que bueno que entiendes rápido – Responde el conserje enojado

- No, no, no, esto no tenía que pasar – Dice Crystal desesperada

- ¡Cálmate Crystal no es momento para ponerse así! Debemos decirle a la profesora, creo que está en la entrada hablando con las madres de los alumnos – Responde Blue preocupada

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos rápido! – Exclama Crystal

- Crystal, esto es por nuestra culpa, debemos guardar este secreto, cueste lo que cueste – Dice Blue mientras corre

- Tienes razón, debemos guardarlo – Responde Crystal seriamente

Y corriendo lo más rápido que podían las chicas llegaron con la maestra y le avisaron lo que sucedía en el aula, la maestra llego con una policía lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡Alto! ¡Suelta a esa niña, pedazo de basura! – Decía una oficial Jenny muy enojada mientras le apuntaba con una pistola al hombre peligroso

- ¡Hija! – Decía la mama de Dawn

- ¡Mama! Qué bueno que estas aquí, sabía que me salvarías – Dice Dawn muy asustada

- Esta arrestado por intento de secuestro, sabes muy bien que meterse con menores es un delito que implica pena de muerte ¿verdad? – Pregunta la oficial Jenny mientras se lleva al secuestrador

- Pasaras un buen tiempo en cierto lugar caluroso, donde toda la escoria como tu es enviada, espero que lleves bloqueador – Exclama la oficial Jenny

- Gracias maestra por ayudar a salvar a mi hija – Dice una mujer preocupada

- Gracias señorita Johanna, pero no fui yo, fue gracias a estas chicas – Explica la maestra mientras señala a Crystal y Blue

- Solo hicimos lo que creíamos correcto – Dice Blue con una sonrisa

- Dawn, queremos disculparnos desde el fondo de nuestros corazones, por haberte molestado en clase – Se disculpa Crystal

- No se preocupen chicas, si no fuera por ustedes creo que habría pasado algo peor – Responde Dawn con una sonrisa

- Pero ¿Qué hacías aquí Dawn? – Pregunta la maestra preocupada

- Usted me dijo que la esperara, aquí está la nota – Dice Dawn mientras muestra la nota

- No, esa nota no es mía, no es la misma letra – Responde la profesora mostrando su forma de escribir

- Tal vez el conserje le dejo la nota – Sugiere Blue

- Tiene sentido, seguro ese hombre le dejo la nota a mi pequeña, ten más cuidado para la próxima – Le dice Johanna a su hija

- Oye Dawn, creo que empezamos mal, ¿Qué te parece si a partir de mañana te sientas con nosotras? – Pregunta Crystal

- ¿Enserio? Me encantaría, bueno nos vemos mañana entonces – Dice Dawn despidiéndose

- Vale, nos vemos mañana – Dice Blue

- Sus madres las esperan niñas – Le dice la profesora a Blue y a Crystal

La profesora a llegar a la entrada donde la madre de Blue y la de Crystal esperaba, y ellas preguntaron

- ¿Profesora que nos iba a contar sobre nuestras respectivas hijas? – Pregunta la madre de Blue

- Si, son muy buenas chicas, espero ser una buena maestra para estas niñas – Dice la profesora para después voltear a ver a Crystal y a Blue y guiñarles el ojo

Al día siguiente tal y como las chicas prometieron se iban a juntar con Dawn, en realidad lo hacían para no sentirse muy culpables, pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que Dawn es una gran persona, por lo tanto ya la consideraban su amiga oficialmente, y su amistad ha ido creciendo hasta el día de hoy. En ese momento Crystal despierta muy preocupada.

- Dawn quiero preguntarte algo – Dice Crystal apenas abriendo los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa Crystal? – Pregunta la peli-azul desconcertada

- ¿Recuerdas el incidente del conserje del preescolar? – Dice Crystal preocupada

- Desgraciadamente, si lo recuerdo ¿Por qué? – Responde Dawn

- Porque yo y Blue tuvimos que algo de culpa… - Expresa Crystal triste

Dawn estaba en shock, no sabía que responder a eso.

¿Cómo tomara Dawn la confesión de su amiga? ¿Qué ha pasado con Gold y Ash? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

**Espero no haberme pasado con el tema del secuestrador, pero quiero hacer esta historia un poco realista, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo gracias por leer.**

**- Link94 -**


	11. Resolución

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Porque yo y Blue tuvimos que algo de culpa… - Expresa Crystal triste

Dawn estaba en shock, no sabía que responder a eso.

A decir verdad era confesión muy difícil de asimilar, Dawn sentía una mezcla de enojo con confusión, Dawn no sabía qué hacer, por otro lado con el equipo de los chicos, Gold y Ash siguieron el camino que acordaron abrieron la puerta y encontraron dos cuartos uno que dice ''Laboratorio'' Y otro que dice ''Reclutas'' Ellos tenía claro su objetivo por esa razón decidieron hacer algo para evitar que los reclutas salieran a pelear, Gold decidió liberar a uno de sus pokemon para este trabajo.

- Caterpie, usa tu seda para sellar esta puerta – Ordena Gold a su pokemon gusano

- Muy bien, ahora que la puerta está sellada entremos al laboratorio seguro que ahí se encuentra Abra – Dice Ash

Llegando al laboratorio encontraron a un hombre mayor que murmura algo…

- No puede ser, yo el gran Charon ¿equivocado? – Dice un hombre de cabello blanco

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? – Se cuestiona

- Si mi nieto se entera seguro se pone furioso, pero por quien temo es por el jefe – Dice Desesperado

- Tanto dinero desperdiciado en esto y al parecer no va a funcionar – Se recrimina

- Hola señor al parecer ¿pasa algo malo? – Dice Ash con sarcasmo

- ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? – Dice el anciano confundido

- Solo hemos venido por alguien muy importante, se llama Abra – Responde Gold seriamente

- Bueno si tanto lo quieren se los daré – Dice el viejo con una sonrisa

En ese instante oprimió unos botones y una puerta escondida se abrió, el viejo saco al pokemon y se lo entrego a los chicos, pero aquí hay algo raro…

- ¿Qué planeas viejo? Di la verdad – Dice Gold furioso

- ¿Qué planeo dices? Nada chicos, ustedes solo me ayudaran a librarme de la culpa

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- Este experimento está a cargo de los tenientes Athena y Andrei, pero este experimento no tiene caso, el ADN de los pokemon y los humanos es diferente, por lo tanto no tiene sentido que continuemos con este experimento, si mi jefe se entera que este experimento es un error me puede matar, pero digamos que si un "accidente" ocurre y unos niños secuestraron al pokemon al que se le realizaban las pruebas, entonces puedo echarle la culpa del fracaso de este proyecto a los tenientes por la poca seguridad – Dice el viejo con una sonrisa tétrica

- Eres un malvado, pero eso da igual, si para ti está bien que nos llevemos a Abra para nosotros es mejor, así evitamos un conflicto innecesario pero no te confundas no estamos de tu lado simplemente en este momento queremos algo y para conseguirlo es necesario que nos apoyemos, está bien nos llevaremos a Abra – Exclama Ash seriamente

Y así los chicos salieron del laboratorio preparados para huir de ese lugar, mientras tanto Dawn y Crystal ya habían salido de la guarida, pero había un poco de tensión entre las dos, Dawn no podía asimilarlo

- Quiero que me expliques algo, ¿Por qué dices que ustedes tienen algo de culpa? – Dice Dawn molesta, llegado a ese punto ya no cargaba a Crystal debido a que la otra ya podía caminar bien

- Es que nosotras fuimos quienes dejaron la nota para que esperaras después de la salida, es que queríamos hacerte una broma – Responde Crystal triste

- Me siento muy decepcionada, ¿Qué clase de broma planeaban? – Responde Dawn molesta

- Simplemente, queríamos engañarte, la maestra nunca iba a llegar simplemente queríamos eso lo demás no lo planeamos – Responde Crystal triste

- No sé qué decir, por un lado son mis amigas y no me gustaría enfadarme con ustedes, pero si no me hubieran hecho esa broma ese horrible hombre no me habría asustado, ¿sabes por lo que tuve que pasar? Tenía que ir a terapia todos los días, llegue al punto en el que ver una escoba me asustaba, lo siento pero no se qué pensar – Dice Dawn seriamente

- Entiendo, no te presiones – Expresa Crystal más calmada

- Creo que mejor llamo a Ash, tengo que avisarle que ya estamos afuera – Responde Dawn más seria

- Hola ¿Ash? – Pregunta Dawn ash con la radio

- Aquí Ash ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Ash mientras caminaba con Gold y Abra

- Ya salimos de la guarida ¿ahora qué hacemos? – Pregunta Dawn

- Huyan y espérennos en la entrada de la cueva que conduce hacia Ciudad Pirita

- Esta bien – Responde Dawn seriamente

- Muy bien ¡Apresurémonos Gold! – Dice Ash entusiasmado

Y los chicos huyeron tan rápido como podían hasta llegar a donde se encontraban las chicas.

- Nos volvemos a ver – Dice Ash

- …. – ninguna chica contesto

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hablan? ¿No saludaran a Abra? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- …. – de nuevo las chicas permanecían calladas

- Déjalas Ash, son cosas de niñas – Responde Gold desesperado

Pero llego un momento en el cual era necesario hablar…

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Ash? – Pregunta la peli-azul seriamente

- Estamos esperando a que dos personas salgan – Responde Ash mientras miraba a su alrededor

- ¿Y quiénes son? – Pregunta Crystal

- Son las personas que los derrotaron – Responde Ash

En ese momento Crystal y Gold se sorprendieron bastante.

- Pero ¿Por qué ellos? – Pregunta Crystal preocupada

- Porque si no los derrotamos, nos perseguirán de todas formas, es mejor enfrentarlos de una vez – Dice Ash seriamente

- Ya veo… - Responde Crystal

Mientras tanto en la base del equipo galaxia, había un caos, la base estaba arruinada, los soldados estaban atrapados, el viejo científico había sido "derrotado" los tenientes a cargo estaban furiosos.

- La cámara me mostro quienes eran – Dice Athena

- ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunta Andrei furioso

- Son los chicos de hace rato y vienen acompañados con otros dos – Dice Athena desesperada

- Vamos rápido, seguro no están muy lejos, si esto se sale de nuestras manos, estaremos en terribles problemas – Dice Andrei preocupado

Los tenientes del equipo galaxia salieron disparados a buscar a los chicos, era media noche y el cielo estaba rodeado de nubes.

- Starly ¡Ataque ala! – Ordena Ash a su pokemon volador el cual mando un ataque hacia una roca que se encontraba arriba de la cueva

La roca fue destruida y de todo ese polvo surgió algo

- ¿Así que querían atacar de sorpresa eh? – Pregunta Ash enojado

- No permitiré, eso ni que se lleven a Abra – Dice Ash mientras se pone delante de Abra como si fuera un escudo para protegerlo

- Creo que te subestime, creí que al ser amigo de esos niños débiles ustedes también lo serian – Dice Andrei

- Ya veo por qué lograron causar mucho desorden en nuestra base – Dice una chica con una sonrisa

- ¡Ya cállense! – Dice Gold enojado

- Gold ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Crystal preocupada

- Ya estoy arto, estoy arto de que digan que soy débil, mucha que aprecio me lo ha dicho y no puedo tolerar que un desconocido me diga que soy débil – Expresa Gold

- Todo me recuerda a esos días… - Dice Gold mientras recuerda un momento que lo dejo marcado

Hace 3 años en la región Johto…

- Gold ¡Ven a ayudarme! – Gritaba una mujer enojada

- Ya voy – Respondía Gold

- ¿Por qué diablos tengo que ayudar en esta casa? ¿Por qué mis padres se complican las cosas? – Se preguntaba Gold

- Ya deja de jugar con la consola y ayúdame con las labores de la casa hijo, ¿Qué va a ser de ti? Me preocupa que no seas una persona productiva en el futuro – Dice una mujer preocupada

- ¿Qué voy a ser? No lo sé a mi me gustaría algo donde no tenga que trabajar mucho, ninguna carrera me llama la atención, tal vez me haga entrenador Pokemon, y a decir verdad tampoco me agrada esto de la guardería Pokemon – Dice Gold sin ganas

- Pronto cumplirás 9 años, vas a ver que te cambiare la forma de ver este trabajo, Gold, nuestra familia ha tenido esta guardería por generaciones, no te estoy obligando a que hagas esto pero por lo menos quiero que pruebes este trabajo, estoy segura que te va agradar – Dice la madre de Gold

- Pero si lo único que hago es limpiar todo el desastre, no veo lo divertido ni lo entretenido a este trabajo – Dice Gold enojado

- Ya te dije, espera a que cumplas 9 años.

Y así llego el cumpleaños 9 de Gold el quería saber porque su mama le insistía tanto con la crianza pokemon al día siguiente de su fiesta Gold se levanto a las 6 y media de la mañana

- Mama ¿Por qué me levantaste temprano? – Pregunta Gold

- Para que veamos esto juntos – Responde la madre de Gold mientras apuntaba hacia el horizonte

El chico volteo hacia donde señalo su mama y se sorprendió, jamás en su vida había visto salir al sol.

- Que hermoso – Dice Gold asombrado

- Esta es una de las primeras cosas que veras en el día, si te dedicas a ser criador pokemon – Dice la mama de Gold

- Genial – Responde Gold

- Muy bien continuemos con la exhibición, te mostrare lo que hace un verdadero criador pokemon – Dice la madre de Gold emocionada

La primero que hicieron fue alimentar a los pokemon, después jugaron con ellos, y lo último que hicieron fue revisar que los huevos estuvieran sanos, al final terminaron a las 3 de la tarde.

- Esto es muy diferente de lo que yo hago – Exclama Gold con envidia

- Todos los que se hicieron cargo de la guardería tuvieron que hacer este trabajo, a partir de ahora podrás ayudarme, si quieres – Expresa la madre de Gold

Y así fue, Gold estuvo ayudando a su madre, realmente las madres tienen razón, la madre de Gold fue capaz de cambiar su forma de ver la crianza Pokemon, pasaron dos años y Gold tuvo una plática con su mama.

- Mama, por favor deja que me haga cargo de la guardería, lo hare bien – Pide Gold contento

- No puedo hacer eso Gold, aun eres muy joven y además ni siquiera la licencia de entrenador tienes – Responde la madre de Gold

- Entonces… ¿si consigo la licencia de entrenador me puedo hacer cargo de la guardería? – Pregunta Gold entusiasmado

- Eres muy débil, así que dudo que consigas la licencia, espera a que crezcas un poco mas – Dice la madre de Gold preocupada

- Me hare fuerte, anda sí que si – Dice Gold rogando

- Creo que en realidad ya deberías comenzar tu viaje Pokemon, podrías matar dos pájaros de un tiro si vas a estudiar a Sinnoh – Expresa la mujer

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta Gold confundido

- En Sinnoh hay una manera muy peculiar de conseguir la licencia pokemon, primero los alumnos pasan unos meses con teoría y después hacen un viaje, creo que eso te serviría crecer tanto física como mentalmente – Responde la mama de Gold

- Ya veo, estudiare donde sea con tal de hacerme más fuerte y ganarme tu respeto mama – Responde Gold emocionado

- No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti, ya está decidido entonces, te vas a estudiar a Sinnoh – Expresa la madre de Gold mientras abraza a su hijo

Y ese fue el camino que recorrió Gold para llegar hasta donde se encuentra, es bueno recordar nuestro pasado para poder recordar a quienes nos apoyaron y animaron en momentos donde nos creíamos incapaces de hacer algo, Gold inspirado por ese pasado decidió desafiar a esas personas que tanto odiaba

- Tienes agallas para enfrentarnos – Dice Andrei enojado

- Ash, ya hiciste suficiente por nosotros, por favor cuida a Abra, yo me encargare de el – Dice Gold con seguridad

- Esta bien Gold, es tu pelea después de todo – Responde Ash mientras se dirige con Dawn

- ¿Y tu pelearas conmigo verdad? – Dice Athena con una sonrisa a Crystal

- Por supuesto – Responde Crystal seriamente

- Estas son las reglas, como no quiero perder mi valioso tiempo con algo como esto, solo trajimos con nosotros un pokemon por lo tanto espero que el enfrentamiento sea un ''uno vs uno'' ¡Sal Crobat! – Dice Andrei mientras libera a su pokemon

- Esta bien, así te podre aplastar más rápido ¡Sal Quilava! – Responde Gold

- ¡Hagámoslo! Sal Gengar – Exclama Athena

- ¡Adelante Bayleef! – Ordena Crystal

- ¡Crobat ataque ala! – Ordena Andrei

El ataque dio justo a Quilava, pero no le hizo mucho daño

- Quilava ¡Desenrollar! – Ordenaba Gold pero falló su ataque

- Gengar ¡Hipnosis! – Ordenaba Athena a su pokemon fantasma

Gengar persiguió a Bayleef el pokemon de Crystal no tuvo tiempo de correr Gengar al ser un pokemon fantasma se aparece en donde quiera y cuando quiera, Gengar miro a Bayleef asustada, mientras que el pokemon solo la miraba con una sonrisa tétrica, entonces Gengar comenzó a mover sus ojos, logrando así dormir a Bayleef, Gengar solo se reía al notar la facilidad con la que puso a dormir al pokemon planta.

- Ahora usa bola de sombra tantas veces como puedas – Exclama la Teniente del equipo Galaxia

Entonces el pokemon fantasma comenzó a lanzar una bolas moradas, el pokemon planta no sentía nada pero a decir verdad los golpes si le afectaban y se le notaba en las heridas que las bolas de sombra le dejaron.

- ¡No Bayleef! – Exclama Crystal preocupada

- ¡No puede ser! – Dice Gold preocupado mientras observa a Bayleef

- ¡No te distraigas! ¡Crobat usa colmillo veneno! – Exclama Andrei enojado

- ¡Quilava rueda de fuego! – Ordena Gold seriamente

El pokemon murciélago iba en camino a morder a Quilava ya se le notaba el veneno en los colmillos, sin embargo Quilava lo ataco antes ya que se cubrió en una rueda de fuego a pesar de no ser tan efectivo logro que Quilava no fuera envenenado

- Terminemos esto Gengar, ¡Usa come sueños! – Dice apresurada Athena

Y el pokemon fantasma con obediencia comenzó a rodear a Bayleef, comenzó a mover sus manos cerca de la cabeza de Bayleef y cuando cerró los ojos y dejo de mover las manos, Bayleef estaba inconsciente

- ¡No Bayleef! – Exclama Crystal preocupada

- Usare otro Pokemon no debo dejar que se dé cuenta – Piensa Crystal mientras toma cuidadosamente una pokebola

- Tranquila, no permitiré que hagas eso, ¡Gengar Puño sombra contra esa mocosa! – Ordena la teniente del equipo Galaxia con confianza

Crystal se sorprendió, ella se dio cuenta, lo que más le preocupaba es que no veía a Gengar, de repente un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, ni siquiera pudo ver qué era lo que pasaba, Gengar la había apuñalado, y así cayo Crystal desmallada.

- ¡No Crystal! – Grita Gold angustiado

- ¡Te dije que no te distraigas! – Expresa Andrei

- Crobat ¡Hiperrayo contra el chico! – Ordena Andrei a Crobat para que ataque a Gold

Gold trato de correr, sin embargo el ataque le dio directamente, pero fue por otra razón, trato de proteger a Quilava.

- ¡Gold! – Exclama Ash preocupado

- ¡Esto no puede ser posible los dos han sido derrotados! – Dice Dawn preocupada

El ambiente se quedo en silencio, el aire comenzaba a soplar, Gold y Crystal habían sido derrotados al igual que sus pokemon, entonces un chico tomo una decisión.

- Un verdadero hombre es aquel que enfrenta sus problemas aunque tenga miedo, muy bien hecho Gold, tus esfuerzos no fueron en vano, espero que me disculpes pero terminare lo que empezaste – Dice Ash mientras cubre su cara con su gorra

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Ash? – Pregunta Dawn preocupada

- Mas bien ''¿Qué vamos a hacer?'' – Dice Ash hablando pluralmente

- Bien ¿Qué haremos? – Pregunta Dawn

- Vamos a enfrentarlos y a derrotarlos, no se tu pero ya me desesperaron, quiero descansar, solo eso ¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudaras? – Pregunta Ash con mucha seguridad

- Claro que si Ash, debemos derrotarlos, recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- Lo sé – Responde Ash con mucha seguridad

- No te preocupes Abra, te salvaremos y a ellos también – Dice Ash al pokemon psíquico el cual se quedo sorprendido al ver la actitud del entrenador

- Pikachu no pelearas esta vez, hay un pequeño que de verdad necesito que pelee, lo necesita – Exclama Ash

- Adelante Starly ¡Usa Ataque rápido contra Crobat, ahora está cansado por el otro ataque! -

Por más sorprendente que parezca, la pequeña ave de Ash era bastante fuerte, ya que a pesar de que Crobat está cansado, Starly demuestra que es bastante fuerte, Crobat se recupero de haber usado Hiperrayo pero ya se sentía muy cansado

- Crobat ¡Usa Colmillo venenoso! – Ordena Andrei furioso

- Lo siento pero activaste mi carta de trampa – Exclama Ash misteriosamente

- ¡Ash esto no es Yu Gi Oh! – Le grita Dawn a Ash para que se tomara el combate en serio

- Pero es verdad, ¡usa doble equipo! – Ordena Ash dejando confundidos a todos

Pero esto tenía una razón, Starly se multiplico y eso hizo que Crobat se confundiera

- Ataque rápido de nuevo – Ordena Ash

Puede que esta táctica parezca simple, pero a veces lo más simple es lo que más resultados da, Starly al multiplicarse confundió a Crobat y de repente todos los clones de Starly atacaron al pokemon murciélago causándole mucho miedo, no se podía mover la derrota es inevitable, lo último que se vio fue a Crobat caer con sangre cerca de sus colmillos y desmayado.

- Nunca subestimes a un Pokemon, por más pequeño que sea – Exclama Ash seriamente pero se sorprendió al ver algo

Starly estaba cubierto por una luz, Ash estaba preocupado, pero de repente, esa luz desapareció y había un pokemon nuevo, Starly había evolucionado en Staravia, Ash saco su pokedex para revisar la información

"Son conscientes de su debilidad, así que siempre viven en grupo. Si se encuentran solos, lloran a gritos"

- Excelente Ash – Felicita Dawn a Ash

- No puede ser, Andrei fue derrotado –

- Presta atención, Buneary ¡Bola de sombra! – Ordena Dawn

Entonces el pokemon conejo cargo una fuerte bola de sombra y se la lanzo a Gengar en su rostro, esto provoco que los ojos de Gengar se voltearan, por lo tanto no podía ver.

- Buneary ¡Continua con Bola de sombra! – Exclama Dawn

Y el pokemon conejo continuo hasta derrotar a Gengar, Athena se sorprendió.

- No entiendo porque te sorprendes, si usas una buena estrategia incluso con los entrenadores mas fuertes puedes ganar – Dice Dawn mientras regresa a Buneary a su pokebola

Y las nubes que cubrían la luna se fueron y se pudo observar una hermosa luna llena entonces los comandantes del equipo Galaxia intentaron huir pero Ash los detuvo.

- Pikachu ¡Onda trueno! – Ordena Ash

Y en ese momento los dos quedaron paralizados

- Nos llevaremos a nuestros amigos asi que no queremos que luego regresen a molestar, lo siento – Dice Ash mientras carga a Gold y Dawn a Crystal

Luego de unas horas los chicos llegaron a una laguna, decidieron dormir ahí por suerte a Crystal y Gold no les ocurrió nada grave, mientras tanto con los tenientes del equipo Galaxia.

- J… jefe que hace aquí – Dice Andrei sorprendido

- Nada solo vine a dar un paseo, y hablo con unos incompetentes – Dice Cyrus sarcásticamente

- Lo sentimos Jefe – Dice Athena arrepentida

¿No han aprendido nada? En el equipo Galaxia no hay espacio para el error, su error ha sido muy grave por lo tanto serán castigados

- ¿Castigados? – Dice Andrei preocupado

- Así es, serán enviados a "Pain House" espero que disfruten su hospedaje en ese lugar infernal – Dice Cyrus molesto

- Jefe ¡por favor! ¡No nos haga esto! – Exclama Athena casi llorando

- Tienen suerte de que no los mate yo mismo, prefiero que sufran, llévenselos y que los envíen lo más rápido que puedan al lugar indicado – Ordena Cyrus seriamente

- ¡Si señor! – Responden unos soldados

En medio del llanto Andrei y Athena fueron enviados a un lugar que se dice infernal.

Y después de una larga noche de aventuras Crystal y Gold se despedían de sus amigos.

- Dawn, se que lo que hicimos Blue y yo estuvo mal pero… - Dice Crystal solo para ser interrumpida

- Mejor olvídalo Crystal, éramos muy pequeñas no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, así que las perdono porque ustedes no esperaban lo que el conserje haría – Responde Dawn mientras Abraza a su amiga

- Gracias Dawn – Responde Crystal feliz por haber sido perdonada por la peli-azul

- ¿Y que pasara con Abra? – Pregunta Ash

- No lo sé, Crystal ya tiene un pokemon psíquico y yo no puedo porque mi equipo está completo – Dice Gold preocupado

- No lo pueden dejar libre porque seguro los del equipo Galaxia lo buscarían – Exclama Ash preocupado

- Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no te lo quedas tu? – Le dice Gold a Ash

- ¿Yo? ¿Enserio está bien eso? – Pregunta Ash sorprendido

- Claro que si, eres un gran entrenador, Abra no podría estar en mejores manos – Responde Gold contento

- Por mi está bien, pero creo que debería preguntarle – Dice Ash emocionado

- Oye abra – Dice Ash

- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo y con Dawn? – Pregunta Ash con una sonrisa

Entonces Abra recordó unas palabras que le dijo el viejo

"Abra, debes salir debes explorar el mundo, debes vivir, ahí afuera conocerás muchos pokemon, tendrás muchas aventuras, y llegara un día en que un entrenador noble, y que te quiera por lo que eres y no por tus poderes, te pedirá que lo acompañes en su viaje, el diga que pase eso ¡Acéptalo! Eso quiere decir que esa persona sabe que eres alguien muy especial"

El Pokemon psíquico soltó una lagrima y tomo una de las pokebolas de Ash sorprendiéndolo, aplasto el botón y entro, ni siquiera puso resistencia.

- Al parecer eso fue un sí – Expresa Ash mientras toma la pokebola de Abra

- ¡Bien hecho Ash! Nos veremos después de juntar los 8 cristales, espero que tengamos una batalla – Dice Gold con tono desafiante

- Claro que la tendremos, ¡Cuídense! – Responde Ash mientras se despide de Ellos

- Adios chicos espero que les vaya genial en su viaje – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- Gracias, les deseamos lo mismo – Responde Crystal

Y con una gran sonrisa los cuatro entrenadores se despiden y continúan con sus deberes.

- Ash, creo que es hora de que hagamos lo que prometimos ya me estaba desesperando - Dice Dawn a Ash

- Tienes razón – Responde Ash con una sonrisa

**¿A qué se refiere Dawn? ¿Cuándo obtendrán el segundo Cristal? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**En este capítulo mencione Yu gi Oh el cual no me pertenece es obra de kazuki Takahashi, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, nos leeremos en el siguiente.**

**- Link94 -**


	12. Encuentro inesperado

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Ash, creo que es hora de que hagamos lo que prometimos ya me estaba desesperando - Dice Dawn a Ash

- Tienes razón – Responde Ash con una sonrisa

- ¡Es hora de ir por el segundo Cristal! – Dice Dawn emocionada

- ¿Creo que primero deberíamos ir a recoger agua a la laguna que está cerca – Propone Ash mientras toma las cantimploras

- Esta bien ¡vamos! – Exclama Dawn emocionada

Y así los dos entrenadores partían por el segundo cristal pero antes hicieron una parada en el lago, mientras Ash llenaba las cantimploras Dawn hacia una lista de lo que debían comprar, el equipo no quería pasar por hambre así que lo más lógico era llevar algunos víveres. Dawn llego de sorpresa con Ash el cual estaba sorprendido ya que la chica del pelo azul iba con una encantadora sonrisa

- Algo planea – Pensó Ash

Pero el chico se quedo inmóvil, era una mirada paralizante, Dawn se detuvo y le dijo unas palabras a Ash

- Ash… ten cuidado – Dice Dawn tiernamente mirándolo a los ojos

- ¿Qué le pasa? Porque ahora viene con esa actitud de niña inocente – Se pregunta Ash mientras Dawn lo lanza a la laguna y le dice

- ¡Caíste! – Dice Dawn mientras observa con una sonrisa a Ash el cual iba directo hacia el agua, pero esto no se iba a quedar así

Antes de caer, Ash arrastro a Dawn con él, la tomo del brazo y la jalo, cayendo los dos en el agua.

- Tienes un lado bromista eso es muy interesante Dawn – Dice Ash a Dawn cerca del oído

Dawn se quedo sonrojada ningún chico le había hablado en el oído le avergonzaba eso pero en cierta forma le agradaba, todo estuvo en silencio por un tiempo hasta que…

- Lo siento Dawn, pero si tu no lo vas a hacer ¡mejor lo hago yo! – Dice Ash mientras le lanza agua a Dawn

- ¡No me ganaras! – Responde Dawn de la misma forma

Es cierto que casi eran entrenadores oficiales pero eso no iba a quitar el hecho de que Dawn y Ash aun son muy inocentes, después de estar un rato jugando Ash y Dawn decidieron regresar a ciudad Jubileo.

- Ash dime una cosa – Pregunta Dawn sin respuesta

Ash estaba callado observando alrededor

- ¡Cuidado! – Exclama Ash mientras toma a Dawn debido a un ataque.

- Mierda, falle – Dice un joven enojado

- Así que ¿atacando por la espalda eh? Maldito Paul, el viaje comenzó hace poco y ya estas fastidiando, cuida a donde lanzas tus ataques pudiste lastimar a Dawn – Dice Ash molesto

- No me importa, ni que ella fuera alguien importante – Dice Paul seriamente

- Pues ella es una persona importante para mí, así que si se te ocurre hacerle daño yo mismo me encargare de ti – Dice Ash mas molesto mientras Dawn lo observaba preocupada

- Esas cosas solo las dicen los débiles, los que son tan patéticos que necesitan de otras personas para sentirse especiales, es por eso que yo no tengo amigos, pero mejor acabemos con esta ridícula conversación – Dice Paul molesto

- Vienes por una pelea pokemon ¿o quieres que peleemos tu y yo? – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¿Tu qué crees? – Responde Paul mientras libera a Turwig

- ¡Pikachu cola de hierro! – Ordena Ash mientras el pokemon eléctrico golpea al pokemon planta el cual casi es vencido

- ¡Pokemon inútil levántate! Y usa maldición – Ordena Paul al pequeño pokemon tortuga

De pronto apareció una sombra de Turtwig la cual cubrió a Pikachu, este ataque reduce la mitad de la energía del usuario que la usa y al afectado en cada ataque perderá un cuarto, Paul la uso debido a que Pikachu es muy fuerte y además Turtwig casi es derrotado por lo tanto no le importa si ese ataque reduce la mitad de su energía con tal de hacerle daño a Pikachu, la forma de hacerlo no le importaba.

- ¡No Pikachu! ¡Usa ataque rápido! – Exclama Ash

El pokemon amarillo fue afectado por la maldición y redujo su fuerza pero eso no lo detuvo para ir hacia el pokemon planta, el pokemon planta se concentro mucho, no quería decepcionar a su entrenador, cuando Pikachu llego el pokemon planta esquivo el ataque

- ¡Nada mal! Ahora usa hoja afilada – Ordena Paul con una sonrisa tétrica a su Pokemon

Las hojas atacaron directamente a Pikachu el cual se sentía muy cansado, este era el momento decisivo si quería ganar no podía fallar este ataque

- Es ahora o nunca ¡Pikachu cola de hierro! – Ordena Ash preocupado

El pokemon fue a toda velocidad y golpeo en la cabeza a Turtwig el cual fue vencido debido a que no es un pokemon muy rápido además ya estaba muy cansado, pero de repente Pikachu también cayo, la maldición hizo efecto

- Maldito inútil – Dice Paul mientras regresa a su pokemon

- ¡Pikachu no! – Exclama Ash mientras corre por Pikachu

- ¡Ketchum! La próxima vez que nos veamos, luchemos en serio, te lo juro no será tan fácil – Dice Paul seriamente

- Esta vez tuviste suerte, para la próxima te demostrare con quien te estás metiendo – Responde Ash enojado

- Por cierto Dawn ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a preguntar hace rato? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- N…nada mejor olvidemos eso, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a Ciudad Jubileo de una vez? – Pregunta Dawn nerviosa y sonrojada

Ash y Dawn salieron disparados a ciudad Jubileo para llevar a Pikachu al centro Pokemon.

- Aquí esta Pikachu, esta mejor que nunca – Dice la enfermera Joy de esa ciudad con una sonrisa

- Gracias enfermera, me alegro que estés bien Pikachu – Dice Ash con una sonrisa mientras acaricia a Pikachu

- Que bueno que no fue nada grave – Expresa Dawn a Ash

- Si me alegro por eso, pero me pregunto cuál es la obsesión de Paul conmigo, se que hicimos una apuesta antes de salir a viajar, pero creí que él era el tipo de persona que se desespera rápido y se aleja de lo que no le agrada – Expresa Ash intrigado

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? – Pregunta Dawn seriamente

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- A lo que me refiero es que al ser una persona que ha podido enfrentar a Paul sin asustarse, le has puesta un alto varias veces, en el vecindario el es un tipo muy amenazador que no teme lastimar a alguien con tal de conseguir lo que se propone, no sé que le ocurrió en el pasado pero seguro fue algo muy fuerte como para que tomara esa actitud, en fin pero si de algo estoy segura es que solo tú puedes enfrentarlo – Dice Dawn preocupada

- Gracias Dawn, me alegra tener tu confianza, y lo que dije cuando estaba con Paul es cierto, si alguien te intenta lastimar, sea Paul o alguna otra persona tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver – Dice Ash Seriamente

- N… no digas eso por favor – Dice Dawn apenada

- Soy sincero Dawn, a pesar de que no llevo mucho tiempo contigo sé que eres una gran persona y te aprecio, además si algo te pasara no podría volver a ver a mi mama de la misma forma – Dice Ash mientras toma su mochila

- Gracias Ash, yo también te aprecio, y a lo que me refería es que por favor no hables de morir, no me gustaría te pasara algo tan horrible solo por protegerme – Dice Dawn levantándose

- No te preocupes, por eso me hare más fuerte, para evitar tragedias como esa, ahora ¿Qué tal si nos vamos? – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- Esta bien – Responde Dawn

Los jóvenes al salir del centro pokemon vieron a un hombre con un traje, el cual les dijo

- Chicos, vengan les daré algo – Les dice el hombre con una sonrisa

- Corre Dawn, yo lo distraeré, lo siento señor pero mi madre me dijo que no le hablara a extraños – Responde Ash preocupado

- No tienen de que preocuparse, en realidad soy el presidente de una compañía que fabrica los poke-relojes – Dice el hombre de traje con pena

- ¿Qué? ¿Poke-relojes? – Pregunta Dawn sorprendida

- Veo que los conoces, este año después de muchos esfuerzos sacamos un nuevo modelo que acepta mas aplicaciones que el anterior, ustedes pueden obtener uno ¿Quieren saber cómo? – Pregunta el hombre

- Claro, cuéntenos como – Dice Dawn interesada

- Bien, en esta ciudad hay 6 payasos si cada uno de ustedes contesta 3 sencillas preguntas se les entregara un cupón por cada payaso, con los 3 cupones pueden obtener un poke-reloj – Explica el hombre de traje

- Muy bien ¡entonces busquemos! – Le dice Ash Dawn

Y asi los entrenadores partieron para buscar a los payasos Primero vamos con Dawn.

- Hola señorita ¿Vienes por un cupón para el poke-reloj? – Pregunta el payaso

- Claro, por favor dígame que tengo que contestar – Dice Dawn entusiasmada

- Bien, menciona cuál de estos pokemon no pertenece al tipo fuego –

a) Charizard

b) Quilava

c) Gengar

- La respuesta es la letra C "Gengar" – Responde Dawn tranquila

- Muy bien hecho, toma el cupón el siguiente payaso esta mas adelante - Responde el payaso mientras le entrega el cupón a Dawn. Dawn continúo con el segundo payaso, esta es la segunda pregunta

- ¿Qué pokemon usarías para pelear con el tipo eléctrico?

a) Gastly

b) Digglet

c) chimchar

- La respuesta es la letra b "Chimchar" – Responde Dawn contenta

Y asi Dawn consiguió el segundo cupon ahora va por el tercero y la última pregunta es

- ¿Cuántos pokemon hay?

a) 300

c) 600

d) más del 700

Dawn se concentro mucho esta pregunta es decisiva, esto determinaría si obtendría el poke-reloj o no

- la respuesta es c "más de 700" Pienso que hay más de 700 pokemon debido a que todos los días se descubren nuevos pokemon alrededor de mundo. Dawn volvió con el empresario para entregarle los cupones, mientras tanto con Ash

- Hola vengo a contestar las preguntas para ganarme un cupón – Dice Ash a un payaso

- Esta bien, esta es la primera pregunta ¿Cuál es el pokemon mas común de los mares? – Pregunta el payaso

Moltres

Abra

Tentacool

La respuesta es bastante obvia es Tentacool – Responde Ash con una sonrisa

El joven recibió el primer cupón y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para buscar al segundo payaso.

Esta es la pregunta – Dice un payaso

¿Menciona los tipos de pokemon iníciales?

- Los tipos iníciales son, Agua, Planta y Fuego – Contesta Ash tranquilamente

- Muy bien, aquí tienes el segundo cupón – Dice el Payaso al chico de Pueblo Paleta

Ash estaba entusiasmado, solo una pregunta mas y ese reloj seria suyo, aunque a decir verdad él ni siquiera sabía para que servía, es decir es un reloj, obviamente dará la hora, pero ¿Y si servía para otra cosa? Ash dejo de darle tanta importancia a ese asunto y decidió buscar de una vez al tercer payaso.

Esta es la última pregunta, ¿Son importantes los pokemon para los humanos? – Pregunta el Payaso

- Claro que son importantes, son parte de la vida de las personas, y más que eso son amigos de los humanos, yo creo que la vida sería muy aburrida si no hubiera pokemon. – Responde Ash seriamente

- Interesante, me agrada tu punto de vista, toma el último cupón.

Y así Ash recibió los tres cupones y se fue con el Presidente de la compañía para canjear lo cupones y ahí se encontró con Dawn

- ¡Tome señor! – Dicen los chicos mientras entregan los cupones

- Tengan sus relojes, vienen con dos aplicaciones de regalo una es la del reloj y la otra es el comunicador, solo tienen que registrar el número de serie del reloj de sus amigos y se podrán comunicar cuando quieran, si quieren saber más sobre aplicaciones los invito que pasen por la compañía, bueno nos veremos en otra ocasión – Dice el empresario mientras se despide. Ash y Dawn decidieron registrarse uno nunca sabe cuando te puedes perder.

- Dawn, creo que deberíamos ir a comprar los víveres – Dice Ash seriamente

- Tienes razón, vamos antes de salir de la ciudad, por cierto ¿sabes que ruta tomaremos? – Pregunta Dawn curiosamente

- Claro que si, mientras buscaba a los payasos escuche a unas personas que decía que no se podía ir por el norte de la ciudad porque la salida de la cueva está bloqueada por una gran roca, es el sitio más lógico si nos basamos en las pistas, ya que en el este se encuentra la entrada a Ciudad Rocavelo y es imposible que nos mandaran al mismo lugar que Gold y Crystal, la salida del oeste nos manda a Ciudad Canal así que el camino más posible es por el norte – Explica Ash con seguridad

- Bueno no tenemos nada que perder así que por mi está bien si nos vamos por el norte – Responde la chica de la mini falda con una sonrisa

Despues de un rato los chicos salieron con varias latas de comida y algunas botellas de agua, era la hora de partir, caminaron por el norte tal y como lo prometieron por la ruta 204, antes de entrar a la cueva que conecta con pueblo Aromaflor fueron sorprendidos por un pokemon Cactus y por otro pokemon de agua.

- Así que nos esperabas fuera de la cueva, interesante – Dice Ash sorprendido

- ¿Están listos? Hoy me toca ser su cazador – Dice una persona con la cara cubierta

- ¡Bien, entonces comencemos! ¿Estás lista Dawn? – Pregunta Ash entusiasmado

- ¡Cuando tu digas Ash! – Responde Dawn con una sonrisa

- ¡Staravia adelante! – Dice Ash liberando a su pokemon

- ¡Buneary vamos! – Expresa Dawn al momento de liberar a su pokemon

- Cacturne y Slowbro ¡Prepárense! – Ordena el cazador a su pokemon

- ¡Ataque ala contra Cacturne! – Ordena Ash a su pokemon el cual impacto directamente a Cacturne el ataque fue muy efectivo debido a que los pokemon del tipo planta son débiles frente a los del tipo volador

- Slowbro ¡Confusión! – Ordena el cazador haciendo que los ojos de Slowbro se iluminen dando como resultado que el pokemon controlara a su antojo a Staravia lo que hizo fue golpearlo contra el suelo varias veces hasta que…

- ¡Buneary "lanzamiento" contra Slowbro! – Ordena Dawn usando un ataque del tipo siniestro y debido a que Slowbro estaba muy concentrado manipulando a Staravia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Slowbro se asusto y no se podía mover en eso Cacturne se levanta del golpe recibido por Staravia

- ¡Usa Finta contra Buneary! – Ordena el cazador al Pokemon Cactus

- ¡Esquívalo buneary! – Ordena la peli-azul

- ¡Eso no se puede esquivar! – Grita el cazador a Dawn

- Solo observa- Responde la chica de ojos azules

Buneary cerró los ojos ya que cuando Cacturne usa este ataque desaparece y no sabes cuándo aparecerá detrás de ti, en el momento justo Buneary dio un salto, y Cacturne apareció soltando un golpe con gran potencia el cual inesperadamente golpeo a Slowbro el cual se encontraba detrás de Buneary, esto dio como consecuencia que Slowbro fuera derrotado.

- No puede ser – Dice el cazador preocupado

- ¡Es hora de que terminemos esto Dawn! – Dice Ash seriamente

- Esta bien Ash por favor comienza tu – Responde la peli-azul con una sonrisa

- ¡Staravia aire afilado! – Ordena Ash provocando el pokemon volador lanzara fuertes ráfagas de aire haciendo que el pokemon del tipo siniestro comenzara a sangrar por decirlo de alguna forma, ya que el liquido que salía de las heridas no era rojo, esto provoco que Cacturne perdiera movilidad y concentración

- ¡Buneary puño mareador! – Ordenaba entusiasmada la entrenadora de pelo azul, dando como resultado que Buneary lanzara un terrible y fuerte golpe contra Cacturne en su cabeza, eso era todo, otra victoria más para el equipo de Ash y Dawn.

- Bien hecho ¡dame esos cinco! – Decía Ash al momento que chocaba la mano con su compañera.

- Me han derrotado, ya veo porque mi compañero el cazador anterior me dijo que me preparara, son una pareja muy peculiar, me agrada su estilo de batalla así que les entrego esto, es el segundo anillo, el anillo de la inteligencia y aquí está la siguiente pista – Dice el cazador animado

- Gracias señor, pero esta vez la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado – Dice Ash apenado

- Por mi parte eso ha sido todo, les deseo suerte en su viaje, la dificultad continuara creciendo, ¡prepárense! – Dice el cazador mientras se despide

- Esta bien, entrenaremos mas – Responde el chico de Pueblo Paleta emocionado

- Dawn por favor guarda este cristal – Expresa el chico de cabello negro mientras le entrega a Dawn la gema ahora tenían dos, la primera es azul y esta es verde.

- Esta bien, creo que es hora de seguir con el viaje ¿Cuál es nuestro próximo destino? – Pregunta Dawn mientras guarda el Cristal

- Es el pueblo Aromaflor, tenemos que cruzar esta cueva, después seguir una ruta y listo, llegaremos a ese lugar donde hay un gran campo de flores – Dice Ash mirando el mapa

- ¿Un gran campo de flores? Suena maravilloso, Ash ¿C… cuando lleguemos me podrías acompañar a ese campo de flores? – Dice Dawn apenada

- Claro, te llevare en cuanto lleguemos – Responde Ash con una sonrisa

- Gracias, muy bien, creo que es hora de partir – Expresa Dawn emocionada

Y así los chicos entraron en la cueva y hasta el final encontraron una roca que bloqueaba la salida, gracias a la cola de hierro de Pikachu mas el chorro de agua de Piplup pudieron romper la roca y al salir se encontraron con un gran panorama, era un campo con muchas hierbas vulgarmente llamadas "malas", un pequeño riachuelo con agua muy clara, y para terminar una mujer rubia sentada en una piedra.

- ¿Quién será esa mujer? – Pregunta Ash desconcertado

- No lo sé, pero ¿Qué tal si se encuentra perdida? Creo que no sería muy educado dejarla aquí – Responde la chica del pelo azul

- Tienes razón, averigüemos que pasa.

Los entrenadores decidieron acercarse a la mujer que está sentada en la piedra, para descubrir la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Qué está haciendo ahí? Estas y más preguntas serán resueltas en el siguiente capítulo.

**Hace días que no escribía, no tenía muchas ganas, pero por suerte regresaron, espero poder publicar un capitulo todos los días, gracias por leer.**

**- Link94 - **


	13. La mujer misteriosa

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- ¿Quién será esa mujer? – Pregunta Ash desconcertado

- No lo sé, pero ¿Qué tal si se encuentra perdida? Creo que no sería muy educado dejarla aquí – Responde la chica del pelo azul

- Tienes razón, averigüemos que pasa.

Los entrenadores decidieron acercarse a la mujer que está sentada en la piedra, para descubrir la razón por la cual estaba ahí, se sorprendieron al verla de frente ya que llevaba un huevo.

- Hola perdón que la molestemos yo soy Dawn y el es Ash, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Está perdida señorita? – Pregunta Dawn tímidamente

- …. Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿Por qué las personas se complican la vida? – Dice la chica del pelo rubio

- Yo sí, muchas veces – Responde Ash seriamente

- Eso es bueno, eso indica que piensas por ti mismo y no dejas que nadie corrompa tus ideas, dime otra cosa ¿Has encontrado la respuesta a esa pregunta? – Pregunta la mujer seriamente

- No, aun no encuentro la respuesta a eso – Responde el chico de pueblo paleta

- No te preocupes, llegara un momento en el cual comprenderás eso y muchas cosas más, Dawn, Ash, mucho gusto conocerlos, yo me llamo Cynthia – Dice la mujer rubia mientras se levanta de la roca

- Mucho gusto señorita Cynthia ¿Ocurre algo? La veo preocupada – Pregunta Dawn seriamente

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada, lo que pasa es que me quede sumida en mis pensamientos ¿Y a donde se dirigen? – Pregunta Cynthia con una sonrisa

- Nos dirigimos a pueblo Aromaflor ¿Y usted? – Pregunta la chica peli azul con una sonrisa

- Tambien me dirijo a ese destino ¿Qué dicen si nos vamos juntos? – Pregunta la mujer rubia

- Claro, por nosotros está bien – Responde Ash entusiasmado

Y así los jóvenes decidieron continuar hacia a su destino el Pueblo Aromaflor Dawn y Ash iban platicando mucho pero Cynthia iba muy pensativa.

- ¿Qué me pasa preguntan? Solo preocupaciones, después de lo que paso en la conferencia plateada no me siento muy tranquila – Dice Cynthia en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Eres un tonto, por tu culpa se escapo! – Se escucha en la pradera a una chica enojada

- Perdón, en serio discúlpame, pero si no hubiera hecho eso habrías salido muy lastimada – Responde un joven con pena

- Reconozco esas voces – Dice Ash preocupado

- Yo también – Expresa la peli azul preocupada

Los chicos decidieron ir a ver qué pasaba y se sorprendieron cuando encontraron a dos de sus compañeros

- Ya no te enojes Touko, no lo hice a propósito – Dice un chico castaño con pena

- Pero por tu culpa perdí al pokemon que quería capturar Touya – Responde una chica de cabello largo

- ¿Touko? ¿Touya? – Dice Ash sorprendido

- ¡Ash! – Responde Touya sorprendido

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Paso algo malo? – Pregunta Ash curioso

- Lo que pasa es que por culpa de Touya yo no pude atrapar a un pokemon que me costó mucho trabajo encontrar – Dice la chica castaña enojada

- Lo que pasa es que Touko quería capturar un Jigglypuff salvaje, y cuando Touko quería pelear con Jigglypuff apareció otro Pokemon mas grande llamado Onix y empezó a lanzar rocas entonces yo empuje a Touko para que no fuera golpeada y ahora ella está enojada conmigo – Dice Touya apresuradamente

- No deberías enojarte con el Touko, el pobre solo quería salvarte – Dice Ash tratando de calmar a la chica castaña

- Así es Touko estaba muy preocupado por ti por… - Explica Touya solo para ser interrumpido

- Ahora si te preocupas por mi verdad – Dice Touko enojada en voz baja solo para dirigirse con Dawn y darle la espalda a su compañero

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Dice Touya Frunciendo el ceño

- Cosas de chicas, eso fue lo que me dijo Gold – Responde Ash seriamente

- Supongo que tiene razón, por cierto Ash ¿Quién es esa señorita rubia? – Pregunta el castaño curioso

- Ella es Cynthia – Responde el chico de Pueblo paleta

- Mucho gusto Touya ¿Al parecer todos están en la búsqueda Crystales verdad? – Pregunta Cynthia

- Así es los cuatro estamos en la "gran carrera" buscando los Crystales para participar en otro reto aunque no se de que trata los profesores no nos dieron detalles – Dice Touko decepcionada

- ¿Señorita Cynthia, usted también participo en esta carrera? – Pregunta Dawn

- Claro que si, participe con un chico de Hoenn lo veo de vez en cuando, fue muy divertido – Responde la chica rubia soltando una pequeña risa

- Una pregunta ¿De qué trata el ultimo reto? – Pregunta Touko curiosa

- Me gustaría decírtelo, pero no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa, ¡La emoción será mejor cuando se enteren de que trata! Decírtelo seria como decirte el final de algún libro – Responde la rubia

- Tiene razón es mejor no saber esas cosas, por cierto señorita Cynthia ¿De quién es ese huevo? Me parece muy curioso – Dice Touya sorprendido por el huevo de la chica de traje negro

- Es de uno de mis pokemon, no me esperaba que tuviera un huevo en estos momentos, yo terminaba de realizar una investigación, así que me dirijo al pueblo más cercano al pueblo Aromaflor – Explica Cynthia

- Ya veo, entonces creo que deberíamos apresurarnos, al parecer todos llevamos el mismo destino – Dice el chico castaño con una sonrisa

- Así es, deberíamos apresurarnos mejor – Dice Ash

Y con dos compañeros mas en el viaje los jóvenes continuaron hacia pueblo Aromaflor, y al llegar ahí se encontraron con la entrada bloqueada por una oficial.

- Lo siento chicos no pueden pasar – Dice la oficial Jenny

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué paso? – Pregunta Cynthia confundida

- ¡Oh! Señorita Cynthia, espero que me disculpe pero no puedo dejarlos entrar últimamente ocurren muchos robos de Pokemon, hasta no ser encontrados los culpables no se volverán a abrir las puertas de pueblo Aromaflor – Expresa la oficial con respeto

- ¡No puede ser! Necesito llevar este huevo a la enfermería Pokemon – Exclama Cynthia preocupada

- Tambien eso es un problema ya que la enfermería Joy desapareció, no se le ha visto desde hace dos días – Expresa la oficial preocupada

- Esto es problemático ¿Estos eventos estarán ligados a los robos de Pokemon que han ocurrido recientemente? – Exclama Cynthia angustiada

- Puede ser, les recomiendo que esperen a que se resuelva este misterio es por su seguridad – Explica la oficial Jenny

- Esta bien oficial, pero si necesitan mi ayuda no duden en llamarme, nos vemos – Responde Cynthia

- ¡Hasta luego! – Dicen los chicos mientras caminan hacia una pradera cerca de la entrada del pueblo

- Creo que no tenemos otra opción – Dice Ash seriamente

- Así es tendremos que dormir en la naturaleza otra vez – Expresa Dawn decepcionada

- No es tan malo, pero algo que no me agrada es quedarme de brazos cruzados, deberíamos hacer algo para ayudar resolver todo esto – Dice Touya tranquilamente

- No es muy buena idea que nos involucremos tonto, aun somos unos entrenadores novatos, ya escuchaste lo que dijo la oficial lo mejor que podemos hacer es alejarnos – Expresa Touko regañando a Touya

- Así es Touko, solo si ocurre algo grave deberíamos intervenir, por ahora preparemos las cosas para pasar la noche – Expresa Cynthia tranquilamente

Los chicos buscaron un lugar cerca de unos árboles y mientras montaban sus tiendas de campaña los chicos decidían que labor le tocaría a cada uno para la cena

- Muy bien Dawn y yo iremos por agua – Expresa Ash

- Touya y yo iremos por madera para la fogata – Exclama Touko

- Me parece perfecto, mientras tanto yo preparare los ingredientes para la cena – Dice Cynthia con una sonrisa

- Esta bien nos vemos en un rato – expresa Ash llevándose a Dawn y unas cubetas

- Vaya día mas interesante ¿no crees? Primero encontramos a una extraña joven y luego nos encontramos a Touya y a Touko – Dice Ash pensativo

- Si ha sido un día sorprendente, pero lo que más me ha impactado es lo que ha ocurrido en el pueblo ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer tales cosas como robarse a los pokemon o raptar a la enfermera Joy? – Se pregunta Dawn seriamente

- Yo creo que el equipo Galaxia es capaz de eso y más, después de los eventos con Gold y Crystal creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, el problema aquí es que el equipo Galaxia es muy directo – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta Dawn confundida

- Me refiero a que ellos no se quedan en una ubicación por mucho tiempo, su forma de actuar es rápida, por lo menos eso escuche de la gente de Ciudad Jubileo cuando juntaba los cupones para el Poke-reloj – Explica Ash aun serio

- Ya veo a lo que te refieres, hay mucho loco suelto, espero que los capturen pronto el próximo Crystal nos espera – Dice Dawn desesperada

- No te preocupes si en 3 días no podemos pasar por el pueblo, yo encontrare la forma de ir a nuestro próximo destino, solo que las flores tendrán que esperar – Expresa Ash

- No te preocupes por eso Ash, ya será en otra ocasión, bueno ¿Qué tal si mejor recogemos agua? – Pregunta la chica del pelo azul con una sonrisa

- Esta bien – Responde el chico de pueblo paleta

Los entrenadores decidieron dejar la charla y mejor se pusieron a llenar las cubetas, mientras tanto con los chicos de Unova.

- Espera Touko no me dejes atrás – Dice Touya apresurado

- ¡Touya se supone que tu eres el que tiene que guiarme! – Responde Touko enojada

- Lo siento, pero últimamente me siento raro, me siento débil – Responde el chico castaño cansado

- Deja de inventar excusas Touya, tú eres un chico muy enérgico – Dice Touko decepcionada

- Lo sé, pero desde que llegue a Sinnoh me siento diferente, espero que no sea nada grave ¿Qué tal si mejor recogemos la madera para la fogata? – Dice Touya mientras recolecta unas ramas de pino seco

- Esta bien – Responde Touko seriamente

- Por cierto Touko, recuerda que la profesora Araragi nos envió a buscar a una persona, dime algo ¿Cheren y Bel te han enviado algo de información? – Pregunta el chico castaño preocupado

- No aun no he recibido nada, pero tranquilízate esto apenas comienza – Responde Touko relajada

- Esto es malo, la profesora nos envía a esta región a buscar a alguien que desconocemos y del cual la única información que tenemos es que se encuentra en esta región – Expresa Touya seriamente

- Como te lo dije anteriormente, tranquilízate esta región es bastante grande, vamos a encontrar a esa persona, no te preocupes y haremos que la envíen a Prisión – Responde Touko

Los chicos decidieron dejar esta plática que no los iba a llevar a ningún lado, prefirieron enfocarse en juntar material para la fogata.

Un rato después en la base…

- Muy bien, lo ingredientes están listos, ahora solo falta esperar a los chicos, pero hay algo que me preocupa, debido a que estoy en un importante viaje no te podre cuidar cuando nazcas – Expresa Cynthia mientras acariciaba el huevo Pokemon que cuidaba

- ¡Señorita Cynthia aquí está el agua! – Expresa Ash

- Muy bien – Respondía Cynthia mientras tomaba una cubeta y vaciaba el agua en una cazuela

- ¡Aquí está la leña, perdón por el retraso pero Touya es un poquito lento – Expresa Touko mientras pone leña debajo de la cazuela

- Por el fuego no se preocupen, por suerte Touko y yo elegimos iníciales de ese tipo – Expresa el chico castaño mientras tomaba su pokebola

Libero a Pignite y le ordeno usar ascuas con solo un poco basto para encender le leña, entonces Cynthia lanzo los ingredientes a la cazuela, al parecer preparaba una sopa.

Media hora más tarde, cerca de las 7:40 de la noche los entrenadores estaban reunidos para disfrutar de la cena.

- Wow esto esta delicioso – Dice Dawn mientras saborea la sopa

- Si está muy bueno – Dicen los otros chicos

- Gracias chicos, es una receta de mi abuela – Responde la joven rubia

- ¿Y a que se dedica señorita Cynthia? – Pregunta Touko Curiosa

- Estoy viajando por Sinnoh para recolectar cierta información – Dice Cynthia

- ¿Información? ¿Qué clase de información? – Pregunta la chica de pelo azul

- Son símbolos, les voy a explicarla razón, se debe a que cerca del monte corona hay un pueblo donde Arceus, el pokemon legendario es el dios de esa cultura, lo importante de esto es que cerca de ahí hay un santuario el cual está cerrado, la anciana líder y guardiana del pueblo tiene una piedra en donde se explica cómo abrir ese santurario pero está incompleta yo salí de viaje para buscar información, dudo que encuentre la parte que falta de la piedra, pero estoy segura que puedo encontrar información que nos dé la clave para entrar a ese santuario, dentro seguro hay mucho material arqueológico – Explica Cynthia entusiasmada

- ¡Que interesante! ¡Te deseo suerte Cynthia! – Exclama Ash con una sonrisa

- ¡Gracias Ash! – Responde Cynthia contenta

- ¡Un momento! ¿Escuchan eso? – Pregunta Touya preocupado

Al parecer no se escuchaba nada pero poco a poco se comenzaba a escuchar un sonido de una metralleta pero con un volumen más fuerte, era un helicóptero y estaba encima de los entrenadores

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay un helicóptero arriba de nosotros? – Se pregunta Touko preocupada

- Eso me gustaría saber – Responde Touya seriamente

En eso el helicóptero lanzo un polvo.

- Es somnífero ¡Cuidado! – Expresa Cynthia pero ya era tarde ya todos empezaban a sentir el efecto del somnífero

- Togekiss, si se llevan algo ¡Síguelos! – Expresa Cynthia mientras libera a su pokemon

Al final incluso Cynthia quedo dormida…

Al día siguiente una gota de agua que quedo en una hoja gracias al roció callo en la nariz de Ash provocando que se despertara y que el despertara a los demás

- ¿Estan todos bien? – Pregunta Ash preocupado

- Si estamos bien, tranquilo – Decían todos menos Cynthia la cual miraba preocupada hacia otra dirección.

- Cynthia ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunta Ash preocupado

- N… no puede ser – Expresa Cynthia sorprendida y desconcertada.

¿Qué ocurrió esa noche? ¿Quiénes eran las personas del helicóptero? Esto y más averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.

**Gracias por leer.**

**- Link94 - **


	14. Al rescate

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Cynthia ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunta Ash preocupado

- N… no puede ser – Expresa Cynthia sorprendida y desconcertada.

- El huevo… se lo llevaron – Dice Cynthia triste

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Quién lo habrá robado? – Expresa Dawn impactada

- ¿Qué diablos nos ocurrió ayer? Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos cenando – Expresa Touya preocupado

- Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, nuestra prioridad es tratar de encontrar el huevo la señorita Cynthia – Dice Touko seriamente

- Pero ¿Cómo lo encontraremos? No tenemos pistas, no tenemos datos – Exclama Ash desesperado

El ambiente quedo en silencio, no sabían qué hacer, todos estaban preocupados, a pesar de que solo había pasado un día desde que conocieron a Cynthia, ella era su amiga por lo tanto no podían abandonarla en una situación así.

Cuando los chicos estaban a punto de ponerse tristes y de perder la esperanza, una luz ilumino su camino de desesperación, era Togekiss, el pokemon que libero Cynthia antes de caer dormida.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? Antes de caer bajo los efectos del somnífero libere a Togekiss para que siguiera a esos delincuentes – Dice Cynthia con una sonrisa

- ¡Qué suerte! – Expresa la chica de pelo azul

- Que bueno que te encuentras bien Togekiss, lamento hacerte pasar esto, pero seguro que de todos mis pokemon, tú eras la que mas estaba preocupada por el huevo – Expresa Cynthia mientras acaricia a Togekiss

- to to to toge kiss kiss – Expresaba el Pokemon contento

- Muy bien Togekiss necesito de tu ayuda para saber donde se encuentran esos malvados que se llevaron el huevo – Expresa Cynthia seriamente

- kiss kiss, togekiss – Responde el pokemon volador afirmando solo para después volar y dirigirse a una dirección cerca de las montañas.

- Muy bien debemos ir lo más rápido que podamos – Expresa Ash mientras corre

- me pregunto cómo será ese lugar al cual nos dirigimos, ya tengo ganas de *Cof cof* romperle la cara a esos tipos – Expresa el chico castaño a la vez que tosía

- Los débiles no aguantaran ahí, porque mejor no te quedas a descansar pequeño Touya – Expresa Touko sarcásticamente

- ¡Cállate! A mí nadie me dice que es lo que debo hacer – Exclama el chico de Unova molesto ante el comentario de su compañera

- ¡Ya basta chicos! Esto parece una pelea entre marido y mujer – Dice Cynthia preocupada

- ¿M… marido y mujer? – Se preguntaban Touko y Touya mientras se miraban en uno al otro sonrojados y confundidos

- ¡Jum! Yo jamás me casaría con alguien como él – Responde Touko mientras voltea sonrojada

- Esos dices ahora, pero ¿Qué tal si en el futuro cambias de opinión? No digas nunca, porque no sabes lo que ocurrirá – Expresa Touya relajado y con seguridad

- Su plática parece muy interesante chicos, no quiero ser grosero pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es concentrarnos en buscar el huevo perdido – Exclama Ash

- Es cierto, lo sentimos Ash – Expresa Touya preocupado

- ¡Qué suerte tiene Touko! ¡La envidio tanto! – Expresa Dawn con una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – Responde Dawn mientras mira a Ash

- ¿Obvio? No lo entiendo, pero ojala me lo expliques más adelante – Responde Ash con una sonrisa

- ¡Diablos! A veces los hombres son unos verdaderos idiotas – Exclama la chica castaña

- Si… a veces pueden ser así – Responde Cynthia con una pequeña risa

Y así dejaron la plática para concentrarse en el objetivo, luego de unas 3 horas siguiendo a Togekiss, llegaron a los pies de una montaña cerca del Pueblo Aromaflor era un lugar rodeado de mucha hierba, sin árboles, un pequeño rio que transporta el agua que nace desde la montaña, pero lo que más destaca de ese lugar es que hay un enorme helicóptero del tamaño de una mansión más o menos, el grupo decidió esconderse.

Mientras tanto dentro del helicóptero-base…

- Mark ¿Estás seguro que el huevo esta en un lugar seguro? – Pregunta una joven de cabello morado y largo

- Claro que si Amy, además nadie puede traspasar nuestro sistema de seguridad – Expresa un chico alto, rubio y de ojos verdes

- Muy bien amor, entonces confió en ti, estoy seguro de que esos chicos van a tratar de buscarnos, detecte un Togekiss, era obvio de quien se trataba – Expresa Amy preocupada

- No tiene de que preocuparse jefa, ya se lo dije la seguridad es muy fuerte, además se enfrentaran a mí y en el caso de que yo pierda se enfrentaran a ti, y yo no conozco a alguien más fuerte que usted – Expresa Mark mirando a Amy con seguridad

- Tienes razón, no creo que sean tan estúpidos como para venir aquí y atacarnos, eso sería prácticamente un suicidio, hagamos lo mejor, en unas horas partiremos y le entregaremos a nuestra jefa lo que pidió – Dice Amy entusiasmada

De vuelta con el grupo de entrenadores.

- Chicos antes que nada agradezco su ayuda pero, lo mejor sería que ustedes no se involucren mas, no me gustaría que salieran lastimados. – Expresa Cynthia preocupada

- ¿De qué hablas? No vamos a dejarte aquí sola, sabemos que somos apenas unos entrenadores novatos pero… no podemos dejarte ir sola, por lo menos te seremos de ayuda eliminando soldados – Expresa Ash entusiasmado

- Así es, no podemos dejar que te arriesgues, tú debes llegar con los lideres ¡Explícanos el plan por favor! – Exclama Touya emocionado

- Gracias chicos, el plan será el siguiente, van a atacar en equipos no se separen, yo iré lo más rápido que pueda con los lideres, no se preocupen de eso, los derrotare – Exclama Cynthia con mucha seguridad

Y de manera muy silenciosa los jóvenes se infiltraron en ese helicóptero gigante, no era muy complejo pero si era largo.

- Muy bien ¡Que comience la acción! – Dice Ash al ver a muchos soldados

- ¡Recuerda no distraerte Touko! – Expresa Touya

- ¡Callate! – Responde Touko molesta

- Muy bien señorita Cynthia no te preocupes por nosotros, ya te alcanzaremos – Expresa Dawn mientras toma una pokebola

- Gracias chicos, ¡Suerte! – Exclama Cynthia mientras corría hacia una habitación

Cynthia llego y al entrar en la habitación se dio cuenta de algo, no había nadie, estaba muy silencioso el lugar.

- Así que por fin llegas – Exclama Mark con una mirada seria

- Así es y lo mejor que puedes hacer es entregarme el huevo si no quieres salir lastimado – Expresa Cynthia furiosa

- JA JA JA ¿Estas bromeando verdad? – Se burla el chico rubio

- … - Cynthia no dice nada

- Dime ¿Qué puede hacer alguien tan común como tu contra un experto como yo? – Dice Mark arrogantemente

- ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? – Dice Cynthia seriamente

- ¡Adelante Garchomp! – Dice Cynthia mientras libera a su pokemon dragón

- ¡Vibrava vamos! – Ordena Mark a su pokemon dragón

- ¡Garchomp tormenta de arena! – Ordena Cynthia a su pokemon el cual con una mirada tétrica comenzó a cubrirse de arena y luego la hizo estallar para provocar una tormenta

- Esto no es bueno, la habilidad de Garchomp se activara – Expresa Mark un poco menos confiado

- Vibrava ataca a Garchomp con vuelo – Ordena Mark desesperado

Vibrava voló lo más alto que pudo para caer de sorpresa a Garchomp sin embargo…

- Garchomp tómalo de las alas – Ordena Cynthia seriamente

El pokemon Dragón obedeció a su entrenadora, cuando Vibrava iba a impactar contra él en seguida lo tomo de las alas, eso no requirió de mucho esfuerzo Garchomp es un pokemon realmente fuerte

- ¡Garra dragón! – Ordena la chica rubia

Y Garchomp sin mucho esfuerzo derroto a Vibrava

- N… no puede ser, me derroto demasiado fácil – Expresa Mark preocupado

- Apresúrate y libera a tu próximo pokemon, no tengo tiempo para esperar todo el día – Exclama Cynthia furiosa

- R… rapidash vamos – Dice el chico rubio asustado

- ¡Garchom terremoto! – Ordena Cynthia a su pokemon

Garchomp se tranquilizo por un momento, cerró los ojos y poco a poco el suelo se movía provocando que el suelo del helicóptero comenzara a romperse, del suelo salían rocas que golpeaban lo que estaba a su paso con mas concentración, Garchomp envió varias rocas contra Rapidash, haciendo que el pobre caballo de fuego fuera derrotado.

- Vamos ¡demuestra que no eres una persona común! – Expresa Cynthia molesta

- Mamoswine adelante – dice Mark muy preocupado

- ¡Garchomp vuelve! ¡Lucario adelante! – Expresa Cynthia mientras libera a su pokemon luchador

- ¡A bocajarro! – ordena Cynthia

Por culpa del peso de Mamoswine no se pudo mover para esquivar el ataque que fue muy

- ¡Aura esfera! - Ordena la chica rubia

Lucario cargo una gran bola blanca con sus manos y la libero contra Mamoswine dando como resultado su derrota.

- Ahora me vas a decir, donde dejaron el huevo – Dice Cynthia seriamente

- Yo no te diré nada, y no me importa si me haces algo, tu no podrás derrotar a mi jefa – Expresa mark con una sonrisa

Entonces Cynthia agacho la mirada, la levanto de manera más seria, camino hasta Mark lentamente y cuando lo tuvo frente a frente… le soltó un golpe en el estomago.

- Uhhhhhh – Expresa Mark tocando su estomago para después quedar de rodillas en el suelo y escupir sangre, Cynthia no es solo una buena entrenadora también sabe pelear contra las personas.

- Espero que tu jefa se apresure, o si no yo misma me encargare de buscarla y la acabare con mis propias manos – Exclama Cynthia furiosa

Entonces la puerta del cuarto que Cynthia uso para entrar se abrió.

- llegamos, perdón por el retraso, pero esos soldados parecía que nunca se terminaban – Dice Ash muy apresurado

- ¡Chicos! Me alegro que estén bien – Expresa Cynthia un poco más relajada

Los jóvenes no se percataban de algo, estaban siendo observados por otra joven que cargaba algo.

- ¿M… Mark? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué te hicieron? – Dice Amy preocupada mientras toma al chico de su cuello y deja en el suelo lo que llevaba cargando

- Lo siento señorita, pero he sido derrotado, eso me pasa por subestimar a mi enemigo – Expresa Mark muy cansado y con sangre entre los labios

- No te preocupes Mark, hiciste un buen trabajo, yo me encargare de ella por ti – Dice Amy furiosa

- Maldita Perra, ¿Cómo se te ocurre lastimar a Mark? ¡Lo pagaras muy caro! - Exclama Amy mientras toma un control y presiona un botón

Eso provoco que una de las paredes se abriera dejando al descubierto el paradero de cierta persona, era la enfermera Joy y estaba encerrada en una especie de celda

- ¡No puede ser! – Dice Dawn sorprendida

- ¿Acaso ella es la enfermera Joy de pueblo Aromaflor? – Dice Touya conmocionado

- Si, no cabe duda de que es ella – Dice Touko impactada

- ¿Por qué diablos la tienen aquí? ¿Acaso saben los problemas que hay debido a que secuestraron a la enfermera del pueblo? ¿Ustedes también tienen algo que ver con los robos recientes? – Pregunta Cynthia mientras toma la blusa de Amy y la alza

- ¿Tu que sabes? Decidimos secuestrar a esta enfermera para que nos ayudara con el tratamiento de los pokemon que robamos, pero ella se negó y los libero decidimos encerrarla y dejar que muriera de hambre lentamente – Expresa Amy con un mirada tétrica

- ¿Por qué hacen todo esto? ¿Qué ganan haciendo daño a la gente? – Pregunta Cynthia triste

- Dinero, eso ganamos, después de todo esto solo es un negocio, el cliente nos pide un pokemon y nosotros lo buscamos, no te voy a mentir pero ese huevo es de un pokemon que pocos tienen, y lo que nos iban a pagar por el no está mal, solo puedo decir que es una cifra con seis ceros – Expresa Amy con una sonrisa

- Maldita gente, todo ustedes deberían ser encerrados para siempre, pero así es Sinnoh esa región donde el delincuente hace lo que quiere y al otro día ya está libre

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero el dinero puede mover montañas, después de todo en este mundo lo más importante es el dinero y la apariencia – Expresa Amy con una mirada caída

- Pero ahora eso no tiene nada que ver, es hora de pelear – Dice Amy seriamente

- Lucario ¡Adelante! – Dice Cynthia a su pokemon

- Metagross demuestra quien manda pero antes miren mi lindo huevo está a punto de nacer, – Dice Amy tomando al huevo el cual ya empezaba a brillar, dando a entender que está a punto de salir el pokemon

- Test01 por favor inicia el proceso de vuelo – Ordena Amy dejando a todos confundidos ya que no entendían a lo que se refería

- Proceso de vuelo activado señorita – Responde una voz con un tono muy robótico

- Necesitamos apresurarnos a recuperar el huevo, ya que si nos quedamos aquí va a ser mas difícil escapar en cuanto estemos en el aire

- ¡Devuélvemelo! – Dice Cynthia mientras toma el huevo, provocando que las dos chicas se pelearan por tenerlo, esto dio como resultado que el huevo saliera volando, los chicos decidieron perseguirlo y la afortunada fue Dawn.

- N… no puede ser, cada vez brilla más – Expresa Dawn emocionada

En ese momento el huevo termino de brillar dejando al descubierto al pequeño pokemon que estaba adentro, Dawn lo miro de cerca ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, y como se dé un sueño se tratase el pequeño pokemon abría los ojos y bostezaba, cuando abrió sus ojos por completo, el pequeño pokemon quedo confundido ya que estaba viendo directamente a los grandes ojos de Dawn

- ¡Qué lindo! Es una pequeña togepi – Expresa Dawn muy contenta y emocionada

- Toge, toge pi – Expresaba el pequeño pokemon también contento

- Me alegro que haya nacido sin problemas, chicos ¡Por favor salgan de aquí! – Ordena Cynthia preocupada

- Pero… - Dice Ash solo para ser interrumpido

- Por favor Ash, no se queden, huyan lo más rápido que puedan, los importante es que salgan de aquí y que togepi este a salvo, ya sabré yo como volver a la superficie después – Dice Cynthia con confianza

- Esta bien, entonces nos vemos abajo ¡mucha suerte! – Dice Ash mientras corre al igual que todos los chicos

- Corran, corran lo más rápido que puedan, ni siquiera eso los salvara del destino que les tengo preparado – Dice Amy enojada

- Te olvidas de algo, yo sigo aquí linda, y si tratas de hacerle daño a ellos, no tendré piedad contigo, pero no te preocupes te acabare antes de que eso pase – Expresa Cynthia con seguridad

- Muy bien, entonces comencemos – Dice Amy seriamente

- ¡Lucario a bocajarro! – Ordena Cynthia al pokemon azul

Lucario golpeo a Metagross pero esto no le hizo mucho daño, debido a que al ser del tipo psíquico los golpes del tipo lucha no le afectan mucho

- Metagross ¡Psiquico! – Ordena Amy desesperada pero no sirvió de nada

- Deberías volver a la escuela Pokemon en lugar de estar haciendo estas tonterías

- ¡Lucario terremoto! – Ordena Cynthia a su pokemon el cual repetía el mismo proceso que Garchomp esto derroto a Metagross

- ¡Maldita sea! Vuelve Metagross

- ¡Haunter vamos! – Dice Amy mientras libera a su pokemon fantasma

- Lucario ¡Vuelve!

- ¡Garchomp continua! – Expresa Cynthia seriamente

- ¡Usa triturar! – Ordenaba Cynthia a su gran pokemon dragon

El pokemon dragón se lanzo lo más rápido posible contra el pokemon fantasma, y lo mordisqueo mucho hasta dejarlo inconsciente

- ¡Demonios! Ese era mi último pokemon, esto me pasa por ser muy confiada, nunca creí que sería una entrenadora con mucha habilidad – Dice Amy enfurecida

- Me voy a asegurar de que no escapes – Expresa la chica rubia

- Roserade somnífero – Ordena Cynthia provocando que Amy se durmiera

- Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente – Dice Cynthia con un tono bajo

- Lucario ¡A bocajarro contra la celda! – Ordena Cynthia al pokemon azul el cual logro romper las celdas

- Estamos muy alto ahora como bajaremos – Dice Cynthia preocupada

- No te angusties, yo sé cómo podemos bajar sin lastimarnos – Expresa la enfermera Joy

Mientras tanto con los chicos

- Touya pudiste haber muerto, ¿Por qué hiciste eso por mí? – Dice Touko con los ojos llorosos

- Tranquila no me va a pasar nada – Responde Touya tranquilo

- Tonto, tonto, tonto – Dice Touko mientras le da unos pequeños golpes en el pecho al chico castaño

- Miren que es eso de arriba – Dice Dawn sorprendida

Cada vez "eso" se acercaba mas y mas a los chicos

- ¡Es un Dragonite! – Expresa Ash emocionado

- Y la enfermera Joy y Cynthia vienen allí – Dice Touko más tranquila

- Chicos Gracias por todo, no lo habría logrado sin ustedes – Dice Cynthia

- No tiene porque agradecerlo señorita Cynthia, después de todo nosotros… - Expresa Touya el cual de un momento a otro dejo de hablar

- Touya ¿Pasa algo? – Dice Dawn preocupada

En ese momento Touya comenzó a tocarse la cabeza y de un momento a otro cayó al suelo inconsciente

- No puede ser ¡Touya! ¿Qué te pasa? No juegues con esto – Dice Touko preocupada

- ¿Qué le sucede a Touya? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.

**Gracias por leer**

**- Link94 - **


	15. Alguien como tu Parte I

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

En ese momento Touya comenzó a tocarse la cabeza y de un momento a otro cayó al suelo inconsciente

- No puede ser ¡Touya! ¿Qué te pasa? No juegues con esto – Dice Touko preocupada

- ¡Por favor a un lado! – Dice la enfermera Joy mientras se acerca al chico castaño

Al tomarlo revisa su pulso, revisa si no tiene marcas o algo.

- Espero que no tenga lo que creo que es – Dice la enfermera Joy

- Si no les molesta me lo llevare al pueblo rápidamente con Dragonite – Expresa la enfermera Joy

- Haga todo lo necesario para que este bien enfermera – Dice Touko preocupada

- Muy bien – Responde la enfermera preocupada

La enfermera subió al chico castaño en Dragonite y volvió al pueblo lo mas rápido que pudo

- Creo que nosotros también deberíamos volver – Dice Cynthia preocupada

- Si, vamos rápido para llegar al centro pokemon – Responde Dawn

- Los chicos fueron corriendo para tratar llegar al pueblo Aromaflor lo mas rápido que pudieron, pero una chica iba perdida entre sus pensamientos

- Espero… espero que no sea como lo que ocurrió cuando éramos niños – Dice Touko en su mente

Hace 6 años Pueblo Arcilla, región Unova, en una pequeña cabaña.

- ¿Oye Bel que dices si jugamos a que yo era tu hermana y entonces íbamos de compras y nos pintábamos las uñas y hacíamos todas esas cosas que hacen las hermanas? – Pregunta una pequeña muy alegre

- Esa es una gran idea Touko, pero ¿Qué dices si jugamos primero a otra cosa que quiero jugar contigo desde hace mucho? – Responde la pequeña Bel, una niña de cabello rubio

- ¿De qué trata? – Pregunta Touko confundida

- Juguemos a que nuestras muñecas eran unas princesas de un reino mágico y que un dia tomaban el té con todos los muñecos – Dice bel emocionada

- Suena genial muy entonces… - Responde Touko pero es interrumpida por alguien

- ¡Bel, cariño debemos irnos a casa! – Se escucha de una mujer

- ¡Que mala suerte! – Expresa Touko decepcionada

- Si, es una lástima yo quería jugar contigo más tiempo Touko, ya será para la próxima, ¡Nos vemos! – Dice Bel mientras sale del cuarto de la pequeña Touko

- Adiós… que mala suerte ahora no tengo nada que hacer, este va a ser un día aburrido – Dice Touko decepcionada

- ¡Hola hija! – Dice una mujer castaña mientras se sienta con Touko

- Hola mami – Dice Touko con un tono indiferente

- ¿Qué te pasa hija? – Dice la madre de Touko mientras acaricia el cabello de la pequeña

- Es que estoy muy aburrida, que mal que se fue Bel – Dice la pequeña

- ¿Qué dices si salimos al parque? Hace mucho que no vamos – Expresa la mujer mayor

- ¿Al parque? No es mala idea, ¡Vamos! – Dice Touko emocionada

- Esta bien, entonces deja que prepare las cosas – Responde la madre

Una hora después las chicas salieron, las dos se pusieron un sombrero que les cubriera del sol y la mama de Touko llevaba comida al parecer era una especie de picnic, después de caminar unas cuantas calles, llegaron al parque, ahí la mama de Touko parecía que buscaba algo

- ¡Oh, ya los vi! – Dice la mujer del cabello castaño

- ¿A dónde vamos mami? – Pregunta la pequeña Touko

- A ver a una persona que conozco desde hace mucho – Responde su madre

- ¡Hilda, que bueno que llegas! – Dice una mujer de cabello castaño más oscuro que el de la mama de Touko

- ¡Samanta, me alegro de verte, ya tiene mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos! – Responde Hilda la mama de Touko

- No fue mucho, solo siete años – Responde Samanta con una sonrisa

- No cabe duda, que no cambias amiga, sigues igual de guapa, me alegro de verte – Dice Hilda

- Claro que si cambie, ahora tengo responsabilidades, y sobre todo tengo la razón de mi vida, vamos hijo no seas tímido preséntate con estas señoritas – Dice Samanta a su pequeño hijo el cual tímidamente se escondía detrás de su madre

- H… hola me llamo Touya, es un gusto conocerlas – Dice un niño de cabello castaño

- Uh pero que tenemos aquí, a un pequeño y lindo caballero, es un gusto conocerte – Responde Hilda mientras acaricia el cabello del pequeño

- Vamos Touko ahora preséntate con estas amables personas – Sugiere Hilda a su hija

- ¡H… hola! Yo soy Touko, espero que nos llevemos bien – Responde la niña castaña la cual estaba un poco sonrojada

- ¡Que tierna! Dan ganas de abrazarla hasta cansarme – Responde Samanta la madre de Touya

- ¿Qué dicen si comemos? He traído sándwiches – Dice Hilda

- ¡Claro! Yo traje las bebidas tal y como acordamos por telefono – Responde Samanta

Y después de esa forma presentación las familias comieron unos deliciosos Sándwiches preparados por la mama de Touko y disfrutaron de una rica agua de frutas preparada por la madre de Touya, aun así había cierta persona que ni con eso séllenlo por lo cual abrió un chocolate.

- Luce delicioso – Dice Touya a punto de morder una rica barra de chocolate con nueces solo para ser interrumpido por alguien

- Cof cof, ¿Se te olvido lo que te dije Touya? – Dice la madre del chico castaño seriamente

- ¡Oh es cierto! Perdón mama lo olvide por completo – Se disculpa el pequeño para después voltear a ver a la pequeña Touko

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta la castaña confundida

- ¿Te gustaría un poco de mi chocolate? – Dice el chico ofreciendo su barra a la pequeña

- ¿En serio puedo tomar un poco? ¿No te molesta? – Pregunta la pequeña preocupada

- Claro que no, toma – Responde con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

- ¡Gracias, está muy rico! – Responde Touko después de tomar un pedazo del chocolate

- ¿Qué dices si vamos a jugar? – Pregunta el niño castaño

- Claro, me gustaría mucho jugar – Responde la pequeña

Los pequeños fueron a la zona de juegos en el parque y fueron a un tobogán en el cual se enredaban mucho a veces salían por arriba otras por algún, algunas veces por donde entraban, Touko estaba muy contenta, después de mucho jugar decidieron acostarse en el pasto.

- ¿Qué me pasa? – Dice Touko en sus pensamientos

- Siempre he creído que los niños son unos sucios, maleducados a los cuales solo les encanta molestar a las niñas, pero con el no, la cosa es diferente, si algo es obvio de todo esto, es que él es una excepción a la regla, es no es un idiota – Dice Touko en sus pensamientos los cuales le sacaron una sonrisa e hicieron que la pequeña se sonrojara un poco

- Esto… ¿Sera como en las telenovelas que mira mi mama? – Se pregunta la pequeña en sus pensamientos otra vez

- Ella es muy agradable, ella es muy tranquila, que gran sorpresa me lleve y esto me pasa por hacerle caso a Cheren, ¿Qué le pasa? Diciéndome que todas las niñas solo piensan en ropa, en ponis y muñecas.

- Debo decir algo, esto está un poco silencioso – Dice Touya en sus pensamientos

- ¿Oye te gustan los pokemon? – Pregunta el pequeño Touya

- Claro que si me gustan mucho – Responde Touko

Y con una pequeña pregunta los dos platicaron por horas, ni siquiera sintieron el tiempo.

- ¡Me alegro por este encuentro! Por favor amiga ve a mi casa cuando quieras – Dice Hilda

- Esta bien, algún día de estos me pasare con el pequeño Touya, al parecerle encanto conocer a tu pequeña – Responde Samanta

- Los esperaremos con ansias, ¡Cuídense mucho! – Expresa Hilda

Y así termino ese gran día, se podría decir que uno de los más divertidos en la vida de Touko, esa noche Touko no podía dormir al pensar el Touya, así pasaron mucho días hasta que un día Bel fue a visitar a Touko.

- Hola Touko ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunta Bel

- No he estado muy bien amiga – Responde Touko mientras abraza sus piernas

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunta la niña rubia mientras toma asiento a lado de Touko

- E… es que lo extraño – Responde la castaña sonrojada

- ¿A quién extrañas? – Pregunta nuevamente Bel

- A un niño que conocí, se llama Touya – Responde Touko sonrojada

- ¿Y porque lo extrañas? Los niños son muy desagradables – Responde la rubia

- El no, el es diferente, cuando lo conozcas te darás cuenta que el no es como los demás – Expresa con una sonrisa Touko

- Ya veo, pues espero conocerlo pronto – Dice Bel con una sonrisa

- No te preocupes, lo conocerás hoy – Expresa Touko con una sonrisa

* Ding dong * suena el timbre

- Debe ser el, ahora vuelvo Bel – dice la pequeña castaña mientras se dirige a la puerta de su casa

- Hola Hilda – Dice la mama de Touya

- Hola Samanta – Expresa la madre de Touko

- Hola Tou… - Exclama Touya el cual es interrumpido por Touko ya que lo jalo del brazo para llevárselo a su habitación

- Deja eso para después tengo que presentarte a alguien – Dice Touko apresurada

- V… vale – responde el pequeño castaño nervioso

Una vez en el cuarto.

- Touya ella es Bel – expresa Touko señalando a la chica rubia

- Mucho gusto – Responde Touya con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar los tres al patio? – Sugiere Touko emocionada

- Claro, juguemos a las escondidas – Expresa Bel con una sonrisa

- Me parece perfecto ¡Adelante! – Dice Touya feliz

Los chicos salieron y jugaron por muchas horas llego un momento en el cual a Touya le toca buscar a las chicas, había encontrado a Bel pero había un gran problema, no encontraba a Touko.

- Esto no es bueno – Dice el chico castaño preocupado

- ¿Dónde se habrá escondido Touko? – Pregunta Bel preocupada

- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, sospecho que esta alla – Dice Touya preocupado mientras señala a unos arboles

- Entonces busquémosla ahí – Dice Bel mientras se dirige a esa dirección

- Espera, debemos llevar algo, ese lugar parece peligroso – Expresa Touya

- Toma llévate esta escoba yo también me llevare una – Dice el chico castaño

Y los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia los arboles, era un ambiente un poco terrorífico, era el atardecer, los arboles casi no dejaban pasar la luz, era un lugar cubierto por el silencio pero también había momentos donde los ruidos hacían que los chicos sintieran escalofríos.

- Esto no está bien, espero que no le haya pasado nada – Dice el chico castaño desesperado

- Tranquilo Touya, no debes perder la calma, la encontraremos te lo juro – Le dice la chica rubia al castaño

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH – Se escuchaba un fuerte grito

- No puede ser – Dice Bel sorprendida

- Es ella – Responde Touya

- No temas Touko ¡Ya vamos por ti! – Expresa el chico castaño

Después de correr hacia el lugar donde escucharon unos gritos vieron a Touko atrapada en una tela de un Ariados

- ¡Touko! – Gritan Touya y Bel

- ¡Touya, Bel auxilio! – Dice Touko mientras suelta unas lágrimas

- ¡No te preocupes, te rescataremos! – Dice Bel preocupada

En eso aparece el Ariados que tiene a Touko capturada, era su cena después de todo el no iba a ser derrotado tan fácilmente, Touya decidió pegarle con la escoba pero desafortunadamente fallo, el Ariados no se quedo quieto y golpeo a Touya el cual fue lanzado hacia un árbol dándose un fuerte golpe, cualquier persona común lloraría ante esto pero…

- ¡Touya NO! – Grita Touko preocupada

- N… no te preocupes, estoy bien – Dice el chico castaño tembloroso pero aun con una sonrisa

En ese instante su expresión cambio de una feliz a una seria y con enojo

- ¡No dejare que lastimes a mis amigas! – Grita el chico corriendo en dirección hacia el Ariados

En ese momento le planto un golpe tan fuerte que dejo al Pokemon confundido, y después le soltó otros dos, obviamente con la escoba no le iba a hacer un gran daño, pero si lograba dejarlo confundido o inconsciente con eso le bastaba al chico para poder liberar a su amiga, después bel y Touya rompieron la telaraña y corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron.

Fuera de los arboles…

- Uff que susto – Dice Touya con una rápida respiración

- Dímelo a mi Touya, tenia tanto miedo, creí que era mi fin – Dice Touko triste

- Tranquila amiga ya todo paso – Dice Bel con una sonrisa

- Gracias a los dos por rescatarme – Expresa Touko un poco más relajada

- ¡Touya! – Exclama Touko

- ¿Q… que pasa? – pregunta el castaño sorprendido

- Aun tengo un poco de miedo, ¿p… podrías tomar mi mano para sentirme mejor? – Pregunta Touko un poco sonrojada y con pena

- ¿Uh? Claro, si eso te hace sentir mejor lo hare – Responde Touya un poco confundido con la actitud de la chica

Antes de ir a la casa de touko decidieron quedarse para ver el atardecer.

- Touya quiero que me hagas una promesa – Dice Touko mientras miraba a los ojos de Touya

- Dime de qué se trata – Responde el chico castaño

- Q… quiero que me prometas que siempre estarás conmigo y me protegerás – Dice con una mirada muy tierna la chica castaña

- No te preocupes Touko, yo estaré contigo y te protegeré como lo he hecho hoy – Responde con una sonrisa el chico

"_Tal vez en esos momentos podría parecer una promesa muy infantil, pero después de todo la has cumplido bien, desde ese momento me has acompañado, me has aconsejado nos hemos ayudado hemos sido castigados juntos, reímos, lloramos y yo llore mas cuando una vez estuviste mucho tiempo en el hospital y me alegre tanto cuando volviste, eres todo un hombre Touya, gracias por estar conmigo, ahora me toca cuidarte a ti, ¡Por favor se fuerte, ya que jamás podría encontrar a alguien como tú!" _– Decía Touko en sus pensamientos

Y después de tanto correr Ash, Dawn, Cynthia y Touko llegaron al centro pokemon, desgraciadamente aun no había noticias sobre el estado del chico de Unova.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraba el chico…

- Al parecer tiene eso, espero que no sea demasiado tarde – Dice la enfermera Joy

Puede que el estado físico de Touya no fuese el mejor, pero en su mente había una situación que ni él entendía.

- ¿D… dónde estoy? – Se pregunta Touya en un cuarto casi oscuro si no fuera por un punto blanco el cual se acercaba al chico castaño

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – Dice el chico asombrado por lo que veía

¿Qué ocurre en la mente de Touya? ¿Por qué ocurre? Descubran eso y más en el siguiente capítulo.

**- Link94 - **


	16. Alguien como tu Parte II

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- ¿D… dónde estoy? – Se pregunta Touya en un cuarto casi oscuro si no fuera por un punto blanco el cual se acercaba al chico castaño

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – Dice el chico asombrado por lo que veía

En ese momento el punto que veía, impacto contra el chico de Unova ahora era un cuarto blanco con un punto negro.

- Ahora se revirtieron los papeles, veamos de que se trata todo esto – Dice Touya asombrado

El chico se acerco al punto negro y decidió observar el panorama por esa pared, era algo confuso, es decir se apreciaba otro cuarto blanco pero ese era más grande, Touya se quedo mirando fijamente a ese lugar pero de repente ese cuarto se cerro y se hizo negro pero después se abrió y volvió a ser todo blanco, Touya estaba muy confundido no sabía que es lo que pasaba.

- Esta bien, tocare este punto negro para ver que sucede – Expresa seriamente el chico castaño

Cuando lo toco, el cuarto en el que se encontraba comenzó a temblar y de la nada surgió una ola que lo arrastro y lo envió al cuarto que observaba anteriormente, cayó en la orilla de un mar cuando observo de donde venia se sorprendió al ver que era un Slowpoke gigante con una mirada perdida pero de la cual surgían algunas lagrimas, al parecer Touya le pico el ojo al Pokemon.

- Sigo preguntándome ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? – Se pregunta a si mismo el chico castaño

- Que tiene que ver una playa y un Slowpoke gigante con mi vida – Expresa mientras observa al pokemon el cual lo sorprendió una vez más ya que regreso al tamaño que un Slowpoke debe tener

- Increíble ahora esto es una lástima que no puedas hablar, me aburre estar sin hablar – Expresa Touya mientras acaricia al pokemon rosa

- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? Solo hazlo – le responde la criatura con una voz lenta

- Espera un poco ¿acaso hablaste? ¿Cómo puede ser posible esto? ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? – Se Pregunta el chico de Unova impresionado

- Este lugar es el único donde puedes hacer lo que quieras sin miedo – Responde el Pokemon

- No estoy muy seguro de donde estoy, dime otra cosa ¿Qué más puedo hacer en un lugar como este? – Pregunta Curioso el chico castaño

- Lo que quieras, solo desea algo y aparecerá ¿Quieres hacer la prueba? Desea un cofre de tesoro vacio y todas tus dudas serán aclaradas – Responde el pokemon

- E… está bien – Exclama Touya con desconfianza

En ese momento visualizo en su mente un cofre vacio el cual apareció frente a el

- Ahora observa dentro del cofre – Expresa la criatura rosada

El chico se acerco a ver el cofre un poco molesto ya que él sabía que no había nada, cuando lo vio era tal como lo esperaba un cofre vacio y oscuro, en ese momento el pokemon golpeo las piernas de Touya provocando que cayera dentro del cofre el cual al parecer no tenia fondo, en ese cofre una luz blanca se acercaba cada vez mas y mas y al llegar al final de la luz, el chico castaño observo una escena que le parecía familiar y aparte de eso un aro negro rodeaba la muñeca de su mano derecha el chico decidió no tomarle importancia a eso y prefirió concentrarse en lo que veía.

Hace 8 años, en un día nublado, en un barrio descuidado…

- Me pregunto cuándo tardara en llegar mama – Dice un pequeño castaño mirando a la ventana

- Ella siempre se levanta temprano, se esfuerza mucho y nunca consigue nada… no es justo – Dice el pequeño triste

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se comenzaba a abrir lo cual hizo que el pequeño se preocupara hasta que escucho una voz

- No te asustes Touya, soy tu mama – Dice una mujer que cargaba una bolsa con una sonrisa

- N… no puede ser son mis recuerdos – Dice Touya impresionado por lo que veía

- ¡Mami qué bueno que llegaste ya comenzaba a preocuparme! – Dice el niño contento

- ¿Qué tal te fue en tu trabajo? – Pregunta curioso

- No te voy a mentir hijo, igual que siempre, cada vez empeora, no me gusta para nada esta situación – Expresa decepcionada la mujer

- No te preocupes mama, las cosas mejoraran en serio, lo mejor es tomarse las cosas con una sonrisa – Responde el chico

- Tienes razón, lo mejor para una mala situación es sonreír, al cabo es gratis – Dice la mujer con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué vamos a comer hoy mama? – Pregunta Touya curioso

- Sopa de fideos como siempre… perdón por no darte algo mejor hijo, pero con el sueldo que me pagan en la compañía no me alcanza para mucho – Dice Samanta triste a su hijo

- No tienes que disculparte mama, a mi me gusta la sopa – Dice Touya con una sonrisa

- Gracias hijo, me alegro que comprendas nuestra situación, pero esto va a cambiar – Dice mas entusiasmada la madre

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta el niño confundido

- Tú sabes bien que donde trabajo soy diseñadora grafica, hay un concurso de publicidad quien gane será transferido a otra compañía y tendrá un mejor puesto ¿Qué dices? – Expresa Samanta emocionada

- Eso es genial mama, estoy seguro que ganaras – Expresa el chico contento

- Lastima que aun no tengo un lema, aun así trabajare muy duro – Expresa la mujer

Y tal como lo prometió se puso a trabajar tan duro en pensar un lema que no durmió en dos días, y así llego el día en el que anunciarían el ganador del concurso.

- _Muchos sueños tengo yo, que quisiera realizar…_ - Sonaba del televisor

- Genial ya viene doraemon, ojala tuviera un gorro como el de Nobita y Doraemon para poder volar cuando quisiera – Dice Touya atento al programa, de repente una persona apareció en su casa

- ¡Touya! No lo vas a creer pero… ¡Gane el concurso! – llega emocionada la madre de Touya

- ¿En serio? Eso es asombroso mama sabia que tu ganarías – Expresa el chico castaño con una sonrisa

- Asi es pero el crédito no es solo para mi, el lema lo saque gracias a ti, al ser una campaña de motivación la frase "No importa que problemas tengas, solo sonríe al final de cuentas es gratis" – Dice la madre del chico castaño

- ¿Y ahora que pasara con tu trabajo ma… - Expresa el pequeño solo para ser interrumpido por un fenómeno que no ocurría desde hace mucho, estaba temblando

- Touya mantén la calma, saldremos tranquilamente – Dice Samanta preocupada

- P… pero ¿y si nos cae algo encima?, mejor salgamos lo mas rápido que podamos

En ese momento una parte de la casa se estaba quebrando, y una parte del escombro estaba a punto de caerle a Touya si no fuera porque alguien se interpuso

- M… mama – Dice el pequeño asombrado

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Pregunta triste

- ¿A… acaso no es obvio? Para protegerte – Responde la mujer con mientras cubría al chico con su brazo ensangrentado para que no le cayera nada encima

- P… pero te hiciste una herida muy fea – Dice el chico a punto de llorar

- Eso no importa, solo es un brazo y si eso hace falta para proteger a alguien que quiero entonces yo no tengo ningún problema – Responde la mujer con una sonrisa

El chico se quedo asombrado el sabía mucho que su mama lo quería mucho pero el saber que ella sería capaz de sacrificar su propia vida solo para protegerlo le produjo admiración y orgullo

- Vámonos de aquí hijo, este lugar no tardara en derrumbarse – Expresa la mujer preocupada

Por suerte lograron salir a tiempo, el movimiento esta ocasión había sido muy fuerte, tal vez uno nunca visto en la historia la casa estaba destruida pero eso no desmotivo a la madre de Touya.

- Hijo, quiero que esto lo veas como una renovación – Dice Samanta con una sonrisa mientras mira la casa destruida

- ¿Renova-que? – Pregunta el pequeño confundido

- Desde que naciste hemos vivido en este lugar, el cual no es muy agradable ni muy seguro, pero gracias al concurso que gane, he sido contratada por la compañía organizadora del concurso, por lo tanto a partir de ahora nuestras vidas van a cambiar – Responde la joven madre con una sonrisa mientras se toca el brazo izquierdo el cual fue dañado por el accidente.

- Ya veo, a mi no me importa donde vivamos mama, mientras estés junto a mi yo me siento tranquilo – Dice el pequeño castaño contento

Y tal como la mujer lo dijo, la vida para ellos a partir de ahora iba a cambiar se mudaron a una de las ciudades más importantes de la región Unova y la madre de Touya se esforzó mucho, llego a ser Jefa en la sección de publicidad en la compañía cuando Touya tenía 5 años, el día de su Asenso la madre decidió ir a visitar a alguien especial para ella, a su amiga Hilda.

- Hoy nos vamos a encontrar con una persona que aprecio mucho y con su hija, por favor se amable con ella Touya – Expresa la mujer que usaba una ropa muy casual, era una blusa con un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos

- Claro Mama, me portare muy bien – Expresa el pequeño Touya el cual usaba un short negro y una simple playera negra

El hecho de que la calidad de vida de la familia mejorara no les iba a quitar la sencillez que los caracterizaba.

Después de conducir por media hora Touya y Samanta esperaron a las personas que citaron para verse en el parque del pueblo Arcilla.

- Y ahí fue donde la conoció… a esa persona a la cual jamás imagino que se convertiría en alguien tan importante para él.

El Touya mayor seguía contemplando lo que sucedía y aparecían varios momentos que paso con la chica castaña, muchos viajes al bosque, las travesuras que hacían, cuando reían con los chistes que contaban o cuando ambos lloraron por peleas tontas pero típicas de amigos, pero algo que hizo que el chico de Unova cambiara su actitud ocurrió cuando los dos tenían exactamente nueve años.

En el patio de la casa de Touko la chica estaba desesperada quería jugar con Touya a algo emocionante pero el chico mostraba una actitud rara, se encontraba desanimado

- ¿Qué dices si jugamos a trepar el árbol? – Decía Touko emocionada mientras agarraba del brazo a Touya

- No lo sé… se ve muy peligroso – Exclama Touya

- Anda di que si, tu eres muy valiente una cosa como esa no debería asustarte – Expresa la chica castaña mirando a los ojos del chico castaño

Era su debilidad… ella lo sabia pero él no sabía la razón del porque esos ojos lo incitaban a hacer cosas que en realidad ni siquiera le apetecía hacer.

- Esta bien Touko, intentémoslo – Responde Touya mientras acaricia el cabello de la chica

Y los chicos comenzaron a subir un gran árbol, cuando iban a la mitad, Touko decidió dar una mirada hacia abajo.

- Mira Touya ya recorrimos mucho – Expresa la chica mientras se sienta en una rama

- S… si veo que… recorrimos mucho – Responde el chico con una voz débil

- ¿Pasa algo Touya? – Pregunta la chica castaña

- ¿Touya? – Pregunta de vuelta preocupada

Pero el chico no contestaba, de un momento a otro cerró los ojos y cayo del árbol.

- No puede ser… ¡Touya! – Exclama Touko preocupada por lo que veía

Se podría decir que una caída desde esa altura dolería mucho pero el chico castaño estaba inconsciente aun así escuchaba una voz que decía.

- N… no, deja de jugar Touya esto no es gracioso – Decía una chica preocupada

- Esto no está bien, no responde debo decirle a mi mama lo que paso – Expresa Touko preocupada

Touya no recordó lo que pasó hasta que despertó de ese colapso en el hospital y estaba acompañado por dos de las personas que más quiere su madre y Touko.

- Touya, has despertado – Dice Touko mientras cubría su rostro

- Hijo me alegra que despertaras – Expresa su madre preocupada

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunta el chico confundido

- Yo lo explicare – Dice un joven doctor de cabello negro

- Lo que pasa es que tu cuerpo dejo de responder, tu mama me lo explico todo, y la razón de que te haya pasado esto es porque cuando eras pequeño, tu comida solo se basaba en sopa, esto no aporto los nutrientes necesarios para el funcionamiento correcto de tu cuerpo, eso es todo por ahora, las dejo con el paciente, con permiso – Explica el doctor

- Perdona hijo, yo no creí que esto sucedería – Expresa su madre triste

- No te preocupes, te recuperaras pero tendrás que hacer un tratamiento de un año – Expresa el doctor

- Ya ves mama este problema tiene solución, lo superare no te preocupes – Expresa el chico con una sonrisa

El chico se dio cuenta de algo, Touko no decía nada aun tenia cubierto su rostro…

- Touko, ven por favor – Dice el chico seriamente

La chica camino hacia él y cuando se quito las manos de la cara el joven castaño vio algo que no le agradaba mucho.

- N… no llores por favor – Dice el joven mientras toca el rostro de Touko que estaba sentada en su cama

- E… es que estaba muy preocupada, t… temía que algo malo te sucediera – Expresa la chica castaña

- No te preocupes, ya todo está bien, no hay necesidad de sentirse triste, lo superare no te preocupes – Expresa el chico mientras limpiaba una de las lagrimas de Touko

- Esta bien, y yo te cuidare y te visitare todos los días – Expresa Touko más contenta

- ¿Es una tontería no crees? Después de que yo te prometí que te protegería, ahora se cambian los roles, pero…

- Nada me haría más feliz que eso – Responde el chico contento

Ya lo último que vio Touya fue su llegada a Sinnoh y también algo que hizo ese día…

- ¡Pikachu impactrueno! – Exclamaba Ash mientras ordenaba a su pokemon atacar a un Charizard

- Touko, ten cuidado, no sabes que peligros puedes encontrar en esta nave – Explica Touya

- Esta bien – Responde seriamente la chica castaña la cual desde hace tiempo se portaba un poco extraña con el

- ¡No te distraigas niña! ¡Geodude lanza rocas! – Se escuchaba de la voz de un soldado

- ¡No! ¡Cuidado! – Expresa Touya el cual se lanzo para evitar que la chica sea golpeada por una roca

En ese momento por la impresión de ser impactada, Touko no se podía mover, el chico castaño la salvo pero… él se llevo un buen golpe por parte de una gran roca, pero al parecer no le importaba.

- T… te dije que tuvieras más cuidado – Expresa el chico mientras abraza a Touko

- Touya… p… ¿Por qué? – pregunta la chica aun sorprendida

- Por una promesa que le hice a una persona que quiero mucho – Dice Touya con una sonrisa que en realidad solo cubría un terrible dolor

- Aunque últimamente siento que esa persona ya no me quiere como antes, ¿será que alguien me la quito? Jeje – Pregunta Touya triste

- Aun con este dolor continuare hasta el final sino ¿Qué sentido tiene querer ser entrenador y llegar a ser uno de los poderosos si no puedes proteger lo que quieres? – Exclama Touya mientras acariciaba su estomago al mismo tiempo que le salía un poco de sangre de la boca

- Detente Touya – Expresa Touko seriamente

El chico no le hizo caso solo se enojo y con todo su poder derroto a los enemigos que estaban a su alrededor

Al final solo se vio cuando Touya se desvaneció en plena conversación y la luz en la que todas las escenas ocurrieron desapareció al igual que el aro negro que rodeaba su muñeca.

- ¿Qué diablos ha sido esto? ¿No resolvió mis dudas? – Dice el chico preocupado

- ¿Por qué no razonas un poco? – Dice Slowpoke

El chico castaño pensó ¿En qué clase lugar podrían ocurrirle cosas tan psicodélicas como hablar con un pokemon o aparecer cosas de la nada? Con una sonrisa el chico solo dijo

- Como no se me ocurrió antes

- Ya veo, así que te has dado cuenta – Dice Slowpoke mientras desaparecía

- Buena suerte Touya si me vuelves a ver, debes tener cuidado – Dice el Slowpoke en sus últimos segundos

- Esto… esto es solo mi mente, interesante me logre engañar a mi mismo – Dice Touya el cual también poco a poco desaparecía

Mientras tanto en el cuarto donde se encontraba Touya también están sus amigos

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso enfermera? – Pregunta Touko preocupada

- Lo que paso fue que al llegar a Sinnoh inhalo una especie de hongo alucinógeno, pero no fue porque él lo quisiera ese hongo aparece la mayoría de las veces en edificios, por lo tanto lo más seguro es que haya entrado a su cuerpo en su cuarto – Explica la enfermera Joy seriamente

- Ya veo, así que fue accidental – Dice Ash aliviado

- Así es, pero no se preocupen ya se le extrajo del cuerpo toda esa sustancia.

En ese momento el chico castaño se despertó y alguien rápido lo fue a ver.

- T… Touko ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Touya confundido

- ¿Cómo que, qué hago? – Dice la chica castaña sorprendida

- obviamente estoy aquí porque me preocupo por ti – Dice Touko

- Ya veo, eso hace que me calme – Responde Touya mas despierto

- Sabes Touko, yo creo que nunca encontrare a alguien como tú en algún lugar del mundo, últimamente te portas muy fría conmigo ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- D… de que hablas – dice Touko confundida y molesta

- Deja de fingir, sé que hay una razón sobre tu comportamiento, ¡dímelo! – Expresa Touya seriamente

- ¿Así que quieres saberlo? Si tu no lo entiendes bien, te lo explicare – Dice Touko seriamente

- ¿Qué es lo que Touko tiene que contar? ¿Qué se esconde detrás de las palabras de la chica castaña? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

**- Link94 - **


	17. La chica arrogante

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Deja de fingir, sé que hay una razón sobre tu comportamiento, ¡dímelo! – Expresa Touya seriamente

- ¿Así que quieres saberlo? Si tú no lo entiendes bien, te lo explicare – Dice Touko seriamente

- ¿Recuerdas cuando llegamos a Sinnoh? – Pregunta Touko seriamente

- Especifica – Responde Touya confundido por esa pregunta sin sentido

- Para ser más precisa cuando llegamos al pueblo hojas gemelas, ese día una chica te invito a salir y tú te fuiste muy despreocupado olvidándote de nosotros – Dice Touko mientras recuerda una escena en la que a Touya le habla una chica de cabello naranja y después de cinco minutos se suben a un auto negro conducido por una mujer con cabello rojo oscuro

- ¿Cómo explicas esto? – Pregunta Touko un poco molesta

- No me molesta que salgas con una chica, es normal que te enamores de alguien, lo que no me gusta es que te hayas ido sin avisar ni decirnos nada ni a mi o a los chicos – Expresa la castaña preocupada

- No lo malinterpretes, yo no tenga nada que ver con esa chica, lo único que hice fue ayudar a esas chicas a encontrar el Aeropuerto de Sinnoh, no teníamos mucho tiempo de haber llegado por lo cual pensé que tu y los chicos estarían durmiendo por eso no los moleste – Explica el chico relajado

- Esa es una excusa muy mala Touya, lo que en realidad sucede es que no querías que nadie supiera que te escapaste con una hermosa joven y con una hermosa mujer madura, quien sabe qué clase de cosas hiciste con ellas, jamás creí que tuvieras esas mañas siendo aun muy joven Touya, sino es eso entonces ¿cuál es la razón? – Expresa Touko mientras se arrodilla y golpea el piso de manera dramática e imaginando a Touya con una sonrisa siendo abrazado por esas dos mujeres provocando que todos los presentes en el cuarto les saliera una gota de sudor de pena

- T… te equivocas – Responde Touya sonrojado y nervioso

- Esas chicas vienen de Kanto, querían viajar a Ciudad marina y como tenían prisa no podían viajar por carretera así que me preguntaron dónde estaba el aeropuerto y las guie, solo eso paso, no pienses otras cosas – Responde Touya más relajado

- ¿En serio? – Pregunta la chica castaña mientras mira a los ojos a Touya

- Claro que sí, no tengo razones para mentirte – Responde el chico de Unova mientras acaricia la mejilla de la chica

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré en el hospital? – Pregunta Touya preocupado

- Tranquilo, saldrás hoy en la tarde – Responde Ash a su compañero

- ¡Qué bueno! Quiero continuar con el viaje ahora que Touko ya no está en modo Tsundere – Responde Touya emocionado

Al siguiente día temprano…

- Entonces chicos… ¿Se van? – Pregunta Ash

- Debemos irnos, el viaje debe continuar – Expresa Touya con una sonrisa

- Así es chicos, me siento mal porque quería tener una batalla con ustedes pero… lo mejor será que nos enfrentemos al final – Exclama Touko con emoción

- Yo debo continuar con la investigación en la que estoy – Responde Cynthia con una sonrisa

- ¡Que mal! – Responde Ash decepcionado

- Dawn y yo desde ahora planeamos quedarnos al menos una semana en los lugares que visitemos a partir de ahora, después de todo esta es una aventura, se trata de conocer lugares – Expresa Ash

- ¡Señorita Cynthia! Le entrego a Togepi – Expresa Dawn un poco triste

- No Dawn, lo has cuidado muy bien, quédatelo por favor, además eres la primera persona que vio, por lo tanto eres la única que tiene su confianza – Responde Cynthia mientras acaricia el cabello azul de Dawn

- _Es muy suave_ – Pensó

- ¿En serio se puede quedar conmigo? ¡Muchas gracias señorita Cynthia! – Exclama Dawn emocionada

- Creo que se los debí decir desde el principio "Señorita Cynthia" suena muy formal, llámenme Cynthia a partir de ahora – Dice la rubia

- Esta bien señ… quiero decir Cynthia – Dice Ash con pena

- Ash, Dawn, Touko, Touya, hay muchos peligros ahí afuera, por favor tengan cuidado, nos volveremos a ver espero que sean más fuertes, yo también quiero combatir con ustedes – Expresa Cynthia contenta

- Esta bien, tu también cuídate Cynthia – Respondía Touko

- Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir, Ash, Dawn, cuídense mucho – Respondía Touya mientras le daba la mano a Ash

- Dawn, después del examen y de todo lo que sigue, vayamos de compras ¿sí? Se ve que tu eres una chica que sabe cómo vestirse así que salgamos juntas un día ¿sí? – Exclama Touko mientras abraza a la chica del pelo azul

- Está bien Touko, cuando nos volvamos a ver te llevare a una de las mejores tiendas de ropa de todo Sinnoh – Expresa Dawn con una sonrisa

Y así los chicos se despidieron, Ash y Dawn hicieron una nueva amiga, Cynthia y Dawn obtuvo un pokemon nuevo, las cosas no podrían ser mejores.

Ash y Dawn deberían continuar viajando pero decidieron visitar el pueblo Aromaflor por una semana, en su ultimo día, decidieron visitar el gran campo de flores del pueblo, una vez ahí buscaron un lugar para descansar, no podría ser mejor, era un lugar con un lago muy claro con muchos árboles y rodeado de mucho pasto y flores… pero ellos no eran los únicos que planeaban nadar ahí.

- ¿Q… que es eso? – Pregunta una chica de cabello naranja muy nerviosa

- Es mi traje de baño, ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? – Pregunta una mujer con cabello rojo

- No lo sé señorita Lorelei, supongo que tal vez lo digo… ¡porque es muy revelador! – Responde la chica del cabello naranja

El traje de baño de la mujer en realidad no era tan revelador, la chica solo decía eso porque estaba sorprendida por lo grandes pechos de la mayor.

- No dramatices tanto, tomate tu tiempo Misty, estamos solas, así que no te asustes, dudo que alguien nos encuentre, vamos entra al agua – Responde Lorelei mientras suelta la cola de su cabello

- Bueno, tiene razón señorita Lorelei, aun así prefiero quedarme con mi traje de baño sencillo – dice Misty mientras entraba al agua

El traje de baño de Misty, consiste en un mini short azul y de un pequeño brasier azul.

En ese momento algo apareció frente a las chicas.

- Dawn creo que aquí está bien, no hay nadie – dice Ash antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas.

El lugar quedo en silencio, Ash miraba seriamente a las chicas y ellas lo miraban a él con pena.

- Hola – Dice Ash tranquilamente

- ¿Cómo que hola? ¿Qué haces aquí? Fuera de aquí, vuelve a tu Kinder niño – Responde Misty furiosa

- ¿Pero qué dices? Tú no eres dueña de este lugar, deja que cada uno haga lo que quiera, a mi me gusta este lugar, así que aquí me voy a quedar – Contesta Ash enojado

- ¡Ash detente! – Expresa Dawn preocupada

- Lo siento Dawn, pero yo solo salude amablemente y ella me respondió de una manera muy fea – Responde Ash enojado

- Ellas llegaron aquí antes, no deberías molestarlas – Dice Dawn regañando a Ash

- Este bien ya no las molestare – Le dice Ash a Dawn

- Vamos Misty no seas tan cruel con el chico, el no tiene intenciones malas, el solo vino a pasar un rato a solas con su novia – Dice Lorelei tratando de hacer que Misty se calme

- ¿Novia? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- ¿N… novia? N… no se confundan no es lo que parece – Dice Dawn con la cabeza agachada

- Ves, Misty el chico aun es muy inocente, déjalo en paz – Dice Lorelei tranquilamente

- Tú eres de ese tipo de chicas que les gusta pelear por cualquier cosa ¿verdad? – Dice Ash tranquilo

- ¡Cállate! – Responde Misty mientras prepara su puño para pegarle a Ash, obvio el chico no es tan estúpido

- La violencia no es buena… ¿Qué intentabas hacer? – Dice Ash seriamente mientras detenía el brazo de Misty

- Un momento Ash, espera ¿Qué haces? – Pregunta Dawn

- Deteniendo a esta loca, estaba a punto de golpearme – Responde Ash tranquilamente

- ¿No estabas pensando en pegarle verdad? – Pregunta Dawn seriamente

- Si estaba pensando en pegarle ¿Por qué? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- Porque a las mujeres no se les debe golpear, no tenemos la misma fuerza – Contesta Dawn tranquila

- ¿Cómo que no tenemos la misma fuerza? A mí me costó trabajo detener el golpe que está loca me iba a poner – Dice Ash asustado

- Ya dejemos esto así, es una tontería pelear por cosas que no tienen sentido, ¿No lo crees Misty? – Dice Lorelei mientras se quita sus lentes

- Ella tiene razón, creo que no tiene sentido pelear por algo así – Expresa Ash mientras suelta a Misty

- Espera un momento, ¿de donde son? – Pregunta Dawn curiosa

- Somos de la región de Kanto pequeña, ¿Por qué? – Pregunta Lorelei confundida

- Tal y como lo sospeche, ¿eres tú la chica que hace espectáculos en el gimnasio de ciudad celeste en Kanto? – Pregunta Dawn emocionada

- Así es pequeña, yo soy "la sirena Misty" – Dice la chica del cabello naranja con una sonrisa

- ¡Que genial! Yo soy tu fan Misty, aunque solo te he podido ver pocas veces porque no transmiten tus espectáculos muchas veces, pero de las pocas obras que visto que has interpretado me ha fascinado – Dice Dawn más emocionada

- Bueno, será mejor que aproveches linda, no todos los días una persona común se encuentra con una gran estrella como yo – Dice Misty con tono arrogante

- Wow, soy de Kanto y nunca había escuchado de ti – Responde Ash mientras acaricia la parte trasera de su cabello con pena

Eso hizo que Misty se sorprendiera y que unos truenos cayeran como si fuera una típica escena anime.

- ¿Cómo que no sabias quién soy? ¿Acaso vivías en una cueva? – Pregunta Misty furiosa

- No, vivía en una casa hecha de madera, aun así, miraba la televisión durante mucho tiempo y nunca he escuchado de ti – Responde Ash seriamente

En ese momento Misty se acerco con Lorelei para hablar en privado

- Señorita Lorelei ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunta Misty preocupada

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta Lorelei tranquila

- Es que ese chico no es como los demás, normalmente puedo hacer que cualquier chico se arrodille solo para que le diga unas palabras, me respetan mucho, pero para el no, para él solo soy una burla – Dice Misty sorprendida

- Lo que pasa es que el aun tiene la mente de un niño, o eso nos quiere hacer creer, además es una persona muy peculiar – Explica Lorelei a la chica del cabello naranja

- ¿Peculiar? ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunta Misty confundida

- me refiero a que el tiene su manera de hacer las cosas, seguro que él sabe muy bien quién eres, solo que hace como que no tiene idea de quién eres, solo para conquistarte – Responde Lorelei seriamente

- ¿C… conquistarme? – Pregunta Misty sonrojada

- Asi es, mira Misty, espero que no te tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir pero, tienes una actitud arrogante, los chicos cuando ven a una mujer con ese tipo de personalidad lo que hacen es pasar de ellas, ignorarlas, usando esa táctica creen que pueden hacer que tu estés detrás de ellos, así que ten cuidado de no caer en su juego, lo que debes hacer es ignorarlo – Responde Lorelei con confianza

- Ya entiendo, entonces lo ignorare, gracias por el consejo qué bueno que usted está junto a mí con su experiencia con las relaciones amorosas seguro no caeré en su juego - Responde Misty emocionada

- Bueno aunque te sorprenda no he tenido muchos novios, incluso ahora estoy soltera, eso no está bien ya estoy grande como para estar sola – Dice Lorelei lamentándose

- No se preocupe, tarde o temprano encontrara a esa persona que la hará suspirar, después de todo usted es muy guapa, ahora si me disculpa voy a hacer que este niño se trague una cucharada de su propia medicina – Responde Misty con una sonrisa

- Perdón por dejarte aquí Dawn pero es que tenia ciertas cosas que hablar con la señorita Lorelei – dice la chica del cabello naranja con una sonrisa ya que esta vez solo le hablaba a Dawn, estaba segura que con eso él se preocuparía.

- ¡Que mala! – Dice Ash en voz baja mientras leía la Jump de esta semana

- Jum, este chico ya callo en mi trampa seguro ahora me estará persiguiendo y me rogara estar con el, pobre iluso – Dice Misty con una risa de victoria en su mente.

- A veces Nami le pega muy feo a Luffy… - Dice Ash preocupado

- Eso hizo que Misty se decepcionara, ella creía que si no le hablaba eso le iba a afectar, estaba más preocupado por el manga

- Ash ¿Por qué no me avisaste que la Jump de esta semana ya había salido? – Pregunta Dawn preocupada

- Es que estaba tan emocionado que se me olvido – Responde Ash con una sonrisa

- ¿Quieres que te cuente las cosas que pasan en mi espectáculo Dawn' – Dice Misty mientras mira a Ash el cual estaba muy ocupado con su revista favorita

- ¡Claro! ¡Eso suena genial! – Dice Dawn emocionada

- Está bien te lo contare – Dice Misty con una sonrisa

- Siempre después de cada espectáculo, me mandan flores y muchas cartas de amor escritas por lindos chicos – Dice Misty la cual aun miraba a Ash

- Wow eso suena muy genial, que suerte tienes Misty – Responde Dawn asombrada

- ¡No puede ser! – grita Ash preocupado

- Seguro esta celoso de que muchos chicos mejores que él me han mandado muchas cartas – Pensó Misty con una sonrisa

- ¡Otra vez el capitulo termina en la parte más interesante! – Dice Ash triste

- ¿Otra vez con el manga? Los chicos definitivamente son raros, pero aquí hay algo más raro, ¿Por qué diablos lo estoy persiguiendo? Podría encontrar a cualquier chico mil veces mejor que él, pero no, yo sigo insistiendo con esto, debería dejarlo mientras pueda – Dice Misty en su mente

- ¡Ash ya basta! Deja de gritar, interrumpes a Misty así no puedo escuchar las maravillosas cosas que le suceden en sus espectáculos – Expresa Dawn mientras regaña al chico de pueblo paleta

- L… lo siento Dawn en serio, no quería molestarte, mejor me iré a leerla a otro lado – Responde Ash tímidamente

- Por favor, te lo agradecería mucho – Le responde Dawn con una tierna sonrisa

El chico decidió irse más lejos para leer la Jump sin interrumpir a las chicas.

- ¿Q… que fue eso? ¿Cómo lo has podido controlar? – pregunta Misty asombrada

- No creo que sea nada especial, supongo que al ser amigos a el no le gustaría hacerme enfadar, es un buen chico solo que tiene una actitud muy cerrada – Explica Dawn

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta misty asombrada

- Lo que pasa es que Ash no es muy amistoso con la gente que no conoce, no sé si algo ocurrió en su vida como para que tuviera un rechazo hacia las personas, pero por suerte conmigo no fue así – Expresa Dawn

- Desde la primera vez que lo vi, supe que el era una buena persona, que bueno que el desde el principio se ha portado muy amable conmigo – Dice Dawn con un tono feliz

- ¡Qué suerte tienes! – Exclama Misty sorprendida

- Dawn, necesitamos hablar – Expresa Misty con un tono serio –

Las chicas hablaron en privado y alguien se sorprendió por las declaraciones.

- ¿Q… que? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunta Dawn confundida y sonrojada

- Dime si aceptas o no, solamente quiero escuchar eso – Pregunta Misty con seguridad

- Yo en tu lugar le respondería – Dice Lorelei mientras acompañaba a las chicas en su plática

Dawn no sabía qué hacer, la pregunta era un poco personal, la hacía sentir incomoda, en ese momento vio algo que la salvo de contestar esa pregunta, cerca de ahí se veía humo, Dawn se preguntaba de donde provenía.

- Miren eso mejor – Dice Dawn señalando al humo

- No puede ser… algo se está incendiando – Dice Misty preocupada

- Aun no sabemos de dónde proviene – Exclama Lorelei seriamente

- ¿Qué tal si lo averiguamos? – Pregunta Dawn seriamente

¿De dónde proviene el humo? ¿Dónde está Ash? Eso y más en el siguiente capitulo

**- Link94 - **


	18. Sentimientos

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- No puede ser… algo se está incendiando – Dice Misty preocupada

- Aun no sabemos de dónde proviene – Exclama Lorelei seriamente

- ¿Qué tal si lo averiguamos? – Pregunta Dawn seriamente

Dawn, Misty y Lorelei corrieron tan rápido como pudieron para llegar al lugar de donde salía el humo y se llevaron con una gran sorpresa

- ¡Tacleada de voltios! – Expresa un chico con gorra

En ese momento un Pikachu corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y ataco un árbol el cual quedo quemado.

- Falsa alarma – Dice Lorelei seriamente

- Tenía que ser el otra vez – Dice Misty furiosa

- Es Ash – Dice Dawn con pena

- Oh, ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Ash tranquilo

- Nada Ash, solo nos equivocamos – Responde Dawn con mucha pena

- Ya veo, bueno no creo que sea algo tan grave – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- Bueno, Misty creo que es hora de volver al hotel – Dice Lorelei a la chica del cabello naranja

- Esta bien – Contesta Misty

- Dawn es hora de que respondas la pregunta que te hice, tienes que decidir – Dice Misty seriamente a Dawn

- ¿La pregunta que me hiciste? – Dice Dawn en voz baja y comienza a recordar la conversación privada que tuvo con Misty

- FLASHBACK -

- Esta bien Dawn te lo explicare de manera breve, mira normalmente un chico nunca me ignora, este es un caso especial, Ash es diferente, esta sensación que tengo es extraña es una especie de amor-odio hacia él, intentaría seducirlo pero es muy difícil y la única que le importa eres tú, por lo tanto, creo que deberíamos competir por su amor ¿Qué dices?

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

- Eres demasiado paranoica Misty, yo no creo tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia Ash – Dice Dawn preocupada

- Vamos Dawn, deja de esconderlo, siendo objetivas el chico no está nada mal, además pasas mucho tiempo con el no sería raro que sintieras algo fuerte por el – Dice Misty con una sonrisa

- Sigo sin pensar que eso sea cierto pero… si eso te hace sentir segura acepto tu reto – dice la chica del pelo azul resignada

- ¡Bien! Entonces es mejor que te cuides, a partir de ahora somos rivales, así que da tu mayor esfuerzo para que no te lo robe – Dice Misty mientras guiña un ojo

- Nos vemos chicos, me hubiera gustado platicar mas con ustedes, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo – Dice Lorelei mientras se pone su falda

- ¿A dónde se dirigen? – Pregunta curiosa Dawn

- Estamos haciendo un recorrido por todo Sinnoh, tenemos vacaciones por un año – Expresa la mujer de lentes

- Bueno hasta luego chicos y… Dawn mejor ponte atenta jijiji – Dice Misty soltando una pequeña risa

- Wow sí que son extrañas y misteriosas – Dice Ash mientras ve a las chicas marchándose

- Raras no sé pero misteriosas es cierto – Dice Dawn seriamente

Ya alejadas de Ash y Dawn

- Señorita Lorelei ¿crees que fue lo correcto mentirles? – Pregunta la chica del pelo naranja a su compañera

- Claro que si, nadie escuchaste nadie debe saber la razón por la que nos encontramos en esta región, debes tener cuidado Misty, desgraciadamente tenemos información que hasta a nosotras se nos puede salir de las manos – Expresa Lorelei mientras mueve sus lentes

- Entiendo, bueno entonces creo que es hora de volver al hotel para tomar nuestras cosas e irnos de una buena vez – Expresa Misty

- Así es, por suerte esos chicos dudo que cuenten algo sobre nosotros, debemos tratar de pasar desapercibidas, no lo olvides – Responde la mujer mayor a su joven compañera

- Está bien… bueno, entonces mejor nos apuramos – Expresa la chica del pelo naranja

Y así las dos féminas corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron hasta alejarse de ese lugar lleno de arboles y rodeado de un lago, mientras tanto con Dawn y Ash.

- Al parecer terminamos haciendo de todo menos de lo que realmente veníamos a hacer – Dice con pena

- Si que lastima – Responde la chica de pelo-azul decepcionada

- No pongas esa cara Dawn, te prometo que algún día te llevare a un lugar bonito para pasarla bien – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- ¿En serio? – Pregunta la chica de ojos azules feliz

- Claro, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, no me gusta ver a mis amigos tristes por eso – Dice Ash con calma

- ¿Haces todo para hacer sentir bien a tus amigos aunque eso interfiera en tu felicidad? – pregunta Dawn sorprendida

- Así es, si las cosas no funcionaran de esa forma, no valdría la pena vivir por lo menos eso es algo que me ha enseñado el manga y casi siempre funciona – Dice Ash con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

- ¿Casi siempre? – Pregunta Dawn confundida

- No le tomes importancia, ¿Qué dices si regresamos al hotel Dawn? Ya paso una semana desde el accidente de Touya, creo que es hora de continuar con nuestro viaje, hoy seguro acamparemos en la estrellas – Dice Ash emocionado

- Esta bien Ash debemos continuar con el viaje por el siguiente Cristal – Dice Dawn emocionada también

- Siempre hay algo que nos impide seguir avanzando ¿verdad? – Dice Ash mientras corre hacia el pueblo

- Supongo que eso es lo que hace emocionante el viaje, nunca sabes con que cosas te puedes encontrar – Responde la chica del pelo azul contenta

Y los chicos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para llegar al hotel donde se hospedaban para tomar sus cosas e irse de una buena vez.

A las afueras del pueblo Aromaflor…

- Fue divertido pasar una semana en este hermoso y colorido pueblo – Dice Ash mirando el pueblo

- Si, ojala nos quedáramos aquí pero debemos continuar – Expresa Dawn con un tono nostálgico

Y los chicos continuaron con su viaje avanzando rectamente hasta llegar un lugar que parecía abandonado había unos molinos y una placa decía que se encontraban en el "Valle Eólico"

- Valle Eólico… me pregunto que hay dentro de ese edificio – Se pregunta Ash

En eso un arbusto se comenzó a mover

- Sal de ahí… ¿Qué intentas? – Dice Ash furioso

- Shhh… ¡Por favor guarden silencio! – Expresa un chico de cabello rojo

- Silver… ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Pregunta Dawn confundida

- Trato de arreglar un error – Responde Silver seriamente

- ¿Error? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- Así es, un error – Responde el chico de pelo rojo

- Me pregunto de que se tratara – Se pregunta Ash confundido

- Por cierto Silver ¿Dónde está Kotone? – Pregunta la chica de pelo azul sorprendida al ver que falta la pequeña castaña

- Precisamente el problema tiene que ver con ella – Responde Silver con un tono apagado

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunta Ash sorprendido

- Esto fue lo que paso – Explica Silver

- FLASHBACK -

En medio del bosque había una chica y un chico descansando el chico comía una manzana y su acompañante leía un libro…

- Veo que lees mucho ese libro, seguro es muy interesante ¿de qué trata? – Pregunta un chico peli-rojo

- No es nada interesante Silver créeme es solo un libro de repaso – Dice una chica castaña

- ¿Un libro de repaso? Ya entiendo. Dime ¿Es de algún idioma extranjero? Esos símbolos son muy raros – Pregunta Silver desconcertado

- Así es, son de un idioma extranjero – Contesta la chica castaña

- Bueno Kotone, entonces te dejo en paz para que continúes repasando tranquila iré a buscar algo para entretenerme – Dice Silver mientras estira sus brazos

- Silver ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Pregunta Kotone seriamente

- Dime ¿Por qué todos en la escuela te ven como una amenaza? Yo no creo que lo seas – Dice la chica castaña con una sonrisa

- Supongo que la razón es porque me junto con Paul, no es una influencia muy buena pero es mi amigo y no lo puedo abandonar el me ayudo cuando más necesitaba de alguien y el mundo me había dado la espalda pero de alguna forma yo merecía que el mundo me despreciara, me lo gane… – Contesta el chico peli-rojo seriamente

- ¿Qué paso en tu vida como para hacer que tuvieras este tipo de personalidad? No te preocupes Silver, somos compañeros por lo tanto puedes contarme lo que quieras – Dice Kotone preocupada

- Digamos que ocurrió un accidente en el cual una persona que quiero mucho salió afectada y desde entonces no le he hablado – Contesta Silver relajado

- Vaya Silver jamás me imagine que algo así haya pasado en tu vida, a veces la gente nos juzga sin saber la razón de porque hacemos las cosas cuando a veces son ellos los causantes – Responde Kotone con un tono triste

- Vaya al parecer no soy el único que ha pasado por algo malo en el pasado – Dice Silver a Kotone

- Digamos que a mi simplemente me obligaron a hacer cosas que no quería – Dice Kotone triste

- Espero que no sea lo que creo que es – Dice Silver preocupado

- ¡No lo malinterpretes por favor! Nadie abuso de mí… más bien a otro tipo de cosas me refiero – Responde Kotone nerviosa

- Ya veo, parece algo doloroso, preferiría respetar tu privacidad – Expresa el chico de pelo rojo a la castaña

- Gracias – Dice Kotone con una sonrisa

En ese momento aparecieron dos mujeres una de cabello rojo y otra de cabello purpura vestidas de color gris y color negro.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? Si buscan información sobre alguna convención de anime o manga lo sentimos no tenemos idea – Expresa Silver sarcásticamente

- Jajaja ¿Lo has escuchado Júpiter? El pequeño tiene agallas – Exclama la chica de cabello rojo

- Deja que diga lo que quiera Mars como si me importara, de igual forma no es rival para nosotras ¡Fuera de mi camino niño! – Expresa Júpiter la chica de cabello purpura acercándose a Kotone

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Pregunta Kotone nerviosa

- Te queremos a ti niña, tienes algo que a nosotros nos interesa – Expresa Mars mientras chupa su paleta de colores

- ¿A… a que se refieren? – Dice Kotone aun más nerviosa

- Deja de ocultarlo, lo sabemos, sabemos quién eres, de dónde vienes y cualquier otra cosa, enserio ven con nosotras amablemente – Expresa Júpiter con una sonrisa

- ¡Como si fuera a dejar que se la lleven! – Dice Silver enojado

- ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?, ustedes están solos nosotras tenemos más gente escondida por si intentan algo, ríndanse – Exclama Mars seriamente

En ese momento Silver comenzó a correr para atacar a Júpiter la cual solo estaba sonriendo antes el acto del joven.

- No hay necesidad de hacerle caso – Dice Júpiter en sus pensamientos

Silver estaba a punto de llegar frente a la chica del pelo purpura para golpearla pero algo lo detuvo.

- Deja de jugar, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder nuestro tiempo con un mocoso tan inútil como tu – Dice Mars que estaba frente a Silver el cual no dijo nada.

Había sido golpeado en el estomago por Mars antes de que llegara a donde esta Júpiter.

- ¡Silver No! – Expresa Kotone preocupada

El chico había sido golpeado muy fuerte en su estomago

- ¡Basta! – Exclama la chica del cabello castaño mientras suelta una lagrima

- Uh – Expresa Júpiter

- Hare lo que me digan pero por favor, dejen a Silver en paz – Expresa Kotone triste

- ¡N… no Kotone, yo te rescatare! – Expresa Silver preocupado

- ¡Basta Silver! – Dice Kotone triste

- Me ha gustado mucho viajar contigo, pero por tu seguridad por favor deja esto, no quiero que te lastimen – Exclama la chica castaña con un tono triste

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

- Así que eso ocurrió – Dice Ash sorprendido

- Así es y no puedo dejar esto así – Expresa Silver seriamente

- Kotone… me pregunto para que la querrán utilizar pero de algo estoy segura, esos tipos lo mas probable es que pertenezcan al equipo Galaxia – Expresa Dawn preocupada

- ¿Equipo Galaxia? – Pregunta Silver confundido

- Así es, no sabemos con exactitud qué es lo que planean, en realidad ni siquiera sabemos si es un grupo formado por dementes o por delincuentes, están locos, querían ponerle a sus soldados cerebros de pokemon psíquicos – Dice Dawn seriamente

- Pero que… ¿Qué diablos tienen en la cabeza? Son unos enfermos – Dice Silver indignado

- Díganme algo, ¿Cómo es que ustedes los conocen? – Pregunta el chico de pelo rojo

- Eso se debe a que combatimos contra ellos, luchamos junto a Crystal y Gold – Expresa Ash seriamente

- Ya veo, gracias por la información, no sabía que esos tipos fueran tan peligrosos – Dice Silver asombrado

- Por esa razón no podemos permitirte ir solo – Dice Ash mientras su rostro mira al suelo

- Así es, no podemos permitirlo – Expresa la chica de pelo azul

- Seria muy malo si algo les pasa a ti o a Kotone, no lo digo por ofenderte Silver pero si esas dos chicas te derrotaron no quiero ni imaginar que te puede pasar si te enfrentas a ellos tu solo – Expresa Ash con una sonrisa

- Ash… pero… ¿Por qué me ayudas? Incluso después de lo que te hice con Paul – Expresa Silver asombrado

- No mientas Silver, el único que me lastimo aquella ocasión fue Paul, además no puedo dejarlos solos, ¿Cómo reaccionarían los profesores si se enteran que nos encontramos con un camarada en apuros y no le dimos una mano? – Pregunta Ash con seguridad

- No sé qué relación tienes con Blue, pero ella habla mucho de ti, a ella no le agradaría que te deje actuar solo, y ella es una de mis mejores amigas – Expresa Dawn con confianza

- Además me caes mejor que Paul, algo que he notado es que tu solo eres una persona seria y un poco cerrada, aun así eres alguien que se preocupa por las personas que quiere o por lo menos eso entendí de la historia que nos contaste jeje – Dice Ash apenado

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Es mejor que nos apuremos ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde están Silver? – Pregunta la chica del pelo azul seriamente

- Si, ellos están en ese edificio – Responde Silver apuntando al edificio que Ash tenía curiosidad por saber que había dentro

- Muy bien, entonces creo que es hora de entrar – Dice Ash mientras se dirige a la entrada del edificio

Mientras tanto en el edificio en un cuarto en el tercer y último piso.

- Oye Mars sé que sonamos muy geniales cuando secuestramos a esta chica y sé que también le dijimos que sabíamos todo sobre ella aunque no fuera verdad, pero no tengo ni idea para que la necesitamos, siento que es solo una carga tuvimos que dormirla para que dejara de llorar – Dice Jupiter

- ¿Qué? ¿No sabes para que la secuestramos? – Pregunta Mars confundida

- Así es, Saturn no me explico el porqué de traer a la chica a este lugar, el solo me dijo "tráela, ella tiene algo que nosotros necesitamos" – Dice Jupiter confundida

- Pues a mí, mi lindo Saturn me lo explico todo – Dice Mars mientras abrazaba un oso tiernamente y mira con orgullo el rostro enojado de Júpiter al parecer le molestaba que Mars le dijera "Mi lindo Saturn"

- No te enojes Júpiter, solo quería bromear contigo, que poco sentido del humor tienes linda – Expresa la chica del pelo rojo con tono burlón

- Ya dime que fue lo que te dijo, deja esas cursilerías para otra ocasión – Exclama la chica del cabello purpura desesperada

- Esta bien te lo contare, a decir verdad el no me lo conto personalmente en realidad lo lei en unos documentos que el tenia en su oficina – Dice Mars apenada

- ¿Entonces el no te lo conto personalmente? Bueno eso ahora no importa, mejor continua por favor – Dice la mujer de cabello purpura

- Está bien, al parecer el jefe Cyrus está investigando la forma de invocar a un pokemon pero para eso necesita poder decifrar los "pokeglificos" – Dice Mars seriamente

- ¿Pokeglificos? – Pregunta Jupiter confundida

- Así es, estas escrituras se encuentran alrededor del mundo, en templos y ruinas abandonadas, según cuentan historiadores en estas ruinas se encuentran relatadas historias sobre los pokemon legendarios e incluso formas de despertarlos pero estas historias están escritas en un idioma muy difícil y lleno de símbolos raros a eso se le llama los "pokeglificos" – Dice Mars seriamente

- ¿Y la chica que tiene que ver con todo esto? – Pregunta desesperada Jupiter

- A eso voy – Responde Mars enojada

- Todo esto tiene que ver un clan, una familia de Johto que ha hecho cada generación una tradición, aprender los pokeglificos y cuidar de los templos – Responde Mars calmada mientras toma un oso de peluche

- Ya veo entonces esta chica… - Dice Jupiter asombrada

- Así es, ella es la guardiana de cuidar los templos, un titulo que ha sido pasado de generación en generación - Dice Mars mientras chupa su paleta.

En ese momento las chicas escucharon una explosión fuera de la base, eso hizo que Júpiter se enojara

- ¿Quién diablos son esos? – Dice Júpiter mientras miraba una pelea iniciada por los chicos

- Júpiter, creo que es hora de que actuemos – Dice Mars seriamente

- Mejor que se preparen, porque no tendré piedad con ellos – Expresa la mujer del cabello purpura.

- Andando – Exclama Júpiter seriamente mientras toma sus pokebolas

¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora? ¿Qué planea el equipo galaxia? Esto y mas en el próximo capítulo.

**- Link94 -**


	19. Inocencia perdida

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Mejor que se preparen, porque no tendré piedad con ellos – Expresa la mujer del cabello purpura.

- Andando – Exclama Júpiter seriamente

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto en esa base, se encontraba una amarrada, sucia y con algunos moretones.

- Diablos, no vine a Sinnoh para pasar por esto – Dice la chica con un tono apagado y mientras recordaba lo que ocurrió anteriormente.

- FLASHBACK -

- Está bien si no quieres cooperar por las buenas lo harás por las malas – Dice un chico de pelo azul

- Seguro usaran esa información para hacer el mal, si me vas a matar o hacer otra cosa hazlo, pero recuerda soy la única que puede leer los pokeglificos – Dice Kotone seriamente

- ¡No juegues conmigo maldita mocosa! – Responde el chico para después soltarle un golpe en el rostro

- Ya veo, aparte de idiota, eres un cobarde, que patético eres golpeando a una niña que podría ser tu hermana pequeña – Dice la chica castaña con un tono triste

- ¿Te llamas Saturn verdad? – Pregunta la chica amarrada

- Si, pero eso ahora es lo menos importante, ¡Adelante, traduce esto que está aquí! – Expresa Saturn seriamente mientras le mostraba una piedra con unas letras extrañas a la chica castaña

- Está bien, está bien si con esto me vas a dejar de molestar y me vas a liberar entonces lo traduciré – Exclama Kotone enojada

"_Y a partir de nosotros las creo, las hizo para controlarnos, para controlar nuestra ira, la cual destruiría al mundo entero, somos un peligro por lo tanto debemos dormir, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo, no nos busques a nadie le gusta que lo despierten cuando esta durmiendo, el poder puede corromper hasta el corazón más puro, ten cuidado_"

- Muy bien ya lo he traducido ahora si libérame – Dice Kotone desesperada

- ¿Estás segura que eso dice? – pregunta Saturn confundido

- Si ¿Por qué? – Responde Kotone indiferente

- Es que no entendí nada de lo que dijo – Dice Saturn enojado

- Seguro debes buscar más piedras para descifrar lo que dice – Responde la chica castaña seriamente

- No hay necesidad de eso, junto con esta piedra encontramos otras dos así que solo es cuestión de saber si están relacionadas con esta, de igual forma no pierdo nada con intentarlo – Expresa Saturn con una sonrisa

- Muy bien, entonces… ahora si libérame – Dice Kotone desesperada

- ¿De qué diablos hablas? – Pregunta Saturn confundido

- ¿Cómo que de que hablo? Si traducía lo que estaba en la piedra tú me liberarías – Expresa la chica castaña con una gota de pena

- Eso dijiste tú, pero yo nunca acepte – Responde el chico de pelo azul con una sonrisa burlona

- Tu… maldito, es mejor que me liberes y me dejes en paz, tendrás muchos problemas si no lo haces – Dice Kotone de manera desesperada

- Mira ahora quien es la patética, intentando asustarme con un truco tan simple ¿Qué piensas que tengo 5 años? Si supieras el verdadero poder que tiene el equipo galaxia te arrodillarías ante mí y rogarías por tu vida, pero es algo más complicado es algo mas allá de tu entendimiento, así que si no quieres que extraigamos la información de tu mente a la fuerza es mejor que cooperes con nosotros sin quejarte – Expresa Saturn con una sonrisa tétrica para después retirarse de esa sala

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

- Mierda… salgo de un problema para meterme en otro, esta es la razón por la que precisamente vine a Sinnoh y también por "ella" – Dice Kotone enojada

- Todo por culpa de ella – Expresa la chica enojada

Por lo que recuerdo de mi vida, todo este conflicto comenzó cuando yo tenía 5 años. – Dice la chica mientras comienza a recordar una etapa muy importante de su vida.

- Hace 5 años en la región Johto en una casa cerca de unas ruinas -

- Y entonces soñé que con ese pokemon podía volar – Dice una pequeña castaña con los ojos enrojecidos a un muñeco de un Marill

- Hola Kotone ¿Puedo pasar? – Dice una mujer mayor

- E… está bien, pasa mama – Responde la pequeña Kotone con tono triste

- Quiero que entiendas la razón por la cual hice eso, es por tu propio bien, enserio – Dice seriamente la madre de Kotone

- E… está bien, entiendo, te comprendo si quieres te puedes ir tranquila – Responde Kotone con una sonrisa falsa

- Pero… ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso me estas corriendo? – Expresa furiosa la mujer mayor

- N… no, te equivocas, no te estoy corriendo solo te estoy diciendo que como estoy bien ya no hay necesidad de que estés aquí – Responde la pequeña castaña

- Bueno, mas te vale, anda, vete a dormir que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para continuar estudiando – Dice la mujer seriamente

- Pero yo no quiero hacer mama, eso es muy aburrido, a mi no me interesa aprender esos símbolos extraños – Responde Kotone de una manera desinteresada

- No es por que quieras, mira nuestra familia ha cargado desde generaciones la protección de las ruinas Alfa y aprender esos "símbolos extraños" que tu llamas es parte de tu trabajo, si conoces sobre ese lenguaje las cosas serán más fáciles – Responde la madre de Kotone

- Pero yo no quiero estar en esas aburridas ruinas, yo quiero viajar por el mundo, conocer a mucha gente, ser libre… - Responde la pequeña castaña con una sonrisa

- Mi decisión ha sido tomada y no se discute, ¡Ahora duérmete! – Responde la mujer enfadada

Entonces la pequeña decidió solo dormir ya que al otro día y al siguiente y al siguiente y así hasta que pasaran los meses y los años ella haría lo mismo todos los días, levantarse ponerse a estudiar los pokeglificos y también sobre la historia del mundo pokemon un día Kotone no tenía tantas ganas de estudiar por lo tanto decidió salir al patio para relajarse por un momento y ahí vio a muchos niños jugando, ella curiosa decidió acercarse.

- Wow que interesante – Decía Kotone con una sonrisa mientras veía a niños y niñas jugar algunos chicos jugaban con cartas otros jugaban futbol las niñas jugaban con muñecas, hablaban sobre el último programa que vieron, algunas jugaban a las mamas, y los chicos solo las molestaban.

Kotone hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer en su vida, desobedeció a su mama y salió a conocer a las niñas.

- Hola, me llamo Kotone – dice la pequeña castaña

- ¿Kotone? nunca te había visto ¿eres nueva? Bueno yo me llamo Erika – Dice una pequeña de cabello rojo y corto con una sonrisa

- No soy nueva, vivo aquí desde que nací, solo que nunca me dejan salir – Responde Kotone con una sonrisa

- ¿Y esta vez te dejaron salir? ¿O te escapaste? – Pregunta Erika sorprendida

- Me escape – Dice Kotone preocupada

- Tranquila yo no le diré a nadie – Dice Erika con una sonrisa

Las dos niñas jugaron por algún rato hasta que.

- ¡Así que aquí estabas! – Dice la madre de Kotone furiosa

- E… espera mama perdón – Dice Kotone muy asustada

- ¡Ahora te vas a enterar! – Dice la mujer mientras la toma a la pequeña de su ropa bruscamente para llevarla a su cuarto.

- N… no mami, perdón no quería desobedecerte – Dice la chica bastante asustada al ver a su madre tomar un cinturón

- ¿Cómo que no quisiste desobedecerme? Si estabas jugando tan tranquila allá afuera ¡Tienes obligaciones! Y yo voy a hacer que respetes eso – Dice la mujer furiosa

En ese momento fuera de la casa solo se escucharon gritos de una niña desesperada pidiendo piedad solo para dar como resultado unos llantos llenos de frustración, de miedo, eran penetrantes, sentías como si las emociones de la persona que los producía te los transmitieran a ti, una chica escucho todo eso.

- N… no puede ser – Dice Erika mientras corre a su casa llorando y otras niñas la vieron

- ¿Erika que pasa? – Preguntaba la multitud solo para ser ignorada

Después de ese incidente Kotone se puso a reflexionar.

- Creo que no me queda de otra, tendré que aceptar esto, tendré que aceptar mi realidad, solo soy una herramienta para producir dinero nada mas – Dice Kotone para después lanzar contra la pared su muñeco de Marill, decidió cerrarse con el mundo su cuarto era un lugar oscuro, solo había un escritorio, una cama y un armario, desde ese incidente la relación con su madre se hizo distante ni siquiera en navidad se hablaban.

Unos meses antes de entrar a la escuela de Sinnoh, Kotone hizo algo que hace años no sería capaz.

En su habitación, oscura, con mucho polvo, las paredes llenas de rallones y con la palabra "Death" escrita varias veces con un plumón rojo.

- Me encanta dibujar – Dice una chica castaña con el cabello muy largo, con ojeras y con la ropa muy maltratada mientras rallaba la pared

- TOC TOC TOC – Se escuchaban unos fuertes golpes en la puerta

- TOC TOC TOC – Se repetía

Hasta que la puerta decidió abrirse a la fuerza

- ¡Ya basta! – Dice una mujer furiosa

- ¿Y ahora que quieres? No ves que estoy ocupada – Dice Kotone seriamente

- Quiero que estés estudiando, deja de perder el tiempo – Expresa la madre enojada

- Eres una ilusa – Dice Kotone mientras ralla con más fuerza la pared

- ¿A qué te refieres? Por cierto deja de rallar las paredes ¡Pareces una niña pequeña! – Dice la mujer mirando a su hija con asco

- Perdón, olvide que aquí la sensación de felicidad está prohibida, sobre lo anterior me refiero a que eres una ilusa porque seguro piensas que estos 5 años me la he pasado estudiando, pero para tu información aprendí todo lo que me obligaste a aprender en menos de 3 años, a partir de ahí solo me la paso pensando en mi misma – Expresa la chica castaña seriamente

- Como te atreves a burlarte de mí, ¿Cómo que solo en ti misma? – Pregunta la mujer confundida

- Preguntas mucho, ¡Eres una molestia! Pero te lo diré… pienso en mi misma pienso que soy una especie de diosa, que tengo mi mundo ideal donde aquellas cosas que considero molestas no existen – Dice Kotone mientras sonríe a su mama con una sonrisa tétrica

- Deja de decir tonterías a partir de mañana te vas a trabajar a las ruinas como guía de turistas – Dice la mujer asustada

- No lo hare – Responde Kotone seriamente

- Lo vas a hacer porque yo te lo digo – Dice la madre de la chica castaña

Después de escuchar eso el rostro de Kotone paso de la seriedad al enojo fue a su puerta y la cerro con candado.

- ¿Q… que intentas? – Expresa la mujer mayor preocupada

- … - Kotone no contesto fue a su escritorio y tomo un libro muy grande y se acerco a su madre

- Lo siento, pero esto es necesario – Dice Kotone con una mirada llena de tristeza, desesperación

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunta la madre preocupada

- Solo te responderé la última pregunta, lo único que quiero para ti querida madre… - Expresa la chica castaña mientras acaricia el rostro de su madre y acerca su cara con la suya

- Lo que quiero… es que experimentes un poco del dolor que yo siento señora – Dice Kotone enojada después de eso con gran fuerza golpeo a su madre con el libro que tenía, escucho a su corazón por si no la había asesinado.

- Como lo sospeche… solo se desmayo – Dice Kotone seriamente mientras mira el cuerpo de su madre

- Muy bien es hora de hacer mi vida aparte – Exclama la chica castaña

La chica tomo una mochila se cambio de ropa, tomo un sobre que contenía una carta, antes de irse decidió tomar dinero de su madre y entregar la carta a una persona especial.

Antes de partir a Sinnoh decidió hacer un cambio de imagen, se cortó un poco el cabello y se hizo unas coletas un poco extrañas pero le quedaban bien.

- FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS MAS ANTIGUOS -

- Veía mi futuro un poco oscuro pero al llegar aquí hice muchos amigos la gente no me ignoraba, era lo que necesitaba sonreír y ser feliz, eso curo mi depresión, tal vez no falta mucho para que muera pero… al menos me alegra haber podido experimentar esas emociones antes de partir de este mundo – Expresa Kotone con una lagrima de felicidad

En eso de pronto se escucho de un altavoz información muy importante.

Sonaba una alarma y se escuchaba…

- Todas, repito todas las unidades al primer piso unos intrusos están destruyendo todo a su paso, entren al combate y derrótenlos solo son unos niños uno de cabello rojo y otro de cabello negro también son acompañados por una chica de pelo azul – Sonaba del altavoz

- No… no puede ser Silver ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y con quien vienes? – Pensó Crystal haciéndose una idea de quienes podían ser los acompañantes de Silver

Se puso a recordar cuál de todas sus compañeras tenia pelo azul.

- Deben ser Dawn y Ash – Expresa Kotone preocupada, mientras recuerda algo que le ocurrió un día después de entrar en la escuela.

- FLASHBACK -

El segundo día de clases muchos ya habían formado varias amistades menos una persona… una chica llamada Kotone

- Como quisiera ir y poder hacer alguna amistad – dice Kotone preocupada

- Pero me he vuelto tan tímida, esto me pasa por ser un estúpida – Dice Kotone mientras muerde su Sandwich bruscamente.

En eso un chico solo caminaba cerca de donde se encontraba Kotone el chico la miro a los ojos sonrió y se sentó junto a ella.

- Hola – Dice un chico de cabello negro

- H… hola – Responde Kotone muy nerviosa

- Supongo que escuchaste mi presentación pero por si no lo hiciste, me presentare, me llamo Ash – Expresa el chico tranquilamente

- ¿Tu eres Kotone verdad? – Pregunta curioso

- Así es – responde la chica castaña con comida en la boca

- Jajaja esto me parece muy divertido – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué es lo que te parece divertido? – Dice Kotone nerviosa y sonrojada

- Es que… la mayoría de las chicas comen de manera muy delicada y tu comes de una manera un poco salvaje… eso me agrada me recuerda a alguien – Expresa el chico con una sonrisa

- ¿A quién? Claro si se puede saber – Pregunta Kotone mientras traga la comida que retenía en su boca.

- A mi – Responde Ash mirando a Kotone a los ojos

- ¿A ti? – Pregunta Kotone curiosa

- Así es, yo como de una manera un poco salvaje a veces como tan rapido que se me atora la comida – Exclama Ash tranquilamente

- Ya veo, ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunta Kotone curiosa

- Vi que estabas sola, y pensé en hacerte compañía, la soledad no es algo muy lindo – Responde Ash seriamente la última frase

- Tienes razón, la soledad es algo muy feo, podemos llegar a hacer cosas que jamás pensamos que haríamos – Responde la castaña seriamente

- Ven conmigo – Dice Ash mientras toma de la mano a la chica castaña

Ash se fue corriendo con ella hasta llegar a un lugar donde había muchas chicas, Ash decidió hablar.

- Hola chicas – Expresa Ash emocionado

- ¡Hola Ash! – Responden todas las chicas emocionadas a la vez, Ash tal vez no podía notarlo, pero desde que enfrento a Paul sin miedo se convirtió en una especie de héroe para los chicos del salón

- Chicas quiero pedirles un favor – Expresa Ash

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Dawn curiosa

- Necesito que le enseñen a mi amiga Kotone el pueblo, ella está muy sola y muy confundida porque es nueva en este lugar – Expresa Ash preocupado

- Basta Ash, no es necesario que acepten chicas – Expresa Kotone con vergüenza

- Está bien, yo le enseñare el pueblo - Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos, ¡Pórtate bien Kotone! – Expresa Ash mientras corre hacia los salones.

Después de clases Kotone salió con Dawn a conocer el pueblo, la plaza, los lugares importantes, el parque. Y hasta el final del día una plática hizo cambiar la forma de pensar de Kotone.

- Oye Dawn gracias por acompañarme aunque esto ha sido idea de Ash – Expresa la chica castaña con pena

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Kotone? – Pregunta la peli-azul con una sonrisa

- Me preocupa confiar en la gente – Expresa Kotone con tono apagado

- ¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo como para tomar esa actitud? – Pregunta Dawn preocupada

- Digamos que… algo en mi niñez hizo que mi personalidad cambiara – Expresa la chica castaña

- Tranquila, ya todo paso, eres una buena persona Kotone lástima que no puedes confiar en nadie ya que me hubiera gustado que fuéramos buenas amigas, aun así te ofrezco mi compañía por si algún día te sientes sola – Expresa Dawn con una sonrisa

- Gracias Dawn – Responde la chica castaña con un tono más relajado

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

- Tenía razón y yo no confié en ella, creo que no necesito más pruebas como para saber que Dawn es una gran persona, quien sabe tal vez y hasta pueda tenerle fe a la humanidad – Expresa Kotone feliz

Mientras tanto con Saturn

- ¿Por qué permitieron que pasara son unos inútiles? – Expresa Saturn furioso

¿Qué ha ocurrido como para que se pusiera así? ¿Qué paso con Venus y Mars? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

**- Link94 - **


	20. Arrepentimiento

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

Mientras tanto con Saturn

- ¿Por qué permitieron que pasara son unos inútiles? – Expresa Saturn furioso

La situación era terrible, Saturn estaba en un cuarto con muchas computadoras las cuales presentaban un fallo y además también ocurrió un robo.

- Quiero que me digan quien fue el maldito que se robo el dinero de nuestras cuentas – Dice Saturn enojado

- Fue… fue "R-T" señor – Dice un soldado del equipo galaxia que se encarga de la seguridad de la información del equipo galaxia.

- ¿"R-T" ese maldito pirata informático que lleva robando el dinero a bancos desde hace un año? ¿Qué diablos intenta? – Dice Saturn sorprendido

- Así es señor, ha sido ese pirata informático el famoso "R-T" nadie tiene idea de quién es, actúa tan rápido que no tienes oportunidad de protegerte, prácticamente es inmune a ser detectado, se cree que el tipo es alguien que se mueve constantemente de su hogar, pero al estar en el anonimato es imposible de detectarlo, lo peor de todo es que es impredecible, prácticamente nada lo detiene, La universidad de ciudad marina de Sinnoh y la Universidad de ciudad Azulona de la región de Kanto, le han declarado la guerra son veinte hombres contra uno y ni siquiera con esa cantidad han podido dar con su ubicación, le pido que no se moleste jefe pero ¿Si unos genios como ellos aun no han podido contra el? entonces para nosotros es imposible que nos defendiéramos – Dice de nuevo el soldado

- Tienes razón, bueno da igual… ya conseguiremos más dinero después, mejor vallan abajo y hagan lo que puedan para deshacerse de esos intrusos – Dice Saturn más calmado.

- ¡Si señor! – Responden los soldados que se encontraban en el cuarto

- Tengo que hacer que esa niña traduzca las siguientes piedras, debo reportar inmediatamente esto al jefe – Pensó Saturn preocupado

Entonces tomo otras dos rocas y se dirigió al cuarto donde se encuentra Kotone

- ¿Ahora qué quieres? – Expresa Kotone enojada

- Sabes muy bien a lo que vengo, ¡toma! ¡Traduce esto! – Dice el chico de cabello azul

- Está bien, está bien, no hay necesidad de gritar – Expresa la chica castaña más relajada

"_En este segundo escrito suplicamos que no nos invoques, si no quieres ver nuestro sufrimiento no trates de liberarnos, después de intentar obtener la tan ansiada y falsa libertad un nuevo ser fue creado, no sabemos si es bueno, no sabemos si es malo, solo creemos que es neutro…"_ – Expresa Kotone de la segunda tabla de roca

- ¿Y ahora que sucede? Adelante continua – Expresa Saturn desesperado

- ¡Dame la otra tabla idiota! Ahí está la continuación de esto – Expresa Kotone furiosa

"_Creado por "el" para contrarrestar nuestro poder, no puedo describir como es, solo puedo decir que es alguien frio, tampoco sabemos si es un ser vivo, es demasiado despiadado, con esta pequeña crónica antes de ser sellados nuevamente, el tiempo y el espacio se despiden" _

- ¿El tiempo y el espacio? – Se pregunta Saturn con una sonrisa

- Así es, seguro sabes de quien habla – Expresa Kotone seriamente

- Claro que sé de quién habla, de ellos, de Dialga y Palkia, pero me pregunto quien podría ser el tercero, según ese escrito fueron sellados dos veces me pregunto ¿Por qué?, en fin esta información es muy útil – Expresa Saturn mientras sale de ese cuarto

- Maldito malagradecido – Expresa Kotone enojada porque aun seguía amarrada

- Pero no me preocupo, ya se van a enterar todos ustedes lo que sucede cuando alguien se mete con los amigos de Ash – Expresa Kotone con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto Ash, Dawn y Silver avanzaban a un ritmo muy acelerado se enfrentaban a soldados pero al llegar a la última planta hasta que se encontraron con alguien.

- Hola pequeños ¿Están perdidos? ¿Buscan a alguien? – Dice Venus sarcásticamente

- Esa vieja es peligrosa, tengan cuidado – Expresa Silver preocupado

- No comiencen la fiesta sin mi – Expresa Mars mientras chupa una paleta

- Ella puede parecer tierna y adorable pero es un demonio es aun más peligrosa que la mayor, debemos actuar con cuidado – Dice Silver sorprendido el esperaba encontrarse con esas personas pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto

- Silver, debes continuar – Dice Dawn seriamente

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Pregunta Silver sorprendido por las declaraciones de la chica del cabello azul

- Debes ir por Kotone, nosotros las distraeremos para poder rescatarla sin problemas – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- Esperen yo puedo pelear, no hay necesidad de hacer sacrificios – Exclama Silver seriamente

- Ella te espera a ti, anda ve y sálvala, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto – Dice Dawn seriamente

- Está bien, si ustedes insisten – Expresa Silver mientras corre hacia fondo, hacia un gran cuarto.

- Esto es muy… silencioso – Dice Silver al entrar al cuarto oscuro, el piso tenía muchos azulejos, en ese momento Silver escucho un llanto

- ¿Kotone eres tú? – Pregunta Silver confundido

- ¡Silver! Por supuesto que soy yo – Expresa la chica

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hicieron algo? – Pregunta Silver sorprendido

- Simplemente me hicieron recordar cosas… cosas de las cuales no quería saber nunca mas – Expresa Kotone con llanto

- Tranquila, es hora de irnos, escaparemos hacia un lugar donde no te encuentren, esos tipos quieren algo de ti, no sé lo que es pero… no debo abandonar a mi compañera de viaje, por lo tanto te prometo que te protegeré para evitar que esos malditos te hagan daño – Expresa Silver seriamente

- Silver… no… no es necesario que hagas eso – Dice la chica castaña nerviosa mientras limpia sus lágrimas

- Escúchame Kotone, he cometido mucho errores en el pasado y cuando comencé este viaje, prometí algo, no iba a dejar que hirieran a aquellas personas que me importan una vez más – Dice Silver preocupado

- Pero… ¿Por qué yo? – Dice Kotone triste

- Porque… yo sé lo que siente, se lo que se siente estar solo, tener un falso afecto, te podría contar los hechos que provocaron que mi actitud sea así, pero… creo que te aburriría – Dice Silver seriamente

- No digas eso… sabes que puedes confiar en mí – dice Kotone más tranquila

- Bien… todo comenzó cuando era más pequeño, aunque no recuerdo la edad, creo que tenía 6 años – Expresa Silver seriamente

- FLASHBACK -

- N… no puedo ser, como diablos pudo pasar esto – Dice Silver azotando la puerta de su cuarto

- ¡Silver abre la puerta! – Expresa una chica castaña

- ¡Déjame en paz blue! – contesta el chico de cabello rojo mientras toma una mochila y la llena con ropa

Blue continuaba tratando de entrar al cuarto del chico al no recibir respuesta por mas de quince minutos decidió entrar a la fuerza y cuando entro se encontró una escena que no se esperaba… el chico había escapado por la ventana

- Silver… ¿Por qué no me escuchas? ¿Por qué haces esto? – Pensó la pequeña castaña

Mientras tanto con Silver…

El chico corría tan rápido como podía, como si tratara de olvidar todo como si huyera de todo lo que tiene y de lo que le esperaba, así estuvo por tres días hasta que llego el momento en el que comenzó a sentir los efectos de no comer por un tiempo…

En un callejón muy sucio…

- Me siento tan débil – Pensó el chico de pelo rojo

En ese momento no pudo más y decidió sentarse cerca de una pared…

- Bueno, creo que esto es el final – Pensó nuevamente

- En fin, creo que esto hubiera sido peor, al menos no tendré que soportar la crueldad del mundo nunca más – Pensó nuevamente

- Aunque… me hubiera gustado hacer algo en esta vida… que lastima – Expreso con tristeza

- Es mejor que dejes de estar tan negativo – Dice una voz seria

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto el chico de cabello rojo

- Me llamo Paul, voy a ser sincero, de ti no quiero nada, no tienes nada que me pueda servir pero… tienes algo que me recuerda a alguien, no suelo hacer esto con todas las personas pero si tienes hambre, te puedo invitar a mi casa a comer algo – Expresa Paul seriamente

- Realmente en estas condiciones no estoy para ponerme exigente así que lo que sea que me… servirá – Dice débilmente Silver

En un pequeño departamento en una zona de edificios para gente pobre…

- Esto… esto está muy bueno – Dice Silver mientras devoraba algunos trozos de pan

- Ten cuidado… te puedes ahogar – Expresa Paul seriamente

- Por cierto olvide decirte mi nombre, yo soy Silver – Expresa el chico de cabello rojo

- Eso es lo de menos ahora, escúchame bien te voy a decir la verdadera razón por la que te invite a mi casa – Dice Paul seriamente

- No te hagas el misterioso, dilo de una vez, no tengas pena – Dice Silver mientras muerde un pan

- Muy bien, estoy formando una banda de delincuentes, ese pan que estas comiendo fue robado ayer, seguro que no tienes lugar donde quedarte, si te unes a mi puedes dormir en mi casa y además la comida nunca te faltaría – Expresa Paul seriamente

- Está bien, no tengo nada que perder – Dice Silver tranquilo

Y así pasaron los días, los chicos asaltaron a mucha gente, robaron muchas tiendas, y nunca eran capturados, Silver se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarse con una chica después de un robo.

- ¡SIlver! ¿Qué diablos crees que haces robando? – Dice Blue molesta

- Déjame en paz, es mi vida y a ti no te incumbe lo que a mí me ocurra – Dice Silver molesto

- Vuelve a la casa… me siento tan sola, comencemos de nuevo – Dice Blue triste

- Lo siento Blue, pero las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas, además a mí me gusta estar con Paul, hago lo que quiero y nadie me critica – Expresa el chico de pelo rojo

- Ya lo escuchaste mocosa tonta, deja que el haga su vida, que el haga lo que quiera, tu no eres nadie para impedirle lo que el quiere – Responde Paul seriamente

- Así que tú fuiste el malnacido que metió a SIlver en esta vida – Responde Blue enojada

- Dime como quieras, pero yo le salve la vida, ¿qué clase de persona eres como para deshacerte de el y dejarlo a su suerte? En estos momentos eres la última persona en el mundo para darle lecciones de moral a Silver – Responde Paul furioso

- Lo siento Blue, tal vez nos volvamos a ver después, pero por ahora deja de molestar – Dice Silver solo para escapar de ese lugar con Paul

- Espera eso no ocurrió así… maldito seas Paul – Responde Blue indignada ante las acusaciones de Paul

Silver vivió así por un tiempo era relajante estar libre de responsabilidades y hacer todo lo que quieres, pero había momentos en los que necesitaba un consejo.

- Oye Paul ¿Qué es la vida? – Se preguntaba el chico de cabello rojo

- Supongo que es… lo que ocurre antes de la muerte, es algo que no tiene sentido, de que sirve vivir y esforzarte, no importa cuánto te esfuerces al final morirás y todo ese esfuerzo se irá a la mierda – Dice Paul fríamente

- Pero realmente yo solo disfruto el momento vivo como quiero y sin rendirle cuentas a nadie – Dice Paul despreocupado

- Yo creo que la vida puede ser hermosa en cierta forma, tú decides como la quieres y si tu quieres que la vida sea agradable entonces lo será solo trabaja en ello – Dice Silver mientras toma un jugo

- Vamos Silver, no digas esas tonterías la vida no es como te la pintan en la tele, es una porquería, los humanos estaban tan aburridos un día, y decidieron inventar el trabajo ahora están como llorones quejándose de que no les pagan bien, ni quien los entienda, por eso en este mundo podrido lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir tu camino y hacer lo que tú quieras, las personas son muy falsas… ten cuidado con eso – Dice Paul seriamente

- ¿Entonces nuestra amistad es algo falso? – Pregunta Silver impresionado

- No creo que debería considerarse amistad, no es nada personal compañero pero yo creo que nuestra relación es solo de negocios, nada más – Responde Paul seriamente

- Ya veo, es una pena – Responde Silver decepcionado

- Como te lo dije anteriormente no es nada personal, pero es mejor cortar los vínculos con las personas tarde o temprano sabes que terminaran mal – Responde el chico del pelo purpura

- ¿No te da miedo morir solo? ¿Estar solo? – Pregunta el chico de cabello rojo preocupado

- La soledad… no le tengo miedo más bien es un estado de relajación, así no tengo que preocuparme por otras personas, los pokemon solo son herramientas, no veo porque mucha gente se encariña mucho con ellos como para llegar a un punto en el cual les llaman "amigos", lo mejor es no formar esos vínculos si llegas a ser feliz con eso pasaras por un buen dolor el día en que te quiten "eso" que te da felicidad , y sobre mi miedo a la soledad no le temo… le temo mas a otra cosa – Responde Paul seriamente mientras acaricia su cabello

- ¿A que le temes? – Pregunta Silver asombrado al descubrir que incluso el frio y calculador Paul tenía un miedo

- Mi mayor temor… SOY YO – Responde el chico de cabello purpura con una mirada llena de asombro y miedo

- ¿Por qué te temes a ti mismo? – Pregunta nuevamente el chico de cabello rojo sorprendido

- Eso es porque hay momentos en los que no me puedo controlar y en los que llego a pensar en terminar con mi vida, a veces solo soy un títere manipulado por mi mente, una frase muy cierta es aquella que dice "somos lo que queremos" la mente es muy poderosa a veces tengo pensamientos que me llevan a la desesperación y si soy capaz de creer lo que dice mi mente cuando eso pase será la hora de decir adiós… - Responde Paul seriamente

- Interesante, jamás me había planteando eso – Responde Silver impresionado

- Algo que me ha enseñado la vida en el poco tiempo que he pasado con Paul es que la amistad y esos vínculos es algo que no es necesario en esta vida tiene un poco de razón ya que si no te relacionas con nadie no estás propenso a sufrir una traición, pero estar solo se siente feo… veo en Paul un compañero, un camarada pero sé que en el fondo el solo me ve como una herramienta… eso es solo un falso sentimiento… creo que incluso yo me autoengaño pensando eso para sentir que le importo a alguien… después recordé a alguien con la que pase mi infancia, mi vida ella es algo especial para mí, ojala pudiera pedirte perdón y decirte que soy un idiota, me equivoque Blue… pero sería muy descarado volver con ella como si nada hubiera pasado… seguro que ella me odia – Pensó Silver seriamente

- Blue, te extraño tanto… - Pensó Silver en un tono más triste

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

- Y eso fue lo que me orillo a ser lo que soy ahora… siento que toda mi vida he sido solo una carga para la sociedad, he sido un desastre, escoria puedes llamarme, pero de algo estoy seguro… soy humano y puedo cometer errores y como humano también puedo corregirlos – Expresa Silver con un tono triste

- Así que por esa es la razón por la cual en tu viaje quieres corregir tus errores ¿verdad? – responde Kotone mirando a los ojos del chico de cabello rojo

- Así es Kotone, pero algo me hace feliz, es saber que he podido corregir un gran error ahora mismo – Responde Silver con un tono más agradable

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta la chica confundida

- Me refiero a que… por primera vez he podido proteger algo que quiero – Responde Silver con una mirada seria mientras mira a la chica castaña a los ojos

- Silver… - Expresa Kotone emocionada

En ese momento una explosión rompió todo el ambiente del lugar

- Kotone, creo que es hora de irnos Ash y Dawn nos esperan – Expresa Silver Preocupado

Los chicos corrieron a toda velocidad para llegar al lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros los cuales también estaban preocupados

- ¡Son muy fuertes! – Expresa Ash preocupado

- Ash, Dawn, hemos vuelto – Dice Silver acompañado por la chica de cabello castaño

- Muy bien chicos, que bueno que la encontraste Silver – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- Escúchame bien Dawn, esto es lo que van a hacer – Dice Ash seriamente al oído de la chica de pelo azul

- … - Expresa Ash

- ¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando, ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso? Es algo muy arriesgado – Dice la chica de pelo azul preocupada

- Vamos Dawn, es necesario, no te preocupes yo volveré – Dice Ash con una sonrisa fingida

- ¡N… no mientas! Tú sabes muy bien como terminara esto que intentas hacer, por favor no lo hagas – Dice Dawn más preocupada

- ¡DAWN! Por favor te pido este favor, además es necesario que ustedes se vallan yo tratare de derrotarlas pero ustedes huyan – Dice Ash seriamente

- Esta bien, pero por favor vuelve – Dice Dawn preocupada para luego comenzar a correr con Silver y Kotone

- Dawn ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta la chica castaña confundida

- Estamos huyendo, no tenemos oportunidad contra ellas, son demasiado fuertes – Dice Dawn seriamente

- Pero… ¿Por qué diablos Ash se quedo allí? – Expresa Silver molesto

- Es su decisión… no le puedo decir que no cuando se pone así… lo siento – Dice la chica de pelo azul

Los chicos lograron huir por suerte los soldados no eran ningún problema para ellos, fueron a esconderse al bosque más cercano que encontraron…

- Ahora solo nos queda esperar… - Dice Dawn preocupada

Tres días después…

- Aun no vuelve, ¿Qué diablos ocurrió? – Se pregunta Dawn preocupada

- Sabía que esto pasaría… - Dice Dawn con tristeza la cual no duro mucho ya que se convirtió en llanto

- Dawn… tranquila, por favor no llores, seguro que no le pasó nada – Dice Kotone preocupada

- Pero… tiene tres días que no regresa – Dice Dawn llorando

- Debemos apresurarnos, no es normal estar desaparecido tres días y menos para una persona como Ash – Expresa Silver preocupado

Los chicos con cuidado volvieron al lugar donde rescataron a Kotone y al llegar se encontraron con una escena que no se esperaban.

- Increíble – Dice Kotone impresionada

- N… no puede ser – Dice Dawn con un tono muy triste

¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué esas reacciones de parte de las chicas? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

**- Link94 –**


	21. Perdido

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Increíble – Dice Kotone impresionada

- N… no puede ser – Dice Dawn con un tono muy triste

- E… esto es un desastre – Expresa SIlver asombrado por la escena que veía

"El valle eólico" había sido destruido, todo estaba destruido, no había rastros de ningún ser vivo, los chicos empezaron a mover los escombros temiendo lo peor.

- Imposible… no está – Expresa Dawn preocupada

Los chicos buscaron y buscaron, desgraciadamente no encontraban algo que buscaban, eso los dejo confundidos, no sabían que pensar.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunta el chico de pelo rojo preocupado

- Seguir buscando… no queda de otra – Dice Kotone seriamente

Algunos Kilómetros al norte de ese lugar cerca de una cueva vagaba un chico de cabello negro

- Esto… esto es extraño me siento como Kira de Death Note en sus momentos finales – Dice el chico que caminaba hacia una cueva mientras con su mano derecha apretaba su hombro izquierdo el cual expulsaba mucha sangre

- Sera que… ¿es este el fin del viaje de Ash Ketchum? – Se pregunto Ash

- Es una lástima, me iré en las peores condiciones, con esta ropa sucia y un poco rota, con la cara manchada de tierra, con una gran herida y sobre todo sin saber donde estoy – Dice Ash seriamente

- Aun así… no me arrepiento, ya que pude ayudar a salvar tres vidas – Expresa el chico cansado y entrando en la cueva

- Estoy feliz porque Kotone podrá rehacer su vida después del trauma que paso, Silver puede ser alguien importante… ese chico tiene un gran potencial pero aun no lo ha demostrado, pero sobre todo porque ella continuara, ella vivirá y tendrá esa sonrisa que por alguna extraña razón siempre me hace sentir bien – Dice el chico de cabello negro mientras se sienta en una roca dentro de la cueva

En ese momento el chico se comenzó a sentir extraño y cayó al suelo.

- No puede ser – exclama una voz dulce

- Si dejo que muera habrá problemas en el futuro – Expresa la voz preocupada de la cual se desconocía su emisor ya que solo se escuchaba la voz

En ese momento una gran luz cubrió a Ash el chico sorprendido solo pudo decir

- ¿Acaso este lugar iluminado… es el lugar a donde todos van a parar cuando mueren? – Se pregunta el chico asombrado porque ya no sentía ningún dolor pero era algo extraño ya que la herida y el derrame de sangre aun seguían.

- Claro que no – Responde la misma voz dulce de antes

- ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Qué esto? – Pregunta Ash confundido

En ese momento de la nada apareció un ser con forma de gato levitaba alrededor de Ash y le dijo… dudo que sepas quien soy…

- Tienes razón, no tengo idea de quién eres – contesto el chico de cabello negro

- Bueno eso algo natural, nunca me presento en público pero esta vez tuve que hacer una excepción – Responde el pokemon rosa

- Se ve que eres confiable ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre? – Expresa el chico de pueblo paleta interesado

- Así es, soy un pokemon y me llamo Mew – Dice la criatura color rosa notando la gran sorpresa de Ash al escuchar eso

- Así que eres real… en la escuela se habla mucho de ti pero todo es basado solo en leyendas urbanas y leyendas religiosas esta sensación de conocer un Pokemon legendario es rara pero… ¿sabes que es más raro? Hablar con un pokemon – Responde Ash sorprendido

- Bueno no es para tanto, solo estoy usando mis poderes psíquicos para comunicarme contigo, seguro te preguntaras ¿Por qué aun no mueres? – Pregunta Mew

- Así es, me gustaría saberlo – Responde el chico de pelo negro

- Lo que pasa es que esto es una ilusión – Responde el pokemon rosado

- ¿Una ilusión? ¿Para qué? – Pregunta el chico de Pueblo paleta

- Porque mientras hablamos también te estoy aplicando un tratamiento pero en realidad es muy doloroso, si no estuvieras en esta ilusión, estarías rogando que te mataran para así terminar con ese insoportable dolor, pero no te preocupes para todo esto hay una razón – Expresa Mew tranquilamente

- ¿Me podrías decir de que se trata? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- Alguien del futuro me dijo que había problemas… muchos problemas – Responde el pokemon rosado preocupado

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – Pregunta Ash sorprendido

- No lo tengo muy claro, el ser que me explico todo dijo que había una distorsión en el tiempo no había equilibrio es decir, algún hecho provoco que se creara una grieta en el camino de tiempo y ese hecho se remonta a la muerte de una persona, Ash si no hubiera llegado a tiempo habrías muerto y ya no habría marcha atrás, no tengo idea de lo que ocurrirá pero al parecer juegas un papel muy importante es por esa razón debía protegerte en este momento además te has ganado mi confianza – Responde Mew seriamente

- ¿Tu confianza? ¿Por qué me la gane? – Pregunta el chico de pueblo paleta asombrado, no todos los días un pokemon legendario te dice que tienes su confianza

- Simplemente recuerda lo que ocurrió al final de la batalla con las comandantes del equipo Galaxia – Responde Mew

En eso Ash comenzó a recordar los hechos que ocurrieron hace días

- FLASHBACK -

- Lo siento niño pero hasta aquí llegaste, es una lástima que no estén contigo tus amigos para ver como mueres, tal vez ellos escaparon pero no importa ya obtuvimos lo que queríamos de esa mocosa castaña – Dice Jupiter con una sonrisa siniestra

- P… puede que hayan derrotado a casi todos mis pokemon… puede que yo ya este cansado y que tal vez no quede mucho tiempo pero de algo estoy seguro… ¡Si yo muero! ¡Ustedes se vendrán al infierno conmigo! – Responde Ash lleno de heridas y muy cansado

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? – Pregunta Mars con una sonrisa

- Simplemente observa – Responde Ash seriamente

- ¡Pikachu impactrueno hacia los contactos eléctricos que están frente a nosotros! – Responde Ash mientras señala hacia unos contactos de luz que se encuentran cerca de las comandantes del equipo Galaxia

- ¿Crees que eso servirá? – Dice Mars sarcásticamente

- Solo observa – Responde Ash mientras señala a un cuarto donde se escuchaban unas explosiones

- ¿No me digas que? – Expresa Jupiter seriamente sorprendida

- Así es, he sobrecargado la energía eléctrica del lugar, esto está a punto de colapsar si quieren salir con vida les recomiendo que se apresuren, jajaja – Expresa Ash con una risa sarcástica

- ¡Vámonos Jupiter! – Expresa Mars preocupada

Y las comandantes corrieron hacia la azotea lo más rápido que pudieron para huir en helicóptero.

- Muy bien Pikachu es hora de que nosotros también nos vayamos – Expresa Ash mientras corre lo más rápido que podía para evitar que alguna parte del techo le cayera encima

En ese momento un pedazo del techo estaba a punto de caerle a Pikachu hasta que…

- P… ¿pikachu? – Se preguntaba confundido el pokemon amarillo

- ¿Pikachu estas bien? Me alegro, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de mi – Expresa Ash mientras cubría a Pikachu para tratar de salvarlo de ese inevitable golpe el cual impacto a Ash dejándole la herida la cual provoco que Ash perdiera mucha sangre y que también perdiera la razón caminando sin sentido solo para llegar a una cueva en la cual se encontró a Mew

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

- Así que fue por salvar a Pikachu – Dice Ash sorprendido al recordar lo ocurrido después de la batalla con las chicas del equipo galaxia

- Así es, pocas personas arriesgan su vida solo por proteger la vida de sus pokemon a mucha gente eso le importa poco ellos solo tienen la idea de que los pokemon son mascotas y por lo tanto son reemplazables – Expresa Mew triste

- A veces la gente no solo piensa que los pokemon son reemplazables también piensan que se puede hacer lo mismo con una persona – Responde Ash seriamente con un tono nostálgico

- ¿Pasa algo Ash? – Pregunta el pokemon rosa confundido

- Nada grave, solo pensé en voz alta – Responde Ash seriamente

- Debes recuperarte y regresar lo más pronto posible con tus amigos, seguro que te estan buscando – Expresa Mew seriamente

- Si debo volver cuanto antes, ya paso mucho y no quiero preocupar a Dawn – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- La extrañas… ¿cierto? – Pregunta Mew sorprendido

- Así es, mientras vagaba en este peligroso camino me sentí solo, tenía miedo, la soledad a veces es algo terrible, necesitaba compañía pero no cualquier compañía, solo la que ella me puede dar – Responde Ash con una sonrisa

- ¿De qué forma ves a esa chica Ash? – Pregunta Mew preocupado

- Como a una gran amiga, ya sabes de esas que pocas veces puedes encontrar, es confiable cuando necesitas un consejos te regaña cuando sabe que te has equivocado te admira porque te valora tal y como eres, es agradable estar con ella – Responde Ash contento como si llevara años conociendo a Dawn

- Ya veo, cuídala entonces, personas así son difíciles de encontrar – Responde el pokemon color rosa

- Así es, la cuidare, sabes algo Mew esto es extraño, cuando llegue a Sinnoh era un chico muy serio muy cerrado, ¿sabes porque? – Pregunta Ash con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Por qué Ash? – Pregunta Mew sorprendido jamás se imagino que el chico tuviera una doble personalidad

- Porque tenía miedo a encariñarme, tenía miedo a crear vínculos con las personas ya que después de un tiempo planeaba regresar a Kanto, lo intente pero no pude, hubo alguien que rompió mis cadenas – Dice Ash seriamente mientras recuerda esos días de antes de entrar a la escuela

- ¿Esa persona de la que hablas podría ser… Dawn? – Pregunta Mew sorprendido

- Así es, me refiero a ella, cuando me la encontré en la escuela me daba igual no tenía ningún interés en saber quién era o que hacía, pero cuando los dos tomamos la misma "Jump" ella me miro con unos ojos tan grandes, llenos de esperanza, llenos de vida, y con esa sonrisa tan despreocupada… esa sonrisa, siempre ha sido mi debilidad y ella lo sabe – Responde Ash Feliz

- Pero no me molesta que me manipule con eso – Agrega

- Interesante, eres un chico complicado – Expresa Mew sorprendido

- Mew, cambiando de conversación quisiera preguntarte algo – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¿Qué pasa Ash? – Responde sorprendido Mew ante el cambio de actitud de Ash

- ¿Cuándo terminaras de curarme? – Pregunta Ash

- Ups, la conversación iba tan bien, que olvide que el tratamiento ya termino – Responde el pokemon legendario con pena

- ¿Entonces podríamos regresar a la realidad? – Pregunta Ash con pena

- Claro, ¡Adelante! – Responde el pequeño pokemon rosa, entonces la luz en la que se encontraban desapareció y regresaron al interior de la cueva donde Ash desvaneció.

- Ash ¿Necesitas que te transporte con tus amigos de vuelta? – Pregunta Mew

- Claro Mew, te agradecería eso, pero antes de regresar con ellos, hay cierta cosa que quiero hacer, en esta cueva hay un pokemon que me interesa, ya veo porque inconscientemente llegue hasta acá – Responde Ash entusiasmado

- Entonces busquémoslo, yo te puedo ayudar, solo dime como se llama el pokemon y te ayudare a detectarlo – Dice Mew con una sonrisa

- Se llama Gible, es un pokemon del tipo dragón – Dice Ash entusiasmado

- Muy bien, entonces a buscar – Responde Mew mientras cierra los ojos y empieza a mover su mano como si de un radar se tratara, unos cuantos minutos después…

- ¡Detrás de esa roca! – Expresa Mew señalando una roca cerca de la entrada de la cueva

- ¡PIkachu cola de hierro! – Ordenaba Ash al pokemon amarillo el cual destruyo la roca donde se encontraba el pokemon dragón

El pokemon dragón se quedo mirando a Ash con la boca abierta y una mirada perdida.

- ¿Estará vivo – Pregunta Ash apenado al notar que el pokemon dragón no se movía

- Claro que está vivo, ahora no te preocupes mejor intenta capturarlo – Responde el pokemon rosa

- Muy bien entonces ¡Usa cola hierro contra Gible! – Ordena Ash al pokemon ratón el cual inmediatamente golpeo con su cola al pokemon dragón en la cabeza, el golpe fue duro pero el pokemon dragón parecía que no sentía nada ya que no se movía… hasta que de un momento a otro comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de sorpresa

- Por fin despiertas – Expresa Ash con una sonrisa

En eso el pokemon dragón corrió directamente a Ash, y comenzó a morder su gorra.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Quítenmelo de encima! ¡Deja de morder mi gorra! – Grita Ash preocupado porque el pokemon dragón no lo suelta.

- Emm… se supone que tú debes capturarlo no él a ti – Expresa Mew con pena al contemplar esa escena

En eso Ash con todas las fuerzas que tiene se quito al pokemon y le dijo…

- Muy bien es hora de ponernos serios – con una mirada seria

- ¡Ataque rápido! – Ordena Ash al pokemon amarillo el cual corría a una gran velocidad entonces Gible comenzó a escavar ara huir del ataque

- ¡No dejes que se esconda Pikachu, Usa cola de hierro en el suelo! – Ordena Ash al pokemon ratón el cual con muchas fuerzas ataco el lugar donde Gible se metió, logrando sacarlo a la fuerza

- Usa ataque rápido de nuevo – Dice Ash, esta vez el pokemon amarillo fue mas rápido y logro golpear al pokemon dragón dejándolo inconsciente

- ¡Ve Pokebola! – Expresa Ash al momento de lanzarla

La Pokebola se movía de un lugar a otro y después de un tiempo el pokemon dragón dejo de luchar, ya había sido capturado.

- ¡Por fin te tengo! – Expresa Ash mientras toma la pokebola

- ¡Felicidades Ash, aunque su personalidad es un poco extraña! – Expresa Mew contento

- Eso no importa, seguro que su personalidad cambiara cuando crezca pero si no cambia no me importa, lo único que quiero que nos convirtamos grandes compañeros – Dice Ash con una sonrisa mientras mira la pokebola de su nuevo compañero

- Muy bien Ash, entonces creo que es hora de volver – Dice Mew tranquilo

- Está bien – Responde Ash mientras se acerca al pokemon rosa el cual desapareció en un instante.

Mientras tanto en el valle eólico destruido con Dawn, Silver y Kotone…

- Dawn tranquila, el aparecerá no pierdas la esperanza – Dice Kotone tratando de relajar a su amiga

- Eso espero Kotone, si algo le llegara a pasar creo que nunca me lo perdonaría, no debi hacerle caso, debí quedarme con él – Dice Dawn con un tono triste

Detrás de ellos

- Oh no, Dawn esta triste, y esto es por mi culpa – Dice Ash preocupado al ver esa escena

- Debo irme Mew, pero antes quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi – Expresa Ash

- No es necesario agradecerme, lo hice con gusto – Responde el pequeño Pokemon

- Esta bien si no quieres que te recompense ahora no lo hare pero me has hecho un favor y quiero que recuerdes algo yo nunca olvido cuando alguien me hace un favor asi que cuando necesites algo no dudes en pedírmelo – Expresa Ash con una sonrisa

- Esta bien si eso te hace feliz, supongo que ya pensare en que me lo podrás recompensar – Dice Mew con una sonrisa mientras desaparece

- Hasta luego y gracias por todo – Expresa Ash contento al ver que su nuevo amigo se marchaba

De vuelta con los chicos.

- Hola chicos ¿Por qué esas caras largas? – Pregunta Ash con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Ash! – Dicen los tres chicos a la vez

- ¿Acaso no es obvia la razón por la que estábamos tristes? – Pregunta Dawn preocupada

- Lo siento… no quería preocuparlos – Dice Ash disculpándose

- ¿Qué ocurrió Ash, pasaste días desaparecido? – Pregunta Silver curioso

- Lo que paso fue que una explosión me mando a volar y caí cerca de una cueva en la cual tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver – Dice Ash con pena por estar mintiendo

- Ya veo, me alegro que estés bien – Dice Kotone más relajada

- Así es, ahora que ya estoy de vuelta creo que es hora de continuar con nuestro viaje – Dice Ash entusiasmado

- ¿A dónde se dirigen ustedes chicos? – Pregunta Dawn

- Nosotros nos dirigimos al sur – Responde Kotone con una sonrisa

- Que lastima, nosotros nos dirigimos al norte… entonces creo que esto es una despedida – Expresa Ash

- Supongo que sí, espero que se preparen – Dice Silver con una sonrisa confiada

- ¿Prepararnos? ¿Para qué? – Dice Ash curioso

- Ustedes por tomar un camino distinto a todos o lo escucharon, pero entre todos acordamos que al final de esta prueba lucharíamos entre todos por eso te digo que te prepares, todos hicimos ese acuerdo no creo que tengan miedo… ¿O sí? – Pregunta Silver

- Claro que no… al contrario eso nos motiva para mejorar más y más ¿verdad Dawn? – Pregunta Ash emocionado

- Así es, así que ustedes deben prepararse porque Ash y yo seremos invencibles – Responde Dawn con un tono desafiante

- Ya lo veremos, por ahora solo continúen mejorando, ¡Nos vemos! – Expresa Kotone mientras se despide de sus compañeros

- Muy bien Dawn, entonces veamos lo que dice la pista – Dice Ash a Dawn

Por otra parte, en pueblo Caelestis...

- Debo encontrarlos, seguro que están aquí – Expresa un chico de cabello purpura

- ¡Ahí están! – Expresa

El chico corrió hacia un acantilado donde vio a unas personas…

- Hola chicos – Dice el chico de cabello purpura seriamente

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunta una persona de cabello azul

- Tranquilo ¿Por qué no hablamos tranquilamente? Creo que te podrá interesar lo que te propongo… ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo sé quiénes son ustedes – Expresa el chico con una sonrisa y con un tono desafiante

¿Quién es este chico? ¿Qué es lo que intenta? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

**- Link94 -**


	22. Rompimiento

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunta una persona de cabello azul

- Tranquilo ¿Por qué no hablamos tranquilamente? Creo que te podrá interesar lo que te propongo… ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo sé quiénes son ustedes – Expresa el chico con una sonrisa y con un tono desafiante

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te mando? – Pregunta el chico de cabello azul

- Me llamo Paul y nadie me ha enviado, ¿tú eres Saturn verdad? – Dice el chico con una sonrisa

- Así es, yo soy Saturn ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Expresa Saturn sorprendido

- Eso no tiene importancia, quiero hacerte una propuesta – Dice Paul seriamente

- ¿De qué se trata? – Pregunta Saturn confundido

- Quiero unirme con ustedes, quiero unirme al equipo galaxia – Dice Paul

- ¿Por qué tendría que dejar que te unas a nosotros mocoso? – Pregunta Saturn seriamente

- Porque yo se la razón por la que ustedes están aquí, escuche dos soldados de su equipo hablar sobre ello en el pueblo Caelestis, así que déjame unirme o si no mira esto – Dice Paul mientras le enseña su pokedex a Saturn

- ¿Qué con eso? – Pregunta el comandante del equipo galaxia confundido

- En este mensaje está escrito su plan, si no me dejas unirme se lo enviare al museo para que aumenten su protección y ustedes no logren su objetivo, puede que me mates después de eso, pero deberías saber muy bien que la seguridad en ese lugar es muy estricta – Dice Paul con una mirada fría

- Maldito extorsionador, creo que no me queda de otra, puedes unirte pero por andar de listo tú te encargaras de infiltrarte en ese lugar, hazlo bien, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte dejado entrar en el equipo galaxia – Dice Saturn seriamente

- Lo que usted ordene señor, pero antes quiero decirle la razón por la cual quiero estar con ustedes – Dice Paul seriamente

- ¿Razón? – Expresa el chico de cabello azul confundido

- Así es, tengo una gran razón para estar en su equipo y espero que me ayuden, quiero poder, quiero pokemon fuertes, hay ciertas personas a las que quiero eliminar, espero que me concedan ese pequeño deseo – Dice Paul tranquilamente

- Esta bien, como miembro del equipo galaxia te daremos un verdadero equipo poderoso de Pokemon pero debes actuar normal como lo haces siempre, ¿estás haciendo el viaje para conseguir la licencia de entrenador no? – Pregunta Saturn

- Así es ¿Por qué? – Pregunta Paul

- Necesitamos a una persona cercana a la liga pokemon, necesitamos que alguien nos proporcione cierta información – Dice Saturn seriamente

- Cuenten conmigo, hare lo que sea con tal de cumplir mi venganza – Dice Paul con un tono frio

- Esta bien, entonces prepárate, dentro de unos días comenzara esta operación – Dice Saturn

Mientras tanto con Ash y Dawn

- Ash deberías leer la pista que nos dio el último cazador, para saber el lugar – Dice Dawn

- Esta bien… veamos – Dice Ash mientras saca el papel de la pista

"Soy fuente de vida, tanto de pokemon como de plantas, soy indispensable para la vida en el planeta, estando conmigo encontraras paz" – Lee Ash

- Es obvio a donde nos dirigimos – Expresa Dawn con una sonrisa

- Así es, nos dirigimos hacia el bosque Vetusto – Dice Ash

Los chicos caminaron por horas hasta llegar al lugar que indicaba la pista y ahí se encontraron con una persona…

- ¡Auxilio! – Gritaba una chica de cabello verde que corría a toda velocidad

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? – Preguntaba Ash confundido

La chica no pudo detenerse y choco con Ash dando como resultado que los dos cayeran, desgraciadamente la chica cayó encima de Ash y no era muy ligera precisamente, entonces los dos se miraron de manera seria y con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¿Qué haces encima de mi? – Pregunta Ash con una gota de pena

- Lo siento es que corría a toda velocidad y entonces caí encima de ti – Expresa la chica del cabello verde

- Interesante… ¿podrías quitarte? Estas cosas son muy incomodas – Responde Ash señalando a los pechos de la chica

Hubo un silencio por un momento

- ¡Pervertido! – Dice la chica sorprendida y quitándose de encima de Ash

- ¡Aprovechaste solo para mirarlos! – Expresa la chica sonrojada y con miedo

- No digas tonterías ¿Por qué razón querría agarrar esas cosas? – Se defiende el chico de pueblo paleta

- Hola soy Dawn ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunta la chica de pelo azul

- Y soy Cheryl – Responde la chica de pelo verde

- Cheryl te voy a dar un consejo, nunca corras cerca de un bosque "podrías golpear a alguien" – Dice Ash seriamente

- JA-JA ¡Que gracioso! – Contesta Cheryl sarcásticamente

- Para tu información, iba corriendo por una razón – agrega

- ¿Y cuál es la razón? – Pregunta Ash levantándose

- Es que… me encontré con un pokemon bicho que me dio mucho miedo, quisiera pasar los más rápido que pueda por este bosque, hay un asunto que quiero arreglar en Ciudad Vetusta – Contesta Cheryl seriamente

- Nosotros vamos a cruzar por el bosque también ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? – Pregunta Ash seriamente

- ¿En serio puedo ir con ustedes? Gracias, después de todo no eres tan malo como pensaba – Dice la chica de pelo verde con una sonrisa

- Gracias, por cierto olvide mencionarlo, yo soy Ash – Dice el chico de pueblo paleta

- Mucho gusto Ash. Bueno ¿Qué tal si nos vamos? – Dice Cheryl con una sonrisa

- Esta bien – Expresa Dawn

Los chicos avanzaron poco a poco el bosque era muy confuso, era aterrador ya que se respiraba una sensación de soledad ya que no se escuchaban personas, combinado con el ambiente el cual estaba cubierto de arboles que impedían que la luz del sol iluminara un poco el lugar y más aterrador era el sonido de los pokemon… después de varias horas de sustos los tres salieron del bosque.

- ¿Cheryl qué asunto vas a arreglar aquí? – Pregunta Ash curioso

- Ya lo descubrirán – Dice la chica con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta Dawn confundida ante las declaraciones de la chica de cabello verde

- En lugar de estar preguntando, mejor saquen a sus pokemon, es hora de luchar por el siguiente Crystal, llevaba tiempo esperándolos – Dice Cheryl con un mirada desafiante

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu eres la cazadora? – Dice Ash sorprendido

- Claro ¿Por qué? – Pregunta Cheryl con una mirada seductora

- Es que los cazadores que nos han tocado, nunca se dejan ver, siempre están cubiertos – Responde Dawn sorprendida

- Cada cazador tiene su estilo, en realidad todos son personas comunes, se les recomienda que participen de manera oculta pero es solo una recomendación, no es algo obligatorio – Responde la chica de cabello verde

- Entonces comencemos – Dice Ash

- ¡Gible adelante! – Ordena Ash al pokemon dragón

- ¿Gible? ¿Cuándo conseguiste este Pokemon Ash? – Pregunta Dawn sorprendida

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía un asunto pendiente en cierta cueva? Pues este pokemon era el propósito por el cual me dirigía ahí – Expresa Ash con una sonrisa

- Increíble, que suerte tienes, es un pokemon muy raro, pero es mejor que continuemos con esta batalla – Dice Dawn un poco apenada

- ¡Buneary vamos! – Ordena la chica de pelo azul al pokemon conejo

- ¡Chansey adelante! – Dice Cheryl a su pokemon

- Oh, es el pokemon que siempre está con la enfermera Joy – Dice Ash sorprendido

- No nos subestimes solo por eso, aquel que se confía siempre pierde – Expresa Cheryl a los entrenadores

- Entonces, deberíamos dejar de hablar y comenzar la pelea de una buena vez – Dice Dawn emocionada

- ¡Gible excavar! – Ordena Ash dando así el inicio de la batalla

El pokemon dragón rápidamente comenzó a hacer un hoyo

- ¡Chansey bomba huevo a ese hoyo! – Ordena Cheryl al pokemon rosado

El pokemon rápidamente lanzo un huevo hacia el hoyo provocando una gran explosión que por suerte Gible esquivo ya que logro salir a tiempo

- ¡Puño mareo! – Ordena la chica de pelo azul

El pokemon conejo comenzó a saltar para confundir al pokemon rosa y en un momento impredecible le planto un fuerte golpe

- Es ahora o nunca ¡Gible mordisco! – Ordena Ash al pokemon dragón

Rápidamente Gible mordió uno de los brazos de Chansey, era un truco para evitar que lance otro huevo, pero los chicos no se esperaban lo que pasaría.

- Bien hecho Ash – Dice Dawn felicitando a su compañero

- Tu también lo estás haciendo genial Dawn – Responde el chico de pueblo paleta a su compañera

- Chansey ¡Cura natural! – Dice Cheryl

- ¿Qué es eso? – Dice Ash sorprendido

Chansey estaba brillando y como si por arte de magia se tratara, algunas heridas y marcas desaparecieron del cuerpo de Chansey lo cual dio como consecuencia que tuviera mas energía

- No puede ser – Expresa Ash a la chica de pelo azul

- Si sigue así, cada vez que le hagamos algo va a curarse – Dice Ash preocupado

- Creo que solo queda una opción – Expresa Dawn preocupada

- Solo nos queda atacar hasta debilitarla y no darle ninguna oportunidad de atacarnos – Dicen Dawn y Ash

- ¡Buneary ataque rápido! – Ordena Dawn

- ¡Gible mordisco! – Ordena Ash

Los dos Pokemon rápidamente se lanzaron al ataque Chansey trato de detenerlos lanzándoles huevos pero Buneary con su golpe mareo se los devolvía amablemente llego un momento en que Chansey estaba confundida porque uno de los huevos exploto en su rostro, no sabía qué hacer y aparte el dolor aumentaba por los ataque mordisco de Gible y el ataque rápido de Buneary

- ¡No, esto no puede estar pasando! – Expresa Cheryl

- Terminemos con esto de una vez – Dice Ash

- ¡Gible, excavar! – Ordena la pokemon dragon

- Buneary ¡Puño mareo! – Ordena Dawn entusiasmada

Los dos golpes fueron suficientes para Chansey, fue derrotada sin darle una oportunidad, es realmente un pokemon muy fuerte sus habilidades eran peligrosas, pero este no ha sido su día de suerte.

- Chansey, vuelve – Dice Cheryl mientras devuelve a su pokemon a su pokebola para que descanse

- ¡Si, lo hicimos! - Dicen Ash y Dawn al mismo tiempo mientras chocan sus "cinco"

- Bueno chicos al parecer notaron rápidamente la habilidad de Chansey, me alegro por eso, ahora les entrego "el cristal del bosque" por ayudar a una señorita en aprietos y también por vencerme, tomen – Dice Cheryl mientras les entrega un cristal color verde

- Por fin obtuvimos el tercer cristal – Dice Ash emocionado

- También, les dejo esto, es la pista para llegar al lugar donde se encuentra el próximo cristal, les deseo suerte, tengo esperar a otro equipo "que me rescate" – Dice Cheryl despidiéndose

- Muy bien, entonces nosotros deberíamos continuar con nuestro viaje – Expresa Dawn

- Así es – Responde Ash

Los chicos se quedaron en ciudad Vetusta para disfrutar de la ciudad, aunque no había muchas cosas de su interés.

- Muy bien, hora de despedirnos – Dice Ash

- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora Ash? – Pregunta Dawn

- Bueno ahora mismo estamos en el Monte Corona, aquí hay muchas salidas, probemos y veamos a que lugares nos lleva cada una – Dice Ash emocionado por la sensación de aventura

Los chicos tomaron la salida del monte corona del este y en la salida se encontraron a alguien conocido

- ¿Brendan? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- ¿Ash? ¿Qué pasa? – Dice el chico con un tono apagado

- Eso debería preguntar yo – Responde Ash

- ¿Y May donde está Brendan? – Pregunta Dawn preocupada

- Ella… ella se ha ido – Dice Brendan triste

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué se fue? – Pregunta la chica de cabello azul

- Ella termino conmigo, ella no quiere saber más de mi – Responde Brendan aun más triste

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué terminaron? – Dice Dawn más preocupada

- Ella se canso de mí, dijo que mi actitud no le agrada, dijo que necesitamos conocer a otras personas, pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora, ahora se fue y estoy solo – Dice Brendan

- Además me preocupa que le pase algo, ahora no tengo compañera, me van a descalificar de la competencia – Dice el chico del gorro preocupado

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte de la competencia en un momento como este? – Dice Dawn impresionada

- Espera Dawn… déjalo es natural que al estar así el se preocupe por la competencia – Expresa Ash seriamente

- Pero Ash… - Dice la chica de pelo azul solo para ser interrumpida

- Ella fue la que lo abandono, desde el momento en el que ella se deshizo de él, a Brendan ya no tendría que importarle, pero míralo el aun sigue preocupado por ella – Dice Ash seriamente

- Les voy a contar como ocurrió todo – Dice Brendan

- FLASHBACK -

- Brendan, escuche que mi padre vino de visita en Sinnoh, ya que aun no conoces a mis padres, pienso que sería adecuado que lo conozcas a el primero – Dice May mientras abraza al chico del gorro

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad? – Dice Brendan con una risa

- Claro que no ¿Por qué estaría bromeando? – Dice May sorprendida

- Lo siento May, pero tengo miedo de eso – Responde Brendan seriamente

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta May confundida

- He escuchado terribles historias sobre tu padre, y lo único que te puedo decir es que no quiero morir joven – Dice Brendan preocupado

- ¿Qué clase de historias? – Pregunta May enojada

- He escuchado que es una persona que se enoja y se desespera con mucha facilidad, eso me asusta – Dice Brendan mientras abraza sus piernas

- No seas ridículo, conmigo se porta muy bien, es imposible que él sea como te lo han contado – Dice May seriamente

- Claro que no te dice nada porque eres su hija, normalmente lo padres siempre se portan de manera más cariñosa con sus hijas que con sus hijos, tu eres su princesa y por lo tanto el hará lo que sea necesario para que no me acerque a ti – Dice Brendan preocupado

- A veces me llama Princesa, pero no creo que te haga algo debes tranquilizarte – Dice May tratando de tranquilizar al chico

- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – Dice Brendan que aun continuaba abrazando sus piernas

- Mejor hay que olvidarnos de esto y conversarlo cuando llegue el momento adecuado – Dice Brendan tratando de evitar la conversación

- Siempre dices eso, ya es hora de que madures Brenda, si quieres llevar nuestra relación a un nivel más serio, entonces debes tomar seriamente el asunto de conocer a mis padres, es por nuestro bien – Dice May

- ¡Por favor May, tenemos once años! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que nuestra relación llegue a ser más seria? – Pregunta Brendan fastidiado

- Solo debes poner de tu parte, si lo intentamos podríamos tener una relación muy duradera – Dice May molesta

- Pero ese es un gran compromiso, yo no quiero estar comprometido ni tener responsabilidades por lo menos hasta los veinticinco años – Dice el chico del gorro preocupado

- ¿Sabes qué Brendan? Ya estoy harta de tu actitud, lo siento Brendan pero hasta aquí llegamos – Expresa May molesta

- ¿Pero qué dices? Buena broma May – Dice Brendan creyendo que lo que May le había dicho es una broma

- ¡Esto no es una broma Brendan! Ya me canse de esto, tu no tomas en serio nuestra relación solo lo ves como algo para pasar el rato – Expresa May casi llorando

- Te equivocas, yo a ti no te veo como un objeto que solo sirve para entretenerme – Dice Brendan seriamente

- Pues… pareciera que eso es lo único para lo que me quieres, hasta aquí termino nuestro viaje Brendan, no me siento con humor por lo tanto, el viaje termina aquí – Dice May tristemente

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Te necesito May no solo como compañera de este viaje también como novia, en serio reconsidera las cosas ¿realmente tiraras a la basura todo nuestro esfuerzo invertido en conseguir los cristales – Dice Brendan preocupado

- Lo siento Brendan, ojala las cosas hubieran terminado de manera diferente – Expresa May solo para después irse corriendo y perderse en el bosque

- May… ¡Espera! – Gritaba Brendan al ver como la chica que tanto quería huía de sus brazos

- _Intente alcanzarla_ – Expreso

- _Pero fue imposible, ella se había ido_ – Agrego

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

- Así que eso fue lo que paso – Expresa Ash seriamente

- Esto no es bueno, espero que May no intente ninguna locura – Expresa Dawn preocupada

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? Deberíamos buscarla entre todos – Expresa Ash preocupado

- Así es debemos apresurarnos cuando una persona se encuentra mal es peligroso porque se puede dañar, ahora mismo ella se encuentra triste, por lo tanto no debe estar muy lejos – Dice Dawn preocupada

- ¡Entonces busquemos! – Dice Ash

Después de esa frase los chicos se movieron por todos lados pero no encontraban nada, Dawn decidió acercarse al pueblo para ver si encontraba algo, después de unos cuantos minutos la chica escucho un llanto

- Debe ser ella – Expresa la chica de pelo azul

Dawn corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al lugar de donde salía el llanto

- Hola May – Dice Dawn preocupada

- Hola Dawn – Responde May triste y tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas

- Tranquila, no las limpies, llora todo lo que puedas ya sé lo que ocurrió – Dice Dawn mientras acaricia el rostro de su amiga

May comenzó a llorar, después de eso, Dawn y May platicaron mucho y antes de dormir algo ocurrió…

- Dawn, gracias por consolarme, enserio – No te preocupes May, somos amigas, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- Gracias en serio, te quiero mucho, eres una persona maravillosa Dawn, no entiendo cómo es posible que aun no tengas novio – Expresa May mientras abraza a su amiga

- No estoy lista para eso, dime una cosa May antes de dormirnos ¿Le darás una oportunidad? – Pregunta Dawn de manera curiosa

- Lo pensare… - Contesto May seriamente

En eso las chicas escucharon una voz, en medio del bosque que pedía ayuda.

- ¿Quién será? – Se pregunta Dawn

- Vamos a averiguarlo – Responde May seriamente

¿Quién es esa persona que pide ayuda? ¿Dónde están Ash y Brendan? Eso y más en el próximo capítulo.

**- Link94 - **


	23. Museo

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

En eso las chicas escucharon una voz, en medio del bosque que pedía ayuda.

- ¿Quién será? – Se pregunta Dawn

- Vamos a averiguarlo – Responde May seriamente

Las chicas corrieron tan rápido como podían después de un rato se encontraron con una señora mayor vestida con una bata de doctor.

- ¿Qué pasa señora? ¿Ocurre algo malo? – Pregunta Dawn

- ¡Oh! Por fin pude encontrar a alguien, es que estaba haciendo una investigación y el tiempo paso muy rápido, no me di cuenta que ya era tarde y ahora estoy perdida – Responde la mujer de cabello castaño

- ¿Quiere ir al pueblo Caelestis? No se preocupe nosotras también nos dirigimos allá – Expresa May con una sonrisa

- Gracias chicas, me llamo Carolina ¿Ustedes como se llaman? – Pregunta la mujer mayor

- Yo soy Dawn – Contesta la chica de pelo azul

- Yo soy May – Contesta la castaña

- ¿Ocurrió algo? – Se escucha la voz de un chico preocupado

- ¡Oh! Es ash – Dice Dawn

- No paso nada grave, lo único que paso fue que la señora Carolina no sabe como regresar al pueblo y nosotras hemos decidido acompañarla – Dice May seriamente

- Ya veo – Responde Brendan

- Mucho gusto señora yo soy Ash – Dice el chico de pelo negro

- Yo soy Brendan – Dice el chico que usa un gorro

May se volteo indiferente después de ver a Brendan con una mirada asesina.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunta Carolina

- Problemas personales – Responde Dawn

- Bueno entonces deberíamos irnos de una vez – Dice Ash

Los chicos se fueron hacia el pueblo Caelestis lo más rápido que pudieron a la media noche había llegado a una pequeña casa, propiedad de Carolina.

- ¿Y qué hacía a estas horas de la noche señora? – Pregunta Brendan confundido

- Antes que nada ¿Les gusta la historia? – Pregunta la mujer castaña

- A mí me gusta mucho - - No es mi materia favorita pero aun así me agrada – Se escuchaba de los chicos

- Muy bien, déjenme contarles algo, tengo una nieta, dudo que la conozcan pero esta investigación es para ayudarla, se llama Cynthia – Dice la mujer con una sonrisa

- Una pregunta… ¿Ella no es una mujer rubia? – Pregunta Dawn

- ¿Ella acaso usa un traje negro? – Dice Ash

- ¿La conocen? Valla sorpresa me he llevado, es raro que alguien me diga eso, mi pequeña Cynthia casi no habla con mucha gente – Responde contenta la abuela de Cynthia

- Ella parece ser una persona genial ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con la historia? – Pregunta Brendan preocupado

- Esto ya lo saben Ash y Dawn, pero ella está en una investigación busca unas tablas que tienen escritos, es para revelar un misterio sobre la creación del mundo Pokemon yo también la estoy ayudando, la investigación que llevo desde hace meses me llevo a encontrar una de las tablas que ella busca, y también he encontrado esto – Dice Carolina con una sonrisa mientras sostiene una cosa que parecía una concha y tenia escrito algo

- ¿Qué eso? – Pregunta Ash curioso

- Es una flauta, pero… no sé el verdadero significado de esto – Dice Carolina un poco decepcionada

- Interesante – Dice May

- Por ahora la he llamado flauta azur, por su hermoso color… chicas ¿les gustaría conocer el museo del pueblo? – Pregunta Carolina con una sonrisa

- Seria interesante - - ¿Por qué no? – Decían los chicos

- Muy bien, entonces mañana yo misma les daré un tour por el lugar y les enseñare algo muy importante, ya es tarde ¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir? – Dice la mujer castaña

- Gracias señora – Respondían los chicos

Decidieron irse a dormir porque al día siguiente visitarían el museo del pueblo, antes de dormir Brendan decidió hablar con May.

- May espera – Expresa el chico de gorro tomando a la chica castaña de su brazo

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Responde la chica castaña

- Necesitamos hablar – Dice Brendan preocupado

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Dice May seriamente

- Necesitamos arreglar las cosas – Dice Brendan

- No hay nada que arreglar Brendan, ¿Para qué? Para que luego sigas con eso de evitar conocer a mis padres, tienes que madurar, además creo que es lo mejor para los dos – Dice May enojada

- Dice esos implicando que a los once años eres una persona muy madura, ¡Vamos May! Deja de jugar, mejor hagamos de cuenta que nada de esto ocurrió – Dice Brendan preocupado

- ¿Estás loco? Lo siento pero eso no funciona para mí – Responde May mas enojada

- Esta bien, está bien, nuestra relación termina aquí pero por lo menos trata de pensar bien las cosas con respecto al viaje, ¿en serio quieres tirar a la basura todo nuestro esfuerzo solo por tu egoísmo? – Dice el chico del gorro seriamente

- ¿Tu no lo entiendes verdad? Mejor dejamos esta discusión, vuelve a hablar conmigo cuando sepas a lo que me refiero, pensare bien el asunto del viaje espero que con eso te baste – Dice May seriamente mientras se dirigía con Dawn

- Las chicas son muy extrañas – Dice Brendan mientras mira a la chica castaña marcharse

- Dimelo a mi – Responde Ash mientras pone su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Brendan

Al otro día a las 10 de la mañana todos estaban despiertos, al parecer esperaban a alguien importante

- ¿A quién esperamos señora Carolina? – Dice ASh confundido

- Estamos esperando a un amigo, el trabaja en la agencia espacial de Sinnoh, además sabe mucho sobre las leyendas de Sinnoh y también sobre su historia – Responde la mujer castaña

*Ding dong* - Sonaba el timbre

- Seguro es el, acompáñenme se los voy a presentar – Dice Carolina

La mujer y los chicos se dirigieron a la puerta lo mas rapido que pudieron

- Hola Carolina, tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo estás? – Dice un hombre de cabello azul

- Cyrus, me alegro de verte, yo me encuentro muy bien, ¿Y tú qué tal? – Pregunta Carolina

- Señor Cyrus – Dice Ash sorprendido

- Hola chicos, miren que casualidad encontrarlos en la casa de mi buena amiga Carolina – Dice el hombre de cabello azul con una pequeña sonrisa

- Oh interesante… ¿Ustedes se conocen? – Dice Carolina sorprendida

- Bueno digamos que una vez nos topamos pero no hablamos mucho – Dice Dawn

- Vaya ustedes sí que están llenos de sorpresas primero dicen que conocen a la nieta de Carolina y ahora también a su amigo Cyrus – Dice Brendan sorprendido

- Cállate Brendan – Dice May con tono indiferente

- ¡Cállate tu mejor! – Dice Brendan

- Mejor… cállense los dos – Dice Ash poniéndose en medio de los chicos para evitar que sigan peleando

- Bueno… creo que deberíamos ir al museo de una vez – Dice Dawn con pena

Después de caminar unas cuantas calles de la casa de Carolina los chicos llegaron a un edificio muy elegante que tiene dos estatuas de un pokemon Ho-Oh, al entrar vieron muchos restos arqueológicos, ropa de gente de antiguas civilizaciones, escritos, muros, figuras, después de muchos pasillos cerca de un muro donde está escrito un texto muy extraño encontraron a alguien a quien no se esperaban encontrar

- Miren… ese es – Dice Dawn sorprendida

- Así es… es Paul – Dice Ash seriamente

- Cálmate Ash… no vayas a cometer una locura – Dice Brendan frente a Ash para que no se metiera en problemas, esa mirada llena de rencor lo delataba.

En eso el chico de cabello morado volteo a ver a los visitantes pero en especial a Ash… hubo un gran momento de silencio, Paul puso una sonrisa tétrica y se marcho

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Pregunta May confundida

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí – Responde Ash confundido

- Últimamente hay muchas sorpresas, ¿Ese joven de pelo morado quién es? – Pregunta Carolina interesada

- Se llama Paul, y es un compañero nuestro, es alguien desconocido, casi siempre está solo, su pasado es desconocido, es un tipo muy frio… es alguien de cuidado – Dice Dawn seriamente

- Que lastima por el – Dice Carolina

- ¿Por qué dice eso Carolina? Es un tipo demasiado peligroso – Dice Brendan sorprendido

- Algún día lo entenderán chicos, pero mejor continuemos con el paseo – Dice Carolina con un tono serio

Después de caminar por un rato llegaron a un lugar que tenía unas esferas cubiertas por cristal

- Wow que lindas esferas, se verían geniales en un anillo o en un collar – Dice May emocionada mientras ve las preciosas y brillantes esferas

- Es una gran idea pequeña pero temo decirte que su valor sería muy alto, implicando que algún día se convirtieran en anillo – Dice Carolina con una sonrisa

Eso deprimió a May la cual se movió a una esquina, se sentó y abrazo a sus piernas.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- No te preocupes, hace eso cada vez que alguno de sus sueños es destruido – Dice Dawn con pena

- Entonces continúen con la explicación por favor – Dice Ash emocionado

- Les explicare el origen de estas dos esferas – Dice Carolina

- Antes que nada se llaman Diamansfera y esta otra se llama Lustresfera, de acuerdo a las leyendas hay dos pokemon uno que controla el tiempo y otro el espacio, por lo escritos que he encontrado, estas esferas servían para controlar su ira de destrucción y obedecer a aquel que tenga las cualidades de un "líder" y las esferas, se dice que hace siglos ocurrió una batalla que cambio al planeta – Dice Carolina emocionada

- Esa batalla según historiadores si llego a ocurrir, pero parece un poco fantasiosa, hubo un tiempo en el que los humanos y los Pokemon se odiaban entre sí, los pokemon odiaban a los pokemon, los humanos a los humanos, los humanos a los pokemon, en pocas palabras era un mundo podrido. Según se cuenta, hubo un hombre, que logro unificar a todos ellos, logro que dejaran de pelear y de odiarse, los que se oponían a el utilizaron los poderes de los pokemon que controlan el tiempo y el espacio solo para satisfacer sus propios intereses, el hombre que unifico todo con su sacrificio logro que esas personas abandonaran esos ideales, esa es la leyenda del salvador – Dice Cyrus contento

- Wow, asombroso, es como esos héroes de la Shonen Jump – Dice Brendan asombrado

- Es cierto, me pregunto si alguno tenía alguna clase de poder como estirarse o tal vez una gran habilidad con una espada, creo que sería un buen manga – Dice Ash emocionado

- ¿Chicos acaso no piensan en otra cosa más que en batallas y manga? – Dice Dawn con pena

- Aun así, dejando de lado el hecho de que tal vez la historia es demasiado fantasiosa, creo que es muy buena – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- ¿Dónde está May chicos? – Pregunta Ash sorprendido al ver que la chica castaña no esta

- No le tomes importancia, ella es así, es como una niña pequeña, seguro fue a explorar el lugar – Responde Brendan

Mientras tanto con la chica castaña… estaba dando vueltas y se encontró a Paul, su curiosidad provoco que se acercara al chico de cabello morado, a ella le parecía extraño que una persona como él estuviera interesado en el museo

- Hola Paul – Dice May mientras se acerca al chico que se encontraba observando unos fósiles de "Kabuto"

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dice Paul seriamente

- Vaya actitud, por eso siempre estás solo, solo te quería preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que hace un chico como tú por aquí? Nunca imagine que estuvieras interesado en la historia – Dice May mientras chupa una paleta

- Digamos… que tengo ciertos asuntos que resolver en este lugar, aun así, siempre es bueno aprender sobre nuestros origines. – Dice Paul seriamente

- Ya veo, eres una persona un poco rara, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – Dice la chica castaña curiosa

- Bueno, si eso te hace feliz – Responde el chico de cabello purpura seriamente

- ¿Cuáles son tus asuntos? – Pregunta May curiosa

- ¿En serio quieres saberlo? – Pregunta Paul con una sonrisa desafiante

- Sí, quiero saberlo – Responde May

- Ahora lo averiguaras – Dice Paul con esa mirada desafiante y mientras lame un poco su labio superior mientras pone su rostro frente al de May

- Paul ¿Q… que intentas? – Pregunta May nerviosa

¿Qué intenta Paul? ¿Acaso iba por May desde el principio? Eso y más en el próximo capítulo.

**- Link94 -**


	24. Ideales

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- ¿En serio quieres saberlo? – Pregunta Paul con una sonrisa desafiante

- Sí, quiero saberlo – Responde May

- Ahora lo averiguaras – Dice Paul con esa mirada desafiante y mientras lame un poco su labio superior mientras pone su rostro frente al de May

- Paul ¿Q… que intentas? – Pregunta May nerviosa

Paul se acercaba mas a May dejando a la chica castaña sorprendida por su actitud.

Mientras tanto con Ash y Dawn.

- Señor Cyrus usted es sorprendente, debe ser genial trabajar en una agencia espacial como usted y estar a cargo de todos esos cohetes y de toda esa tecnología – Dice Ash sorprendido con Cyrus

- Así es, amo eso, es una gran sensación, por eso deben buscar su vocación chicos, cuando la encuentren no la suelten ya que de eso vivirán, y si viven de otra cosa que no les agradara no serán felices – Dice Cyrus con un pequeña sonrisa

La tranquilidad de la conversación fue interrumpida por algo…

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH – Se escuchaba un fuerte grito

- Ese grito… me suena familiar – Dice Ash preocupado

- ¡Es May! – Dice Brendan más preocupado

Los chicos corrieron rápido hacia el lugar donde escucharon el grito, mientras tanto con Paul y May…

- Lo siento, no es nada personal contra ti, entiéndelo de esta forma… no eres tú, soy yo – Dice Paul con un sonrisa tétrica mientras con la mano izquierda agarraba el cuello de May y con la derecha mantenía un cuchillo clavado en el estomago de May

- M… maldito – Dice May con mucho trabajo

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – Dice con un tono triste

- Te lo dije anteriormente, no es nada contra ti, para serte sincero me servirás como una buena distracción mientras resuelvo los asuntos que tengo pendientes en este lugar, gracias a ti, podre quitarme de encima a la jefa del museo y tendré el camino abierto – Dice Paul con una mirada escalofriante

- Por ahora solo disfruta esta sensación, disfruta el miedo… muy pocas veces lo experimentamos – Dice Paul mientras se retira

La herida que dejo en el estomago de May, provoco que perdiera mucha sangre a un ritmo descontrolado.

- D… diablos, necesito verlo – Dice May con una lagrima

- D… debo pedirle perdón – Agrega mientras queda de rodillas

En eso sus compañeros llegaron y quedaron asombrados con la escena que veian.

- May ¡NO! – Dice Brendan preocupado

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunta el chico del gorro

- P… Paul – Solo dijo esa palabra y quedo inconsciente.

- Así que fue el… - Dice Ash con la cabeza agachada

Mientras tanto con Paul…

- Muy bien solo necesito tomar estas esferas y los planes estarán completos – Dice Paul seriamente mientras observa Diamansfera y la Lustresfera

- ¡Aggron adelante, rompe esa protección con tu fuerza! – Ordena Paul al Pokemon de acero

El pokemon golpeo los muros de vidrio y los rompió sin ningún esfuerzo, por más grueso que el vidrio sea, nunca podrá resistir un ataque con una fuerza tan grande como la del pokemon de acero.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, entonces rápidamente Paul tomo las dos esferas, las metió en su mochila y salió corriendo del lugar.

De vuelta con Ash y compañía…

- Crisis en el sector principal – Sonaba una voz robótica junto con un sonido de evacuación

- Ustedes cuiden a May… - Dice Ash mientras alza su cara

- Crisis en el sector Principal – sonaba nuevamente la alerta de seguridad

- Yo me encargare de Paul – Dice Ash con un tono serio y con una mirada llena de enojo

El chico de Pueblo Paleta comenzó a correr para alcanzar al chico de cabello purpura.

- ¡Maldito Paul, pagaras por esto! – gritaba Ash enojado mientras corría

Mientras tanto con Brendan y Dawn…

- rápido llevémosla al centro Pokemon antes de que sea tarde – Dice Dawn preocupada

- Rápidamente, corto su playera para amarrarla a la herida de May para evitar que perdiera más sangre.

- Muy bien – Dice Brendan mientras sube a May a su espalda

- Adelante – Dice el chico del corro con un tono serio

- Cueste lo que cueste, debo evitar otra tragedia, jamás me perdonare por lo que paso hace dos años – Dice Brendan en sus pensamientos

- FLASHBACK -

Hace dos años en un pequeño lugar en la región Hoenn, conocido como "Villa Raíz" en el comedor de una pequeña casa…

- Hijo recuerda que tienes que estar listo para cuando llegue tu tío, dijo que iban a entrenar otra vez ¿verdad Brendan? – Pregunta un hombre con cabello castaño

- _De mi familia se muy poco, no conozco a muchos de mis familiares, el es mi padre, y una de las personas más confiables que conozco, se llama Birch y es un importante científico de la región Hoenn_ – Dice Brendan en sus pensamientos

- Claro que si papa, estoy ansioso – Dice un niño de cabello negro emocionado

- ¿Cómo están mis chicos favoritos? - Dice una mujer de cabello castaño mientras llevaba dos platos de comida

- _Ella es mi madre, le tengo un gran cariño, y junto con mi padre y mi tío es una de las personas que más quiero, tengo suerte de tener a una madre tan buena como ella_ – Dice Brendan en sus pensamientos

- Yo estoy genial mami, estoy más que listo para ir con mi tío a entrenar – Dice Brendan entusiasmado

- Y yo también estoy más que listo para ir al laboratorio a entregar los pokemon iníciales a los nuevos entrenadores – Dice el Profesor Birch entusiasmado

- Me parece perfecto chicos, pero primero deberían comer, necesitaran mucha energía para poder lograr sus objetivos del día – Dice la madre de Brendan con una sonrisa

Después de eso Birch y Brendan comieron tan rápido como podían, el profesor Birch se marcho al laboratorio mientras Brendan esperaba a su tío.

*Ding dong* sonaba el timbre

- Debe ser el – Dice el chico de cabello negro entusiasmado

Rápidamente Brendan se despidió de su madre y salió corriendo ahí se encontró con su tío, su nombre es Friedrich es un hombre de aproximadamente veinte años, de cabello castaño, ojos azules, viste con unos zapatos negros, un pantalón azul descuidado y una playera de manga larga negra.

- Hola Brendan, ¿estás listo? – Dice el hombre de cabello castaño con una mirada desafiante

- Mas que listo, ¡Andando! – Dice Brendan entusiasmado

Friedrich y Brendan corrieron hacia un bosque cerca de una colina en la Villa Raíz

- El entrenamiento de hoy tratara sobre la fuerza de un pokemon, pon atención Brendan – Dice el tío del chico castaño

- ¡Blaziken, doble patada hacia esa roca! – Ordenaba el joven de cabello castaño mientras señalaba una gran roca

En ese momento el pokemon de lucha a toda velocidad con una patada lanzo al aire la roca y con la otra la destruyo en miles de pedazos.

- ¡Asombroso! – Dice Brendan sorprendido

- Esto se logra con mucho entrenamiento, Brendan pero una cosa debes tener clara, la fuerza no lo es todo, ¿Qué sentido tiene luchar con un pokemon si no te llevas bien con él? Hay cosas que un hombre debe tener en mente siempre – Dice Friedrich seriamente

- ¿Qué cosas tío? – Pregunta el chico de cabello negro interesado

- La primera es el honor, debes luchar hasta el final, hasta que ya no puedas, habrá momentos en los que tendrás que luchar junto a tu pokemon y no me refiero a que le des ordenes, sino que con tus propios puños ayudaras a tu compañero cuando te necesite – Dice el joven de cabello castaño seriamente

- Interesante – Dice el chico de cabello negro atento a las palabras de su tío

- La segunda es la amistad, debes recordar que una persona solitaria no es nada, necesitas amigos, en este mundo naciste acompañado, agradece a la vida por estar vivo, si tienes amigos, sabrás que la vida es más fácil – Dice el tío de Brendan con una pequeña sonrisa

- Si, por eso ya quiero iniciar mi viaje para tener muchos amigos – Dice el chico de pelo negro emocionado

- La última cosa es el amor, los hombres somos criados para que en el futuro nosotros seamos el sostén de una familia, si sabes utilizar bien la fuerza, la usaras para proteger a esas personas que amas y respetas, mientras sigas esos ideales tu futuro no será muy malo – Dice con una sonrisa Friedrich

- Entiendo, a partir de este momento juro que seguiré todos esos ideales, porque quiero ser un gran adulto como mi mama, mi papa o como usted tío – Dice el chico de cabello negro con una pequeña sonrisa

- Muy bien entonces continuemos, hagamos un poco de ejercicio – Dice Friedrich animado

- Trata de encontrarme, este ejercicio agilizara tu mente cuando estés en combates en lugares confusos, comencemos – Agrega el joven pero después de decir eso desaparece del lugar inmediatamente

- Tengo que encontrarlo – Dice Brendan mientras cierra sus ojos para escuchar mejor los sonidos y así encontrar a su tío

El chico de cabello castaño escucho un fuerte ruido que provenía de unos arbustos y rápidamente corrió hacia ese lugar

- Te tengo, ahora si no tienes escapatoria – Dice Brendan con una mirada desafiante

El chico corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para encontrar a Friedrich pero al llegar a ese lugar se encontró con una sorpresa el ruido que seguía no era producido por su tío.

¡Era un Salamence!

- E… esto no bueno – Dice Brendan preocupado

El pokemon dragón estaba muy alterado, Brendan trato de huir pero fue golpeado por la cola de ese pokemon, Brendan fue lanzado hacia unos árboles en donde se golpeo en la cabeza.

- D… Diablos, es imposible, no me deja huir –

En ese momento el pokemon dragón se enfureció y rápidamente iba a darle un cabezazo a Brendan hasta que alguien se percato de eso y lo evito…

- N… no puede ser – Dice el chico de cabello negro asombrado por lo que veía

Era su tío, estaba frente a él, pero no de la forma que a él le gustaría, con el cuerno de Salamence clavado en su pecho.

- Lo siento Brendan… no creí que un Pokemon como este anduviera por aquí – Dice Friedrich con un tono débil

- Tío… no… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Dice Brendan preocupado

- Esto ocurrió por mi culpa, además no quería que te lastimara – Dice Friedrich más débil

- Blaziken, patada ígnea en la cabeza – Ordena Friedrich a su pokemon

Blaziken rápidamente para salvar a su maestro, con su pierna llena de fuego le soltó un fuerte golpe a Salamence, y eso lo repitió varias veces hasta dejarlo inconsciente al igual que Friedrich el cual ya estaba con los ojos cerrados, había perdido mucha sangre.

En ese momento comenzó a llover. Brendan rápidamente con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y con la ayuda de Blaziken cargo a su tío y lo llevo hasta su casa.

- ¡Brendan ¿Qué ocurrió? – Dice la madre del chico preocupada

- Rápido, llévenlo con un doctor, el… el está muy mal – Dice Brendan cansado

En el hospital, cinco horas más tarde la familia esperaba impaciente noticias sobre Friedrich, en ese momento sale el doctor.

- Doctor ¿Cómo esta? – Dice Birch preocupado

- El… ha muerto – Dijo el doctor seriamente

- Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero la pérdida de sangre le afecto mucho, lo siento – Agrego el doctor para después retirarse

La familia comenzó a llorar, no se esperaban eso, pero a quien más le dolió fue a Brendan

- N… no puede ser, ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? Hace un rato estábamos tranquilos entrenando y ahora ya… no está conmigo – Dice el chico de cabello negro para después caer en un profundo llanto.

El día del funeral Brendan se quedo al final

- Tío – Dice el chico de cabello negro seriamente

- Puede que te hayas ido, pero realmente tú no has muerto, tu espíritu vive en mi, te prometo que de ahora en adelante, nadie, absolutamente nadie de las personas que quiero, pasara por esto, me convertiré en un hombre del cual estarías orgulloso, te lo prometo – Dice Brendan con una mirada desafiante mientras lanza una rosa blanca a la tumba de su tío

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

- _Eso fue lo que prometí, es hora de cumplir lo que prometo_ – Dice Brendan en sus pensamientos

Rápidamente internaron a May en el centro pokemon, había perdido mucha sangre.

- _No volverá a pasar de nuevo, hare lo que sea necesario para que ella viva, debo disculparme con ella, y luego conocer a su padre, quiero que sepa que yo la quiero y por lo tanto hare lo que sea para estar con ella_ – Dice Brendan en sus pensamientos

Mientras tanto con Ash…

- _En estos momentos tengo el espíritu de Oga Tatsumi, pero esta vez es por una buena razón, prepárate Paul, esta vez no seré tan blando contigo_ – Decía Ash en su mente mientras corría a toda velocidad

Mientras tanto con Paul…

- Bien, logre evadir la seguridad, es hora de escapar de aquí – Dice el chico de pelo purpura

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Decía un chico de cabello negro con una mirada llena de rencor

- No te- Expreso Paul solo para ser interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que alguien le planto en la cara, el cual hizo que cayera y que comenzara a sangrar su nariz

- Maldito Ash ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – Dice Paul seriamente mientras trataba de evitar que su nariz continuara sangrando

- ¿Encima tienes el descaro de preguntar por qué? – Dice Ash furioso

- Te metiste con uno de mis amigos Paul, siempre he sido muy blando contigo, pero esta vez no tendré compasión – Dice Ash furioso

Rápidamente apretó su puño y corrió hacia Paul, el chico de cabello purpura logro esquivar el golpe y con su pie tiro al chico de pueblo paleta, Paul aprovecho esta oportunidad para liberar a uno de sus pokemon

- ¡Froslass adelante! – Ordena el chico de cabello purpura

- ¡Abra adelante! – Expresa Ash mientras libera al pokemon psíquico

- Primero derrotare a tu pokemon y luego me encargare de ti – Expresa Ash furioso

- ¡Froslass granizo! – Ordena Paul

El pokemon de hielo rápidamente de su boca expulso una especie de "bengala" que exploto en el cielo provocando que callera hielo del cielo.

- ¡Froslass canto helado! – Ordena Paul

Rápidamente de su boca Froslass expulso varios trozos de hielo lanzándolos hacia el pequeño pokemon psíquico.

- ¡Abra tele-transportación! – Ordena Ash seriamente

El pokemon psíquico obedeció rápidamente al entrenador de pueblo paleta y en un segundo desapareció, eso hizo que Froslass se confundiera. Después de un rato Abra apareció detrás de Froslass

- ¡Puño trueno! – Expresa Ash al pokemon psíquico

Con su puño pre-cargado de electricidad abra golpeo fuertemente a Froslass, causándole un buen daño.

- ¡Froslass, bola de sombra! – Ordena Paul desesperado

Rápidamente el pokemon de hielo comenzó a cargar una gran bola de color morado, y se la lanzo a abra.

- No huyas Abra, mejor devuélveselas – Ordena Ash con una sonrisa

El pokemon psíquico cargo su puño con un poco de electricidad, y regreso la bola de sombra de vuelta a Froslass, pero Froslass ya no estaba, al parecer utilizo la invisibilidad otorgada por ser un pokemon del tipo fantasma.

De lugares inesperados comenzaban a salir bolas de hielo y trozos, los cuales impactaban contra el pokemon psíquico.

- Tranquilo abra, ¡Solo concéntrate! – Ordena Ash preocupado

Froslass desde un lugar desconocido seguía lanzando trozos de hielo, eso comenzaba a herir a Abra, el cual emitió un grito de dolor, después de eso, el pokemon psíquico comenzó a brillar.

- No puede ser – Dice Ash preocupado

- ¿Fros? – Expresa el pokemon de hielo confundido

- ¡Esta evolucionando! – Dice Ash asombrado

Abra fue cubierto completamente por una luz que impedía ver como sucedían las cosas, después de un rato la luz desapareció por completo y el pequeño pokemon psíquico había cambiado de forma, ahora era un fuerte Kadabra.

- Interesante… ahora que has evolucionado las cosas serán más fáciles para nosotros Abr… perdón digo "Kadabra" – Dice Ash emocionado

- ¡Kadabra detecta en qué lugar está escondido el pokemon de hielo! – Dice Ash seriamente

El pokemon psíquico comenzó a levitar y cerró los ojos para estar más tranquilo y sentir las ondas del lugar, para evitar los ataques del enemigo, con su cuchara creó una especie de barrera, minutos más tarde Kadabra había detectado la posición del pokemon de hielo

- Muy bien Kadabra ¡Usa puño trueno! – Dice Ash emocionado

- ¿Qué peso acaso estas ciego? No ves que Froslass desapareció – Dice Paul sorprendido

Kadabra golpeo al aire en un lugar cualquiera y después de dar ese golpe, Froslass apareció.

- ¡Ahora usa confusión! – Ordena Ash relajado

- No seas idiota, los ataque psíquicos no funcionaran contra un pokemon fantasma – Dice Paul con una sonrisa al igual que Froslass

- ¿Quién dijo que atacaría directamente a Froslass? – Dice Ash con una mirada desafiante

- ¡¿Qué? – Expresa Paul asombrado por la escena que contemplaba

Kadabra rápidamente usando su poder de confusión y su cuchara comenzó a juntar el granizo que salía por el ataque de Froslass, una vez juntada una gran cantidad de granizo, Kadabra se lo lanzo a Froslass dejándolo inconsciente –

Rápidamente Paul al igual que Ash regreso a su pokemon a su pokebola.

- Gracias Kadabra me alegra que hayas evolucionado, ahora me toca a mi hacerme cargo – Dice Ash seriamente

Paul rápidamente saco su cuchillo provocando que Ash se confundiera

- ¿Crees que eso me va a asustar? – Expreso Ash seriamente

Paul rápidamente libero a un pokemon volador, era un Gyarados y huyo lo mas rápido que pudo.

- Lo siento Ash, pero no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, por ahora he perdido, pero la siguiente ocasión te demostrare mi verdadero poder, seré tan fuerte que incluso me rogaras por tu vida – Expresaba Paul con una sonrisa tétrica mientras escapaba con Gyarados.

- Juro que me las pagaras, maldito cobarde – Dice Ash seriamente

Con Paul…

- Ahora debo regresar y entregar esto, seguro ellos después de esto ya no tendrán dudas sobre mi petición – Dice Paul seriamente

¿A Qué se refiere Paul? ¿Cuál es el propósito de haber robado las dos esferas? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

**- Link94 - **


	25. Perder para ganar

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Juro que me las pagaras, maldito cobarde – Dice Ash seriamente

Con Paul…

- Ahora debo regresar y entregar esto, seguro ellos después de esto ya no tendrán dudas sobre mi petición – Dice Paul seriamente

En ese momento un hombre de cabello azul comenzó a correr tras Paul y con una gran salto logro abrazar la cola de Gyarados, era Cyrus.

- ¿Señor Cyrus que intenta? – Dice Ash preocupado

- ¡No te preocupes Ash, ve al centro pokemon, yo me encargo de este maldito delincuente! – Dice Cyrus seriamente

- Esta bien – Responde el chico de pueblo paleta solo para salir corriendo en dirección al hospital

- Buena actuación – Dice Paul seriamente

- Gracias, tu tampoco estuviste mal, hiciste un buen trabajo con la distracción pero no me esperaba que ese chico de pueblo paleta se entrometiera, ese chico es un peligro – Dice Cyrus furioso

- ¿Ha hecho alguna otra cosa más aparte de esto? – Pregunta Paul seriamente

- Destruyo una base y arruino los planes de dos comandantes, no importa mas tarde me encargare de el mejor vamos a la base lo más rápido posible, ahí discutiremos los términos de tu contrato – Dice Cyrus seriamente

- Muy bien, entonces vamos – Expresa Paul con una sonrisa llena de orgullo

Paul y Cyrus huyeron rápidamente mientras una chica de cabello largo castaño que viste con una minifalda blanca y una blusa azul con rayas rojas cubierta por una bata blanca observaba la escena confundida

- E… esto si que es extraño – Dice la chica castaña

- Bueno eso es lo de menos, por lo menos encontré a Ash, creo que le daré una pequeña sorpresa – Agrega con una pequeña sonrisa

De vuelta en el centro pokemon en la sala de espera Brendan miraba

- Y una noticia exclusiva ocurrida hace unas horas, el famoso pirata informático "R-T" ha sido capturado, la identidad del ladrón que ha estado en boca de la gente durante mucho se dará a conocer en esta transmisión en vivo desde la Universidad de Azulona, donde uno de los estudiantes "Bill" el genio de 16 años, famoso por haber inventado el sistema de intercambio Pokemon nos revelara todo – Sonaba del televisor

- S… soy un poco ti… tímido, por eso iré directo al grano con esta situación, el pirata informático "R-T" es Reggie, así es, el líder de los rebeldes que estan contra el gobierno, hace unas horas fue interceptado en un aeropuerto en una Isla de Hoenn donde sospechamos realizaba sus movimientos, fue encontrado con varias maletas con billetes, eso es todo – Dice un chico rubio

- Valla, que manera de actuar de la juventud de hoy en día, en fin, esta es Marian, y esto ha sido todo de "Sinnoh News" buenas tardes y hasta la próxima – Decía una presentadora de cabello naranja

- Escuchaste Dawn, R-T ha sido capturado – Dice el chico de gorro mordiendo sus uñas

- Brendan no hagas eso, se que estas nervioso pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – Dice May tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero

En ese momento un chico de cabello negro llego, era Ash y estaba cansado

- ¿Qué paso Ash? – Pregunta Dawn preocupada

- Me enfrente a Paul y escapo – Dice Ash seriamente mientras respiraba rápido

- ¿Cómo están las cosas con May? – Pregunta el chico de pueblo paleta

- Aun no lo sabemos – Dice Carolina preocupada

Mientras tanto con May…

- Chansey, dame mas carga, la estamos perdiendo – Dice la enfermera Joy de pueblo Caelestis preocupada

- Su ritmo cardiaco sigue bajando – Dice la enfermera preocupada

- A veces me pregunto ¿Qué he hecho para merecer la vida? ¿Por qué vivir? Y simplemente actuó de acuerdo a mis impulsos – Dice May en la oscuridad

- ¿Qué es eso? – Se pregunta la chica al ver una luz en la oscuridad

- La seguiré, veamos que ocurre – Dice la chica castaña tratando de alcanzar la luz

- Recuerdo mi infancia en Hoenn junto a mi papa – Dice la chica castaña

- O por lo menos el poco tiempo que pase con el – Dice May triste

- Aun así no lo culpo por nada, yo lo quiero mucho

Región Hoenn hace 3 años…

- Recuerdo que todos los días, convivíamos hasta que llego ese día… - Dice May con un tono triste

- Caroline cariño ¿Qué crees? – Pregunta un hombre de cabello negro emocionado

- ¿Qué ocurre Norman? Luces muy feliz – responde Caroline contenta

- Lo que pasa es que me dieron el trabajo, me dieron el puesto de líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalia – Dice Norman contento

- ¡Qué bueno cariño! ¡Por fin te aceptaron! – Dice la esposa de Norman

- Hola papi ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunta May mientras se sienta en la mesa de la cocina

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería ser un líder de gimnasio? Pues mi sueño ya se cumplió – Dice Norman Cargando a su hija

- Que bueno papi, entonces ¿nos vamos a mudar? – Pregunta May confundida

- No hija, no es conveniente mudarnos desde aquí en Ciudad Férrica puedo viajar a Pueblo Petalia – Responde el hombre de cabello negro

- _Ojala nos hubiéramos mudado_ – Dice May en sus pensamientos

Varios meses después de ese anuncio, Norman salía muy temprano para ir al gimnasio y llegaba demasiado tarde, le encantaba ese trabajo.

- Oye papa, ¿Qué dices si hoy vamos al cine? Hace mucho que no vamos – Dice May preocupada

- Lo siento hija, pero hoy habrá muchos retadores, llegare tarde como siempre, ¿Por qué no miras la película aquí en casa con tu mama? ¿O por qué no van las dos al cine? – Expresa Norman tratando de calmar a May

- El cine no es importante papa, la razón es… que hace mucho que no convivimos hace mucho que no comemos juntos, hace mucho que no salimos ¿Ocurre algo malo? – Pregunta May preocupada

- Claro que no ocurre nada – Expresa el líder de gimnasio

- ¡No mientas! – Dice May triste

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que no ocurre nada! ¿Por qué no entiendes? – Dice Norman con un tono muy alterado

May solo comenzó a llorar y se fue a su habitación.

- May… espera – Dice Norman preocupado

- ¿Ya viste lo que hiciste? Desde que aceptaste ese puesto has cambiado – dice Caroline decepcionada solo para después retirarse del lugar

- Mierda… Si no preguntara mucho, esto no hubiera pasado – Dice Norman mientras acaricia su cabello

- _Desde ese momento ya no fui tan unido a él, aun así no lo odiaba, simplemente no quería molestarlo_ - Expresa May en sus pensamientos

- _Me sentía muy sola, cuando cumplí diez años mis padres decidieron que debía estudiar en una buena escuela, así que me mandaron a Sinnoh, al pueblo hojas gemelas_ – Agrega la castaña

- Valla pueblo más aburrido, quisiera regresar a Hoenn – Expresa May aburrida por el lugar

- _Pero los tuve que conocer a ellos_ – Expresa en sus pensamientos

En ese momento May para quitarse el aburrimiento decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo, ahí encontró algo que le parecía muy interesante, vio a una chica con un vestido amarillo y un sombrero con un girasol de frente la chica tiene el pelo azul, y se encontraba cortando unos arbustos, lo que le pareció interesante a May, era la forma en la que lo hacía, estos tenían forma de pokemon.

- Hola – Dice la chica castaña

- ¿Me hablas a mi? – Pregunta la chica de pelo azul mientras se señalaba a si misma

- Claro que si ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunta May mientras chupaba una paleta

- Yo me llamo Dawn, ¿y tú? – Pregunta la chica del vestido amarillo

- Yo soy May… espero que no te moleste pero… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Expresa May curiosa

- Esta bien, puedes preguntar – Responde la chica de pelo azul mientras le daba la forma de Jigglypuff a un arbusto

- ¿Por qué cortas los arbustos con formas de Pokemon? – Pregunta May confundida

- La razón es simple, lo hago de esta forma porque así me parece menos estresante, además queda muy bien – Dice Dawn mientras acomoda su sombrero

- ¿Puedo ver como lo haces? – Pregunta May sonrojada

- Claro que si – Responde Dawn con una sonrisa

- Jamás creí que conocería a mi mejor amiga en esta región, y después ocurrió algo que no creí que me pasaría – Dice May con un tono feliz en sus pensamientos

Unos meses más tarde, Dawn y May están en el parque y dos chicos las observan, uno de ellos usa un gorro.

- Oye Gold, hagamos una apuesta, te apuesto a que invito a salir a la chica de pelo castaño a cambio tu me compraras el nuevo Zelda Skyward Sword cuando salga – Dice el chico del gorro

- Oye, Oye ¿Y que gano yo con eso Brendan? – Pregunta Gold con una mirada seria

- Puedes elegir cualquier juego o manga de mi colección – Dice Brendan con una mirada desafiante

- Bueno… me falta el último tomo de Gintama, y ahora estoy corto de dinero, está bien acepto tu apuesta – Dice Gold emocionado

Entonces Brendan se levanto y se dirigió a cumplir con el trato de la apuesta, llego con la chicas se sentó a lado de ellas, se puso sus lentes y comenzó a leer el ultimo tomo de bakuman que había salido en ese tiempo mientras escuchaba atento la conversación de las chicas.

- Oye Dawn ¿A ti como te gusta que te traten los chicos o como te gusta que sean? – Pregunta May curiosa

- Bueno a mí me gustan los chicos que son seguros, que no temen admitir sus debilidades, aquellos que protegen a la persona que mas quieren, ¿A ti como te gusta que sean? – Pregunta la chica de pelo azul

- Me gusta que sean divertidos, seguros de sí mismos, que les guste cocinar, porque me gusta comer mucho, también me gusta que sean cariñosos pero que también tenga su toque de autoridad, que te castigue – Dice May emocionada

- Me pregunto si algún día conseguiremos algún novio – Dice May preocupada

- Perdón que me meta en su plática señoritas, soy Brendan, y les diré sinceramente que ustedes dos parecen ser dos personas geniales y además son muy guapas, algún día encontraran a un novio eso es seguro – Dice el chico con gorro dejando desconcertadas a las chicas

- Gracias por tus palabras yo soy Dawn – Responde la chica de pelo azul

- Bueno, me asustaste cuando contestaste pero pareces un chico amable, yo soy May, ahora te toca a ti responde como te gusta que sea una chica – Expresa May seriamente

- Me gusta que sepan lo que quieren, me gusta que sean divertidas, me agradan aquellas chicas que no temen expresar lo que sienten ¿Pero sabes que es lo que más me gusta de una mujer? – Expresa Brendan con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Qué es? Dilo no te cortes ahora – Expresa May impaciente

- Me gusta… que sean castañas – Responde Brendan con un tono y una mirada seductora

Eso hizo que May se sonrojara, Brendan para terminar solo dijo

- Voy a ser directo May, vine aquí solo por una cosa, quiero invitarte a salir ¿Qué dices? – Pregunta el chico de gorro

- Esta… bien – Responde May tímidamente

- Entonces luego nos vemos – Dice Brendan con una gran sonrisa y regresa con Gold

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunta el chico de gorra

- Me debes el nuevo juego de Zelda, eso ocurrió – Dice Brendan con un tono burlon

- Puede que hayas obtenido un juego nuevo pero de esta no te escapas, ahora saldrás con una chica que no te gusta – Expresa Gold con una sonrisa llena de victoria

- ¿Quién dijo… que no me gustaba? – Expresa Brendan con un tono desafiante

- Y varias citas después nos hicimos novios iniciamos nuestro viaje y nuestro sueño de estar juntos más tiempo se había hecho realidad pero… con el tiempo comenzamos a pelear y ahora ya no nos hablamos, y la que tiene la culpa soy yo, debo comerme mi orgullo y pedirle perdón después de todo ni que fuera a engordar por eso jajaja – Expresa May con una risa contagiosa

La luz a la que se acercaba May de pronto comenzó a apagarse, varios minutos después ella despertó y a lado de ella estaba una persona con la que quería hablar

- Hola May – Dice Brendan al oído de May

- ¿Por qué tienes eso en el brazo Brendan? – Pregunta May preocupada

- Porque quise que tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, te di un poco de mi sangre – Expresa Brendan seriamente

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Después de todo lo que te hice no merezco esto – Expresa May triste

- ¡Tonta! No lo hice por ti, lo hice por mi - Expresa Brendan con un tono tranquilo

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta May más calmada

- Me refiero a que no me hubiera gustado que hubieras muerto – Dice Brendan con una sonrisa

Y para terminar esta serie de eventos los chicos concluyeron la situación con un beso el cual necesitaban desde hace mucho.

Tres días después

- Brendan, May ¿Están seguros de esto? – Pregunta Ash preocupado

- Claro que estamos seguros, la enfermera nos dio de alta ayer, no debemos retrasarnos – Dice Brendan mientras abraza a May

- Bueno entonces les deseamos un buen viaje y traten de no pelear tanto – Expresa Dawn preocupada por su amiga

- Bueno, nos veremos cuando tengan todos los cristales, cuídense – Dice Brendan mientras se aleja y se despide igual que May de sus compañeros.

- Muy bien entonces nosotros disfrutemos esta ciudad por ahora – Dice Ash emocionado

Como es de costumbre los chicos pasaron una semana visitando el museo de pueblo Caelestis iban a partir el día miércoles.

Miércoles en la mañana después de almorzar, la chica de pelo espera fuera de la casa de Carolina a Ash el cual había salido desde temprano a resolver un "asunto importante"

- Que raro siempre que compra eso se tarda poco – Dice Dawn preocupada

- Dale tiempo… cosas de hombres – Expresa Carolina con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto con Ash…

- Tengo que encontrarla – Dice Ash mientras entra a una librería

- Oh mi amada, mi preciada Shonen Jump no se lo que haría sin ti ni los capítulos semanales de mis series favoritas – Dice Ash mientras alza su revista de manga favorita como si de un trofeo celestial se tratase

- Oh mi amado Ash, por fin te veo – Dice la misma chica castaña que observaba escapar a Paul

Ash pago rápidamente la revista y corrió con su compañera para por fin partir.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Ya comenzaba a preocuparme – Dice Dawn seriamente

- Es que fui a comprar la Jump, y en la mayoría de las tiendas ya se había agotado, por eso tarde mucho – Responde el chico de pelo negro emocionado

- Lo hombres y la Jump, son como los peces y el agua, inseparables – Expresa Carolina con una pequeña risa

- Si eso es muy cierto, bueno señora Carolina fue un gusto conocerla… - Expresa Ash solo para ser interrumpido por la chica castaña que lo miraba en la librería la cual se había lanzado bruscamente hacia él con un abrazo causando que Carolina y Dawn se sorprendieran

- Ash… eres muy malo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste adiós? – Expresa la chica castaña con un tono dramático mientras abraza a Ash y frota su mejilla contra la del chico de pueblo paleta

- ¡Esa voz! – Dice Ash sorprendido

¿Quién es la chica misteriosa? ¿Qué relación tiene con Ash? ¡Esto y más en el próximo capítulo!

**- Link94 - **


	26. Dragones

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Ash… eres muy malo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste adiós? – Expresa la chica castaña con un tono dramático mientras abraza a Ash y frota su mejilla contra la del chico de pueblo paleta

- ¡Esa voz! – Dice Ash sorprendido

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Expresa Dawn sorprendida

- Yo… soy la novia de Ash – Dice la chica castaña aun abrazando al chico de pueblo paleta

- ¡¿Qué? – Expresa Dawn sorprendida

- ¡Calmante Dalia! – Dice Ash tratando de hacer a un lado a la chica

- Ella es Dalia Oak, es la hermana de Gary, ella es una gran amiga pero aquí ocurre algo extraño ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Kanto? – Dice Ash seriamente

- Bueno, esto fue lo que paso – Dice la hermana de Gary recordando

- FLASHBACK -

- Abuelo esto es muy malo, mi querido Ash se mudo a Sinnoh y ni siquiera me aviso – Dice Dalia preocupada

- Si se mudaron hace unos meses, pero que le vamos a hacer – Responde el viejo despreocupado

- Lo que voy a hacer es ir con él a Sinnoh, lo acompañare, y me asegurare de que ninguna mujer me lo quite, además podre hacer investigaciones sobre los pokemon de esa región – Dice la chica entusiasmada

- Oye Oye, tranquila ¿A dónde crees que te diriges teniendo mucho trabajo aquí? – Dice el profesor Oak seriamente

- Es… porque… necesito estar con el abuelo, déjame ir ¿Si? – Dice Dalia con un tono tierno y sonrojado

- Ah qué demonios, no puedo negarte nada cuando me pones esa cara, toma todo el dinero que necesites – Responde el hombre mayor mientras saca su cartera

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

- Y así fue como llegue aquí – Dice Dalia orgullosa y cruzando los brazos

- Vaya si que continuas manipulando a tu abuelo ¿eh? – Dice Ash con una gota de sudor de pena

- Tu sabes bien que no me llevo bien con ese viejo, además el corrió a tu mama y ni siquiera se preocupa por ustedes – Dice Dalia con un tono indiferente

- Por cierto ¿Quién es esa chica de pelo azul? – Pregunta la chica castaña mientras señala a Dawn

- Ella es mi compañera de viaje Dawn, ella es de Sinnoh – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- Mucho gusto – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa encantadora

- Pero ella es tan… tan… tan linda – Dice Dalia asombrada lo cual provoco que Dawn se pusiera nerviosa por eso

- ¿Entonces vas a viajar conmigo? – Dice Ash preocupado

- Claro que si Ash, viaje desde la región Kanto solo para viajar contigo, ¿O acaso me vas a rechazar? – Dice la chica castaña con ojos llorosos mientras mira a Ash

- ¿Qué opinas tu Dawn? – Pregunta Ash preocupado

- Ella es tu amiga, así que si para ti está bien, para mí también – Responde la chica de pelo azul con una sonrisa

- Por cierto espero me disculpen pero necesito hacer una llamada importante, Dalia, seguro tienes cosas que decirle a Ash, tómense su tiempo – Dice Dawn mientras se dirige a la caseta telefónica más cerca

- Wow esa chica es demasiado genial, me alegro que ella sea la que te acompaña – Dice Dalia con un tono preocupado

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunta Ash desconcertado

- Porque hay muchas chicas muy malas ahí afuera Ash, créeme he tenido muchas experiencias con ellas, me alegro que no te hayas encontrado con ninguna de ese tipo – Expresa la chica castaña menos preocupada

Mientras tanto con Dawn…

- Hola ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunta Dawn en el teléfono

- Estoy muy bien, mira no tengo mucho tiempo estamos muy ocupados organizando algo, solo quiero decirte que vengas a ciudad Corazonada habrá un torneo de coordinadores, siempre has querido eso ¿no? Pues ya es hora de que veas cómo se realiza un concurso, te apartare lugares por si vienes con amigos – Dice la voz de una mujer

- Esta bien, entonces no te molesto mas, mejor en cuanto llegue a ciudad corazonada, hablamos mejor, cuídate – Responde Dawn

- Adiós… - Se escucha en el teléfono

Dawn decidió volver con su compañero Ash

- ¿Y bien chicos nos vamos de una vez? – Pregunta la chica de pelo azul emocionada

- Claro que si, andando, Ash me conto que están juntando una especie de cristales, ¿hacia dónde se dirigen ahora? – Pregunta Dalia curiosa mientras abraza a Ash

- Aun no lo sabemos, es hora de leer la pista – Dice Ash sacando el papel y tratando de que Dalia lo dejara de abrazar

"Dragones, dragones y mas dragones, solo eso, esta vez no busquen, solo esperen cerca de Caelestis, en algún momento apareceré, no se desesperen"

- Pero que diablos, esta ha sido la pista más rara que nos han dado, bueno entonces no queda de otra, continuemos caminando la pista lo dice, ese cazador nos tomara por sorpresa pero debemos recorrer las afueras de Caelestis – Dice Ash seriamente

Los chicos salieron de pueblo Caelestis por el este, y salieron en un lugar rodeado de muchas montañas, los chicos por su curiosidad se pusieron a explorar y pasaron por un lugar con agua pero no era agua cualquiera eran lagunas de agua caliente, que desprendían mucho vapor, era un ambiente agradable, entonces a Ash se le ocurrió una buena idea

- Chicas ¿Qué dicen si tomamos un descanso y disfrutamos estas aguas termales? – Dice Ash emocionado

- Estaba a punto de sugerir eso, muy bien entonces ¿Qué tal si nos camb…? – Dice Dalia sorprendida al final al ver que Ash se había quitado todo y solo había quedado en bóxers

- No mires… no mires… - Dice Dalia sonrojada en sus pensamientos

- Entonces Dalia ¿Qué tal si nos cambiamos? – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- E… esta bien – Responde la chica castaña, nerviosa

Las chicas fueron a cambiarse detrás de unas rocas para cambiarse y comenzaron a platicar.

- Oye Dawn ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Pregunta Dalia curiosa

- Claro pregunta lo que quieras – Responde la chica de cabello azul

- ¿Sientes algo por Ash? – Pregunta Dalia seriamente provocando que Dawn se pusiera muy nerviosa

- Voy a ser sincera contigo, desde que lo conocí he notado que él es un chico diferente, es muy sincero y siempre defiende sus creencias, al principio sentía algo muy extraño cuando lo veía, y después del accidente que hubo con una chica de cabello rojo me sentí muy insegura, así que en ese momento me di cuenta, que no podía engañarme más, me gusta Ash, pero me preocupa que yo no le guste a él – expresa Dawn preocupada

- ¿Qué paso con la chica pelirroja? – Pregunta Dalia interesada

- Bueno es que ella me dijo que iba a competir conmigo por el amor de Ash – Responde Dawn triste

- Pues entonces tendremos que esforzarnos Dawn – Dice Dalia con una sonrisa

- No me digas que… - Expresa Dawn

- Así es, yo también voy a competir por el amor de Ash, tu y yo derrotaremos a esa chica demos lo mejor de nosotras – Expresa Dalia con una sonrisa

Las chicas terminaron de cambiarse y en seguida llegaron con Ash. Las chicas dejaron muy impresionado a Ash, Dawn iba con un bikini y un brasier negro mientras que Dalia iba con un bikini y un brasier blanco

- Wow, por alguna extraña razón me siento muy raro – Dice Ash asombrado al ver a las chicas que entraban a las aguas termales donde estaba el, las chicas se acercaron a el

- Bueno eso es algo natural tomando en cuenta que estas con unas chicas muy lindas – Dalia con una mirada seductora

- ¿Ash no estás cansado? Porque últimamente yo si me canso mucho – Dice Dawn tiernamente

- ¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti? – Pregunta Ash preocupado

- Bueno, creo que un masaje en mi espalda sería bueno – Expresa Dawn con una sonrisa

En ese momento Ash se acerco rápidamente a la chica de cabello azul y comenzó frotar la espalda de la chica, ella de verdad lo disfruta, los tres disfrutaban el ambiente.

- Oye Ash, yo también necesito un masaje, últimamente he trabajado mucho en el laboratorio – Dice Dalia con una tierna sonrisa

- Esta bien Dalia – Responde Ash tranquilo

En ese momento algo interrumpió a los chicos una explosión en una laguna cercana a la suya, de pronto escucharon a una persona mayor

- Gracias Dragonair, creo que con eso será suficiente – Expresa una mujer mayor

- ¿Qué le pasa señora porque hizo esto? – Pregunta Ash preocupado

- Pudo herirnos – Expresa Ash con un poco de miedo

- ¿Pero no lo están verdad? – Pregunta con ironía la mujer

- Además, estas aguas termales son mías, así que yo hago lo que quiera – Expresa la mujer seriamente

- ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunta Dalia preocupada

- Yo me llamo Wilma y soy la cazadora que les dará el cristal de las montañas, claro si es que lo ganan, ya que con mis pokemon dragón, pocos entrenadores son capaces de derrotarme – Responde la anciana con arrogancia

- Muy bien, entonces es hora de luchar – Dice Ash seriamente mientras sale de las aguas termales

- Aquí espéranos Dalia ¿sí? El deber nos llama – Expresa Dawn con una sonrisa

- Esta será la batalla más rara en la que he estado, jamás he luchado con bikini – Dice Dawn confusa

- Dímelo a mi – Responde Ash con una mirada desafiante

- ¡Altaria, adelante! – Expresa Wilma seriamente

- ¡Kadabra, cuento contigo! – Expresa Ash mientras libera al pokemon psíquico

- Wow, Abra evoluciono en Kadabra ¿Cuándo paso eso Ash? No me di cuenta – Expresa Dawn mientras revisa la información del pokemon psíquico con su pokedex

- Ocurrió cuando combatía contra Paul, lástima que ese maldito escapo – Expresa Ash seriamente

- Muy bien entonces es mi turno, ¡Piplup adelante! – Dice Dawn

- ¡Altaria ataque aéreo contra Kadabra! – Ordena Wilma al pokemon dragón el cual rápidamente comenzó a volar a una velocidad increíble, Kadabra estaba confundido no podía ver por dónde iba

- ¡Piplup adelante! ¡Usa rayo burbuja! – Ordena Dawn al pokemon azul

El pokemon pingüino rápidamente de su pico lanzaba burbujas, las cuales impactaron en el rostro de Altaria provocando que perdiera la concentración y también que su posición fuera descubierta, el rayo burbuja tenía un efecto secundario, las alas de Altaria al ser una especie de "Nubes" comenzaban a absorber agua del rayo burbuja del pokemon pingüino, provocando que perdiera estabilidad de vuelo.

- Bien hecho Dawn, Kadabra usa confusión – Ordena Ash al pokemon psíquico

Los ojos del pokemon psíquico comenzaron a brillar, y después de eso Altaria también estaba brillando, con su cuchara el pokemon psíquico movió al pokemon de un lado a otro y lo azoto varias veces

- Muy bien hecho a pesar de ser unos novatos, ¡Altaria cometa draco! – Ordenaba la anciana al pokemon dragón

Rápidamente el pico del pokemon azul comenzó a brillar y de un momento a otro comenzó a volar a una altura muy considerable, los chicos estaban confundidos ya que no sabían lo que ocurriría ahora, de pronto del cielo comenzaron a ver varias rocas rojas que caían como meteoritos, estos impactaron contra los pokemon, rápidamente y con una elegancia, Altaria bajo pero de pronto ocurrió algo que no se esperaban que pasaría

- ¡Confusión de nuevo! – Ordenaba Ash al pokemon psíquico haciendo que a pesar de haber sido golpeado por algunos cometas, el pokemon psíquico pudo detener otros que se dirigían, ahí estaban flotando sin moverse

- ¡Remolino! – Ordena la chica de pelo azul, esto ayudo a Piplup, a protegerse de los cometas que caían a montones

- N… no puede ser, ustedes, pudieron detenerlos – Expresa la anciana sorprendida

- ¡Regrésalos! – Ordena Ash al pokemon psíquico para que regrese los cometas que estaban flotando, esto fue un golpe grave contra Altaria, ya que los ataques tipo dragon son muy efectivos contra los pokemon tipo dragón –

- Wow chicos son asombrosos – Expresa Dalia emocionada

- Gracias Dalia – Expresa Dawn con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué opinas anciana? ¿Creías que no podríamos derrotarte? – Pregunta Ash emocionado

- Ciertamente son un gran equipo, me alegro que las cosas que la gente contaba de ustedes fueran reales, así da gusto competir, ¡Altaria aire afilado! – Ordena la anciana al pokemon volador

- Eso no funcionara anciana, ¡Detén el ataque con confusión y regrésalo! – ordena Ash al pokemon amarillo

En ese momento Altaria comenzó a moverse hacia el suelo y Kadabra le lanzo el ataque pero ahora se llevaron una sorpresa, debido a que Altaria se movía mucho, el ataque no llego a su objetivo, real, el ataque golpeo a Piplup

- ¿Ash qué te pasa? ¿Por qué atacas a Piplup? – Pregunta Dawn preocupada

- No lo ataque a él, simplemente el ataque se desvió, fue un error, lo siento Dawn – Expresa Ash preocupado

- ¡No se distraigan! – Expresa Wilma con una sonrisa

- ¡Ciclón! – Ordena la anciana al pokemon dragón

Altaria rápidamente comenzó a volar en círculos, para producir un ciclón, el cual, golpeo directamente a Piplup y a Kadabra, o al menos parecía que eso ocurrió, Wilma se sorprendió al ver que el pokemon pingüino había aprovechado el ciclón para usar remolino y así poder elevarse

- ¡Rayo burbuja! – Ordena Dawn con una sonrisa

El ataque golpeo directamente al rostro del pokemon volador el cual quedo empapado y un pokemon usando sus habilidades psíquicas también se elevo

- ¡Termina con Puño trueno! – Ordena Ash al pokemon psíquico el cual golpeo a Altaria con un súper ataque eléctrico

Todo termino para Altaria.

- Bien hecho Altaria – Dice Wilma con una sonrisa, mientras devuelve al pokemon volador a su pokebola

- Dragonair, es tu turno – Ordena Wilma mientras libera otro pokemon dragón

- Puede que hayan derrotado a Altaria, pero con Dragonair no perderé – Dice Wilma emocionada

- Muy bien entonces yo cambiare de pokemon, Piplup ya está muy cansado – Dice Dawn Preocupada

- Yo también cambiare, no quisiera que le pasara algo – Expresa Ash preocupado

- ¡Piplup vuelve! – Expresa la chica de pelo azul mientras devuelve al pokemon acuático a su pokebola

- ¡Tu también Kadabra! – Dice Ash

- Adelante Pikachu – Expresa Ash mientras pasa al frente al pokemon eléctrico

- ¡Buneary vamos! – Dice Dawn emocionada

- Dragonair, ¡Furia dragón! – Ordena Wilma al pokemon dragón

Dragonair rápidamente lanzo un grito de furia, el cual provoco que algunas rocas de los acantilados y de las montañas cercanas cayeran, después de eso comenzó a perseguir a los pokemon de los entrenadores mientras lanzaba de su boca una especie de fuego color azul

- Tengan cuidado – Expresa Ash preocupado

El pokemon dragón se desespero ya que los pokemon tenían algo de ventaja, eran pequeños y además corrían en diferente dirección

- ¡Buneary puño mareo! – Ordena la chica de pelo azul

Rápidamente el pokemon conejo se lanzo contra el pokemon dragón sin miedo y le planto un golpe fuerte en el rostro

- Anciana, los pokemon invencibles no existen, mientras tengas una gran estrategia siempre vencerás todos los retos, no importa el tamaño ni la fuerza del pokemon, ¡Pikachu impactrueno! – Ordena Ash seriamente

Dragonair se encontraba mareado por el ataque del pokemon conejo, en ese momento recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica de parte del pokemon ratón.

- Tienes razón pequeño, mientras tengas una estrategia la fuerza no importa, después de todo la mente vence a la fuerza, también en parte esto es mi culpa, los subestime, nunca debí haber hecho eso – Expresa la anciana

- ¡Dragonair trueno contra buneary! – Ordena la anciana al pokemon dragón

Rápidamente con el cuerno que tiene, Dragonair lanzo una fuerte descarga contra el pokemon conejo el cual no pudo esquivar el ataque

- ¡Buneary no! – Expresa Dawn preocupada

- ¡Pikachu cola de hierro! – Ordena Ash al pokemon amarillo

El pokemon amarillo rápidamente se lanzo contra el pokemon dragón logrando golpearlo en su estomago, esto provoco que Dragonair obtuviera una herida y comenzara a sangrar, el pokemon dragón ya se había enojado, al parecer el color de la sangre hizo que su espíritu se encendiera, estaba a punto de golpear a Pikachu hasta que…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Ash viendo a buneary acercarse al pokemon dragón

En ese momento el pokemon conejo comenzó a brillar

- Está evolucionando – Dice Dawn sorprendida

Buneary ahora había evolucionado en Lopunny en ese momento libero una gran cantidad de energía, era venganza, el ataque dio directamente al pokemon dragón dejándolo inconsciente.

- Lopunny, lo hiciste – Expresa Dawn emocionada

- Pikachu bien hecho – Dice Ash mientras carga a su pokemon

- Bien chicos, me ganaron de una manera justa, aquí tienen el cristal de las montañas – Dice Wilma mientras le entrega a los chicos un cristal de color marrón

- Aquí está la pista también – agrega

- ¡Lo hicimos! – Dice Ash emocionado

- ¡Felicidades chicos! – Dice Dalia con una sonrisa

- ¿Se quedaran a las aguas termales? – Pregunta Wilma

- Nos gustaría, pero debemos continuar nuestro viaje, ahora nos dirigimos a ciudad corazonada – Expresa Dawn preocupada

- Bueno entonces cuando quieran pueden venir – Dice la mujer mayor

Después de unas horas los chicos se marcharon del lugar, ciudad corazonada no estaba muy lejos, Dalia, Dawn y Ash caminaron lo mas rápido que podían y al llegar a ciudad corazonada se encontraron con una escena digna de una película de tipo Cyberpunk, Ciudad corazonada tiene grandes edificios, además como era de noche la ciudad lucia hermosa con todas esas luces de los departamentos, con todos esos autos y también con esas grandes pantallas que tenían publicidad o algunas daban valores de economía.

- Muy bien Dawn ¿Quién es esa persona con la que nos vamos a encontrar? – Pregunta Ash preocupado

- Alguien muy importante, vamos hacia esa cafetería – Responde Dawn mientras señala una cafetería

- Bueno, pero tendrás que invitarnos algo Dawn – Dice Dalia con un tono caprichoso

- Esta bien ya les invitare algo – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

Rápidamente los chicos llegaron al establecimiento, tomaron asiento, hasta que una voz conocida llamo a Dawn.

- Hola Dawn, no creí que llegarías tan pronto – Dice una mujer apresurada

¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Qué relación tiene con Dawn? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

**- Link94 - **


	27. Concurso Parte I

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Muy bien Dawn ¿Quién es esa persona con la que nos vamos a encontrar? – Pregunta Ash preocupado

- Alguien muy importante, vamos hacia esa cafetería – Responde Dawn mientras señala una cafetería

- Bueno, pero tendrás que invitarnos algo Dawn – Dice Dalia con un tono caprichoso

- Esta bien ya les invitare algo – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

Rápidamente los chicos llegaron al establecimiento, tomaron asiento, hasta que una voz conocida llamo a Dawn.

- Hola Dawn, no creí que llegarías tan pronto – Dice una mujer apresurada

- Hola mama, llegamos lo mas rapido que pudimos – Responde Dawn mientras se dirige con su madre para darle un abrazo y ayudarle con su bolsa

Su mama al igual que Dawn tiene cabello azul pero a diferencia de su hija ella no usa una falda usa un pantalón de mezclilla negro con una blusa blanca y unos zapatos negros.

- ¿Mama? Pero usted es la profesora que nos hizo el examen de ingreso – Dice Ash sorprendido

- Asi que el es el chico con el que estas realizando tu viaje ¿eh? – Dice la mujer de cabello azul mientras toma asiento con los chicos

- No esta nada mal querida, pero no veo que muestre mucho interés, despues de tanto tiempo estando juntos el ya debería ser tuyo – Susurra Johanna a Dawn

- M… mama ¿de que hablas? Ash y yo solo somos compañeros – Responde Dawn sonrrojada

- Si como no, a mi no me engañas Dawn, no entiendo porque lo escondes aun asi respeto tu privacidad – Dice Johanna

- Mucho gusto, me sorprendi al saber que la profesora es la madre de Dawn, y por la agradable forma de ser de Dawn estoy seguro que usted también es bastante agradable – saluda Ash con una sonrisa

- Gracias por cuidar a mi hija todo este tiempo Ash, últimamente estoy muy ocupada, me preocupaba que algo le ocurriera a mi pequeña – Dice Johanna

- Mama ya soy grande te dije que no te preocuparas todo iba a estar bien – Expresa Dawn mientras infla sus cachetes por la desconfianza de su madre

- Hija no te quiero ofender, pero cuando me dices eso, es cuando más me preocupo – Dice Johanna con pena

- Jaja tu mama es genial Dawn – Expresa Dalia mientras tomaba un licuado de chocolate

- Por cierto tengo una duda muy grande desde que llegue – Dice Johanna preocupada

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunta confundida

- Me llamo Dalia, soy de la región Kanto tal vez recuerde a un fanfarrón idiota de la escuela, se llama Gary él es mi hermano, estoy aquí porque Ash me dejo y ni siquiera me dijo adiós, por eso tiene que hacerse cargo de mi ahora – Responde la hermana de Gary

- ¡Que interesante! ¡Aun eres pequeño pero aun así ya tienes tu propio circulo de chicas! – Expresa Johanna impresionada

- ¿Circulo de chicas? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- Cuando crezcas sabrás a lo que me refiero – Responde Johanna

- Muy bien mama, podrías contarnos más detalles acerca del concurso pokemon que se va a celebrar – Pregunta Dawn con una gota de pena

- Oh si, mira la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Corazonada cada año realiza un concurso para coordinadores, pero en realidad también pueden participar personas que no son coordinadores – Expresa Johanna tranquila

- Chicos suena muy interesante ¿Qué dicen si participamos? – Dice Dawn

- No lo sé, los concursos pokemon nunca me han llamado la atención – Dice Ash preocupado

- Yo jamás había escuchado de esos concursos, si me explicas puede que lo piense – Expresa Dalia

- Esta bien te lo explicare, los concursos consisten en mostrar a tus pokemon con belleza y con estilo, tanto el entrenador como el pokemon deben lucir bien pero no debes olvidar que el pokemon será el centro de atención, por lo tanto debes hacer que el pokemon destaque – Explica Dawn tranquila como si se tratara de algo que ha hecho toda la vida.

- Eso suena bien, pero una pregunta ¿hay batallas? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- Claro que hay batallas, pero ahí es donde está el reto, no solo tienes que mostrar la fuerza de tu pokemon tienes que mostrarla con carisma – Dice Dawn con una mirada desafiante

- Suena interesante, me anoto – Responde Ash

- Yo también participare – Dice Dalia emocionada

- Tengo que mencionarles otra cosa, en este concurso deben usar algún traje que sea especial para ustedes, que demuestre su personalidad y la de su pokemon – Dice Johanna

- Por cierto olvide mencionarlo, reserve una habitación en un hotel de cinco estrellas para que no se molesten en quedarse en otro lugar durante el concurso – Dice Johanna con una sonrisa

- Wow que genial, hace mucho que no duermo en un hotel de esa categoría, Gracias señorita Johanna – Dice Dalia

- Gracias por todo – Agradece Ash con una sonrisa

- Gracias mama, no te hubieras molestado – Agradece Dawn con una sonrisa

- No digas eso hija, solo quiero consentirte mientras estas en ciudad Corazonada, hace mucho que no venimos, lo siento hija el trabajo me mantiene muy ocupada, ¿Qué les parece chicas si después del concurso vamos de compras? Lo siento Ash pero en esta salida los hombres no son bienvenidos – Dice Johanna con un poco de pena

- No se preocupe, a mi esas cosas me aburren, quien sabe… tal vez me pase ese día en los videojuegos jeje – Responde Ash con una pequeña risa mientras saca su revista favorita

- Si mama me parece una buena idea – Responde Dawn emocionada

- Señoritas, creo que empezamos a hablar el mismo idioma, esa es una de las principales razones por las cuales vine a Sinnoh – Dice Dalia emocionada

- Pero yo quiero ir con Ash – Agrega mientras abraza al chico de pueblo paleta

- Lo siento Dalia, pero esta será solo una salida para mujeres – Dice Johanna con pena

- Bueno entonces será para otra ocasión – Responde Dalia un poco más tranquila

- Entonces, ¿Qué dicen si nos vamos al hotel? – Pregunta la madre de Dawn

- ¡Esta bien! – Responden los chicos

Johanna y los entrenadores no tardaron tanto en llegar al hotel, al llegar al cuarto se encontraron con un problema, ¡solo había dos camas!

- Muy bien ¿Cómo resolveremos esto? – Pregunta Dawn

- Tengo una idea, tú duermes con tu madre y yo con Ash – Expresa Dalia con una sonrisa

- No… debe ser de otra forma, mejor yo duermo con el – Dice Dawn con un poco de pena

- Mejor para que no sigan peleando, yo dormiré con él y ustedes dormirán en la otra cama – Expresa Johanna seriamente

- No te preocupes Ash – Dice Johanna sonrojada

- … No muerdo – Agrega con una pequeña sonrisa que después se convirtió en una pequeña risa burlona y se dirigió al baño

Ahí estaba el chico de pueblo paleta en una habitación solo con dos lindas chicas vestidas con una pequeña blusa y un pequeño short cómodo, y también con una hermosa mujer madura vestida de la misma forma, al chico de pueblo paleta en esta situación solo se le ocurrió decir.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- Nada Ash… cosas de chicas – Responde Dawn con pena

- Saben esto me recuerda a un manga que leía Gary… por alguna extraña razón se puso muy nervioso cuando lo descubrí leyéndolo, se llama "To love ru" – Dice confundido

- Ese pervertido… gracias por decírmelo Ash – Dice Dalia con una sonrisa

Y así termino la noche las chicas tal como acordaron con la madre de Dawn, durmieron juntas, mientras Ash dormía con mucha confianza con la madre de la peli-azul.

Al día siguiente los chicos fueron a inscribirse al concurso en el centro pokemon de la ciudad.

- Lo siento chicos, pero necesito arreglar unos asuntos con el comité, nos vemos luego – Dice Johanna mientras se despide de los chicos

- Muy bien, nos vemos en la cena – Responde Dawn

Los chicos fueron con la enfermera Joy del lugar, y con sus respectivas pokedex se registraron.

- Mira Dawn ¿No es esa Zoey? – Pregunta el chico de pueblo paleta al ver a una chica con chaqueta y con lentes.

- ¿Quién es Zoey? – Pregunta Dalia con interés

- Zoey es la rival de Dawn y la compañera de viaje de un cabron que quiero derrotar – Dice Ash seriamente

- Hola Zoey – Dice Dawn saludando a la compañera de Paul

- ¡Hola Dawn! – Dice Zoey con una sonrisa

- ¿Dónde está Paul Zoey? – Pregunta Ash seriamente

- Lo siento chico, no tengo ni idea de donde esta, tiene días desaparecido, bueno esto no es extraño siempre va a algún lugar a distraerse y luego de unos días nos volvemos a ver – Responde Zoey mientras acaricia su cabello

- Es que ese maldito intento matar a May, tengo el presentimiento de que está tramando algo – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¿En serio intento eso? ¡Le dije que dejara las armas! Cuando lo vea hablare con él, si lleva armas me puede meter en problemas también – Responde la chica pelirroja

- Bueno Zoey, nosotros nos vamos, estoy segura de que vas a participar mañana así que nos vemos mañana – Dice Dawn mientras se aleja con los chicos apresuradamente cosa que extraño a Ash

- ¿Por qué nos vamos Dawn? Yo ni siquiera le hable – Dice Dalia molesta

- Ya la conocerás mañana, mira Ash, si nos alejamos de ella es por ti – Dice Dawn seriamente

- ¿Por mi? – Pregunta el chico de pueblo paleta

- Así es, debes de ser menos imprudente, ella se puede meter en problemas, si le dice algo a Paul, tu sabes muy bien como es la actitud de ese chico de pelo morado, por ahora quiero que te contengas, tengo miedo de que Paul te pueda hacer algo por meterte en sus asuntos, lo voy a admitir, desde el día en que lo desafiaste quedaste marcado, tu vida está en peligro, así que ten cuidado, el no es un delincuente de esos que roban porque no tienen familia y necesitan algo para sobrevivir él es del tipo que roba porque es un delincuente verdadero, por favor ten más cuidado – Expresa la chica de pelo azul preocupada

- Tranquila, no me va a pasar nada, ese chico tiene que aprender su lección sino en el futuro será un problema para el pueblo, además siento que él se parece a alguien que he visto antes – Dice Ash preocupado

- Pero mejor pasemos a otro tema – Agrega con una sonrisa

- Así que mañana comienza el evento – Dice Ash

- No puedo esperar, suena emocionante – Agrega

- Muy bien entonces deberíamos comprar lo que vamos a usar – Dice Dalia señalando una tienda de ropa.

Las chicas a diferencia de Ash tardaron horas buscando algo que comprar, tardaron tanto que Ash se quedo dormido. El chico de pueblo paleta solo selecciono lo primero que miro.

Al otro día en el salón de concursos de ciudad corazonada comenzaba el evento. Dawn, Dalia y Ash estaban preparados para participar.

- Por favor no pierdan en la primera ronda, por la que los derrotara soy yo – Dice Dalia con un tono de superioridad

- Vaya, los hermanos tienen algo en común, ni en sueños me podrás ganar Dalia, es obvio que el vencedor seré yo – Dice Ash seriamente

- Si alguien aquí tiene experiencia con los concursos soy yo, después de todo desde pequeña iba a los de mi madre, así que prepárense para perder – Dice Dawn con un tono desafiante

- Sigue soñando Dawn, tienes que aprender a diferenciar entre teoría y práctica, solo te puedo decir que este no es mi primer concurso – Agrega Zoey con una mirada desafiante

- Gane quien gane solo recuerden que no habrá resentimientos – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

Y para marcar la rivalidad y la amistad, los "coordinadores novatos" pusieron sus manos encima de cada una.

- La amistad es algo divino, algo que cuesta pero no se compra, algo que existe pero que no tiene fin, mientras un entrenador y su pokemon tengan un lazo afectivo tan grande como para que alguna vez se consideren amigos, entonces se puede decir que llegar al final del camino como entrenador ha valido la pena, estoy filosofando porque estos eventos me ponen feliz, soy Mirian y esta vez estoy transmitiendo en vivo desde el salón de concursos de ciudad corazonada no solo para Sinnoh, sino ¡Para todo el mundo! Hoy conoceremos a muchos coordinadores novatos, veremos cómo se destacan, también como aprenden de sus errores, y también nos recordaran que nosotros también alguna vez fuimos novatos y por eso se merecen respeto – Dice una presentadora de cabello naranja

- En la primera ronda los coordinadores presentaran al pokemon que eligieron primero, y serán juzgados por nuestro jurado el cual les presentare a continuación – Agrega la reportera

- Ella es amable, sexy, ayuda a los más necesitados, además tiene muchas hermanas como ella, hablo de la enfermera Joy – Dice la reportera

- Gracias por los aplausos, espero que veamos una gran actuación de parte de coordinadores y pokemon, suerte a todos – Dice

- La siguiente persona también es muy importante en la ciudad, diseñadora de modas, con un gusto extravagante por los pokemon fantasma, muy guapa, amante del arte en todas sus expresiones, así es, es la líder de gimnasio Fantina

- "Uh lala", en este lugar se respira una sensación "magnifique" le deseo suerte a todos los entrenadores – Expresa la mujer de cabello purpura con sus típicas expresiones y acento Francés

- Y como invitada especial, tenemos a toda una estrella, fuente de inspiración de los jóvenes coordinadores que no se sienten capaces de lograr algo importante, la prodigio que se convirtió en la coordinadora más joven en ganar el gran festival a los catorce años, así es, hablo de Johanna – Expresa Mirian con una sonrisa

- Gracias a todos por sus aplausos, siempre es agradable estar en estos lugares y conocer personas distintas, recuerden que hay algo más importante que ganar y eso es, divertirse asi que les deseo mucha suerte y espero que se diviertan – Expresa la madre de Dawn

Con los chicos

- Wow Dawn, no tenía ni idea de que tu madre fuera una persona tan famosa y talentosa, ahora la admiro más – Expresa Dalia emocionada

- Ya veo, porque eres así Dawn – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

Así comenzó la primera ronda, la de presentación muchos concursantes pasaban y al final solo quedaran 16 participantes, ahora era el turno de Dawn, ella va a participar con Piplup y viste con un hermoso vestido amarillo y con una cola en el cabello.

- ¡Piplup adelante! – Expresa la chica mientras liberaba al pokemon pingüino el cual al salir de la pokebola salió rodeado de unos espirales producto de los sellos especiales que se ponen en las pokebolas. ¿Cómo funcionan? Simple antes de liberar al pokemon se pone un protector de color azul en la pokebola y ahí se colocan los sellos que deseen que aparezcan al liberar al pokemon, coordinadores profesionales usan muchos pero para no crear confusión se recomienda usar solo uno.

El pokemon pingüino orgulloso, se inclina en forma de agradecimiento al público por la atención.

- ¡Piplup usa excavación! – Ordena la chica de pelo azul

El pokemon acuático trazo con excavar tres hoyos los cuales si se unieran darían como resultado un triangulo.

- Ahora ¡Rayo burbuja hacia los hoyos! – Ordena la chica de vestido amarillo

El pokemon entro en los hoyos y de repente de los tres comenzaron a salir burbujas pero no en gran cantidad, el pokemon pingüino rápidamente salió por el centro del espectáculo.

- ¡Piplup ahora usa remolino! – Ordena la chica de pelo azul

El pokemon pingüino se cubrió con un gran espiral de agua con el cual reventó cada una de las burbujas provocando que la sala quedara iluminada por una especie de brillo producido por la explosión de las burbujas.

Rápidamente el público aplaudió a la chica, y el jurado comenzó a calificar.

- Al principio creí que sería más tardado, pero me alegra que ella fuera directo al grano, muchos coordinadores desarrollan una estrategia muy larga que les quita puntos, me alegro que no te enredaras mucho – Dice la enfermera Joy con una sonrisa

- "Exquisit" "Magnifique" la coordinación entre Dawn y Piplup es agradable se siente como que son uno solo, no se puede decir que la presentación es perfecta pero para una novata es algo prometedor – Dice Fantina con su clásico acento Francés

- ¡Dawn! Aunque seas mi hija te juzgare como coordinadora, y te diré que perdiste tiempo, y a veces sentí como Piplup quedaba opacado, aun así quiero felicitarte por desarrollar algo complicado pero que al final quedo bien, solo recuerda darle más protagonismo a tu pokemon y lo demás será "pan comido" – Expresa Johanna con una sonrisa

Dawn se retiro del escenario y los aplausos la animaron.

Mientras la siguiente concursante se preparaba.

- Así que la chica de pelo azul es hija de Johanna, la mejor coordinadora, debo admitirlo tiene talento, pero yo la derrotare – Dice Seriamente una chica

Mientras tanto con Ash y compañía en el pasillo

- Dawn felicidades, tu presentación fue asombrosa – Dice Ash mientras toca a Dawn en el hombro provocando que esta se sonroje

- Gracias Ash – dice apenada la chica de pelo azul

- Bien hecho Dawn, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que esto es lo tuyo, el glamur, la belleza todo esto es para ti, lo hiciste bien – Dice Dalia con una sonrisa

- Gracias Dalia – Agradece la chica de pelo azul

- Me pregunto quien será el siguiente participante – Dice Ash preocupado

Desde la televisión que está en la sala de espera los chicos vieron a una persona que no pensaban encontrar ahí.

- Ella… de nuevo – Dice Ash con pena

- ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? – Se pregunta Dalia totalmente confundida

- Es el lugar en el que menos esperaba encontrarla – Dice Dawn

¿De quién se trata? ¿Por qué los chicos están confundidos? Esto y más en el siguiente capitulo

**- Link94 -**


	28. Concurso Parte II

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

Desde la televisión que está en la sala de espera los chicos vieron a una persona que no pensaban encontrar ahí.

- Ella… de nuevo – Dice Ash con pena

- ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? – Se pregunta Dalia totalmente confundida

- Es el lugar en el que menos esperaba encontrarla – Dice Dawn

- ¡Es Misty! – Expresan los tres chicos asombrados y luego Ash y Dawn confundidos expresaron

- ¿Acaso la conoces Dalia? – Preguntan Ash y Dawn

- Claro que conozco a esa creída, la conocí mientras estaba en una conferencia de ciencia hace dos años en ciudad celeste – Dice Dalia seriamente

Mientras tanto en la presentación de Misty

La chica viste con una blusa y un short corto color amarillo, acompañados por un collar azul en el cuello y unas botas color naranja.

- ¡Starmie Adelante! – Ordena la chica de cabello naranja mientras libera a una estrella de color purpura acompañada de muchas estrellas que rotan al mismo ritmo y que al llegar más alto explotan, iluminando de manera hermosa el lugar y a Starmie.

- ¡Usa surf! – Ordena la entrenadora

El pokemon estrella rápidamente lleno el escenario con grandes olas, que chocaban unas con otras

- Ahora usa rayo confuso para manipular el agua – Ordena la chica de Ciudad Celeste

El pokemon purpura con sus poderes comenzó a dar forma al agua logrando darle creando esferas con el agua

- ¡Ahora usa rayo de hielo! – Ordena la chica de pelo naranja

El pokemon congelo rápidamente las esferas, los cuales brillaban y hacían que el escenario se iluminara de manera hermosa.

- Ahora destrúyelas – Ordena la entrenadora con una sonrisa

El pokemon estrella comenzó a rodar y golpeo cada una de las esferas logrando quebrarlas en miles de pedacitos que caían e iluminaban el escenario como cristales

- ¡Y con una gran elegancia "la sirena" logra gran actuación con Starmie, veamos que opinan los jueces! – Dice la presentadora emocionada

- Su presentación fue muy rápida, y en ese poco tiempo supo mostrar la belleza de Starmie, y me agrado el uso que le diste al rayo confuso, sigue así – Expresa la enfermera Joy con una sonrisa

- Uh, así que la sirena también está en el concurso eh, me alegro de tener a una gran celebridad aquí, tu presentación fue "magnifique" me emocionaba cada vez que dabas una orden, y esos cristales del final… mmm "belles" "belles", sigue así – Dice la líder de gimnasio emocionada

- Misty, que bonito nombre, siempre me han gustado los pokemon de agua, tú has cumplido el estereotipo el día de hoy, mostraste la verdadera belleza de tu pokemon, usando unos ataques magníficos el resultado era obvio, unos efectos magníficos, solo te hare una observación, deberías variar el tipo de ataques que utilizas, el hecho de que un pokemon sea de un tipo, no quiere decir que solo aprenda ataques de ese tipo, sigue así, tienes mucho talento – Dice Johanna con una sonrisa

Rápidamente Misty entro a la sala de espera donde se encontraban Ash y sus compañeras, su llegada causo conmoción al grupo.

- Tu… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – Pregunta Dalia sorprendida

- Mas bien ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? Y además estas con Ash ¿Qué significa esto Dawn? – Pregunta la chica de cabello naranja confundida con la situación

- Tú no tienes derecho de decidir con quién esta Ash, después de todo no lo conoces tanto como yo, yo lo conozco desde hace años – Expresa Dalia arrogante

Las chicas se miraban y parecía que lanzaban rayos entre sus ojos, la chica de pelo azul hablo

- ¡Chicas cálmense! No deberían pelear – Expresa Dawn preocupada

- Tienes razón Dawn, creo que deberíamos comportarnos, no deberíamos molestar a los participantes que esperan su turno – Dice Misty más relajada

- Esta bien, solo porque muy pronto me toca pasar al escenario y no quiero participar enojada – Dice Dalia frunciendo el ceño

- Ash… ¿Qué tal estuvo mi presentación? – Pregunta Misty tímidamente

- No estuvo mal, pero para la próxima no deberías usar tanta agua, a veces eso es aburrido – Responde Ash seriamente provocando que Misty se quedara helada y después tratara de golpear a Ash, por suerte fue detenida por Dawn

- Muy bien chicos, es mi turno, nos vemos después – Dice Dalia dirigiéndose al escenario

- Mucha suerte – Le dicen Ash y Dawn

La chica castaña vestía con unos tenis deportivos, con un short de mezclilla corto y con una blusa blanca, había modificado su cabello esta vez no llevaba una cola, ahora iba suelto.

- ¡Jigglypuff cuento contigo! – Ordena la chica castaña liberando al pokemon rosa el cual desprendía corazones al salir de su pokebola, el pokemon rosa salió con mucha ternura

- ¡Usa desenrollar de manera seguida! – Ordena la chica castaña

El pokemon rosa comenzó a lanzar rocas, cada una más grande que la anterior, en total saco cinco las cuales chocaron entre sí, logrando una especie de lluvia de rocas.

- ¡Usa rayo hielo y congela los pedazos! – Ordena Dalia al pokemon rosa

Con un rayo azul que sale de su boca el pokemon rosado congelo las rocas.

- ¡Ahora usa psíquico y haz que choquen entre ellas! – Ordena emocionada la hermana de Gary

El pokemon rosa empezó a concentrarse y con unos ojos iluminados de color azul, comenzó a manipular las rocas congeladas y al hacer que chocaran hizo que el escenario se iluminara no solo de color blanco sino también de un tono color café por las rocas.

El pokemon rosado con su micrófono en la mano se inclino en señal de agradecimiento por la atención prestada, ya que generalmente cuando este pokemon es ignorado pone a dormir a todo el mundo.

- Presentación maravillosa, ahora veamos que opinan los jueces – Dice la presentadora emocionada

- ¡Esplendida actuación! La combinación de ataques de Jigglypuff me dejo asombrada, y esa idea de combinar el hielo y las rocas fue grandiosa, dio como resultado un espectáculo maravilloso, ¡Sigan así! – dice la enfermera Joy

- "Belle" "Belle" maravillosa presentación, me emocione, con la maravillosa actuación de Jigglypuff, y también me agrado la forma de expresarse de su "Petit" entrenadora, las felicito – Dice Fantina con su tono Francés emocionada

- Jigglypuff parece un pokemon muy enérgico, esa elegancia con la que se presento me cautivo, además esa hermosa combinación de ataques, esa es la forma en la que un coordinador debe utilizarlos, debo felicitar a su entrenadora, porque también se puso muy guapa, pero debes recordar que debes preocuparte también por la apariencia de tu pokemon – Dice Johanna con una sonrisa

Dalia volvió con sus compañeros

- Dalia tu presentación estuvo genial – Expresa Dawn contenta

- Muy interesante – Dice Ash

- Nada mal para ser tu primera vez, niñita lista – Dice Misty con tono arrogante

- Estas celosa porque Ash si me felicito y a ti no – Expresa Dalia con una sonrisa burlona

- C… cállate – Dice Misty nerviosa para después voltear a otro lado.

En eso en el escenario entra Zoey que vestía con un traje blanco y también iba con Glameow la cual al ser liberada era cubierta con corazones.

- Usa hidropulso – Ordena Zoey

El pokemon gato de su cola comenzó a lanzar grandes chorros de agua.

- Destruye el agua con arañazo – Dice la chica de cabello rojo

Gracias a ese ataque el agua paso a convertirse en pequeño brillo que iluminaba la sala.

- ¡Lanza bola de sombra en todo el lugar! – Ordena Zoey emocionada

- El pokemon hizo lo que su entrenadora ordeno

- Ahora usa finta y destrúyelas – Dice Zoey seriamente

Glameow al usar Finta desaparecía y cuando aparecía la bola ya estaba destruida, las bolas de sombra al ser destruidas generan una especie de onda morada, al destruir todas logro que una lluvia de color morada inundara el escenario.

- Veamos que dicen los jueces – Dice la presentadora

- Que presentación tan peculiar, hiciste dos trucos muy bien, me gusto mucho el segundo, esa lluvia morada me encanto, tienes mucho talento – Dice la enfermera Joy

- "Uh lala" Glameow es esplendido, me ha gustado mucho esa forma de usar arañazo un ataque que para muchos puede ser muy simple, lo usaste bien, sigue así – Dice Fantima mientras da una voltereta como si fuera una bailarina.

- Glameow, que gran casualidad yo también tengo un Glameow, me gusto mucho esa seguridad que presentaste, la manera en la que usaron sus ataques fue muy buena, esa lluvia morada me gusto mucho, no tengan duda de que pasaran a la siguiente ronda

En eso Zoey entro a la sala de espera con los otros chicos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el chico de pueblo paleta se levanto

- Muy bien chicas, parece que es mi turno – Expresa Ash con una sonrisa para luego salir corriendo de la sala de espera y llegar al escenario en ese momento libero a Pikachu e una pokebola que tiene un sello de un trueno este provocaba que Pikachu sacara chispas al momento de ser liberado.

- Ahí estaba Ash usando un traje negro, con unos zapatos negros y un sombrero negro acompañado con una mirada desafiante

- Me quería vestir como Gintoki Sakata, lástima que no se admita el Cosplay – Dice Ash en sus pensamientos

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir cuando Ash libero a Pikachu, el chico de pueblo paleta rápidamente comenzó con la acción.

- Pikachu lanza cinco "electro bolas" – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

El pokemon amarillo rápidamente lanzo las cinco bolas formando una más grande

- ahora lanza impactrueno mientras t mueves de un lugar a otro – Ordena Ash

Pikachu controlaba la bola gigante con su ataque, provocando que muchas chispas cayeran al escenario, iluminado el lugar de manera agradable.

- Suéltala y usa cola de hierro – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

Rápidamente Pikachu ataco la bola gigante viviéndola en cinco partes de nuevo.

- ¡Termina con tacleada de voltios! – Ordena El chico de sombrero negro

Pikachu comenzó a correr y a cargar energía y empezó a atacar las bolas una por una dejando provocando que se desintegraran, los restos de las bolas, se elevaban y se deshacían en poco tiempo pero esto dio un efecto luminoso muy atractivo, al final pikachu subió y la tacleada de voltios termino con una pequeña explosión, los restos caían al suelo como si fuese "confeti"

Esto emociono al público

- Wow, interesante, no sé qué decir me he quedado sin palabras, siento que tardaste haciendo la presentación pero al final todo resulto bien, felicidades – Dice la enfermera Joy asombrada

- "Bizarre" demasiado raro, al principio parecía como que no sabías que hacer, pero después de ver como controlabas las bolas eléctricas juntas y luego las dividiste otra vez, ese efecto me agrado, nunca lo había visto, felicidades – Dice Fantina emocionada

- Ash, cuando te vi por primera vez sospechaba que por tu actitud eras un genio de las batallas pokemon pero al ver esto me doy cuenta que también tienes mucho talento con los concursos, esta presentación ha sido en cierto sentido extraña, pero me agrado, supiste usar bien los ataques eléctrico te felicito – Dice Johanna con una sonrisa

Ash volvió con sus compañeras las cuales, estaban impresionadas

- Wow Ash, no me esperaba algo así de tu parte – Dice Dawn sorprendida

- A decir verdad, no creí que les gustaría, al principio no sabía qué hacer, solo me deje llevar, seguro eso hará que pierda puntos, y al final no califique, ni modo después de todo los concursos no me gustan mucho – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¿Cómo que no te gustan? Tienes talento, solo tienes que pulirlo y podrías ser uno de los mejores coordinadores – Dice Zoey con una sonrisa

- A decir verdad me arrepiento de esto, ¿En que estaba pensando? Esto es aburrido – Dice Ash mientras sale de ese lugar para tomar aire y pensar un poco las cosas

- Ash espera – Dice Dawn mientras lo sigue

Dalia y Misty también comenzaron a seguirlo

- ¿Qué ocurre Ash? ¿Por qué ahora ya no tienes esa mirada desafiante del principio? – Pregunta Dawn preocupada pensando que algo malo le paso a su "amigo"

- Nada… es que solo he estado participando porque todas iban a participar, esto es muy aburrido, ¿A quién engaño? Estos concursos son muy superficiales, todos los concursantes usan "Pokemon lindos", encima de soportar la superficialidad con la gente también tengo que soportar que hagan lo mismo con los pokemon – Dice Ash seriamente

- Wow no creí que pensaras de esa manera, eso es algo valido, pero escúchame, ya estás en esto, tienes que participar o quedaras como un cobarde – Dice Misty seriamente

- Lo sé, por eso no abandonare esto, aun así mi forma de pensar no cambia – Dice Ash preocupado

- Anímate, mira para que te sientas mejor en la siguiente ronda hay batallas ¿Qué dices si vamos a ver quien califica? – Dice Dalia con una pequeña sonrisa

- Esta bien, vamos – Responde Ash mientras regresa a la sala de espera

Después de mucho esperar, los 16 que pasarían a la siguiente ronda aparecieron en la pantalla entre ellos estaban Dawn, Misty, Zoey, Dalia y para sorpresa de Ash, también estaba el. A pesar de eso no se sentía bien.

- Mierda… saben que, me siento mal, creo que me iré a dormir al hotel – Dice el chico de pueblo paleta seriamente

- Pero es muy temprano apenas son las 8 de la noche – Dice Dawn preocupada

- Nos vemos en el cuarto, ustedes seguro irán a hacer algo después del concurso, allá las espero – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

Las chicas estaban preocupadas por el chico aun así decidieron dejarlo solo.

Ash llego al cuarto y rápidamente sin cambiarse se tumbo en la cama y no tardo en dormir.

* Un cielo nublado acompañaba a una casa destruida y a unos chicos discutiendo.

- Espera por favor, no te vayas – Dice un pequeño

- Lo siento Ash, pero es algo que necesito, hacer, voy a ser sincero contigo olvida todo, en el futuro volveré y te destruiré, así que ten cuidado, más vale que te hagas fuerte, porque no quiero enfrentarme con ningún debilucho – Dice un chico de más o menos once años mientras se aleja

- No… no te vayas – Responde el pequeño Ash

En ese momento, en ese lugar cayo un trueno, en ese momento Ash despertó de ese sueño muy sudado

- Diablos, otra vez ese recuerdo – Dice el chico de pueblo paleta preocupado mientras mira a su alrededor a tres chicas y una mujer mayor que dormían con él, a Dalia, Misty, Dawn y su madre.

- ¿Qué diablos paso aquí? – Pregunta Ash mientras frota sus ojos

- Oh Ash, estas despierto – Dice Dawn la cual estaba muy despierta

- ¿Qué pasa Dawn porque todas duermen aquí, incluso Misty? – Pregunta el chico de pueblo paleta

- Lo que pasa es que hay muchos truenos, y… teníamos miedo por eso venimos a dormir contigo ¿te molesta? – Pregunta Dawn nerviosa con una mirada tierna

- Si dormir conmigo hace que ustedes se sientan mejor, por mi no hay problema – Dice Ash seriamente

- Luces cansado ¿Ocurrió algo? – Pregunta Dawn preocupada

- Digamos que tuve una pesadilla – Responde Ash mientras acaricia su cabello

- ¿Qué clase de pesadilla? – Pregunta la chica de cabello azul

- Nada de importancia, solo unos recuerdos que quiero olvidar – Dice Ash seriamente

- Ash, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, si necesitas desahogarte solo dime, y yo estaré contigo – Dice la chica de pelo azul

- Gracias Dawn, cuando necesite algo tu serás la primera a la que veré – Responde el chico de pueblo paleta con una sonrisa

- Muy bien ¿Qué dices si nos dormimos de una vez? Mañana será un día muy agitado – Dice Ash preocupado

- Está bien - responde la chica de pelo azul

- Ese idiota… ¿De verdad hablaba en serio? ¿De verdad volverá para derrotarme? Espero que no, no me gustaría hacerle daño – Dice Ash en sus pensamientos

Al otro dia Ash, Dawn, Dalia, Misty y Zoey se enfrentaron con unos entrenadores que no conocían logrando derrotarlos, a partir de aquí las cosas no son muy fáciles, ya que se debe combinar fuerza con belleza.

Ahora los chicos observan con quien les tocaba en la tercera ronda, sus rostros eran de sorpresa.

¿Quién peleara contra quien? ¿Quién ganara este torneo? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Perdón por no poner la batalla de la segunda ronda, pero está llena de entrenadores "de relleno", y no quiero que este arco dure mucho, nos vemos en el siguiente.

**- Link94 - **


	29. Concurso Parte III

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

Al otro día Ash, Dawn, Dalia, Misty y Zoey se enfrentaron con unos entrenadores que no conocían logrando derrotarlos, a partir de aquí las cosas no son muy fáciles, ya que se debe combinar fuerza con belleza.

Ahora los chicos observan con quien les tocaba en la tercera ronda, sus rostros eran de sorpresa.

Los próximos combates estaban arreglados en el siguiente orden.

El primer combate: Ash vs Un entrenador llamado Nando

El segundo combate: Dawn vs Una entrenador de cabello rojo llamada Úrsula

El tercer combate: Misty vs Dalia

El cuarto combate: Zoey vs Un entrenador desconocido de cabello largo, revuelto y color blanco, un chico de más o menos dieciocho años llamado "Trevor" al parecer es un conocido de Nando

- ¡El primer combate de la tercera ronda comienza ahora! Recuerden, deben mostrar la fuerza de sus pokemon pero al mismo tiempo hacerlo con elegancia, ahora tenemos al chico de pueblo paleta, con un estilo de combate calculado, es "Ash Ketchum" – Dice la presentadora mientras señala al chico de traje negro el cual entraba al escenario.

- ¡Y de este lado tenemos a Nando" un entrenador con un estilo relajado, él prefiere dejarse llevar por la situación pero eso no quiere decir que sea alguien fácil de vencer, mientras más enojado te pongas el más relajado estará, enfardarse con él ha sido la causa de que la mayoría de entrenadores perdieran – Dice la presentadora mientras señala a un hombre de aproximadamente veinte años el cual lucia una especie de atuendo de espadachín, pero con una actitud de un joven despreocupado.

- Mucho gusto Nando, últimamente no encuentro muchos retos buenos, así que por favor, demos lo mejor – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- Eso mismo pienso, ya me han contado que tienes mucha habilidad con las batallas Pokemon, por favor haz honor a tu reputación y tengamos un gran combate – Dice el joven de sombrero verde.

- Vean esa pantalla – Dice la presentadora mientras señala una gran pantalla de plasma que tenia las fotos de los participantes y también una especie de barra que al final tiene escrito "100%"

- En esta ronda, los jueces no opinaran nada, ellos modificaran el porcentaje de la barra de los participantes cuando crean conveniente, el equipo que se quede con "0%" o que el pokemon queden inconsciente, perderá, recuerden tienen cinco minutos ahora que he dicho las reglas, ¡Comiencen! – Dice la presentadora seriamente

- ¡Pikachu adelante! – Dice el chico de pueblo paleta mientras libera al pokemon amarillo

- ¡Roserade, por favor sal! – Expresa Nando con tranquilidad

- Pikachu ¡Usa ataque rápido! – Dice Ash emocionado

- Creo que no debiste usar eso, mal comienzo, deberías saber sobre la habilidad de Roserade "Punto Toxico" la cual envenena al mínimo contacto – Dice Nando tranquilamente mientras toca su arpa

- ¿Y… quien ha dicho que el ataque va directamente a Roserade? – Pregunta Ash con una mirada desafiante

El pokemon amarillo iba a toda velocidad hacia Roserade pero no iba con la intención de atacar directamente, el polvo generado por la velocidad de Pikachu entro en los ojos del pokemon planta y cubrió su cuerpo, anulando completamente su habilidad.

- ¡Ha ensuciado la piel del pokemon, eso le quitara puntos! – Dice la presentadora asombrada por la estrategia de Ash

- ¡Roselia, si eres tan amable, usa danza pétalo! – Dice Nando mientras toca el arpa

El pokemon planta comenzó a expulsar pétalos de distintos colores y hacer una especie de "balet" logrando con eso cautivar a la gente, y quitarse el polvo

- ¡Logro convertir algo negativo en algo positivo, que inteligente! – Dice la presentadora

- ¡Usa día soleado! – Ordena el joven mientras toca el arpa

Con sus manos en forma de flor, Roselia mando una especie de esfera amarilla que al explotar en el cielo provoco una hermosa lluvia de luz, y también ilumino la sala.

- ¡Asombroso! Ash está perdiendo puntos de manera considerable ¿Cómo saldrá de esta? – Dice la presentadora asombrada por la jugada de Nando

- Eso no es nada, ¡Ahora usa rayo solar! – Ordena Nando tranquilo como siempre

- Con esto bastara – Dice Nando confiado

El pokemon planta género de sus brazos un rayo que se dirigía directamente a Pikachu, este ataque es uno de los más poderosos, además esta potenciado gracias al efecto del ataque "Día soleado" pero Ash no iba dejar que ganaran tan fácilmente

- ¡Tacleada de voltios! – Dice Ash seriamente

El pokemon amarillo contrarresto el ataque del pokemon planta ya que estaba cubierto con electricidad, al chocar la electricidad y el rayo solar se mezclaron provocando un gran resplandor, esta acción hizo que la barra de Nando, bajara mucho, ya solo le quedaba un cuarto mientras que Ash aun tenia la mitad.

- Creo que es hora de terminar esto – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¡Pikachu usa electro bola pero no la sueltes dirígete hacia Roselia! – Ordena Ash seriamente

Tal y como su entrenador le ordeno, el pokemon con su cola cargo una bola eléctrica y corrió hacia el pokemon planta.

- Eso no nos derrotara, ¡Roselia usa Mega agotar! – Expresa Nando emocionado

De las manos de Roselia comenzaba a salir una especie de Luz, esa luz estaba lista para absorber toda la energía de Pikachu.

- ¡Cola de hierro! – Dice Ash seriamente

El plan desde un principio era atacar con cola de hierro combinada con una bola eléctrica, el pokemon amarillo dio en el blanco y el choque entre el ataque de Pikachu y Roselia dio como resultado muchos efectos de luces, pero sobre todo el resultado final no fue muy agradable para alguien, Roselia había sido derrotada.

- Y los ganadores del primer combate son ¡Ash y Pikachu! – Dice la presentadora emocionada

- Muy bien hecho Ash, cumpliste con tu palabra, espero que algún día nos enfrentemos de vuelta – Dice Nando mientras le da la mano a Ash

- Bueno, pero para la próxima espero que solo sean batallas, no me gusta mucho la temática de los concursos – Responde el chico de Pueblo paleta con una sonrisa

- ¿Batalla tradicional? Por mi está bien, bueno nos vemos… tengo que apoyar a mi compañero le toca pelear al último con una chica llamada Zoey – Dice Nando mientras se retira a las gradas.

Ash se fue del escenario y volvió a la sala de espera, en el pasillo se encontró a alguien.

- Hola Dawn, te deseo suerte, debes ganar, para que nos enfrentemos en la próxima ronda – Dice Ash emocionado

- Claro que ganare, solo observa Ash, daré lo mejor de mi – Dice la chica de pelo azul, ella iba vestida igual que en la primera fase, solo que esta vez llevaba un moño rojo en el pecho

- Confió en que lo harás – Responde Ash tranquilamente

- Antes de que entres al escenario deja que arregle esto – Dice Ash mientras arregla el moño de Dawn al parecer estaba en una posición incorrecta

- G… gracias Ash – Dice la chica de pelo azul con pena

Dawn entro al escenario y ahí estaba del otro lado una chica de cabello rosa.

- Asi que ¿Tu eres Úrsula verdad? – Pregunta la chica de pelo azul tratando de entablar una conversación antes de enfrentarse

- Asi es yo soy Úrsula, y es mejor que recuerdes ese nombre, porque es el nombre de la persona que ganara este concurso – Dice Úrsula con arrogancia

- Que buen chiste, lo siento Úrsula, aquí solo hay un trofeo que se entregara al ganador, y quien ganara seré yo – Responde Dawn tratando de no ser intimidada por la actitud de la chica de cabello rosa

- La graciosa eres tu cariño, que bueno que soñar es gratis porque si costara ya tendrías una deuda enorme en estos momentos – Dice Úrsula con una sonrisa

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no me demuestras que eres mejor que yo? – Pregunta Dawn seriamente

- Está bien entonces es hora de que dejemos estos jueguitos y comencemos con la acción – Dice Úrsula seriamente

- ¡Adelante Gabite! – Expresa Úrsula mientras libera a su pokemon el cual al salir de la pokebola es cubierto con muchas estrellas

- ¡Piplup vamos! – Dice Dawn seriamente

- Ese pequeño pokemon no tiene oportunidad ¡Roca afilada! – Ordena Úrsula con seguridad

- ¡Contrarresta el ataque con rayo burbuja! – Dice Dawn

Gabite lanzo muchas rocas afiladas que cortarían cualquier cosa en pedacitos, pero el pokemon azul con su rayo burbuja les quito potencia e incluso destruyo algunas dando como resultado una hermosa lluvia de partículas de piedras y agua. Esto por supuesto hizo que la barra de Úrsula bajara mucho.

- Asombroso, con ese ataque logro destruir las poderosas rocas de Gabite, esto nos demuestra que la fuerza de un pokemon no debe ser juzgada por su apariencia – Dice la Presentadora contenta

- ¡Doble equipo! – Ordena Úrsula desesperada, el pokemon dragón rápidamente hizo varias copias dejando al pokemon azul confundido

- Tranquilo Piplup, no dejes que te confunda – Dice Dawn preocupada

- ¡Bucle arena! – Ordena la chica de cabello rosa

Gabite y todos sus clones rápidamente comenzaron a generar una especie de torbellino y se empezaron a cubrir con eso, rápidamente se dirigieron a atacar a Piplup, fue un ataque que lastimo al pokemon azul y también hizo que la barra de Dawn quedara en un 75%, mientras que la de Úrsula tiene 88%.

- ¡Ahora usa tormenta de arena! – Ordena Úrsula con seguridad

El pokemon Dragón lleno el escenario con arena, logrando confundir al pokemon azul, esto hizo que los puntos de Dawn bajaran, para intentar atacar al pokemon azul Gabite se lanzo hacia donde se encontraba, pero al llegar se encontró con una sorpresa, el pokemon azul no estaba

- Fallo el ataque, eso lo quitara puntos ¿Dónde está Piplup? – Dice la presentadora sorprendida

De un hoyo que estaba cerca de Gabite emergió el pokemon pingüino.

- Mientras llenabas el escenario con la tormenta de arena, use excavar – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- ¡Piplup, usa Torbellino! – Ordena Dawn seriamente

El pokemon azul rápidamente comenzó a generar un torbellino de agua, y con eso ataco al pokemon dragón, el ataque fue muy efectivo, a pesar de que Gabite es un pokemon Dragón, los ataques tipo agua funcionan muy bien, ya que también es del tipo tierra, era buena espectáculo, caía agua por todos lados. la barra de Úrsula es cada vez más pequeña.

- Diablos… ¡Usa garra dragón! – Ordena Úrsula furiosa

El pokemon dragón cargo sus garras para un poderoso ataque, y rápidamente se preparo para atacar a Piplup, la sorpresa del pokemon azul fue que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar por la velocidad del pokemon dragón, Gabite golpeo fuertemente al pokemon azul, provocando que el pokemon azul no se pudiera levantar.

- ¿Acaso es el fin para Piplup? – Dice la presentadora

- No puede ser – Dice Dawn al ver lo que ocurría, el pico del pokemon azul comenzaba a brillar.

En eso Piplup para sorpresa de todos, lanzo de su pico un fuerte chorro de agua, era Hidrobomba, fue un ataque demasiado fuerte y muy efectivo contra el pokemon de tipo dragón/tierra. La barra de los dos equipos estaba muy abajo pero al pelea termino cuando uno quedo inconsciente. Gabite después de esa fuerte Hidrobomba ya no se pudo levantar.

- ¡Si lo hicimos! – Dice Dawn emocionada

- No puede ser perdimos, vuelve Gabite – Dice Úrsula decepcionada

- Y la segunda batalla se la llevan Dawn y Piplup – Dice emocionada la presentadora.

- Maldita sea no puedo creer que haya perdido contra esa chica de cabello azul – Dice Úrsula enojada

- ¡Úrsula! – grita Dawn seriamente

- ¡Luchemos de nuevo alguna vez! – Dice la chica de pelo azul con confianza

Después de eso Dawn se retiro y volvió a la sala de espera, donde estaba Ash.

- ¿Qué tal lo hice Ash? – Pregunta la chica de cabello azul con una sonrisa

- Lo hiciste de maravilla – Responde el chico de pueblo paleta con una sonrisa

- ¿Y Dalia y Misty? – Pregunta Dawn al no ver a las chicas

- Ya se fueron al escenario – Contesta Zoey

- Ya veo – Dice Dawn tranquila

Mientras tanto en el escenario, en un lado tenemos a Dalia, la chica castaña, la hermana de Gary Oak.

Y por el otro lado tenemos a Misty, una chica un poco creída, originaria de ciudad celeste y amante de los pokemon de agua.

- Misty… me alegro que sepas nadar, porque hoy tendrás que nadar en un mar de lagrimas al enfrentar tu derrota – Dice Dalia con una mirada desafiante

- Cállate, mejor vuelve al laboratorio niña consentida – Responde Misty enojada

- Mejor comencemos con esto porque para ser sincera me estoy aburriendo – Dice Dalia desesperada

- ¡Jigglypuff adelante! – Agrega Dalia mientras libera a su pokemon

- ¡Vamos Starmie! – Dice Misty seriamente

- Ya saben las reglas así que… ¡Comiencen! – Dice la presentadora entusiasmada

- Jigglypuff ¡canto! – Ordena Dalia

Jigglypuff comenzó a cantar una hermosa melodía que provoco que el pokemon estrella se durmiera, esto hizo que la barra de Misty bajara, provocando que la chica de cabello naranja se desesperara, además había otro problema, al estar dormido Starmie, el pokemon estrella estaba a merced del pokemon rosa.

- ¡Usa trueno! – Ordena Dalia con confianza

El pokemon rosa rápidamente genero una fuerte descarga eléctrica la cual fue lanzada contra el pokemon estrella, haciendo, tal vez el daño no era notorio, pero un ataque de este tipo contra un pokemon tipo agua es bastante efectivo, la barra de Misty comenzaba a bajar.

- Otra vez lo mismo Misty, tu nunca cambias, te sientes con mucha confianza al principio pero cuando alguien revierte tus planes, te desesperas y pierdes concentración eso es lo que siempre te lleva a la derrota – Dice Dalia seriamente

- C… cállate, ¿tú que sabes? Déjame en paz, mejor continua porque cuando Starmie despierte, te arrepentirás de haber perdido tu tiempo – Dice Misty enojada

- Jigglypuff ¡Rayo solar! – Ordena Dalia seriamente

El pokemon rosa comenzó a cargar una gran esfera verde entre sus manos, y después de un tiempo la soltó contra el pokemon estrella, el cual salió volando, aun así el daño no se mostraba… después de eso el pokemon estrella despertó

- Muy bien, es hora de que te enseñe el verdadero poder de Starmie – Dice Misty con seguridad

- ¡Usa rayo de hielo! – Ordena la chica de cabello naranja con mucha seguridad.

El pokemon estrella comenzó a lanzar un rayo de color azul, que se dirigía directamente al pokemon rosa el cual no se movía.

- Ya te lo dije Misty, tu confianza es lo que siempre te lleva a la derrota – Dice Dalia seriamente

- ¡Rayo! – Agrega la chica castaña

Jigglypuff lanzo un gran rayo contra el de Starmie haciendo que todo el hielo que transportaba se convirtiera en pedacitos, que iluminaban el escenario como si fueran cristales, el rayo alcanzo a Starmie, el cual con los ataques anteriores ya no aguanto y cayo.

- Tienes que aprender a controlar eso – Dice Dalia seriamente para después darse la vuelta

- ¿Así como piensas derrotarme? ¿Cómo piensas cumplir esa promesa hecha cuando nos conocimos hace años? – Dice Dalia seriamente

- Volvamos con Ash – Agrega seriamente

Dalia gano esta ronda, y regreso con Ash, junto a Misty. Las dos en silencio.

- Bien hecho Dalia, hace mucho que no veía un combate tuyo. – Felicita Ash

- Gracias lindo – Dice Dalia emocionada mientras abraza a Ash

- Tu no lo hiciste mal, Misty, esta vez la suerte no estuvo de tu lado, a veces eso pasa, a mi me pasa muy seguido – Dice Ash seriamente

- Gracias - Responde Misty con una pequeña sonrisa

Misty realmente no se sentía bien por haber perdido, pero le alegraba que Ash, tratara de animarla, después de todo, de las tres chicas, ella es la última a la que le presta atención.

Mientras tanto en el escenario el último combate está a punto de empezar, por un lado tenemos a Zoey, una chica de cabello rojo y corto.

Y por el otro lado tenemos al compañero de Nando, un chico de cabello largo, revuelto y color blanco, con ojos color verdes y ojeras, con una mirada y actitud seria, un chico de más o menos dieciocho años llamado "Trevor" el cual viste con una camisa de manga larga blanca, con un pantalón de mezclilla azul, y unos tenis "Converse" blancos.

- Mucho gusto, soy Zoey, espero que tengamos un buen combate – Dice la chica de cabello rojo con una sonrisa tratando de llevarse bien con su oponente

- … –

- H… hola, tengamos un buen combate – Dice el chico tímidamente

- ¡Comiencen! – Dice la presentadora emocionada

- Glameow ¡Vamos! – Ordena la chica de cabello rojo mientras libera a su pokemon gato

- ¡Magmar tu puedes! – Dice el chico serio con más entusiasmo

- ¡Usa lanzallamas! – Ordena el chico de cabello negro

El pokemon de fuego rápidamente se acerco con una mirada burlona a Glameow y de su boca comenzó a expulsar una gran llama, que estaba a punto de dañar al pokemon gato.

- Usa garra umbría – Ordena Zoey con una sonrisa

El pokemon gato con una mirada arrogante extinguió la llama del pokemon de fuego, con un fuerte golpe con una garra umbría, esto provoco que las llamas ascendieran creando un hermoso efecto el cual provoco que Trevor perdiera mucho porcentaje de su barra.

- Diablos… esto no es bueno, ese pokemon es muy poderoso – Dice el chico seriamente

- ¡Magmar usa Pirotecnia! – Ordena el chico seriamente

De su boca Magmar expulso una bola de fuego a gran velocidad la cual impacto directamente con el pokemon gato, el ataque fue efectivo, y esto tuvo un efecto secundario, el pokemon gato de repente fue atrapado por una gran llama, se había quemado, después de cada turno Glameow estaría sufriendo este efecto, eso le preocupaba a Zoey la cual miraba al chico de cabello blanco serio, el porcentaje de su barra comenzaba a bajar y lo peor, era que Glameow se estaba dañando, tenía que hacer algo.

¿Qué piensa hacer Zoey? ¿Quién ganara este combate? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

**- Link94 - **


	30. Concurso Parte IV

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

De su boca Magmar expulso una bola de fuego a gran velocidad la cual impacto directamente con el pokemon gato, el ataque fue efectivo, y esto tuvo un efecto secundario, el pokemon gato de repente fue atrapado por una gran llama, se había quemado, después de cada turno Glameow estaría sufriendo este efecto, eso le preocupaba a Zoey la cual miraba al chico de cabello blanco serio, el porcentaje de su barra comenzaba a bajar y lo peor, era que Glameow se estaba dañando, tenía que hacer algo.

- ¡Glameow usa hidropulso! – Ordena Zoey más tranquila

El pokemon gato comenzó a lanzar agua por todos lados y con eso logro quitarse el efecto de la quemadura, además ese ataque fue muy efectivo contra Magmar y también ese ataque creo en el escenario una hermosa lluvia, logrando que con esto que el porcentaje de la barra de Trevor bajara mucho.

- ¡Usa puño fuego! – Ordena el chico de cabello blanco seriamente

- ¡Usa excavar! – Dice Zoey emocionada

El pokemon de fuego rápidamente iba a atacar al pokemon gato pero en un instante el felino desapareció dejando desconcertado a Magmar, en un momento inesperado, Glameow salió del subsuelo y golpeo al pokemon de fuego, aun se podía mover pero aquí había un problema, la barra de Trevor quedo en 0%

- Diablos, vuelve Magmar – Dice Trevor decepcionado

¡Y la victoria es para Zoey y Glameow! – Dice la presentadora emocionada

- ¡Lo hicimos! – Dice Zoey contenta mientras abraza al pokemon gato.

- Esa fue una buena bata… - Expresa Zoey deteniéndose ya que la persona a la que le hablaba se había ido.

- Ese chico Trevor es muy raro, en fin, mejor debemos prepararnos para la cuarta ronda – Dice Zoey contenta

- Y en la cuarta ronda o semifinal los grupos quedaran así – Dice la presentadora mientras muestra la pantalla de los competidores

Primera batalla: Ash vs Dawn

Segunda batalla: Dalia vs Zoey

Los concursantes se preparaban para la siguiente ronda, ya en el campo de un lado tenemos al chico de pueblo paleta y del otro tenemos a la chica de pelo azul.

- Muy bien Dawn, no soy muy bueno en esto de los concursos, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo para darte una buena batalla – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- Muy bien, porque no quiero que me dejes ganar por lastima o por ser amigos – Dice Dawn con una mirada desafiante

- ¡Kadabra adelante! – Expresa el chico de pueblo paleta mientras libera al pokemon psíquico

- ¡Lopunny tu puedes! – Dice Dawn emocionada

- Kadabra ¡Puño trueno! – Ordena Ash apresurado

- Y el chico de pueblo paleta comienza el duelo sin perder tiempo – Dice la presentadora emocionada

El pokemon psíquico rápidamente cargo en su puño una gran cantidad de electricidad para impactarla contra el pokemon conejo

- ¡Usa excavar! – Ordena Dawn

El pokemon conejo rápidamente entro en el subsuelo del escenario para tratar de atacar a Kadabra por sorpresa, Dawn se sentía segura creía que esa estrategia no tendría falla, pero Ash tenía algo preparado.

- ¡Kadabra usa Confusión para abrir el suelo! – Dice Ash seriamente

El pokemon psíquico con su cuchara y sus ojos iluminados comenzó a abrirse paso entre la tierra, y después de explorar mucho logro encontrar a Lopunny, eso impresiono mucho a Dawn, la estrategia de Ash fue muy ingeniosa, la barra de Dawn comenzó a bajar.

- No deberías sorprenderte tanto por esto Dawn, es bien sabido que los pokemon psíquicos desde épocas pasadas se usan en la minería, un campo como este no es un gran problema para Kadabra

- ¡Ahora si con tu levitación usa puño trueno! – Ordena Ash seriamente

El pokemon comenzó a levitar y con su puño cargado con mucha energía logro golpear al pokemon conejo, la barra de Dawn bajaba poco a poco, mientras que la de Ash continuaba en 100%

- ¡Bien hecho Ash, pero no dejare que ganes, tengo que demostrar todo mi potencial! – Expresa Dawn emocionada

- ¡Lopunny, cola de hierro! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon conejo corrió y salto para llegar con Kadabra, esta combinación hizo que el pokemon psíquico se desconcentrara, inesperadamente Kadabra fue golpeado fuertemente con la cola de hierro de Loppuny, realmente el pokemon conejo se lucio, la barra de Dawn comenzaba a bajar.

- Diablos, esto no es bueno – Dice Ash preocupado

- ¡Usa psico-rayo! – Ordena Ash seriamente

- Contrarréstalo con lanzamiento – Responde Dawn con una sonrisa

La lucha comenzaba a ponerse más seria, el pokemon psíquico por un lado con su cuchara, lanzaba un gran rayo, el cual fue inútil contra el ataque de tipo siniestro de Lopunny, el pokemon conejo tomo a Kadabra por la cintura y los lanzo contra el piso lo más fuerte que pudo, la barra de Ash, estaba en situación crítica.

- Diablos, esto me pasa por confiarme, no creí que Dawn fuera tan fuerte – Dice Ash preocupado en sus pensamientos

- Terminemos esto con puño trueno – Dice Ash seriamente

El pokemon psíquico de nuevo iba a toda velocidad con un gran puño cargado de electricidad, el cual impacto a Lopunny pero no del todo, el pokemon conejo estaba aguantando.

- No puede ser, eso es… - Dice Ash preocupado

- ¡Venganza! – Expresa Dawn con una sonrisa

El pokemon conejo libero una fuerte energía que impacto contra el pokemon psíquico y también ilumino el campo con pequeñas luces, dejando un agradable efecto, el pokemon psíquico aun seguía de pie, pero había un problema, la barra de Ash ya estaba en 0%, habían perdido.

- ¡Si ganamos! – Dice Dawn mientras abraza a Lopunny

- Vuelve Kadabra – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- Lo hiciste bien amigo – Agrega mientras mira la pokebola

- Dawn, fue una gran batalla, me alegra que ganaras, no me hubiera gustado perder con otra persona, suerte en la final, te estaré apoyando desde el lado de los aficionados – Dice Ash con una sonrisa mientras se dirige a las gradas.

- Ash… espera – Dice Dawn mientras se dirige hacia el chico de cabello negro

- Gracias por tu apoyo – Dice la chica de cabello azul mientras abraza a Ash por detrás

- No tienes que agradecerme, solo recuerda dar un buen espectáculo, ¿está bien? – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- Esta bien – Responde la chica de cabello azul que aun continuaba abrazando al chico de pueblo paleta

- Y Dawn avanza hacia la final, una batalla complicada sin dudas – Dice la presentadora

Después de un rato Zoey y Dalia estaban listas para luchar.

- No te conozco, pero supongo que tienes más experiencia que yo en esto de los concursos, así que tengamos una buena batalla por favor – Dice Dalia con una sonrisa

- Esta bien – Responde Zoey con una sonrisa

- ¡Beautifly vamos! – Dice Dalia mientras libera a un pokemon mariposa

- ¡Mismagius adelante! – Ordena Zoey mientras libera a un pokemon con aspecto de una bruja

- Vaya, vaya que batalla más interesante, un pokemon insecto contra un fantasma, veamos qué es lo que sucede, ¡Comiencen! – Expresa la presentadora emocionada

- ¡Usa psico-onda! – Ordena Zoey tranquilamente

El pokemon con forma de bruja comenzó a generar una especie de aros azules los cuales podían controlar al enemigo sin embargo no iba a ser tan fácil que dieran en el blanco.

- ¡Usa bola de sombra! – Ordena Dalia seriamente

El pokemon mariposa lanzo una bola de color morado para contrarrestar el ataque lanzado por el pokemon mariposa, el choque de ataques provoco una bella explosión que dejo en el escenario una especie de polvo purpura, esto hizo que la barra de Zoey bajara.

- Interesante, para ser una principiante en esto de los concursos eres muy buena, pero, yo tengo pasión por esto, no dejare que me venzas – Dice Zoey con un tono desafiante

- Vamos, demuéstralo – Dice Dalia con una mirada llena de arrogancia

- ¡Mismagius usa rayo! – Ordena la chica de cabello rojo

Rápidamente el pokemon con forma de bruja, de sus brazos soltó una fuerte descarga eléctrica contra Beautifly, la barra de Dalia comenzaba a bajar.

- Diablos, esto no es bueno – Expresa Dalia preocupada

- Tranquila… no debo dejar que el miedo me controle – Dice Dalia en sus pensamientos mientras cierra sus ojos

- ¡Utiliza bola de sombra de nuevo! – Ordena Dalia seriamente, esta opción no fue muy buena ya que repetir un ataque, puede causar que la barra de porcentaje baje.

El pokemon mariposa lanzo la bola purpura, pero fallo completamente el ataque, Zoey aprovecho esta situación de confusión para contraatacar, realmente la chica de cabello rojo esta dominando la batalla.

- ¡Usa fuego fatuo! – Ordena Zoey emocionada

Mismagius rápidamente lanzo una bola de fuego de un color peculiar, era morada la cual impacto directamente con Beautifly, el pokemon mariposa se veía cansado.

- Termina con golpe aéreo – Ordena Zoey tranquila con mucha seguridad

El pokemon fantasma rápidamente se comenzó a elevar y con una velocidad increíble golpeo al pokemon mariposa, la barra de Zoey era más baja que la de Dalia debido a que en esta batalla Zoey solo demostraba la fuerza, pero eso no importaba, Beautifly había sido debilitada, en este caso el porcentaje de la barra no importa, Zoey había ganado.

- ¡Muy bien Mismagius lo hicimos! – Dice Zoey emocionada

- Bueno… supongo que a veces se gana y a veces se pierde – Dice Dalia resignada mientras regresa a Beautifly a su pokebola

- Bien hecho Beautifly, esta batalla no fue en vano – Agrega mientras ve la pokebola

- Zoey bien hecho, te deseo suerte en la final porque la necesitaras, ya que te enfrentaras con Dawn y las cosas no serán tan fáciles – Dice Dalia mientras se dirige a las gradas con Ash.

- Y Zoey pasa a la fase final, por fin el torneo está llegando a su fin, ¿Quién se llevara el trofeo? Ahora lo descubriremos, las coordinadoras ya están preparadas para esta batalla – Dice la presentadora mientras señala a Dawn y a Zoey las cuales tenían una mirada desafiante

- Recuérdalo Zoey, no importa quién gane o pierda – Dice Dawn tranquila

- No habrá resentimientos al final – Agrega la chica de cabello rojo

- ¡Lopunny adelante! – Expresa Dawn seriamente mientras libera al pokemon conejo

- ¡Kirlia vamos! – Expresa Zoey emocionada

- ¡La batalla final ha llegado! Y estas dos señoritas no se dejaran vencer tan fácilmente, ¡Comiencen! – Expresa la presentadora emocionada

- ¡Lopunny usa bola de sombra! – Expresa la chica de cabello azul tranquila

El pokemon conejo rápidamente cargo una bola color purpura y la lanzo al pokemon psíquico el cual no pudo evitar el ataque, debido a la debilidad de tipos.

- ¿Qué te pareció eso eh? – Expresa Dawn emocionada

- Bien hecho Dawn, pero esto aun está empezando, puede que mi barra haya disminuido pero no te diste cuenta de mi contraataque – Dice Zoey con una sonrisa que demostraba que ella está llena de sorpresas

- No te diste cuenta de que Kirlia se tele-transporto atrás de Lopunny – Agrega la chica de cabello rojo

- ¡Usa hoja mágica y contrólala con confusión! – Expresa Zoey seriamente

El pokemon psíquico rápidamente comenzó a generar muchas hojas que tienen un peculiar brillo color verde, con esto la barra de Dawn, bajaba a una velocidad critica, esas hojas tienen una punta muy filosa, rápidamente con confusión Kirlia comenzó a manipular las hojas y las lanzo directamente a Lopunny el cual intento esquivar el ataque desgraciadamente no tuvo oportunidad para escapar.

Han pasado dos minutos, las barras están en un 80% vs 59% a favor de Zoey.

Desde las gradas…

- No puede ser ese ataque fue hermoso y peligroso a la vez, de verdad esa chica tiene mucho talento – Dice Dalia sorprendida al ver la técnica de Zoey

- Dawn, eso te pasa por distraída, espero que se concentre, errores tan pequeños como este pueden ser la causa de su derrota – Expresa Johanna seriamente a los chicos

- Es cierto, pero sé que Dawn podrá hacer algo, ella no se quedara de brazos cruzados –

Dice Ash preocupado

- Ciertamente Dawn tiene un buen estilo, pero lo malo de Zoey es que no tienes ni idea de lo que está a punto de hacer… es tan impredecible – Dice Misty preocupada

De vuelta con las competidoras

- Muy bien hecho Zoey, estaba tan concentrada tratando de dañar a Kirlia que olvide completamente lo peligrosos que son los pokemon psíquicos – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- ¡Usa hierba lazo! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon conejo rápidamente de sus manos comenzó a sacar una especie de cuerda pero hecha de hierba luego amarro a Kirlia y la acerco.

- ¡Bola de sombra! – Ordena Dawn seriamente

El pokemon conejo rápidamente genero una bola de color purpura y la impacto contra Kirlia, hizo esto por lo menos tres veces.

- ¡Kirlia no! – Dice Zoey preocupada

- ¡Usa psíquico! – Ordena Zoey desesperada

Los ojos del pokemon verde se iluminaron y rápidamente se quito a Lopunny de encima, los papeles se habían revertido, ahora Lopunny estaba a la merced de Kirlia, el pokemon psíquico rápidamente comenzó a azotar al pokemon conejo.

Los dos pokemon estaban cansados pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a aceptar la derrota, era el turno para el último ataque.

- ¡Kirlia fuego fatuo! – Ordena Zoey por un lado

- ¡Lopunny usa cola de hierro! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul desesperada

Los dos pokemon iban a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, por un lado estaba Kirlia generando una especie de fuego purpura y por el otro una rápida y poderosa Lopunny se acercaba para acabar con todo, sin embargo algo interrumpió el duelo.

- Han pasado cinco minutos, la batalla ha terminado – Dice la presentadora

- No puede ser – Dice Dawn impactada

- Y la ganadora con un poco de porcentaje en su barra… ¡Zoey! – Dice la presentadora emocionada junto con el público.

Con los compañeros de Dawn…

- El tiempo no estuvo de su lado – Dice Dalia seriamente

- Pobre Dawn – Dice Misty preocupada

- Bueno, no siempre toca ganar, la suerte tampoco estuvo de su lado – Dice Johanna seriamente

- Dawn… - Dice Ash en voz baja, solo para después bajar de las gradas e ir con Dawn.

Con la chica de cabello azul…

- Solo falto un poco… en fin… no hay nada que hacer – Dice la chica de pelo azul decepcionada

- Lopunny regresa, bien hecho – Dice Dawn mientras regresa al pokemon conejo

En el escenario estaban entregando el premio a Zoey, Dawn se fue a la sala de espera pero en el pasillo antes de llegar se encontró a alguien que la miraba con compasión.

- Ven aquí – Le dijo

- Gracias Ash – Dice la chica de cabello azul con un tono triste

- Si quieres llorar hazlo… no me voy a burlar de ti – Dice el chico de pueblo paleta tratando de animar a su compañera

- No es necesario – Dice la chica de pelo azul más tranquila mientras abraza a Ash

- No todos los días podemos ganar, lo único que queda es aprender de nuestros errores si no haces eso, definitivamente eres un verdadero perdedor – Agrega la chica de cabello azul más calmada

Ash decidió llevarse a Dawn de vuelta al hotel para que descansara y se olvidara del concurso.

Más tarde en la noche junto con la madre de Dawn, Misty y Dalia, Ash y Dawn discutían sobre algo.

- Esta bien, sé que tienes que ir de compras con las chicas, pero vamos a arreglar las cosas para buscar la localización del siguiente cazador ¿Qué te parece? – Pregunta el chico de pueblo paleta

- Esta bien – Responde Dawn con una sonrisa

- Lee que dice por favor – Agrega con impaciencia

- Veamos… - Dice Ash mientras saca la pista y le da un vistazo

- …Interesante – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¿Qué es lo que dice? – Preguntan las compañeras de cuarto de Ash

¿Qué es lo que dice la pista? ¿Quién será el próximo cazador? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

¡Por fin termino el arco de los concursos pokemon! Para ser sincero, ha sido uno de los más complicados, no había podido publicar porque últimamente las ideas no llegan como antes, además con el comienzo de la Eurocopa no hay muchas ganas de escribir, aun así tratare de hacer las cosas como antes, publicar un capitulo por día, gracias a todos los que siguen este fic.

**- Link94 - **


	31. El lugar donde todos descansan

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Veamos… - Dice Ash mientras saca la pista y le da un vistazo

- …Interesante – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¿Qué es lo que dice? – Preguntan las compañeras de cuarto de Ash

"Encuéntrame en la próxima luna llena, estaré en el lugar donde todos descansan, aun si no sabes la localización te enviare a uno de mis compañeros para que les enseñe la localización, tienen que encontrarlo en el lugar donde los amigos se divierten a las nueve y media, no tengan miedo… después de todo es algo inevitable…" – Dice Ash mientras mira el papel.

- Tengo más o menos una idea de lo que se trata, sin embargo necesitamos saber cuando será la próxima luna llena – Dice Ash seriamente

- Según calendario, es lunes de la próxima semana – Dice Johanna

- Muy bien, iremos a ese lugar la próxima semana ¿alguien quiere venir con nosotros? – Dice Ash con una sonrisa tétrica

- Creo que tenemos más o menos una idea de lo que te refieres, pero preferimos pasar de eso – Dice Dalia un poco asustada

- Si… mejor los esperamos aquí, no queremos interrumpirlos – Dice Misty tratando de ocultar su miedo

- Yo iría con ustedes, pero tengo que partir a ciudad marina en dos días – Dice Johanna con una sonrisa

- Bueno… eso suena un poco terrorífico… pero si estoy con Ash, no me pasara nada – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- Esta bien… entonces esa noche solo será para nosotros – Dice Ash seriamente

- Suertuda… - Dice Dalia mirando con celos a Dawn

- Tienes suerte de ser su compañera – Dice Misty mirando con celos a Dawn

La semana transcurrió tal como debía transcurrir, las chicas al día siguiente se fueron de compras tal y como lo habían prometido antes, el sábado la mama de Dawn partió a Ciudad Marina, y entonces el tan esperado día llego.

- Muy bien Dawn vamos – Dice Ash mientras ajusta sus guantes

- E… está bien – Dice Dawn tratando de apresurarse

- ¿Enserio no quieren venir chicas? – Pregunta Ash que miraba un poco confundido a las chicas porque a pesar de ser las nueve de la noche ellas ya tenían piyama, le pareció raro porque ellas siempre se duermen a las once.

- N… no te preocupes Ash – Dice Dalia

- Si… nosotras estaremos bien, les deseo suerte – Dice Misty

- Bueno supongo que está bien, es mejor que descansen porque mañana partiremos después de comprar la Jump de esta semana – Dice Ash seriamente

Ash y Dawn salieron del hotel y se organizaron para localizar el primer lugar al que irían.

- "El lugar donde los amigos se divierten" ¿Cuál será ese lugar? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- En ciudad corazonada hay un lugar llamado "plaza amistad" supongo que ese lugar, las chicas y yo pasamos con nuestros pokemon, al parecer se puede aumentar la amistad de un pokemon y un entrenador, deberíamos ir allí – Dice Dawn tranquila

- Esta bien, entonces iremos allí – Dice Ash

Los chicos rápidamente se dirigieron a una especie de parque, pero más grande, el cual estaba abandonado, el lugar se veía bien, el cielo un poco oscuro pero iluminado por una hermosa luna llena de color naranja, los chicos estaban a punto de sentarse pero de repente algo les sorprendió, el banco se convirtió en un pokemon, era Gengar, el pokemon tenía una nota en el.

- "Yo soy la pista, síganme" – Decía el papel del pokemon fantasma que miraba a los chicos con sus ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa. –

El pokemon fantasma se comenzó a mover rápidamente y los chicos comenzaron a seguirlo, llegaron hasta la cima de una pequeña colina, la luna iluminaba muy bien ese lugar, en la colina había una reja abierta, cuando los chicos entraron se encontraron con lo que esperaban era un cementerio de Pokemon y humanos, de repente comenzó a hacer un poco de aire.

- Vaya tal y como la pista decía, con esta tranquilidad, no por nada es un lugar donde todos pueden descansar – Dice Ash seriamente

Las tumbas tenían mucho polvo y estaban bien iluminadas por esa luna, de repente algo se movió cerca de donde están los chicos.

- ¿Escuchaste eso Ash? – Dice Dawn escondiéndose atrás de Ash

- Claro que si, debe ser el cazador – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¿N… no tienes miedo? – Pregunta Dawn con miedo

- Me siento inseguro, pero no tanto para tener miedo, más que preocuparme por algún espectro o algo así, me preocupa encontrarme con algún viejo enemigo o con algún psicópata – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¡JA – JA – JA! ¡Bravo, Bravo! – Dice una figura femenina

- ¡Que chico tan imprudente, ni siquiera esto sirvió para darte un poco de miedo, quiero que sientas el miedo, quiero que sientas la desesperación de todos aquellos que se enfrentan a mí para obtener el cristal de las sombras! – Dice la mujer

- Espero que estén listos – Agrega seriamente

- Veamos si pueden contra mis pokemon sin debilidades – Dice la mujer seriamente

- Bien comencemos – Dice la mujer revelando su identidad, era Fantina, pero esta vez iba con un vestido negro

- ¡Oh! Nunca me esperaba que fueses tu – Dice Ash con una mirada desafiante

- ¡Que "insolent" se dice "usted" – Dice Fantina un poco enojada con su acento francés

- Yo solo le digo así a las personas que respeto, a mi no me gusta tu actitud – Dice Ash seriamente

- Muy bien ¿Entonces comenzamos ahora "mademoiselle Fantina" – Dice Dawn con un tono burlón

- Muy bien "Petit" insolentes – Dice Fantina seriamente

- ¡Banette adelante! – Dice la chica mientras libera a un pokemon de color gris con una sonrisa terrorífica

- ¡Piplup vamos! – Dice Dawn mientras libera al pokemon azul

- ¡Gible adelante! – Dice Ash mientras libera al pokemon dragón

- Una pregunta ¿Combatiremos aquí en estas tumbas? ¿No es eso una "falta al respeto"? – Dice Dawn pensativa

- Lucharemos en otro lugar, vamos allá – Dice Fantina mientras señala un pequeño pedazo de tierra lleno de hierba, era un buen espacio para pelear

- Bien… comencemos, espero que puedan derrotar a mis pokemon invencibles, ¡Adelante Banette! – Ordena Fantina

- ¡Piplup usa pistola de agua! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon pingüino lanzo un chorro de agua contra contra el pokemon fantasma el cual sonreía como si nada casi llegando el chorro de agua hacia el desapareció y apareció detrás de Piplup.

- ¡Piplup Cuidado! – Dice Dawn asustada porque el pokemon azul estaba a merced del pokemon fantasma

- ¡Banette usa Toxico! – Ordena Fantina seriamente

El pokemon fantasma rápidamente de sus brazos comenzó a generar una especie de liquido morado, ese liquido a simple vista parecía que no hacía nada, pero en realidad era un liquido demasiado toxico, capaz de envenenar fácilmente a diez mil personas, el pokemon estaba a punto de introducir ese liquido en la boca de Piplup pero…

- ¡Atack trueno! – Ordena el chico de pueblo

Banette fue golpeado por una fuerte descarga eléctrica del pokemon amarillo, logrando así que las intenciones de envenenar al pokemon azul no ocurrieran.

- ¡No te olvides… que yo también estoy aquí! – Dice Ash seriamente

- Claro que no lo olvido… a decir verdad tenía planeado deshacerme de ti con más calma después – Dice Fantina con una sonrisa

- ¡Banette usa doble equipo! – Ordena Fantina

En seguida el pokemon gris hizo varios clones de el, trataba de confundir a los pokemon y a sus entrenadores.

- ¡Usa psíquico! – Ordena Fantina seriamente

Los ojos del pokemon gris comenzaron a iluminarse y después de eso los pokemon Piplup y Pikachu comenzaron a levitar, luego eran azotados contra el suelo, logrando dejarles muchas heridas, a los dos.

- Esto se complica – Dice Ash preocupado

- Dawn debemos hacer un ataque combinado – Agrega el chico de pueblo paleta

- Entiendo – Responde la chica de pelo azul

- ¡Pikachu ataque rápido! – Ordena Ash seriamente

El pokemon comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad para tratar de impactar contra Banette.

- Vaya, la desesperación hizo que llegaras hasta el punto en que has olvidado cosas, ¿acaso no sabes que los ataques de tipo normal no afectan a los tipo fantasma? – Pregunta Fantina de manera arrogante

- Ahora observa como Banette es inmune – Agrega

El pokemon amarillo estaba a punto de impactarse contra el pokemon fantasma pero antes de eso Ash iba a dar una orden.

- Eso lo sé perfectamente, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo, pero en realidad mi verdadera intención era esta, te has confiado me has dejado el camino libre – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- ¡Pikachu onda trueno! – Ordena Ash emocionado

El pokemon amarillo lanzo una pequeña descarga en el pokemon fantasma, pero eso fue suficiente como para dejarlo paralizado.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Banette haz algo! – Dice Fantina preocupada aunque era inútil intentar algo, el pokemon estaba paralizado y era imposible para el moverse.

- ¡Piplup Hidrobomba! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon pingüino rápidamente de su pico comenzó a liberar una fuerte descarga de agua a cual empapo por completo al pokemon fantasma.

- ¿Qué es lo que intentan? – Pregunta Fantina con miedo

- Es una sorpresa… si te lo dijera las cosas dejarían de ser divertidas – Dice Ash con una sonrisa arrogante

- ¡Pikachu trueno! – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta al pokemon amarillo

Pikachu rápidamente lanzo una fuerte descarga eléctrica contra el pokemon fantasma, el daño fue demasiado ya que el ataque es uno de los más poderosos entre los pokemon de tipo eléctrico pero aumento su poder debido al agua de la hidrobomba de Piplup, eso fue suficiente para derrotar a Banette.

- ¡Uh lala! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! – Dice Fantina preocupada

- Banette vuelve – Dice mientras devuelve al pokemon debilitado a su pokebola.

- ¡Es hora de que me ponga seria, Spiritomb adelante! – Ordena Fantina seriamente

De la pokebola salió una especie de pokemon gas, con una mirada extraña, al parecer cargaba una piedra, o más bien la piedra lo sostenía a él.

- No tengan miedo chicos, lo venceremos – Dice Ash emocionado

- Así es ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, ganar es la única opción – Dice Dawn emocionada

- Spiritomb usa pulso umbrío – Ordena Fantina al pokemon irregular

Rápidamente el pokemon abrió mas sus ojos y se azoto contra el suelo generando una especie de onda color purpura que golpeo a Piplup y a Pikachu.

- ¡Piplup usa rayo burbuja! – Ordena Dawn

El pokemon azul rápidamente comenzó a lanzar muchas burbujas contra el pokemon irregular, golpeando algunas partes en especial su piedra.

- ¡Regrésale las burbujas con psíquico! – Dice Fantina seriamente

El pokemon purpura rápidamente comenzó a controlar las burbujas que fueron lanzadas anteriormente por el pokemon pingüino y se las regreso, el pokemon azul trato de cubrirse y no sentir el dolor pero era imposible, las burbujas eran arrojadas con una gran fuerza.

- ¡Piplup no! – Dice Dawn preocupada

- ¡Pikachu cola de hierro contra su piedra! – Ordena Ash seriamente

El pokemon amarillo rápidamente cargo su cola y con un fuerte impacto logro que el pokemon purpura se golpeara en el suelo.

- Oh, ya sé cómo te podremos derrotar, tu piedra es tu punto débil, me pregunto que pasara si la destruyo – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¡Golpéalo de nuevo con cola de hierro! – agrega el chico de pueblo paleta

El pokemon de forma irregular fue golpeado de nuevo esta vez casi se rompía su piedra, el pokemon fantasma se comenzó a preocupar por eso.

- Creo que esa piedra es algo muy especial para él, mejor lo derrotaremos de otra forma – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¡Cúbrete con remolino y usa Venganza! – Ordena Dawn seriamente

La idea de la chica de pelo azul es que piplup golpee al pokemon purpura cubierto con agua porque si envía el ataque directo venganza este no tendrá ningún efecto debido a la inmunidad de los ataques tipo normal contra los pokemon fantasma, el pokemon azul expulso una fuerte onda de agua que golpeo al pokemon fantasma.

- ¿Ahora usas lo que aprendiste en los concursos verdad? Interesante… - Dice Fantina seriamente

- ¡Usa persecución! – Ordena Fantina seriamente

El pokemon purpura se comenzó a mover rápidamente contra los pokemon y sorpresivamente les soltó un golpe.

- ¡Pikachu usa trueno! – Ordena Ash seriamente

El pokemon amarillo le lanzo una fuerte descarga eléctrica al pokemon fantasma el cual ya estaba cansado de tanto pelear.

- ¡Piplup usa picotazo! – Ordena Dawn preocupada

El pokemon azul se lanzo rápido contra el pokemon fantasma atacándolo en la piedra que lo sostenía, causándole un poco de daño.

- Esto no puede ser… a pesar de que Spiritomb es un pokemon que no tiene debilidad, esta perdiendo, se supone que es "invencible" – Dice Fantina preocupada

- Y eso no es nada – Dice Dawn con una mirada desafiante

- ¡Piplup remolino! – Ordena la chica de pelo azul

El pokemon azul se cubrió con un gran remolino de agua y se dirigió directamente al pokemon fantasma logrando mojarlo por un momento.

- ¡Ahora Ash, puede ser nuestra última oportunidad! – Dice Dawn preocupada

- ¡Pikachu tacleada de voltios! – Ordena seriamente el chico de pueblo paleta

El pokemon amarillo comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo con electricidad y comenzó a correr logrando así iluminar el lugar como si de un destello se tratase, gracias a la ayuda de Piplup con el agua el ataque fue muy efectivo y con eso lograron derrotar a Spiritomb.

- Fantina… en la vida… no existe nada invencible – Dice Ash seriamente mientras mira a los ojos a Fantina la cual se quedo pensativa y luego cambio su expresión desconcertada por una feliz.

- ¡Lo hicimos! – Dice Ash celebrando mientras abraza a Dawn y salta de un lado a otro

- ¡S… si lo hicimos! – Dice Dawn con pena

- Tengan chicos, este es el Cristal de las sombras, ustedes tienen las habilidades necesarias – Dice Fantina más tranquila

- Gracias – Dice Ash mientras toma un Cristal de color purpura

- Por cierto ahora luces diferente… antes parecías una villana – Dice Ash confundido

- Era actuación… solo los probaba ¿Acaso crees que intentaría algo contra la hija de amiga Johanna? – Pregunta Fantina con una sonrisa

- Ya veo… aun así la pase genial, ha sido una velada muy peculiar – Dice la chica de cabello azul con una sonrisa mientras mira la luna

- Me alegro que todo fuera una actuación, a decir verdad tu actitud me extraño por esa razón te trate de una manera mala, si te ofendí… lo siento – Dice Ash con pena

- No te preocupes, bueno chicos debo regresar, lástima que ustedes no – Dice Fantina mientras señala a dos lapidas una tenía el nombre de Dawn y el otro de Ash

- Pero… qué demonios – Dice Ash sorprendido

- ¿Qué hacen nuestros nombres ahí? ¿Acaso morimos sin darnos cuenta? – Pregunta Dawn asustada

El ambiente se quedo en silencio hasta que Fantina lo rompió

- Jajajajaja deberían ver sus caras, son muy graciosas, claro que no están muertos esto es solo una ilusión creada por Gengar, no me culpen pero tengo la actitud traviesa de un pokemon Fantasma, nos vemos chicos… suerte en su viaje – Dice Fantina mientras sale del cementerio

- Que broma de mal gusto – Dice Ash con pena

- Al menos fue solo una broma… sentía como si estuviera en una de esas películas de terror – Dice Dawn asustada

- No te preocupes... si algo pasa yo te cuidare – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- Gracias Ash – Responde la chica de cabello azul más calmada

- ¿Qué dices si volvemos con las chicas? Mañana tenemos que partir, debemos descansar lo mejor que podamos – Dice Ash más tranquilo

Y así termino esta noche tan bizarra de nuestros héroes, luego de unas horas de caminar volvieron a su cuarto en el hotel, al día siguiente después de conseguir su revista de manga favorito Ash noto algo extraño.

- Muy bien, aquí pasa algo… Misty ¿Desde cuándo viajas con nosotros? – Pregunta el chico de cabello negro preocupado

- Bueno… desde hoy, lo que pasa es que Lorelei, la persona que me acompañaba se fue, por eso me gustaría viajar con ustedes, p… puede que en el camino la encuentre – Dice Misty sonrojada y con pena

- Bueno… supongo que lo que dices tiene sentido, yo no tengo problema si viajas con nosotros, así que, bienvenida a nuestra tripulación Nami… digo Misty – Dice Ash con pena

- Hey, hey no me confundas con uno de los personajes de One Piece, ¿Y desde cuando esto es una tripulación? – Pregunta Misty histérica como siempre con su actitud "Tsundere"

Los chicos partieron y esa misma tarde llegaron al siguiente destino.

- Bien chicas ahí esta… la ciudad donde las 24 horas hay diversión, la ciudad de las apuestas, ¡Llegamos a Ciudad Recávelo! – Dice Ash emocionado

- ¡Genial! – Dice Misty

- Este lugar luce agradable – Agrega Dalia

- ¿Acaso venimos a divertirnos? – Pregunta Dawn

- Para nada, venimos aquí por el siguiente Cristal – Dice Ash seriamente

Las chicas se sintieron un poco decepcionadas por eso.

- No es cierto… recuerden la regla de la tripulación, luego de conseguir el Cristal podrán disfrutar de la ciudad por una semana – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

Antes de poder decir algo, las chicas observaron algo en el cielo.

- ¿A dónde se dirige eso? – Pregunta Misty preocupada

- ¿Qué tal si lo averiguamos? – Pregunta Ash seriamente

¿Qué es lo que los chicos avistaron? ¿Quién será el próximo cazador? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Lo sé, falta mucho para día de muertos.

**- Link94 – **


	32. Algo extraño en el lago

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

Antes de poder decir algo, las chicas observaron algo en el cielo.

- ¿A dónde se dirige eso? – Pregunta Misty preocupada

- ¿Qué tal si lo averiguamos? – Pregunta Ash seriamente

Los chicos rápidamente comenzaron a seguir a un gran helicóptero, los chicos llegaron a una pradera un poco alejada de la ciudad y de repente vieron a una chica de cabello rojo que comenzó a saltar entre los árboles, la chica repentinamente saco una Katana y con eso destruyo un ala del helicóptero, la chica cayo tranquilamente mientras que en el fondo, el helicóptero estallaba.

- Wow eso fue asombroso – Dice Ash emocionado

- I… Impresionante – Dice Dawn asombrada

- ¿Cómo puedo haber hecho eso? – Pregunta Misty asombrada

- No lo sé, pero ha sido genial – Dice Dalia asombrada

- Oh, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunta la chica de cabello rojo con desconfianza

- Yo soy Ash, es un gusto conocerte, eso ha sido genial – Dice Ash emocionado

- Yo soy Dalia – Dice la chica castaña

- Yo soy Dawn – Dice la chica de cabello azul

- Yo soy Misty – Dice la chica de cabello naranja

- Yo soy Maylene, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Recávelo ¿Qué hacen aquí? Esto es peligroso – Dice la chica de cabello rojo seriamente

- Lo que pasa es que nos pareció sospechoso ese helicóptero, por eso decidimos seguirlo – Dice Ash preocupado

- Ya veo, vamos a ver que tiene ese helicóptero dentro – Sugiere Maylene mientras se dirige al helicóptero, pero cuando disolvió el humo una figura masculina salió de ahí.

- Datos extraídos, no hay duda, son ellos – Dice el chico con una voz seria

- ¡Hey tu! ¿Quién eres? – Pregunta Maylene al chico el cual ya era visible completamente

- ¡Cheren! – Dice Ash sorprendido

- ¿Cheren? – Se pregunta Maylene confundida

- Es un compañero de clase, ¿Dónde está Bel? – Pregunta Dawn sorprendida

- ¡Hola chicos! – Expresa la rubia mientras corre con los demás

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunta Ash preocupado

- Venimos a re… - Dice Bel antes de que Cheren cubriera su boca

- Venimos porque el humo de la explosión llamo nuestra atención – Dice Cheren seriamente ante esto Maylene y Ash pusieron una mirada de desconfianza

- Ya veo – Responde el chico de pueblo paleta

La conversación fue interrumpida, debido a que de un bosque muchos pokemon salían de manera apresurada y asustados, también escucharon ruidos, esto confundió a los chicos.

- Eso viene del lago Valor, espero que no ocurra nada en el santuario – Dice Maylene preocupada

Los chicos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el lago cubierto por pinos, rápidamente al llegar a la entrada se encontraron con un hombre de cabello negro con lentes, el cual vestía con una capa negra.

- Chicos ¿A dónde creen que se dirigen? Este lugar es peligroso, ¿Por qué no regresan a casa? – Dice el hombre amablemente

- Y una mierda… aquí pasa algo extraño y no vamos a descansar hasta averiguarlo – Dice Dalia seriamente

- ¿Acaso quieres pelear niñita? – Pregunta el hombre un poco enojado

- Pues entonces prepárate para sufrir la furia de Jack – Dice el hombre mientras saca una pokebola

- Chicos… continúen, yo me encargo de este estúpido fanfarrón – Dice Dalia seriamente

- ¿Estás segura? ¿No necesitas ayuda? – Pregunta Ash seriamente

- Claro que estoy segura, vamos, continúen – Dice Dalia seriamente

Los chicos se adentraron rápidamente al bosque, mientras tanto con Dalia y Jack.

- Lastima que solo tengo tres pokemon, pero… ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Con un pokemon es suficiente para derrotar a una debilucha como tú y aun así tomar un café tranquilo mientras lo hago – Dice el hombre con una sonrisa llena de confianza

- ¡Beautifly adelante! – Ordena la chica castaña

- ¡Mightyena vamos! – Dice el hombre de cabello negro

- ¡Usa paralizador! – Ordena la chica castaña

El pokemon mariposa rápidamente comenzó a volar sobre Mightyena y comenzó a lanzar una especie de polvo verde, el cual hizo que el pokemon siniestro comenzara a estornudar, después de eso el pokemon no se podía mover.

- ¡Maldición Mightyena tienes que hacer algo! – Ordena Jack desesperado

- ¿Con eso piensas derrotarme? Es hora de que te pongas serio, pero viendo el panorama creo que será mejor que derrote a Mightyena – Dice la chica castaña seriamente

- ¡Usa bola de sombra! – Ordena Dalia seriamente

El pokemon mariposa rápidamente lanzo unas bolas de color purpura contra el pokemon de tipo siniestro, es algo complicado porque a pesar de que los pokemon tipo siniestro son fuertes contra los pokemon fantasma, también pueden ser afectados por los ataques tipo fantasma.

- ¡Mightyena intenta moverte y usa Toxico! – Ordena Jack enojado

El pokemon con mucho esfuerzo se levanto y comenzó a expulsar veneno de su boca, pero el ataque no toco al pokemon mariposa debido a que podía esquivar los ataques moviéndose a otra dirección.

- ¡Ya basta, ya no puede continuar, debes devolverlo a la pokebola! – Dice Dalia enojada

- ¡Giga-drenado! – Ordena la chica castaña

El pokemon mariposa rápidamente se dirigió hacia el pokemon siniestro y le lanzo una especie de rayo verde con el cual succiono su energía y termino derrotado.

- Diablos, vuelve Mightyena – Dice el hombre molesto mientras regresa al pokemon

- Eres buena chica, pero esto apenas comienza – Dice el hombre con una mirada desafiante

- Si me dieran una moneda cada vez que escucho eso… - Dice la chica seriamente

- ¡No te burles de mí, no me subestimes, te demostrare porque mis camaradas, me dejaron a cargo de la seguridad! – Dice el hombre enojado

- ¡Dusclops adelante! – Ordena Jack emocionado

- ¡Puño hielo! – Ordena el hombre seriamente

El pokemon esqueleto desapareció y en un momento indeterminado apareció detrás de Beautifly logrando golpear al pokemon insecto con un fuerte puño de hielo el cual hizo que el pokemon mariposa fuera congelado.

- Por fin… por fin te dejaste de tanta fanfarronería y te has puesto serio, eso me agrada, pero no me agrada que mis pokemon salgan lastimados, ¡Beautifly regresa! – Ordena Dalia mientras devuelve al pokemon mariposa.

- ¡Jigglypuff vamos! – Dice Dalia seriamente

- Con esta pequeña no puedo perder – Dice Dalia con una sonrisa desafiante

- ¡Usa lanzallamas! – Ordena la chica castaña

El pokemon rosa rápidamente se dirigió contra el pokemon fantasma y comenzó a expulsar de su boca una gran llama, logrando causarle un poco de daño al pokemon esqueleto.

- ¿Vamos que esperas? ¿Acaso nunca vas a atacar? ¿Acaso te la pasaras observando cómo tus pokemon son dañados? – Pregunta Dalia enojada

- ¡Dusclops usa "Tormento"! – Ordena el hombre de cabello negro

El pokemon fantasma con su ojo miro directamente a Jigglypuff y comenzó a manipular su mente hasta llegar al punto en el que el pokemon rosa se desespero y choco contra una piedra para quitarse el efecto del ataque.

- Ten cuidado Jigglypuff – Dice Dalia seriamente

- ¡Usa onda trueno! – Ordena la chica

El pokemon rosa rápidamente se recupero del ataque de Dusclops y entonces de sus manos lanzo unos rayos que no fueron fuertes pero si lo suficientes como para paralizar al pokemon fantasma.

- Demonios… no de nuevo – Dice Jack desesperado

- ¡Vamos Dusclops levántate maldita sea! – Expresa el entrenador molesto pero fue inútil el pokemon no se podía mover

- ¡Usa lanzamiento! – Ordena Dalia seriamente

Rápidamente el pokemon rosa tomo al pokemon fantasma y lo comenzó a mover de un lado a otro, logrando con esto que el pokemon fantasma se mareara un poco, después de un rato Jigglypuff azoto contra un árbol a Dusclops, el cual ya había sido derrotado.

- Que patético entrenador, pobres pokemon, que lastima que tengan un entrenador tan inútil como tú, con estas habilidades no me vas a ganar ni rezando – Dice Dalia seriamente

- Continua, porque quiero alcanzar a mis amigos – Dice Dalia desesperada

- Con este pokemon te voy a derrotar, llevo años con él, y jamás he perdido una batalla – Dice Jack con una mirada desafiante

- Bueno… siempre hay una primera vez – Dice Dalia con un tono desafiante

- Dejemos estos diálogos y mejor libera a tu pokemon – Dice Dalia tranquilamente

- ¡Tyranitar adelante! – Expresa el hombre mientras libera a un gran pokemon de color verde

- ¡Usa triturar! – Ordena Jack al pokemon gigante

El pokemon verde rápidamente se dirigió contra el pokemon rosa con mucha confianza debido a su tamaño, y cuando estaba a punto de destrozar al pokemon rosa con sus grandes colmillos, Dalia con una pequeña sonrisa llena de confianza expreso…

- ¡Canto! – Dice la chica castaña

Jigglypuff rápidamente cerró sus ojos y de su boca comenzó a Salir una dulce melodía, con esto el pokemon verde quedo dormido.

- ¡Oye no seas tan abusivo! ¿Cómo puedes mandar a un pokemon como este para que pelee contra un pequeño como Jigglypuff, mejor igualemos las cosas, tendrás suerte de conocer uno de los pokemon mas raros y hermosos, hasta algunos dicen que esta extinto – Dice Dalia seriamente

- Jigglypuff regresa. ¡Dragonair adelante! – Expresa la chica al liberar a un pokemon dragón pero con cuerpo de serpiente

- N… no puede ser ¿C… cómo es posible que tengas un pokemon como ese? – Dice el hombre asombrado

- Lo capture en un lugar en la región Kanto, pero eso es otra historia, continuemos con esto – Dice Dalia seriamente

- ¡Furia dragón! – Ordena la chica castaña al pokemon dragón

Rápidamente Dragonair aprovecho que Tyranitar estaba durmiendo para atacarlo con una especie de fuego pero más potente, el pokemon verde tenía muchas heridas, aun así debido a que estaba dormido, no se percataba del dolor, después de varios golpes más el pokemon se despertó un poco molesto.

- ¡Usa aliento de dragón! – Ordena Jack desesperado

Tyranitar soltó un rugido y después de eso lanzo de su boca una especie de fuego azul tratando de dañar a Dragonair con eso, pero era totalmente inútil ya que el pokemon azul se movía de un lado a otro y eso complicaba las cosas para Tyranitar.

- Acabemos con esto, no vale la pena continuar así – Dice Dalia un poco decepcionada

- Esperaba que fuera una batalla más emocionante… pero… ¿Qué se le va a hacer? – Dice la chica

- ¡Ventisca! – Ordena la chica castaña

El pokemon dragón con su cuerno lanzo un rayo contra el aire y al explotar este comenzó a generar una fuerte tormenta de nieve que golpeo a Tyranitar dejándolo debilitado.

- Bien hecho Dragonair, vuelve a tu pokebola querido – Dice la chica castaña mientras devuelve a Dragonair a su pokebola

- Jigglypuff onda trueno contra ese hombre – Dice la chica castaña mientras libera al pokemon rosa

- No es nada personal, pero sospechoso que algo raro sucede y vamos a averiguar que, por lo tanto, no me gustaría que nos interrumpieras, pórtate bien y no te sucederá nada – Dice Dalia con una pequeña sonrisa

La chica comenzó a correr para tratar de alcanzar a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto con Ash y compañía, los chicos se habían encontrado con otro de esos guardias, pero este es más joven, tal vez unos 19 años, tiene el cabello purpura y ojos azules.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que pasen – Dice el joven seriamente

- Lo sentimos pero sospechamos que algo raro está pasando aquí y no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados – Dice Ash enojado

- Tranquilo niño, mejor vuelvan por donde vinieron, o si no… - Dice el joven tranquilamente

- …Yo me encargare de ustedes – Agrega mientras entrecierra sus ojos

- No si yo lo impido, al parecer la única forma de continuar es luchando con estos guardias, chicos ya los alcanzare, continúen por favor – Dice Misty seriamente

- ¿Estás segura Misty? – Pregunta Dawn

- Claro que si, por favor continúen – Responde la chica de cabello rojo

- Muy bien, gracias por esto, por favor ten cuidado – Dice Ash mientras corre hacia la entrada del lago

- El otro se llama Jack ¿Tu quien eres? – Pregunta Misty tranquila

- No entiendo porque quieres saberlo, yo soy Syd, es mejor que no me subestimes, soy muy peligroso, enserio – Dice el chico seriamente

- ¿Peligroso? Si fueras peligroso no lo estarías advirtiendo, pero mejor dejemos esas tonterías de lado y comencemos con esta batalla – Dice Misty enojada

- Estoy de acuerdo, ¡Crobat adelante! – Ordena el chico seriamente

- ¡Starmie vamos! – Dice la chica de ciudad celeste

- ¡Veneno X! – Ordena el chico de cabello purpura

El pokemon múrcielo se dirigió rápidamente hacia Starmie y con sus alas lanzo una especie de "X" pero con veneno expulsado de sus alas, por suerte Starmie pudo esquivar el ataque, sino habría sido un ataque fatal.

- ¡Usa rayo! – Ordena Misty seriamente

El pokemon estrella de su cristal comenzó a expulsar un rayo el cual impacto contra Crobat.

- ¡Usa mordisco! – Ordena Syd tranquilo

El pokemon murciélago se acerco rápido hacia Starmie y la mordió como si intentara succionar su sangre, esto causo un gran daño hacia el pokemon estrella.

- ¡Usa rayo de hielo! – Ordena la chica castaña

El pokemon estrella desde su punta comenzó a lanzar un rayo blanco que intentaba impactar al pokemon múrcielo pero la puntería fallaba mucho.

- ¡Continua, no te rindas! – Dice Misty tratando de animar a su pokemon

Después de varios intentos Starmie lanzo un rayo muy grueso el cual impacto contra el pokemon murciélago dejándolo fuera del combate.

- Pero qué diablos… ¿Cómo pude haber perdido? – Se pregunta el chico de cabello purpura asombrado

- Starmie vuelve – Dice la chica mientras devuelve al pokemon estrella de vuelta en su pokebola

- ¡Milotic vamos! – Dice la chica de cabello naranja al liberar al pokemon conocido por ser "el más hermoso de todos"

- ¡Gengar adelante usa hipnosis! – Dice el chico de cabello purpura al liberar al pokemon fantasma

El pokemon fantasma rápidamente después de salir se dirigió contra Milotic la miro directamente y comenzó a hipnotizarla moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro.

- ¿No me digas que vas a hacer uno de los trucos más viejos? – Pregunta Misty sorprendida

- ¡Bien hecho Gengar, ahora usa "come sueños"! – Ordena Syd seriamente

El pokemon fantasma rápidamente desapareció del lugar, Misty se preguntaba a donde había ido, el pokemon estaba dentro de los pensamientos de Milotic, comiendo sus sueños, Milotic se movía de un lado a otro mientras dormía, hasta que Gengar la dejo de molestar.

- ¿Crees que con eso nos podrán derrotar? Milotic usa sonámbulo – Ordena la chica de cabello naranja

¿Cómo funciona sonámbulo? Cuando un pokemon está dormido y usa este ataque puede atacar mientras duerme utilizando algunos de los ataques que tiene, al azar, en este caso Milotic va a atacar con rayo de hielo.

Milotic con su ataque logro congelar a Gengar el cual no se podía liberar, y aunque pudiera no serviría de nada, porque ya había sido derrotado.

- ¡Vuelve! – Ordena el entrenador seriamente

- Creo que no puedo dejar que sigas luchando así – Dice Misty mientras mira dormir a Milotic

- ¡Vuelve! – Dice la chica de cabello naranja mientras devuelve a Milotic de vuelta a su pokebola.

- ¡Quagsire adelante! – Dice la chica de cabello naranja

- ¡Hypno adelante! – Dice el chico de cabello purpura

- ¡Quagsire danza lluvia! – Ordena la chica de cabello naranja

El pokemon azul rápidamente se puso a hacer movimientos raros y después de eso comenzó a llover.

- Que tontería, ¡Hypno usa puño trueno! – Ordena el chico de cabello purpura

El pokemon psíquico se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo hacia donde se encuentra Quagsire y con su puño cargado de mucha electricidad le planto un golpe muy fuerte, pero Hypno se llevo una sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que el ataque no funciono.

- Quagsire es también del tipo tierra, así que los ataques de agua no le afectan ¿Cómo has podido olvidar algo tan básico como eso? – Pregunta Misty sarcásticamente

- Terminemos con esto… ¡Usa surf! – Ordena Misty

El pokemon azul rápidamente comenzó a generar tanta agua como para crear una ola, la cual fue enviada contra Hypno, debido a que el clima lluvioso hace que los ataques de tipo agua aumenten, Hypno fue derrotado, en ese momento Misty regreso a Quagsire y luego libero a Starmie.

- Lo siento, pero si te dejo suelto, serás una molestia, ¡Starmie usa hipnosis! – Dice Misty seriamente mientras el pokemon dormía al entrenador.

- ¡Debo alcanzarlos! – Dice Misty mientras se apresura

Mientras tanto con Ash y compañía.

- Muy bien hemos llegado a las afueras del santuario – Dice Maylene preocupada

Mientras tanto, dentro del santuario.

- ¿Qué dicen los informes? – Pregunta una mujer seriamente

- Jack y Syd no contestan jefa ¿deberíamos buscarlos? ¿Y si pasó algo? – Pregunta un hombre

- Déjalos, ellos podrán arreglárselas solos, no soy una niñera como para estar cuidándolos todo el día, por ahora… concentrémonos en eso – Dice la mujer con una sonrisa tétrica

¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Qué quiere decir con "eso"? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

**- Link94 -**


	33. Batalla en el santuario del lago

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Jack y Syd no contestan jefa ¿deberíamos buscarlos? ¿Y si pasó algo? – Pregunta un hombre

- Déjalos, ellos podrán arreglárselas solos, no soy una niñera como para estar cuidándolos todo el día, por ahora… concentrémonos en eso – Dice la mujer con una sonrisa tétrica

- ¿Qué pokemon buscamos exactamente? – Pregunta una mujer de cabello negro a la "Jefa"

- El pokemon se llama Azelf, es muy importante que encontremos a ese pokemon, es para un cliente destacado – Dice la "Jefa" a simple vista parecía solo una mujer de cabello azul que usa una gabardina negra y unos lentes negros al igual que sus colegas, aun así parece esconder un detalle importante

- ¿En… en serio está bien capturar a ese pokemon? Digo… es un pokemon legendario o sea… sería peligroso capturarlo… - Dice la chica de cabello negro

- Natasha por favor, nosotros somos cazadores pokemon, no podemos tocarnos el corazón al hacer esto, no solo yo la cazadora "J" tengo que mantener una reputación, todos nosotros, aun así… si te quieres retirar eres libre de hacerlo, tu posición como una de las comandantes no cambiara para nada – Dice la cazadora "J" seriamente

- N… No, no me quiero retirar… yo solo decía – Dice la chica tímidamente

- Entonces continuemos con esto – Dice la mujer de lentes mientras avanza

La mujer de cabello azul al parecer presiono un botón de la parte derecha de sus lentes y comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro.

- El sabe que estamos aquí… se esconde muy bien – Dice la cazadora "J" seriamente

- Sentí un movimiento mas al fondo… ¡Vamos! – Expresa la mujer a Natasha y a sus otros tres compañeros.

Mientras tanto con Ash y compañía fuera del santuario los chicos notaron que había otro gran helicóptero como el que Maylene destruyo.

- Dawn, Maylene, Cheren, Bel, será mejor que ustedes entren en la cueva, yo iré a explorar ese helicóptero, me parece muy familiar – Dice Ash seriamente

- Ash… yo te puedo acompañar si quieres – Dice Dawn preocupada

- No es necesario Dawn, no tardare – Responde Ash un poco más tranquilo

- Bien, entonces nos vemos después – Dice Dawn más tranquila

Así los chicos se separaron, por un lado estaba Ash corriendo hacia un gran helicóptero, y por otro lado estaba el grupo formado por los demás, los chicos al entrar al santuario encontraron algo que les molesto, un pokemon azul con una especie de diamante en la frente era perseguido por la mujer de gafas, de pronto algo sorprendió a los chicos la mujer lanzo un rayo con un brazalete que llevaba y con eso convirtió en piedra al pokemon azul, después de eso lanzo una especie de plataforma que cubrió al pokemon con vidrio, para evitar que se dañara.

- Muy bien, misión completada – Dice la mujer con una sonrisa

- Un momento ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Dice la cazadora J al percatarse de la presencia de los chicos

- Eso no importa, ¡Deja a ese pokemon! – Dice Dawn enojada

- Por fin te encontramos – Dice Bel seriamente

- Así es, te hemos estado buscando desde hace mucho – Dice Cheren con su típico rostro serio

- Oh ¿A qué se debe el honor? – Pregunta sarcásticamente la mujer de gafas.

- Eso no importa, lo único importante es que vamos a hacer que pagues por lo que has hecho ¡Cazadora J! – Dice Cheren enojado

- Por todas las regiones se habla de esta persona, conocida por su crueldad con los pokemon, por atraparlos para venderlos a coleccionistas, ¿necesitas algún pokemon raro? Esta persona te lo conseguirá, despiadada, fría, calculadora, es la cazadora "J" – Expresa Bel seriamente

- Vaya me conoces muy bien linda, me halagas, sin embargo preferiría que se quiten de mi camino – Dice la mujer de cabello azul seriamente

- Hasta aquí llegaste cazadora J, yo me encargare de atraparte y enviarte a la cárcel – Dice Maylene seriamente

- En serio… es mejor que no me hagan enojar – Dice la cazadora J un poco molesta

Los chicos se comenzaron a mover para rodearla y tratar de detenerla.

- Jefa, por favor tome al pokemon y váyase n… nosotros nos encargaremos – Dice Natasha tímidamente

- Esta bien, Natasha, Franz, Erik, Melissa, les dejo el trabajo a ustedes, nos veremos ya saben dónde – Dice la mujer mientras toma al pokemon

- Me gustaría quedarme y charlar un poco mas con ustedes, pero preferiría que mis chicos se diviertan, nos vemos – Dice la mujer seriamente para después correr hacia la salida.

- Espera… - Dice Dawn solo para ser interrumpida por una mujer de cabello largo verde, mismo color que el de sus ojos y viste de gabardina.

- ¿Tu eres Melissa verdad? – Pregunta Dawn preocupada

- Así es, al parecer eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba – Dice Melissa seriamente

- Maldita… - Dice Dawn enojada

- Dawn ten cuidado… - Dice Bel antes de ser bloqueada por un joven de cabello negro, ojos azules y al igual que sus otros compañeros viste de gabardina.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Pregunta Bel enojada

- Yo soy Franz, mucho gusto… Prepárate para ser derrotada por favor – Dice el joven con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué tiene de divertido esto? – Pregunta la chica desesperada

- Tu rostro… eso es muy divertido – Responde el joven de cabello negro

- Déjenla – Dice Cheren enojado

- Oye, oye, si tienes que enfrentarte a alguien, ese seré yo, Erik – Dice un joven alto de cabello castaño y de ojos marrones que lleva la misma vestimenta de sus compañeros.

- Son solo niños, déjenlos ir – Dice Maylene preocupada

- Tú tienes otras cosas de que preocuparte, como por ejemplo… YO – Dice Natasha con una sonrisa

- Muy bien entonces… supongo que no nos queda de otra – Dice Dawn seriamente

- Así es… - Dice Bel seriamente

- Ojala Ash estuviera aquí, sería de gran ayuda – Dice Cheren con su típica seriedad

- Yo pienso lo contrario, me alegro que el chico no haya venido – Dice Maylene emocionada

- Chicos, tengan cuidado – Agrega

Del lado de Dawn y Melissa…

- ¡Togepi adelante! – Dice Dawn seriamente

- ¿Togepi? ¿Me estas jodiendo niña? Creí que eras tonta pero esto es el colmo… en fin ¡Houdoom adelante! – Ordena Melissa

- No subestimes a este pequeño, ya ha aprendido muchos ataques, además en los ratos libres, luchamos contra pokemon salvajes, es hora de que vaya al siguiente nivel… ten cuidado que su imagen no te engañe – Dice Dawn enojada

- Como quieras, ¡Houdoom lanzallamas! – Ordena Melissa molesta

El pokemon de fuego comenzó a sacar de su boca mucho fuego, pero fue detenido enseguida por una roca que impacto contra su cara e impidió que continuara con su ataque

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Pregunta Melissa sorprendida

- Se llama desenrollar, te dije que no subestimaras a Togepi – Dice Dawn enojada

El pokemon con picos lanzo otra roca pero más grande la cual golpeo al pokemon de fuego, lanzo una más fuerte que la anterior pero esta fallo

- ¡Usa metrónomo! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon con picos comenzó a mover sus manos de un lado a otro, en ese momento sus manos estaban brillando, después de eso lanzo un golpe muy fuerte que debilito a Houndoom.

- Eso era Puño mareo, metrónomo funciona de la siguiente manera, el pokemon elige uno de los de ataques de cualquier tipo de pokemon, creí que eras débil… pero esto es el colmo – Dice Dawn con ironía al final

En ese momento Togepi comenzó a brillar y a cambiar de forma, está evolucionando.

- ¡Es Togetic! – Dice Dawn emocionada

- Ya sabía que después de ese entrenamiento con los pokemon salvajes y después de ese paseo en la plaza amistad tu evolución estaba cerca, me alegro por ti, ahora combatamos contra estos idiotas – Dice Dawn emocionada

- Esa será una batalla de pokemon voladores, ¡Vamos Spearow! - Dice Melissa molesta

- ¡Usa pico taladro! – Ordena la mujer seriamente

- ¡Usa poder pasado! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul emocionada

La batalla era intensa por un lado venia con rapidez preparando su pico para "taladrar" todo lo que se ponga en su camino Spearow, y por el otro Togetic lanzo una roca la cual choco contra Spearow, los ataques chocaron, pero el ataque de Togetic fue efectivo, debido a la debilidad del tipo volador frente a los ataques del tipo roca

- ¡Termina con híper-rayo! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul

Togetic de su boca rápidamente comenzó a generar una bola de energía que luego fue lanzada contra Spearow logrando con esto derrotarlo.

- Bien hecho Togetic, pero para volver a atacar tendrás que descansar, gracias por todo por ahora regresa – Dice Dawn mientras devuelve a Togetic a su pokebola

- Regresa Spearow – Dice Melissa

- Vaya, sí que me han sorprendido, ese pokemon es realmente fuerte – Dice Melissa molesta

- ¡Vamos Electrike! – Ordena la mujer de cabello verde

- ¡Lopunny adelante! – Dice Dawn emocionada

- ¡Trueno! – Ordena Melissa

- ¡Esquívalo y usa excavar! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon conejo rápidamente evito el ataque, hizo un hoyo y después ataco por sorpresa al pokemon eléctrico.

- Ahora usa ataque rápido – Ordena la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon conejo comenzó a correr para impactarse contra el pokemon eléctrico.

- ¡Usa excavar de nuevo! – Dice Dawn seriamente

Lopunny rápidamente hizo lo mismo que la primera vez, Dawn solo atacaba y no daba oportunidad a su enemigo de defenderse, Lopunny golpeo a Electrike, el cual después de varios golpes, quedo debilitado.

- N… no puede ser, he perdido – Dice Melissa impresionada

- Eso te pasa por subestimarme… puede que sea pequeña, puede que parezca tonta, pero las apariencias engañan – Responde la chica de cabello azul

Mientras la batalla de Dawn y Melissa sucedía al mismo tiempo también ocurría la de Bel y Franz.

- Muy bien niña hiperactiva espero que estés preparada para perder – Dice Franz seriamente

- ¿Hiperactiva yo? Solo tengo mucha energía, eso es todo – Dice Bel molesta

- ¡Servine adelante! – Expresa la chica rubia al liberar al pokemon planta

- ¡Slowbro yo te elijo! – Ordena el joven seriamente

- ¡Toxico! – Ordena Bel seriamente

El pokemon planta lanzo de la boca un liquido purpura en dirección al pokemon de agua, el cual por su lentitud había sido envenenado.

- ¡Demonios, porque siempre tienes que fallarme en momentos como este! – Dice Franz molesto

- ¡Usa llamarada! – Ordena Franz al pokemon de agua.

El pokemon de agua antes de atacar se puso a toser debido al efecto del envenenamiento, después de eso lanzo una gran llama de fuego con la forma de su cuerpo, pero algo no andaba bien, Servine no estaba.

- ¿Dónde demonios esta? – Pregunta Franz sorprendido al no ver al pokemon planta

El pokemon planta salió de una roca y de repente apareció detrás del pokemon de agua.

- ¡Usa energi-bola! – Ordena Bel seriamente

El pokemon planta género una esfera de energía color verde y la impacto directamente en rostro del pokemon de agua, logrando con esto, derrotarlo.

- ¡Vuelve Slowbro! – Ordena el joven molesto

- ¡Magneton adelante! – Ordena Franz

- ¡Usa doble rayo! – Ordena el joven molesto

El pokemon eléctrico rápidamente lanzo un gran rayo el cual impacto directamente a Servine pero no tuvo un efecto muy fuerte

- ¡Danza espada – Ordena Bel al pokemon planta

El pokemon planta comenzó a hacer una especie de danza extraña moviendo sus brazos como si fueran unas espadas, después de esto, el cuerpo del pokemon brillaba un poco.

- Con esto mejorara el ataque – Dice Bel seriamente

- ¡Ahora usa rayo solar! – Agrega la chica rubia

El pokemon planta rápidamente con sus manos género una esfera amarilla y después de un tiempo la libero contra Magneton, logrando con esto derrotar al pokemon eléctrico.

- Diablos… sí que son fuertes – Dice Franz preocupado

- Bien, espero que puedas hacer algo contra esa chica – Dice Franz mientras besa una pokebola

- ¡Muk adelante! – Dice el joven seriamente

- ¡Servine vuelve! – Dice la chica al devolver al pokemon a su pokebola

- ¡Arcanine vamos! – Dice Bel emocionada

- ¡Bofeton lodo! – Ordena Franz

El pokemon purpura con sus manos rápidamente género unas bolas de lodo las cuales fueron lanzadas contra Arcanine, el ataque fue muy efectivo.

- ¡Arcanine lanzallamas! – Ordena la chica rubia

El pokemon de fuego rápidamente lanzo de su boca mucho fuego hacia Muk, el cual se quemo, estaba en llamas.

- ¡Muy bien aprovechemos ahora que están indefensos! – Dice Bel emocionada

- ¡Excavar! – Ordena la chica rubia

Mientras el pokemon purpura se movía de un lado a otro para tratar de apagar sus llamas, el pokemon de fuego lo golpeo desde el suelo y con eso lo derroto.

- Oh que desgracia fui derrotado – Dice Franz con una sonrisa

- Esto es muy sospechoso, es muy fácil derrotarlos – Dice Bel preocupada

Mientras Dawn y Bel luchaban también ocurría la batalla entre Cheren y Erik…

- Adelante Flareon – Dice Erik seriamente

- ¡Dewott yo te elijo! – Dice Cheren

- Esto será complicado, espero poder ganar – Dice Erik preocupado

- ¡Usa toxico! – Ordena el compañero de la cazadora J

El pokemon de fuego se dirigió hacia donde esta Dewott y de su boca lanzo un liquido morado pero fue interceptado por la concha de del pokemon de agua.

- Bien hecho Dewott, tal y como te lo enseñe – Dice Cheren seriamente

- ¡Usa aqua Jet! – Ordena el chico de lentes

El pokemon de agua rápidamente se cubrió con agua y mientras volaba se lanzo contra el pokemon de fuego logrando con esto derrotarlo de una manera muy simple.

- ¿Qué pasa? Todos son muy débiles – Dice Cheren preocupado

- Regresa Flareon – Dice Erik seriamente

- ¡Jynx adelante! – Ordena el joven

- Dewott regresa – Dice Cheren mientras devuelve al pokemon de agua a su pokebola.

- ¡Rapidash vamos! – Expresa Cheren al liberar al pokemon caballo

- ¡Nitro-carga! – Ordena el chico de lentes

El pokemon de fuego comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus patas delanteras y poco a poco aumento la velocidad del golpeteo, después de eso se cubrió de fuego y golpeo al pokemon de hielo directamente, pero no fue derrotado con eso.

- ¡Pistola de agua! – Ordena Erik

El pokemon de hielo de su boca lanzo un chorro de agua contra el pokemon de fuego el cual fue dañado por ese simple ataque.

- Por fin te pones serio, creo que esto no sería divertido pelear si me dejas las cosas fáciles – Dice Cheren seriamente

- ¡Llamarada! – Ordena el chico de lentes

El pokemon caballo rápidamente se lleno con mucho fuego, después comenzó a correr y le lanzo al pokemon de hielo una figura de fuego con su forma, el pokemon de hielo no resistió a este ataque.

- ¡Vuelve Jynx! – Dice Erik seriamente

- Electabuzz adelante

- ¡Puño trueno! – Ordena Erik

El pokemon eléctrico rápidamente cargo su puño para golpear a Rapidash, pero algo lo impidió.

- ¡Rueda de fuego! – Ordena el chico de lentes

El pokemon caballo genero una rueda en todo su cuerpo y con eso se enfrento contra Electabuzz, los ataques chocaron, pero ninguno salió lastimado.

- ¡Bofetón lodo! – Ordena Erik seriamente

El pokemon eléctrico de sus manos comenzó a generar unas bolas de lodo que lanzo contra el pokemon de fuego, causando un gran daño.

- ¡Rapidash ¿aun te puedes levantar? – Pregunta el chico de lentes preocupado

El pokemon de fuego trato de no decepcionar a su entrenador y se levanto.

- Bien, ahora usemos "Infierno" – Dice Cheren con su típica expresión seria.

El pokemon de fuego corrió hacia el pokemon eléctrico y de repente sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo, de repente del suelo salió mucho fuego, esto cubrió y le causo mucho daño a Electabuzz, tanto que lo dejo debilitado.

- Increíble ataque, vuelve Electabuzz – Dice Erik seriamente mientras contempla el rostro serio de Cheren

Mientras tanto con Ash el cual se encuentra dentro del helicóptero de la cazadora J.

- Muy bien este lugar es demasiado grande… Ups ¿Qué es esto? – Se pregunta Ash al ver un cuarto lleno de muchos botones.

El chico se puso a revisar el lugar y de pronto se encontró una tarjeta con información que no se esperaba volver a encontrar.

- Ahora lo recuerdo – Dice Ash mientras mira la tarjeta

¿Qué descubrió Ash? ¿Por qué los comandantes de la cazadora J son tan fáciles de vencer? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

**- Link94 - **


	34. Planes arruinados

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Muy bien este lugar es demasiado grande… Ups ¿Qué es esto? – Se pregunta Ash al ver un cuarto lleno de muchos botones.

El chico se puso a revisar el lugar y de pronto se encontró una tarjeta con información que no se esperaba volver a encontrar.

- Ahora lo recuerdo – Dice Ash mientras mira la tarjeta

- FLASHBACK -

Hace unas semanas cuando Ash, Dawn, Touko y Touya estaban luchando en el helicóptero, Ash trataba de sacarle información a un hombre

- Dime, ¿Para quién trabajan? – Pregunta el chico de pueblo paleta mientras agita el cuerpo de un hombre, después de mucho agitar, saco una tarjeta y en la tarjeta había un apartado donde decía "afiliación", en ese espacio decía "J"

- ¿"J"? ¿Qué diablos es eso? – Se pregunta el chico de pueblo paleta preocupado

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

- Es la misma afiliación… eso quiere decir que ¿pronto conoceré a ese que se hace llamar "J"? – Dice Ash seriamente

En la nave de pronto se escucho que una puerta azoto.

- Me pregunto quién será… - Dice Ash seriamente

De vuelta con los compañeros de Ash, mientras se libraba la batalla de Dawn, Bel y Cheren, también sucedía el combate entre Maylene y la mano derecha de "J" Natasha.

- No sé qué traman, pero es mejor que se detengan, si no quieren pasar un largo rato en prisión – Dice Maylene seriamente

- Eso no nos importa, tenemos los métodos necesarios para salir de prisión, asi que tus amenazas no nos asustan – Dice Natasha con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué relación tienen con el gobierno? – Dice Maylene seriamente

- Es… es… es un secreto – Dice la chica tiernamente mientras saca la lengua y guiña un ojo.

- ¡Basta de niñerías, no tengo tiempo que perder! – Dice Maylene mientras apunta con su Katana a la cara de Natasha

- Entonces ¿Qué esperas? Comencemos a pelear ahora – Dice Natasha seriamente

- ¡Machamp adelante! – Ordena la chica de cabello rojo

- ¡Venomoth vamos! – Dice Natasha emocionada

- ¡Roca afilada! – Ordena la chica de cabello rojo

El pokemon de lucha rápidamente de su cuerpo comenzó a generar una especie de anillos de rocas que cubrían su cuerpo y cuando abrió sus brazos como si fuera una "X" lanzo al pokemon veneno todas esas rocas afiladas, logrando que el pokemon veneno se lastimara una ala y no pudiera volar bien.

- ¡Usa psíquico! – Dice la compañera de la cazadora "J"

Los ojos del pokemon purpura rápidamente se iluminaron y con esto tenía el control total del cuerpo de Machamp, Venomoth golpeaba a Machamp con sus propios puños, pero esto no le causo ningún daño al pokemon de lucha

- ¿Crees que eso va a funcionar? Machamp y yo hemos entrenado para ser los mejores, los más fuertes – Dice Maylene seriamente

- Esto es una burla para mi, "Tajo cruzado" – Ordena Maylene al pokemon de lucha

Machamp rápidamente se lanzo contra el pokemon veneno, cubrió su cuerpo con sus brazos en forma de "X" y rápidamente golpeo al pokemon al abrir de manera brusca sus brazos, con eso logro derrotar a Venomoth

- Vuelve Venomoth – Dice Natasha seriamente

- Vaya, eres fuerte… bueno no me sorprende, es lo que se debe esperar del "ER" ¿No? – Dice Natasha con una sonrisa llena de seguridad

- ¿P… pero que dices? ¿Qué es eso del "ER"? - Pregunta Maylene nerviosa

- No te hagas, sabes muy bien qué es eso – Dice Natasha con un tono de aburrimiento

- Déjate de tonterías y mejor continuemos esta pelea – Dice Maylene molesta

- Si tú lo deseas – Dice Natasha

- ¡Vamos Ludicolo! – Dice la chica de cabello negro

- Machamp vuelve – Dice la chica de cabello rojo

- Breloom vamos – Dice la chica al liberar al pokemon planta

- ¡Espora! – Ordena la chica de cabello rojo

El pokemon planta rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde esta Ludicolo y lanzo una especie de polvo naranja, con esto Ludicolo se durmió.

- ¡Bomba germen! – Ordena Maylene

El pokemon de lucha aprovecho que Ludicolo estaba durmiendo para lanzarle varias bolas de color marrón.

- Sigue así, ¡Ahora usa ultra-puño! – Ordena Maylene

El pokemon planta se lanzo contra Ludicolo y le soltó un fuerte golpe logrando con esto derrotarlo, Ludicolo ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de atacar.

- Vamos ¿Por qué no peleas bien? – Pregunta Maylene molesta

- … -

- ¡Honchkrow adelante! – Dice la chica mientras libera al pokemon cuervo

- ¡Usa ataque ala! – Ordena Natasha

El pokemon cuervo rápidamente se lanzo contra el pokemon de Maylene y le soltó un gran ataque que fue muy efectivo.

- Muy bien ahora que está abajo… ¡Usa roca afilada! – Ordena Maylene emocionada

El pokemon planta rápidamente comenzó a generar unos anillos de rocas muy picudas y se las lanzo al pokemon cuervo con éxito, algunas partes del cuerpo de Honchkrow sangraban y el dolor no permitía que se concentrara.

- ¡Usa Ultra-puño! – Ordena Maylene

El pokemon planta se lanzo contra el pokemon confundido de Natasha, y le soltó un golpe muy fuerte en la cara, con eso basto para derrotar al pokemon siniestro/volador.

Ahí estaban Dawn, Bel, Cheren y Maylene victoriosos, pero algo no andaba bien, se supone con son unos criminales ¿entonces como puede ser posible que hayan sido derrotados tan fácilmente, antes de preguntar algo, Dalia y Misty llegaron para reencontrarse con los chicos.

- ¿Qué diablos están tramando? – Pregunta Maylene molesta

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Responde Natasha como si no supiera nada

- Vamos, dejen de fingir, es más que obvio que están tramando algo, se supone que los criminales son poderosos ¿entonces por qué ha sido tan fácil derrotarlos? – Pregunta Maylene seriamente

- Está bien, es mejor terminar con esta mentira, nos han derrotado fácilmente porque estos no son nuestros equipos, la verdad es que solo luchamos con ustedes porque no queríamos que molestaran a nuestra jefa mientras vuelve al helicóptero – Dice Natasha con una gran sonrisa

- Ahora gracias a que ustedes cayeron en nuestra distracción, ella podrá huir sin problemas – Dice Franz con una sonrisa llena de confianza

- Jajaja – Se ríe Dawn

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso mocosa? – Pregunta Melissa enojada

- Lo que pasa es que… ella no podrá huir fácilmente, porque un compañero fue directamente a su helicóptero – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- ¿Hay otro más? – Pregunta Erik molesto

- Ya veo – Dice Misty con una sonrisa

- Es por eso que no está aquí – Dice Dalia emocionada

De vuelta al helicóptero, un chico de cabello negro esta frente al causante de todo este problema

- Dime… ¿Por qué ese pokemon esta así? – Pregunta Ash al ver a Azelf en forma de piedra y encerrado

- No es de tu incumbencia ¿Por qué no vuelves con tu mami? – Pregunta "J" con una sonrisa

- ¿Tu eres aquella que se hace llamar "J"? – Pregunta Ash seriamente

- Si… ¿Por qué? – Pregunta la mujer un poco molesta

- Porque hace tiempo tuve problemas con tu gente, ellos nos querían quitar un huevo de Togepi – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¡Así que tú fuiste el que arruino esa operación! Dios, maldito niño no sabes cuánto dinero perdí por tu culpa – Dice la cazadora "J" enojada

- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso disfrutas el sufrimiento de las personas a las que les robas sus pokemon? – Pregunta Ash molesto

- ¿Q… que te importa? – Pregunta "J" enojada

- Déjame en paz, tu y esos otros mocosos siempre tratan de darme problemas – Dice la mujer molesta

- ¿Que otros mocosos? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- Un chico de que se hace llamar Touya y una chica que se hace llamar Touko – Dice la mujer molesta

- No sé qué clase de obsesión tengan conmigo, pero… siempre me están diciendo "sabemos que fuiste tú", como si ellos supieran algo de mí – Dice la mujer enojada

- Ya veo, bueno supongo que no puedo dejar que las cosas se queden así como están, no puedo dejar que escapes – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¿En serio? – Pregunta la mujer con sarcasmo

- Solo escucha y observa – Agrega

- Altura, mil quinientos metros – Expresa la mujer

Después de haber dicho eso, el helicóptero comenzó a elevarse, ahora estaban en el aire, un lugar donde, según la mujer nadie podría ayudar a Ash.

- No me asustas con esto – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¡Luchemos! – Expresa el chico de pueblo paleta

- ¿En estas condiciones? – Pregunta la cazadora

- Claro, se ve emocionante – Responde Ash con una sonrisa

- Muy bien, si tanto lo deseas, será la primera vez que derroto a alguien a 1500 metros de altura – Dice la mujer con sarcasmo

- ¡Drapion adelante! – Ordena "J"

- ¡Gible adelante! – Ordena Ash

- ¡Usa veneno X! – Ordena la mujer

El pokemon veneno rápidamente se dirigió hacia el pokemon de Ash y con sus garras en forma de "X" lanzo un liquido purpura que impacto contra el pokemon dragón, aun así no le causo mucho daño.

- Vamos ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? – Pregunta Ash con una sonrisa

- ¡Ataque arena! – Ordena el chico de cabello negro

El pokemon dragón le lanzo al pokemon escorpión tierra en los ojos, eso hizo que el pokemon veneno perdiera la vista y se confundiera

- ¡Usa velo arena! – Ordena Ash

El pokemon dragón rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo con mucha arena después de esto comenzó a brillar.

- Con eso la evasión de Gible aumentara – Dice Ash emocionado

- ¡Usa garra dragón! – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

El pokemon dragón rápidamente se dirigió contra Drapion y con su agarra la cual desprendía un color morado, ataco al pokemon veneno y con eso lo derroto.

- Vuelve Drapion – Dice "J" molesta

- Interesante, supiste usar bien los ataques de Gible, eso me agrada – Dice la mujer seriamente

- ¡Ariados adelante! – Ordena la entrenadora

- Usa chupa vidas! – Ordena la mujer

El pokemon bicho se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Gible, el pokemon bicho comenzaba a preparar sus colmillos para comenzar a succionar la energía del pokemon dragón, pero en un instante el pokemon dragón desapareció.

- Ese es poder del velo de arena – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- ¡Usa carga dragón! – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

El pokemon dragón se elevo y con todo su peso se lanzo contra Ariados causando un gran daño.

- ¡Ariados telaraña! – Ordena la mujer

El pokemon bicho que se encontraba debajo de Gible comenzó a tejer rápidamente una telaraña y con eso logro capturar a Gible.

- ¡Ahora usa chupa vidas! – Ordena "J"

El pokemon araña rápidamente se dirigió contra el pokemon dragón y con sus colmillos comenzó a succionar la energía de Gible, esto hizo que el pokemon dragón se molestara y comenzara a brillar

- No puede ser – Dice "J"

- ¿Está evolucionando? – Se pregunta Ash emocionado

El pokemon dragón fue cubierto cada vez más por un brillo y después de un rato, el brillo se fue pero el pokemon había cambiado, Gible evoluciono en Gabite.

- ¡Asombroso! – Dice Ash emocionado

- ¡Gabite usa furia dragón! – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

El pokemon dragón comenzó a lanzar de su cuerpo una especie de fuego azul, con esto el pokemon bicho había sido derrotado.

- Interesante, ese pokemon es muy bueno, además es muy raro, creo que lo robare y lo venderé a un buen precio – Dice "J" con una sonrisa

- Eso solo sucederá… sobre mi cadáver, nunca permitiré que le hagas algo a mis pokemon – Dice Ash molesto

- Tranquilo cariño, solo lo decía en broma – dice "J" tratando de calmar al chico de cabello negro

- Ahora liberare a mi pokemon estrella – Dice "J" con una sonrisa

- Salamence adelante – Dice la mujer mientras libera al pokemon dragón

El pokemon dragón miro a Gabite con superioridad pero el pokemon de Ash lo miraba enojado, con una mirada desafiante, una mirada que decía, ¡Te derrotare!.

En ese momento la cazadora "J" se subió en la espalda del pokemon dragón

- Esto lo hará más emocionante – Dice "J"

- ¡Lanzallamas! – Ordena la cazadora "J"

El pokemon volador lanzo una fuerte cantidad de fuego, pero el pokemon de Ash, se cubría con una tormenta de arena.

- ¡Carga dragón! – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

Por su velocidad de desplazamiento Gabite, se elevo y con esa mirada llena de odio, cayó con toda su fuerza hacia el rostro Salamence, el cual salió un poco herido.

- ¡Pulso Dragon! – Ordena la mujer

El pokemon dragón/volador de su boca comenzó a generar una esfera de color turquesa se la mando al pokemon de Ash.

- ¡Furia dragón! – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

Por un lado estaba Gabite lanzando una especie de energía azul la cual chocaba con el ataque del pokemon de "J", realmente era una pelea reñida.

- ¡Híper-rayo! – Ordena la mujer

El pokemon dragón de su boca comenzó a generar una esfera de color naranja después fue lanzada en forma de rayo contra Gabite, pero el pokemon dragón logro escapar, sin embargo el ataque dio directamente contra una hélice del helicóptero, el cual ya estaba empezando a descender.

- Supongo que tendremos que posponer esta batalla – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¡Gabite quítale el pokemon que lleva encerrado! – Ordena Ash

El pokemon dragón rápidamente se dirigió hacia la cazadora "J" y tomo rápidamente el frasco donde tenía encerrado a Azelf y se lo entrego al su entrenador, Ash presiono un botón con el cual el pokemon era liberado, el pokemon se tele-transporto a otro lugar.

- ¡Maldito! ¿Sabes el trabajo que me costó capturarlo? – Pregunta "J" enojada

- No y no me interesa – Responde enojado Ash

De repente el helicóptero se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro, Ash regreso a Gabite de vuelta a su pokebola.

- Maldicion, tal vez arruinaste mis planes, pero de algo estoy segura, de aquí no sales vivo, JAJA, nos vemos – Dice la cazadora "J" antes de irse volando en el lomo de Salamence.

En ese momento el helicóptero se movió de forma brusca y eso hizo que Ash cayera del helicóptero por el agujero hecho por el ataque de Salamence.

- _S… supongo que esto… es el fin_ – Dice Ash en sus pensamientos

Eso fue lo último que dijo Ash antes de Desmayarse, después de un rato...

- Está abriendo los ojos – Se escuchaba en una multitud de gente

- ¿Qué paso? – Dice Ash frotando sus ojos

- Escuchamos una explosión y decidimos salir a ver qué ocurrió, estabas cayendo pero alguien te salvo, era Azelf – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- Así que eso paso… lo siento chicos, pero "J" se escapo – Dice Ash preocupado

- No te preocupes Ash… nadie ha podido capturarla desde hace años – Dice Bel preocupada

- Bel… Cheren, quiero que me expliquen algo – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¿Qué relación tienen con la cazadora "J"? – Pregunta Ash seriamente

¿Qué vínculo comparten los chicos de Unova con "J"? ¿Quién será el próximo cazador? Eso y más en el siguiente capitulo

**- Link94 - **


	35. Luz

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Bel… Cheren, quiero que me expliquen algo – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¿Qué relación tienen con la cazadora "J"? – Pregunta Ash seriamente

- Supongo… que a ustedes no les podemos mentir – Dice Bel preocupada

- Antes que nada debemos aclarar algo, Touko, Touya, Bel y yo somos miembros de una especie de "guardia pokemon" a cargo de la profesora Juniper de Unova, no tengo idea de que ocurrió en el pasado, pero Unova no fue siempre la región industrializada que es hoy, por lo que la profesora nos ha contado había un tiempo en el cual el tráfico ilegal de pokemon de Unova era algo común, sin embargo hubo un momento en el cual todo se calmo por decirlo de alguna forma, lo que paso fue que todos esos criminales se fusionaron para ayudar a la cazadora "J" es decir se aliaron con ella, esa mujer se convirtió en la criminal más buscada – Dice Cheren seriamente

- Básicamente la guardia fue creada con ese propósito detener el tráfico ilegal, sin embargo la guardia original desapareció hasta el día de hoy, aproximadamente hace 2 años, un día Touko, Touya y nosotros fuimos a visitar a la profesora Juniper como parte de una excursión, ella nos conto sobre la cazadora "J", el propósito original de nuestra visita a Sinnoh, es obtener información sobre esa mujer, tiene que ser detenida – Dice Bel preocupada

- Vaya nunca me hubiera imaginado eso – Dice Dawn sorprendida

- Que buena idea lo de crear la guardia, espero que la puedan capturar – Dice Misty con una sonrisa

- Interesante – Dice Dalia seriamente

- Ya veo… espero que esto no los haya incomodado – Dice Ash seriamente

- No te preocupes – Dice Bel con una sonrisa

- Bueno… nosotros nos retiramos – Dice Cheren seriamente

- Pero ya es tarde ¿A dónde se dirigen? – Pregunta el chico de pueblo paleta

- Tenemos que llegar a ciudad marina en dos días, Touko y Touya nos esperan – Dice Cheren seriamente

- Bueno, entonces les deseo buen viaje – Dice el chico de cabello negro

- Gracias, nos veremos cuando tengan los ocho cristales – Dice Cheren mientras se despide

- Misty, Dalia, me hubiera gustado platicar mas con ustedes, pero llevamos prisa – Dice Bel decepcionada

- ¡Hasta luego! – Dice la chica rubia mientras alcanza a su compañero de lentes

- Vaya nunca creí que ellos estuvieran aquí por esa razón – Dice Ash mientras se rasca la cabeza

- ¿Qué dicen si buscamos un buen hotel? – Dice Ash emocionado

- ¡SI! – Exclamaban emocionadas las chicas

Los chicos después de instalarse en un hotel junto a un casino, se pusieron cómodos para analizar la pista para llegar al siguiente cristal.

"Y cuando llegues a la orilla al horizonte solo veras ese mismo color… ese color que alberga vida, en este lugar la diversión es algo muy común…"

- Interesante – Dice Dalia seriamente

- Muy bien ¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que se refiere este texto? – Pregunta Ash confundido

- Propongamos ideas – Dice Dawn

- Es simple, el mar es el único lugar que conozco que siempre veras en horizonte – Dice Misty seriamente

- Hay que recordar que al sur de Recávelo hay una playa – Agrega la pelirroja

- El agua es vida… tomemos en cuenta eso – Agrega Misty

- Aunque odie admitirlo, Misty tiene razón, otra cosa que debemos tomar en cuenta es que la playa generalmente es el lugar donde la gente se va de vacaciones – Agrega Dalia

- ¡Decidido entonces mañana nos dirigimos a la playa! – Dice Ash emocionado

Al día siguiente Ash y Dawn acompañados por Misty y Dalia, se dirigían a la playa para el siguiente combate, mientras Ash esperaba a las chicas fuera del hotel decidió dar un pequeño paseo para distraerse, el chico vio un edificio que le intereso.

- "Árcade Heaven" ¿eh? – Dice el chico de cabello negro al mirar el letrero

- Me pregunto si tendrán algún "DJ MAX Technika", hace mucho que quiero jugarlo – Agrega el chico de cabello negro mientras se apresura para entrar al local, pero en ese instante choco con un chico de cabello rubio con bufanda que iba a toda velocidad

- ¿Qué diablos? Eh hombre fíjate bien por dónde vas, tendré que ponerte una multa, tienes que pagar en diez… nueve… ocho… - Dice el chico rubio para después mirar la hora

- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! Tienes suerte de que lleve prisa – Dice el chico rubio para después partir a toda velocidad

- ¿Q… qué demonios fue eso? – Se pregunta Ash al ver al chico desaparecer por el horizonte

- Bueno no importa, ahora podre jugar "DJ MAX Technika" – Dice Ash emocionado

- Ash… ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Pregunta Dawn confundida

- Vamos… es hora de ir por el siguiente Cristal – Agrega la chica de cabello azul

- E… está bien – Dice Ash decepcionado

- No importa, ya jugare la versión "Trilogy" cuando regrese a casa, ahora debo concentrarme en el próximo reto – Dice el chico emocionado en sus pensamientos

Los chicos se dirigieron a la playa la cual estaba llena de gente, decidieron rodear el lugar para ver si lograban localizar al próximo cazador, después de buscar por mucho tiempo los chicos encontraron una parte de la playa vacía, decidieron esperar ahí.

- Estoy segura que es aquí – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

El clima es agradable en estos momentos, unas nubes han tapado el solo y el cabello de los chicos se mueve a un ritmo agradable gracias a un agradable viento.

- Se que me esperaban… - Dice una persona escondida en una roca

- ¡Es hora de que luchen por conseguir este cristal! Lucharan conmigo para… - Dice un chico rubio solo para ser interrumpido por un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de parte de un hombre rubio que usa una especie de chaqueta verde

- ¡Te dije que tenias que presentarme a mí para darle más misticismo! – Dice el hombre rubio molesto

- Pero… ¿Por qué me pegas maldito viejo? – Expresa el chico rubio molesto

- ¡Mas respeto, podría ser tu hermano! – Responde el hombre molesto

- ¡Tu no podrías ser mi hermano, eres mi papa! – Expresa el chico rubio un poco menos molesto

- ¿B… Barry? – Pregunta la chica de cabello azul con una sonrisa

- …Esa voz – Dice el chico rubio

- ¡Dawn! – Expresa el chico rubio mientras se dirige a darle un abrazo a la compañera de Ash

- Tranquilo – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa mientras trata de quitarse al chico rubio

- ¿A dónde estabas? Hace tiempo que no te veo – Expresa Dawn preocupada

- Lo que pasa es que decidí entrenar con mi padre, perdón por no avisarte, pero todo fue tan repentino – Dice Barry con un poco de pena

- ¿Y quiénes son ellos? – Pregunta el rubio al ver a los compañeros de Dawn

- Ella es Misty – Dice Dawn

- ¡Hola! – Expresa Misty con una sonrisa

- Ella es Dalia – Dice Dawn

- ¡Hola! – Saluda la castaña

- Y el es… - Expresa Dawn sin terminar debido a cierta situación extraña

- Tú – Se dicen Ash y Barry al mismo tiempo

- ¡Por tu culpa llegue tarde! – Dice Barry molesto

- ¡Tu evitaste que jugara "Dj max Technika"! – Dice Ash enojado

- Esta bien… es hora de que pagues una multa – Dice Barry más tranquilo

- Ya cállate Barry – Dice su padre

- ¡Hola chicos yo soy Palmer y seré el cazador de esta ocasión! – Dice el hombre con una sonrisa

- Quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por la actitud de mi hijo, a veces es un poco hiperactivo – Dice Palmer con pena

- Por cierto Dawn, es agradable verte… ¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre? – Pregunta el hombre rubio

- Se encuentra de maravilla – responde la chica de cabello azul con una sonrisa

- ¿De dónde los conoces Dawn? – Pregunta Ash curioso

- Ellos viven en el pueblo hojas gemelas, a Barry lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños – Dice la chica de cabello azul con una sonrisa

- Así es, vivimos en el mismo pueblo, pero hoy no es una reunión para recordar el pasado, es una reunión para logren avanzar hacia el futuro, es hora de que luchen por el siguiente cristal, ¡El cristal de la luz! – Dice el hombre de cabello rubio mientras muestra un cristal color amarillo

- ¡Así se habla yo quiero acción! – Expresa Ash emocionado

- ¡Gabite adelante! – Dice el chico de cabello negro al liberar el pokemon dragón

- Wow Gible evoluciono… pero no es el único – Expresa la chica de cabello azul

- ¡Togetic vamos! – Expresa Dawn emocionada

- ¡Mira y observa Barry, este será un gran combate! – Expresa Palmer

- ¡Rhyperior cuento contigo! – expresa el padre de Barry

- ¡Gabite terremoto! – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

El pokemon dragón junto sus brazos y con su poder comenzó a mover la tierra, muchas grandes rocas saltaban y golpeaban al pokemon de Palmer.

- ¡Rompe-rocas contra Togetic! – Ordena el hombre rubio

Rhypherior tomo una gran roca, la partió en muchos pedazos y se los comenzó a lanzar al pokemon volador el cual le costó mucho trabajo esquivar las rocas

- Bien hecho Togetic – Dice Dawn contenta

- ¡Metrónomo! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon comenzó a mover sus manos de un lado a otro hasta que comenzaron a brillar y después de eso una gran ola de agua impacto contra el pokemon de tipo roca.

- Interesante, tienen talento – Dice Palmer emocionado

- ¡Onda certera! – Ordena Palmer seriamente

La mano de Rhyperior comenzó a generar una especie de onda la cual crecía poco a poco y después de eso la impacto contra Togetic

- ¡No togetic! – Expresa Dawn preocupada

- ¡Usa poder pasado! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon azul comenzó a generar una luz azulada que luego se transformo en una roca la cual impacto al pokemon de Palmer.

- Nada mal… pero a ver qué pueden hacer contra esto – Dice el hombre rubio

- ¡Usa rayo! – Ordena Palmer

Rhyperior rápidamente comenzó a crear unas chispas y juntando sus manos se arrojo un gran rayo contra Togetic pero el ataque fue interceptado por Gabite, ya que al ser del tipo tierra los ataques de tipo eléctrico no le hacen el mínimo daño.

- ¡Carga dragón! – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

El pokemon dragón que aun seguía en el aire después de haber recibido el ataque que iba contra Rhyperior junto sus brazos para formar una cruz, una luz purpura comenzó a aparecer en esa cruz, el pokemon dragón con todas sus fuerzas iba a depositar toda su carga contra el pokemon de Palmer, aun así después de lanzar ese fuerte ataque contra Rhyperior, el pokemon de palmer continuaba luchando por evitar que el ataque sea efectivo.

- ¡Furia dragón! – Ordena el chico de cabello negro

- ¡Hoja mágica! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul

Mientras Gabite trataba de ganarle a la fuerza de Rhyperior, al tenerlo tan cerca le lanzo una gran cantidad de una especie de fuego purpura pero no era fuego, era aliento de dragón, el cual se dice tiene muchos gases toxicos, después de eso el pokemon de Palmer comenzó a toser y desconcentrarse, el pokemon dragón aprovecho para terminar con su ataque el cual lanzo contra una roca a Rhyperior pero eso no es todo, Togetic iba a toda velocidad, iba cubierta con muchas hojas las cuales fueron lanzadas contra Rhyperior, logrando con esto derrotarlo.

- No puede ser papa ¿Cómo pudiste perder? – Pregunta Barry molesto

- A veces pasa… ¡Rhyperior vuelve! – Ordena Palmer al regresar al pokemon a su pokebola

- Bien hecho chicos, espero que después de esto aun tengan fuerzas para continuar – Dice Palmer emocionado

Ciertamente los pokemon de los chicos ya estaban cansados, aun así, su instinto guerrero fue más fuerte que su agotamiento.

- ¡Milotic adelante! – Ordena el hombre de cabello rubio

- ¡Pulso dragón! – Ordena Palmer

El pokemon comenzó a crear en su boca una esfera azul que se hacía poco a poco grande y se la lanzo a Gabite dañándolo con éxito

- ¡Diablos! – Dice Ash preocupado

- ¡Usa triturar! – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

El pokemon dragón rápidamente preparo sus colmillos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el pokemon de agua y lo mordió terriblemente.

- ¡Rayo solar! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul al pokemon volador

Togetic para evitar ser interrumpida voló muy alto y cuando regreso tenía sus manos juntas y entre ellas estaba una gran esfera verde la cual lanzo hacia Milotic, el ataque fue muy efectivo.

- ¡Hidrobomba! – Ordena Palmer emocionado

El pokemon de agua lanzo un gran chorro de agua contra el pokemon de Dawn pero fallo debido a que Togetic se movía de un lado a otro.

- ¡Rayo de hielo contra Gabite! – Ordena el hombre rubio

El pokemon de agua lanzo un rayo de color azul que congelaba todo lo que tocaba.

- ¡Excavar! – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

Gabite ataco satisfactoriamente desde el suelo aunque este ataque no daño mucho al pokemon de agua.

- ¡Hoja mágica! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon volador se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el pokemon de agua y le lanzo muchas hojas, las cuales parecían navajas, este ataque sí que fue muy efectivo.

- ¡Ventisca! – Ordeno Palmer un poco apresurado

El pokemon de agua lanzo un rayo al cielo y de un momento a otro una tormenta de nieve muy fuerte comenzó a azotar el lugar y a los pokemon de Ash y Dawn, fue un ataque muy efectivo, llegados hasta este punto tanto el equipo de Ash y Dawn como el Palmer estaban al límite, esta era la última jugada la que decidiría todo.

- ¡Granizo! – Ordena el padre de Barry

El pokemon de agua lanzo otro rayo pero esta vez en lugar de una tormenta de nieve han empezado a caer trozos de hielo.

- ¡Usa Psíquico! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul

Los ojos de Togetic rápidamente comenzaron a brillar y con eso comenzó a controlar el granizo y despues le regreso el ataque a Milotic.

- ¡Garra dragón! – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

Con mucha confianza el pokemon dragón corrió hacia donde estaba Milotic y preparando sus garras se lanzo contra este, plantándole un poderoso ataque, logrando con esto derrotar a Palmer.

- ¡Si lo hicimos! – Expresaban Ash y Dawn al mismo tiempo que chocaban sus "5"

- Bueno, al parecer la suerte estuvo de mi lado – Dice Palmer devolviendo al pokemon de agua

- Gracias Milotic – Agrega mientras mira la pokebola

- Felicidades chicos, muy pocos pueden derrotar a un entrenador tan fuerte como mi papa, después de todo es uno de los Ases del frente de Batalla de Sinnoh – Dice Barry orgulloso

- ¿Frente de Batalla? – Pregunta el chico de pueblo paleta

- Así es el frente de batalla, es un lugar donde te puedes enfrentar a entrenadores muy poderosos, me tomaría mucho tiempo explicarlo pero solo puedo decir que no es un lugar al que cualquiera pueda entrar, aun así ustedes tienen nivel – Dice Palmer con una sonrisa

- Pero no es hora de hablar de esto, ¡Aquí tienen el cristal de la luz! – Dice el hombre rubio mientras entrega el cristal amarillo

- Gracias – Dice Ash contento

- Bueno chicos, aquí está la próxima pista, les deseo buen viaje – Dice Barry con una sonrisa

- ¡Te estaré vigilando Ash! – Agrega antes de marcharse con su Padre

- ¡Adiós chicos, espero verlos algún día en el frente de batalla! – Expresa Palmer al despedirse

- Bien chicas ¿Que dicen si a partir de ahora disfrutamos la ciudad por lo que resta de la semana?

- ¡Sí! – expresan las tres al mismo tiempo

Y así los chicos se divirtieron en el casino, las chicas usaban a Ash para que les ayudara en sus compras e incluso fueron a una piscina, fue una semana divertida pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

- Muy bien es hora de partir pero antes debemos comprar provisiones – Dice el chico de pueblo paleta

Mientras el chico miraba unas latas de verdura alguien le hablo.

- ¡Oye! ¿Eres Ash Ketchum? – Pregunta un cartero seriamente

- Si yo soy Ash – Responde el chico de cabello negro

- Toma… este paquete es para ti – Dice el hombre misteriosamente mientras le entrega el paquete a Ash

- Oye ¿Quién me lo envió? – Pregunto Ash sin recibir respuesta mientras mira el paquete

- Se fue – Agrega el chico de pueblo paleta

Y después de este extraño incidente en el horizonte, Ash y las chicas se dirigían hacia el próximo destino, por sorpresa del destino encima de ellos un Gyarados volaba, sobre él viajaba alguien muy conocido.

- Muy bien Gyarados, es mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos llegar antes de la media noche – Dice Paul seriamente

- Es hora de arreglar cuentas con cierto personaje – Dice Paul seriamente

¿Hacia dónde se dirige Paul?¿Con quién tiene cuentas pendientes? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

**- Link94 - **


	36. Pecado

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

Y después de este extraño incidente en el horizonte, Ash y las chicas se dirigían hacia el próximo destino, por sorpresa del destino encima de ellos un Gyarados volaba, sobre él viajaba alguien muy conocido.

- Muy bien Gyarados, es mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos llegar antes de la media noche – Dice Paul seriamente

- Es hora de arreglar cuentas con cierto personaje – Dice Paul seriamente

- Ahora nos dirigimos a la Zona descanso, en la Bahía Gresca al noreste de Sinnoh – Agrega el chico de cabello purpura

- FLASHBACK -

Hace unas horas en la base del equipo galaxia en ciudad Vetusta…

- Paul, es hora de que cumplas una misión de gran importancia – Dice Cyrus seriamente

- ¿Te interesa? – Pregunta el hombre de cabello azul

- Claro, dígame más – Responde el chico de cabello purpura

- Mira esta foto – Dice Cyrus mostrando la foto de un hombre mayor de aproximadamente cincuenta años con expresión enojada, con cabello blanco

En ese momento Paul se sorprendió al ver esa foto

- Se llama Gerald, el es el anterior campeón de Sinnoh, se que ese hombre ya lo has visto antes, se lo que hizo – Dice Cyrus seriamente

- ¿C… como sabe eso? – Pregunta Paul impresionado

- No te lo tomes de manera ofensiva Paul, pero me gusta saber con quién trabajo, se que en el equipo galaxia hay espías de la liga pokemon y también de los de la armada rebelde, por eso trato de investigar a todos los soldados pero… no puedo, me reconforta mas saber que mis comandantes no me van a traicionar, dime ¿puedo confiar en ti para que te encargues de este hombre?

- Claro señor – responde Paul con tranquilidad

- Esto es necesario Paul, ya todo está preparado para realizar nuestros planes, pero necesitamos crear una distracción para que la liga pokemon no se venga encima de nosotros, este hombre de la foto, un alcohólico, drogadicto, tiene bastante influencia en la "Asociación pokemon de Sinnoh", por esa razón si nos deshacemos de él, ellos estarán ocupados buscando al culpable – Dice Cyrus emocionado

- Ya veo… - Expresa el chico de cabello purpura

- Paul… tu eres como yo, eres reservado, tienes ansias de poder, no dejas que tus sentimientos te controlen, eres de las pocas personas que conozco que podrían hacer de este mundo un lugar ideal, por favor no me defraudes – Expresa el hombre de cabello azul antes de retirarse

- Sí, señor – Responde Paul

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

- Debemos apresurarnos – Expresa el chico de cabello purpura

Después de unas horas de viajar, Paul finalmente llego a la zona de descanso, era aproximadamente la media noche, había una gran luna llena iluminando el lugar, el cual debido a que es muy exclusivo, está casi deshabitado, después de unas horas llego a una gran mansión, era el lugar al cual lo habían enviado.

- Bien, ¡Gengar sal! – dijo en voz baja el chico de purpura en la entrada de una gran mansión, al parecer un poco descuidada, la casa estaba formada por varios pisos, pero el lugar al que él quería entrar se encontraba en el último cuarto, ya que ese era el único lugar que tenia la luz prendida.

- Gengar, encuentra todas las cámaras, y crea una ilusión para evitar que nos vean – Ordena el chico de pelo purpura al pokemon fantasma el cual desapareció al instante

Media hora después de esperar Gengar regreso y el chico entro con mucho cuidado en la mansión, abrió la puerta y corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar al último cuarto en el cual se escuchaba a un hombre maldecir

- Malditos… ojala se pudran – se escuchaba con un tono furioso

En ese momento Paul abrió la puerta y encontró al hombre sentado en su cama, desarreglada mientras sostenía una botella de licor al notar la presencia de Paul se molesto

- ¿Quién demonios eres tu mocoso? – Dice un hombre mayor de cabello blanco

- Tu peor pesadilla – Contesta el chico de cabello purpura

- JAJAJA ¿mi peor pesadilla? Yo he estado en muchos combates, he visto morir a mis compañeros frente a mis ojos, hasta este punto de mi vida dime algo ¿Qué es lo que me vas a hacer para que me asuste? – Pregunta el hombre seriamente

- No pretendo asustarte, simplemente vengo a resolver un asunto contigo – Dice el chico de cabello purpura

- "Eres un maldito cobarde" ¿Recuerdas esa frase de hace seis años? – Pregunta el chico de cabello purpura

- Porque a decir verdad, esa frase nunca se ha ido de mi mente – Agrega Paul

- Contesta esta pregunta, ¿el accidente al que te refieres ocurrió en hojas gemelas? – Pregunta el hombre mayor seriamente

- Así es - Contesta Paul molesto

- Usualmente no recuerdo a todas las porquerías que derroto, pero… ahora mi mente me da la imagen de un niño de cabello purpura que intento atacarme con un cuchillo, pero no recuerdo la razón – Expresa el hombre seriamente para después darle un trago a su bebida

- Eso ahora no es de importancia, realmente solo necesitaba que dijeras eso, para comprobar que eras esa persona que me ha hecho tanto daño, abusando de tu poder como campeón de la liga Pokemon – Dice Paul enojado

- ¿Tu que sabes de la vida mocoso? En esta vida si quieres triunfar debes aplastar a los demás, pero debes tener cuidado, no cualquier estúpido puede jugar con el poder, solo los más inteligentes, solo aquellos que están destinados a ganar, mírame a mí, me doy la gran vida, a pesar de haber sido un terrible bastardo en el pasado – Dice el hombre con una sonrisa tétrica

- No por mucho tiempo – Expresa Paul seriamente mientras saca algo de su bolsillo

- Es hora… de que la justicia divina haga su trabajo – Expresa el chico de cabello purpura seriamente para después cargar una pistola con su boca

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso pequeño? "Eres un maldito cobarde" ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con muñecas, una pistola solo puede ser usada por un hombre – Dice el hombre mayor molesto para después tomar de su bebida

En ese momento Paul hizo algo que dejo al hombre tan impresionado que incluso tiro la botella de su bebida, le había disparado en la mano izquierda

- ¿Decías algo? – Pregunta Paul molesto

- ¡Maldito! – Expresa el hombre con dolor

- ¿Pero que es esta sensación? Se siente tan real, este… este dolor, yo creí que todo esto era producto de mi imaginación, creí que esto era producto de la bebida – Dice el hombre mientras mira a su mano temblorosa que expulsaba sangre

- ¡Una más! – Expresa el chico de cabello purpura con una sonrisa tétrica al dispararle a la otra mano

- ¡Para! ¡Detente! ¡Si continuas con esto me vas a matar! – Expresa el hombre asustado

- Vaya, vaya, después de todo "eres un maldito cobarde" – Expresa Paul irónicamente

- Es mejor terminar esto rápido, me das asco, ni siquiera vale la pena que me divierta contigo – Dice Paul molesto

Fuera de la casa iluminada por esa hermosa luna llena se escucho un fuerte disparo, el cual hizo que los gritos terminaran, mientras tanto el chico de cabello purpura miraba victorioso el cuerpo de su enemigo y simplemente se empezó a reír, después de un rato salió de ese lugar, se llevo la pistola, ya que en realidad las balas tenían sus huellas digitales, con eso era suficiente para mantener a la liga pokemon ocupada, además si dejaba la pistola, eso sería muy sospechoso.

Al día siguiente Cynthia fue al lugar a investigar lo que ocurrió...

- Terrible – Dice la mujer rubia al salir de la escena del crimen

- ¿Qué diablos significa esto? ¿Acaso un acto de venganza? ¿Acaso este es un mensaje contra la liga Pokemon? Dudo que sea eso, no creo que en el mundo haya alguna persona demasiado atrevida como para desafiar a los entrenadores más poderosos de la región – Dice Cynthia seriamente

- Aun así, estas balas nos ayudaran a determinar quién es el culpable – Dice Cynthia seriamente

Paul logro cumplir con esta misión y al parecer la liga ha caído en la trampa puesta por el equipo galaxia que planea algo, este asesinato sin duda tendrá un papel importante sobre el futuro de la región, mientras tanto regresamos con nuestros héroes que caminaban por un bosque para llegar a ciudad Pradera.

- ¿Qué sucede Ash? – Pregunta Dawn preocupada al ver a su compañero el cual caminaba un poco lento.

- Pasa… que por alguna extraña razón no pude dormir bien ayer – Responde el chico de pueblo paleta

- Que lastima Ash – Dice Dalia preocupada

- S… si quieres te puedo cargar – Dice sonrojada

- Gracias Dalia, pero pronto llegaremos, además no me gustaría ser una carga para ustedes – Dice el chico de pueblo paleta caminando un poco mas rápido

- Esta bien – Responde la chica castaña decepcionada

- Mala suerte ¿eh? – Expresa Misty con tono burlón

- ¡Silencio pelo de zanahoria! – Dice la chica castaña un poco molesta

- ¿A quién le dices pelo de zanahoria cerebrito? – Pregunta Misty molesta

- A una niña inmadura que esta frente a mi – Expresa Dalia con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Y tu serás muy madura no? – Pregunta Misty molesta

- Chicas, chicas por favor, no peleen – Dice Ash mientras toca su cabeza

- L… lo sentimos Ash – Dicen las chicas apenadas.

- Mejor olvidemos esto y continuemos con nuestro viaje – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

Y así los chicos continuaron hacia el siguiente destino.

Después de unas horas caminando los chicos llegaron a una gran pradera, y del otro lado había un pantano.

- Ahí está chicas, hemos llegado a Ciudad Pradera – Dice Ash con una sonrisa

- Genial – Dice Dalia emocionada

- Una buena combinación entre un ambiente acuático y uno terrestre, es de mi agrado – Dice Misty contenta

- Había visto esta ciudad en libros pero… no creí que sería tan hermosa de cerca, lástima que ya pasó la época del "Festival Croagunk" – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- ¿Festival Croagunk? – Pregunta Misty desconcertada

- Así es, es una fiesta donde se celebra al pokemon celebre de esta ciudad, "Croagunk" por lo que he leído se realizan concursos con este pokemon y también un baile entre parejas – Dice Dawn un poco apenada

- ¡Que lastima que ya paso! – Dice Ash decepcionado, con ese comentario Ash sorprendió a las chicas, ¿Acaso el quería bailar con alguna de ellas?

- Seguro las comida que dan en ese festival es deliciosa – Dice Ash mientras frota su estomago, después de decir este comentario las chicas caían al suelo al estilo anime

- ¡Bien continuemos con nuestro camino! – Dice Ash seriamente

Por otro lado detrás de unos árboles alguien espiaba a los chicos, era un chico rubio.

- Vaya Ash, eres un idiota si crees que dejare que viajes solo con mi linda Dawn – Dice Barry con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto los chicos pensaban en su siguiente reto.

- Ash, ¿Por qué no lees la siguiente pista? – Pregunta Dawn curiosa pero el chico de pueblo paleta no respondía, al parecer había algo que le molestaba

En ese momento Ash ordeno que lanzara un impactrueno contra un árbol, después de esto salió un chico rubio con marcas de quemadura

- ¡Barry! – Dice Dawn preocupada

- Ups – Dice Ash apenado

- Y… yo no fui mama – Dice Barry desconcertado

- ¡Ash! – Expresa Dawn molesta

- ¡No lances ataques así, es peligroso! – Expresa Dawn molesta

- Barry ¿estás bien? – Pregunta la chica de cabello azul a su amigo rubio

- Mientras estés conmigo… estaré bien – Expresa el chico rubio

- No te preocupes no me ocurrió nada – Expresa Barry con una sonrisa

- _Ahora Dawn se enojara con el_ – Dice Barry en sus pensamientos mientras le brillaba un diente

- ¿Por qué estabas ahí? – Pregunta Ash molesto

- ¿Quién te envió? ¿Acaso te envió Paul? – Pregunta Ash molesto

- ¡Basta ya Ash! – Interviene Dawn

- ¡Nadie lo ha enviado! – Expresa preocupada

- ¡Ahora discúlpate por lo que hiciste! – Dice la chica de cabello azul

- Lo siento – Expresa Ash con poco interés mientras en sus pensamientos estaba enojado por la actitud de Dawn

- Dawn ¿Vienes o qué? Es hora de ir por el siguiente Cristal – Dice Ash seriamente

- ¡Ya voy! – Expresa la chica de cabello azul un poco molesta

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos Barry? – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa provocando que Ash se molestara y continuara caminando

- Vamos chicas – Expresa el chico de pueblo paleta seriamente

- Bien, esta es la siguiente pista – Dice Ash

"_No soy un mar, tampoco un rio, pero tengo agua, además los humanos me temen por ser desconocido y los pokemon me respetan porque han aprendido a vivir, si quieres una pista, tienes que recordar al pokemon planta que come carne_" – Lee Ash

- Es bastante obvio – Dice Misty

- No es un mar pero tampoco un rio, es el pantano, es la opción más segura – Agrega la chica de cabello naranja

- Además, ese lugar es muy peligroso para los humanos, sin embargo los pokemon de ese lugar no corren peligro debido a que ya están acostumbrados – Expresa Dalia seriamente

- El pokemon planta que come carne, se llama Carnivine, y también es originario de los pantanos, debido que esos lugares tienen tan pocos nutrientes, estos pokemon evolucionaron llegando al punto de comer carne para obtener los nutrientes necesarios – Dice Barry seriamente

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces iremos allí! – Expresa el chico de pueblo paleta seriamente

Después de preguntar a la gente oriunda del lugar sobre algún pantano donde la gente pueda estar, los enviaron a una parte no tan peligrosa, la chica de cabello azul encontró a un pokemon de su interés

- Es un Swinub, ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? Bueno, eso no importa, hace mucho que no capturo un pokemon, será una buena oportunidad – Dice Dawn emocionada

- ¡Piplup adelante! ¡Rayo burbuja! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon acuático rápidamente comenzó a lanzar burbujas las cuales impactaron directamente al pokemon tierra el cual comenzó a contraatacar con ventisca, de repente el lugar, los arboles, las plantas se comenzaron a llenar de nieve debido al ataque de Swinub el ataque afecto un poco a Piplup, aun así no lo iban a vencer tan fácilmente

- ¡Hidro-bomba! – ordena la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon acuático lanzo de su pico una fuerte descarga de agua contra Swinub el cual quedo desconcertado, Dawn aprovecho para atacar de nuevo

- ¡Picotazo! – Ordena Dawn emocionada

El pokemon acuático rápidamente se lanzo contra el pokemon tierra y comenzó a picotearlo hasta cansarse, después de un rato el pokemon tierra estaba inconsciente entonces Dawn aprovecho para lanzar la pokebola, la cual se movía de un lado a otro, dejando a todo el público menos al indiferente de Ash con mucha intriga, después de un rato la pokebola dejo de moverse, Swinub había sido capturado, todos menos Ash felicitaron a Dawn, la chica de cabello azul lo miraba preocupada… nunca lo había visto así pero respondió de la misma manera, con indiferencia, después de eso unos arbustos comenzaron a mover lo que provoco que Ash se pusiera en guardia.

- Al parecer es hora de luchar – Dice Ash seriamente

- Olvidemos nuestro enojo por un momento y luchemos en equipo – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- Esta bien – Responde Ash seriamente

¿Quién será el próximo cazador? ¿Se reconciliaran Ash y Dawn? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

**- Link94 - **


	37. El no es mi amigo

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Al parecer es hora de luchar – Dice Ash seriamente

- Olvidemos nuestro enojo por un momento y luchemos en equipo – Dice Dawn con una sonrisa

- Esta bien – Responde Ash seriamente

En ese momento un hombre con una máscara y con pantalones azules apareció.

- Diablos, estos lugares nunca cambian – Expresa el hombre con mascara mientras trata de limpiar sus botas

- Hola – Dice Dawn confundida

- Hola – Expresa el hombre mientras continúa limpiando sus zapatos

- ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunta Ash preocupado

- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Crasher Wake y soy el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Pradera – Expresa el hombre con una sonrisa

- Ya veo… ¿entonces usted no es la persona que nos entregara el próximo cristal? – Pregunta Ash decepcionado

- Claro que sí, yo soy el que les entregara el cristal de los pantanos – Expresa el hombre más tranquilo

- ¡No me subestimen solo porque uso una máscara! – Expresa el hombre mientras toma una pokebola

- ¡Floatzel adelante! – Ordena Crasher Wake al liberar al pokemon acuático

- ¡Pikachu adelante! – Expresa Ash emocionado

- ¡Lopunny adelante! – Expresa la chica de cabello azul al liberar al pokemon conejo

- ¡Pikachu electro bola! – ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

El pokemon rápidamente de su cola comenzó a generar una esfera de color amarillo que soltaba chispas y la lanzo contra el pokemon de agua.

- ¡Usa rapidez! – Ordena Crasher Wake con una sonrisa

El pokemon acuático comenzó a lanzar de su cola unas estrellas que chocaron contra la bola eléctrica de Pikachu dando como resultado un brillo que iluminaba el lugar

- No creíste que sería fácil derrotarme ¿o sí? – Pregunta Crasher Wake emocionado

- Claro que no, si las cosas fueran así, entonces no tendría sentido estar luchando – Expresa Ash emocionado

- ¡Trueno! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon conejo con mucha velocidad se dirigió hacia donde estaba Floatzel y lanzo una gran descarga contra el pokemon de agua, el ataque fue muy fuerte, aun así el pokemon acuático se levanto

- ¡Colmillo hielo! – Ordena Crasher Wake impresionado

El pokemon acuático rápidamente se dirigió contra Pikachu y mordió su cola, logrando congelarla.

- ¡Impactrueno! – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

El pokemon eléctrico se dirigió hacia donde estaba Floatzel y le lanzo una descarga un poco menor que la de Lopunny pero aun así muy fuerte, Floatzel casi no se podía mover.

- ¡Terminemos con cola de hierro! – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

Aun con hielo en la cola, Pikachu se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde esta Floatzel y con mucha fuerza golpeo su cabeza con su cola, logrando con eso derrotar al pokemon acuático y destruir el hielo que tenia por el efecto del colmillo hielo.

- ¡Bien hecho chicos! – Dice Crasher Wake felicitando al equipo de Dawn y Ash mientras regresa a Floatzel a su pokebola

- ¡Quagsire adelante! – Ordena Crasher al liberar a un pokemon de aspecto extraño

- ¡Bomba fango! – Ordena el hombre con mascara

Rápidamente Quagisire se lanzo hacia donde estaba Pikachu y de la boca comenzó a lanzar bolas de fango que impactaron al pokemon eléctrico, el ataque fue efectivo

- Es rápido – Dice Ash impresionado

- ¡Ataque rápido! – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

El pokemon amarillo comenzó a correr a toda velocidad y con mucha fuerza golpeo el estomago del pokemon acuático.

- ¡Puño mareo! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon conejo comenzó a cargar su puño y a toda velocidad se dirigió hacia la ubicación de Quagsire, con mucha fuerza le planto un golpe en la cara, logrando con esto confundirlo

- ¡Cola de hierro! – Ordena el chico de cabello de negro

El pokemon eléctrico comenzó a cargar su cola la cual cambio de color amarillo a un color metálico brillante y golpeo al pokemon acuático con intensidad

- ¡Portazo! – Ordena el hombre de la mascara

El pokemon acuático rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba el pokemon conejo y con su cola le soltó un fuerte golpe

- ¡Patada salto! – Ordena la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon conejo corrió tan rápido como pudo se elevo y desde el aire preparo una fuerte patada que dio directamente en la cabeza de Quagsire, con esto fue suficiente para derrotarlo.

- Diablos – Expresa Crasher Wake

- Vuelve Quagsire – Ordena

- ¡Es hora de usar a mi ultimo pokemon! ¡Gyarados adelante! – ordena el hombre con mascara

- ¡Furia dragón! – ordena Crasher Wake

El pokemon volador comenzó a perseguir a los pokemon de Ash y Dawn con una especie de fuego azul, el ataque casi los alcanza, por suerte Gyarados se canso antes de terminar.

- ¡Pikachu impactrueno! – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

El pokemon lanzo una descarga eléctrica al pokemon gigante, este ataque fue muy efectivo debido a que Gyarados tiene doble debilidad a los ataques eléctricos por ser del tipo volador y agua.

- ¡Trueno! – Ordena la chica de pueblo paleta

Nuevamente el pokemon conejo como hizo con Floatzel lanzo una fuerte descarga eléctrica, pero Gyarados supo moverse y se elevo demasiado alto.

- ¡Salmuera! – Ordena Crasher Wake

El pokemon volador desde su posición lanzo una bola de agua al aire que después se convirtió en lluvia pero no era una lluvia de agua cualquiera, era agua salada, esto afecto a los pokemon debido a sus heridas, las cuales al tener contacto con agua salada empiezan a escocer.

- ¡Onda trueno! – Ordena la chica al pokemon conejo

Rápidamente Lopunny lanzo una pequeña descarga eléctrica que dejo inmóvil al pokemon azul.

- Bien creo que es hora de terminar con esto – Expresa Ash seriamente mientras sube un poco su gorra

- Tacleada de voltios – Ordena el chico de cabello negro

Mientras Gyarados caía Pikachu comenzaba a cargar su cuerpo con mucha electricidad y antes de que el pokemon acuático callera y se impactara en el suelo Pikachu lo golpeo con ese fuerte ataque, y eso fue suficiente para derrotarlo.

- ¡Lo hicimos! – Dice Dawn emocionada

- Si – Dice Ash de manera contraria

- Bien hecho chicos, tomen esto, es el cristal de los pantanos – Dice Crasher Wake al entregar un cristal de un color verde combinado con marrón

- Gracias – Dice el chico de pueblo paleta al tomar el Cristal

- Y aquí tienen la siguiente pista – Dice el hombre de la mascara al entregar un papel

- Gracias – Expresa la chica de cabello azul al recoger el papel

- Bueno yo me retiro, tengo muchas cosas que en hacer en el gimnasio – Dice el hombre de la mascara

- ¡Nos veremos otro día! – Dice Crasher Wake al irse del lugar

- Supongo que es hora de irnos – Dice Misty con una sonrisa

- Deberíamos buscar un hotel – Dice Dalia seriamente

Después de conseguir el séptimo cristal los chicos se dirigieron a buscar un hotel, y su semana transcurrió de manera peculiar, por un lado teníamos a Dawn pasando mucho tiempo con Barry, y por el otro teníamos a un Ash amargado porque hace tiempo no podía dormir, realmente tenía un problema pero no lo quería contar, un día antes de partir hacia el próximo destino fue a comprar como cada la semana la Shonen Jump, tal vez eso ayudaría a que mejorara su ánimo, ese mismo día encontró a Dawn y a Barry de manera muy cercana, sin embargo el simplemente no hizo caso y paso de largo, realmente le parecía estúpido que ella siguiera enojado con él, aun así el no iba a ceder ante la presión, el no iba a rogar, realmente el chico de pueblo paleta tenia suerte según el ya que mientras mas rápido obtenga el siguiente Cristal mas rápido terminaría este molesto viaje y viendo como las cosas van, lo mejor sería regresar a Kanto, por fin el día de continuar con el viaje llego, Barry se despidió según el, porqué tenía que volver a entrenar con su padre.

- Nos veremos luego Dawn – Dice Barry mientras abraza a la chica de cabello azul

- Esta bien, cuídate mucho, recuerda que estamos en contacto – Dice la chica de cabello azul con una sonrisa

- Misty, Dalia nos veremos luego – Dice Barry con una sonrisa

- Cuídate – Dice Misty con una sonrisa

- ¡Ten cuidado en el camino! – Dice Dalia con una pequeña sonrisa

- Ash… nos veremos luego – Dice el chico rubio mientras le da la espalda al chico de cabello negro

- _Ahora Dawn, será solo mía_ – Dice Barry en su mente

- Bien continuemos con el camino – Dice Ash mientras se apresura

Las chicas solo lo siguieron, después de unas horas decidieron descansar, mientras tomaban agua escucharon una voz conocida por la mayoría

- No seas pesado, ya te deje cargar mi mochila, por ahora no creo que pueda hacer más por ti – Dice una voz femenina

- Vamos Blue, ten una cita conmigo – Dice un chico castaño desesperado

- Esa voz… - Dice Ash preocupado

- ¡Escóndanse! – Dice el chico de pueblo Paleta mientras se esconde detrás de un árbol

- ¿Pero qué dices Ash? Solo es mi hermano Gary – Dice Dalia sorprendida por la actitud del chico de pueblo paleta

- Escuche voces – Dice Gary mientras ponía atención al lugar

El chico castaño rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban Ash y sus compañeras, primero reviso detrás de un árbol.

- Mira lo que me encontré aquí, no esperaba encontrarte aquí Ash – Dice Gary con una sonrisa burlona

- Créeme de todas las personas en el mundo, tú eras la ultima que esperaba encontrarme – Dice Ash decepcionado

- No seas tan duro – Dice Gary con pena

- ¡Hola hermanito! – Dice Dalia mientras se dirige a ver a su hermano

- ¡Dalia! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en Sinnoh? – Pregunta el chico castaño

- Vine a viajar con tu futuro cuñado, solo eso – Dice Dalia con mucha seguridad

- ¿Cuñado? ¿Cuál? – Pregunta Gary en tono burlon

Al chico de cabello negro esto solo le parecía un espectáculo y le molestaba, por lo cual decidió caminar hacia otro lugar.

- Amargado – Dice la chica de cabello azul

- Hola Blue ellas son Dalia y Misty – Dice la chica de cabello azul mientras presenta a las otras compañeras de viaje

- ¡Hey tu! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! ¿Por qué no vienes acá y me explicas porque últimamente te portas muy mal conmigo? ¿Por qué eres tan indiferente?, desde hace unos meses estas así – Dice Gary molesto

Ante este comentario el chico de pueblo paleta detuvo su caminata y volteo a ver a Gary con unos ojos llenos de enojo y dijo…

- Si eres tan inteligente ¿Por qué no lo deduces tu? ¿O acaso la frase "El no es mi amigo" no significa nada para ti? – Pregunta el chico de pueblo paleta molesto

Esto impacto a todo el mundo ¿De dónde provino esta frase? ¿De quién? Después de esa declaración Ash se fue corriendo del lugar y llego hacia un lago, y se comenzó a cuestionar varias cosas

- ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo con mi vida? Dawn ya no me quiere, he perdido a alguien que creía un buen compañero, y encima todavía esta esa maldita promesa que no me deja dormir – Dice el chico de pueblo paleta mientras admira una pokebola

Mientras tanto con los chicos…

- Gary… ¿Qué significa eso? – Pregunta Dalia molesta

- Preferiría no contar el origen de esa frase – Dice Gary seriamente

- ¡Dilo – Dice la hermana de Gary más molesta

- Esta bien – Responde el chico castaño con indiferencia.

- FLASHBACK -

Hace unos meses en pueblo paleta antes de que Ash se mudara del lugar, un chico de cabello negro corría a toda velocidad.

- Debo encontrarlo – Dice Ash apresurado

- ¡No va a creer lo que me paso! – Dice el chico de cabello negro contento

Después de mucho correr en un parque encontró a Gary con una chica, el chico de cabello negro se dirigió rápidamente hacia Gary el cual platicaba con una chica que le sonreía mucho.

- ¡Hey Gary! – Dice Ash emocionado

- Oh, ahora no – Dice Gary preocupado

- ¿Quién es el cariño? – Pregunta la chica

- Gary no vas a creer lo que me paso en el videojuego que me prestaste – Dice el chico de cabello negro emocionado

- ¿Videojuegos? Todavía haces esas cosas de niños pequeños Gary, que decepción yo creí que eras una persona más madura, pero me equivoque – Dice la chica mientras trata de irse del lugar

- Espera, no entiendes, yo no conozco a ese chico, ¡El no es mi amigo! - Dice Gary mientras alcanza a la chica

- Gary… ¿Pero qué dices? – Pregunta el chico de cabello negro mientras trata de alcanzar a Gary

- ¡Déjame en paz, yo no te conozco, Tú no eres mi amigo! – Expresa seriamente Gary antes de retirarse

Eso destrozo al chico de cabello negro

- Gary… ¿Por qué? – Se preguntaba Ash confundido ante lo que hizo Gary

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

Después de esto el ambiente quedo en silencio hasta que una chica castaña lo rompió con algo no muy agradable, un sonido de un golpe, una cachetada, Dalia le había soltado una cachetada a Gary

- ¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto? Después de todo lo que él hizo por nosotros ¿Así le pagas? ¿Negando su amistad? Creí que eras un maldito egoísta, pero no creí que llegarías hasta este extremo – Dice Dalia decepcionada

- ¡Lo siento! ¡No creí que esto sería tan grave! – Dice Gary con miedo, cuando su hermana se enoja es de cuidado

- Vas a ir, y le vas a pedir perdón ¿Entendiste? – Expresa Dalia molesta

Mientras esa discusión ocurría Ash estaba tranquilo descansando solo, o por lo menos es creía.

- Pronto los problemas terminaran, después de conseguir mi licencia de entrenador viajare por muchas regiones y me olvidare de todo lo malo que me ha pasado hasta ahora, ¡Quejándome no resuelvo nada! – Dice Ash un poco mas emocionado

- Pobrecito, pero ni siquiera conseguirás la licencia de entrenador, tu viaje llego hasta aquí – Dice una chica de cabello rojo que sostenía una paleta

- ¡T... tu, eres del equipo Galaxia! – Dice Ash mientras tira la pokebola que sostenía

La chica rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ash, lo abrazo por atrás y le dijo

- ¿Quieres de mi paleta? – Dice la chica de cabello rojo con un tono seductor

- ¡Pues te jodes, es mía! – Dice tiernamente mientras lame su paleta

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunta el chico de cabello negro.

- FLASHBACK -

Hace unos días en una base del equipo galaxia en las montañas, Mars se encontraba con su jefe

- Ya llego – Decía una secretaria

- Háganla pasar – Ordena Cyrus

- Bien "J" ¿Para qué nos citaste a Mars y a mí? – Pregunta Cyrus preocupado

- Cyrus, me gustaría que te encargaras de este mocoso, ya va dos veces que arruina mis planes, por su culpa no pude atrapar al tercer pokemon del lago – Dice la cazadora "J" preocupada mientras Cyrus miraba una foto que le había entregado la cazadora "J"

- ¡Ash Ketchum! ¡Este maldito mocoso! ¡Nunca creí que sería una amenaza! – Dice Cyrus molesto

- Supongo que ahí entro yo – Dice Mars mientras chupa su paleta

- Así es – Dice la cazadora "J"

- ¡Mars, captura y envíalo al lugar donde mandamos a todas las molestias que nos causan problemas! ¡Envíalo a "House of pain"! – Dice Cyrus molesto

- Si señor – Responde la chica de cabello rojo

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

- Vengo a llevarte a un lugar del cual nunca saldrás, no intentes nada, hay varios soldados escondidos aquí, quiero que escuches lo que te digo, realmente te va a convenir este trato – Dice Mars con una sonrisa

Después de unos minutos Ash con una mirada seria se dirigió de vuelta con los chicos los cuales lo veían preocupados por la actitud del chico de pueblo paleta, cuando Gary iba a pedirle disculpas el pidió que se callara, solo para decir.

- ¡Gracias, ha sido muy agradable viajar con ustedes! – Dice Ash seriamente

Antes de que dijeran algo los chicos, Ash hizo algo que ellos no creían que haría.

- ¡Pikachu a todos! – Ordena el chico de pueblo paleta

El pokemon eléctrico rápidamente comenzó a atacar a los compañeros de Ash, primero fue Misty, luego Dalia, después Gary, a Blue también le toco y al final, era el turno de Dawn.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta la chica de cabello azul preocupada

- Esto es lo mejor – Dice Ash seriamente antes de atacar a Dawn y dejarla inconsciente

- Supongo que… no quedaba de otra – Expresa el chico de pueblo paleta seriamente

¿Qué le ha pasado a Ash? ¿Cuál era el trato? ¿Qué es "House of Pain"? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Por fin entramos a un arco que quería escribir desde hace mucho, espero que salga tal y como me lo imaginaba.

**- Link94 - **


	38. ¡La prisión volcánica!

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta la chica de cabello azul preocupada

- Esto es lo mejor – Dice Ash seriamente antes de atacar a Dawn y dejarla inconsciente

- Supongo que… no quedaba de otra – Expresa el chico de pueblo paleta seriamente

Es misma noche los chicos despertaban confundidos…

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunta Dalia confundida

En eso Dawn recordó lo que Ash hizo antes de desaparecer…

- Ash… - Dice Dawn preocupada

- Es cierto, el nos ataco – Expresa Gary sorprendido

- Me pregunto porque, nosotros no le hicimos nada – Dice Misty preocupada

En ese momento los chicos corrieron por todo el lugar tratando de buscar al chico de cabello negro, pero era inútil no había rastro de el

- ¿Encontraron algo? – Pregunto Gary cansado

- Nada – Responden Dalia y Dawn

- ¡Miren lo que encontré! – Expresa Misty mientras mostraba una pokebola

- ¡Un pokemon de Ash! ¿Creen que tenga algo de información sobre la ubicación de Ash? – Pregunta Blue preocupada

En ese momento de la pokebola salió el pokemon psíquico de Ash, Kadabra y usando sus poderes metió a todos los chicos dentro de una ilusión creada por recuerdos.

- ILUSION DE KADABRA –

- Vengo a llevarte a un lugar del cual nunca saldrás, no intentes nada, hay varios soldados escondidos aquí, quiero que escuches lo que te digo, realmente te va a convenir este trato – Dice Mars con una sonrisa

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Piensas que me rendiré tan fácil? – Pregunta Ash molesto

- Escúchame bien chico, no importa cuánto luches, tienes dos opciones, la primera es que aceptes venir con nosotros de manera pacífica – Dice Mars con una dulce sonrisa

Eso sorprendió a Ash

- O tienes la opción de luchar, ser derrotado y aun así te llevaremos pero escucha esto, si escoges esta opción nos encargaremos de eliminar a tus amigos frente a ti, así es, los mataremos, tu más que nadie sabes de lo que somos capaces ¿no? – Pregunta Mars seriamente

- Así que no seas estúpido, ¿No quieres que le pase algo a tus amigos verdad? Entonces ven con nosotros por las buenas, si lo haces, te puedo jurar por quien quieras que ellos no saldrán dañados, pero para evitar eso también debes hacer algo – Dice Mars con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – Pregunta Ash molesto

- Debes… simular que los atacas – Dice Mars seriamente

- ¿Por qué debo hacer eso? – Pregunta el chico de pueblo paleta

- Porque de esta forma pensaran que eres un traidor y por esa razón no te seguirán y no se meterán en peligro, se que estas en una encrucijada pero… ¿Qué prefieres que ellos estén bien y te recuerden como un traidor o que vayan en tu búsqueda y terminen muertos? – Pregunta Mars

- _Realmente es una decisión difícil, pero…_ - Pensó el chico de pueblo paleta

- Lo hare – Responde Ash con un tono apagado

- FIN DE LA ILUSION –

Después de eso los chicos se quedaron impresionados no sabían que decir…

- Increíble, ahora tiene sentido el que no se haya deshecho de nosotros – Dice Misty asombrada al ver la nobleza de Ash

- El puso nuestra seguridad ante la suya – Dice Gary impresionado

- Pobre Ash… se sacrifico por nosotros – Dice Dalia

- Este chico… es demasiado noble, eres un estúpido Gary – Expresa Blue

- Ash… Ash… Me siento la peor persona del mundo, lo desprecie tanto, y aun así el se preocupo por todos – Dice Dawn triste

- Yo no sé ustedes… – Dice Dawn seriamente

- ¿Eh? – Se preguntaron los chicos

- Pero yo no voy a permitir que esto termine así, desde que comenzamos el viaje, Ash siempre se ha preocupado por mí, y ¿Cómo se lo pague yo? – Pregunta Dawn enojada

- Alejándome de él solo por un pequeño accidente – Dice Dawn seriamente

- Está decidido aunque me cueste la vida, yo voy a buscarlo, lo rescatare, y le pediré una disculpa – Dice Dawn entusiasmada

En ese momento los chicos dejaron las caras tristes y las cambiaron por unas caras llenas de emoción y entusiasmo.

- Vamos por el – Dice Gary seriamente

- No me gusta deberle nada a nadie… y a él le debo una gran disculpa – Agrega el chico castaño

- ¡VAMOS! – Expresaban los compañeros de Ash

Mientras tanto Ash iba atado viajando en un helicóptero, junto a él estaba Mars custodiándolo para evitar que intentara alguna estupidez.

- ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? – Pregunta Ash molesto

- Al norte de Sinnoh, a una región llena de montañas, y por supuesto volcanes, cerca del monte corona para ser más exactos – Expresa Mars con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? ¿Me van a arrojar a un volcán? – Expresa el chico de cabello negro

- Digamos que si y que no – Expresa Mars mientras abraza un oso de peluche

- ¿Qué diablos significa eso? – Pregunta el chico de pueblo paleta confundido

- Lo sabrás… en cuanto lleguemos – Expresa la chica de cabello rojo con una tétrica sonrisa

- ¿Por qué demonios siempre estas sonriendo? ¿Acaso te divierte el sufrimiento ajeno? – Pregunta Ash molesto

- Claro que si cariño, me encanta el sufrimiento ajeno, pero no te enojes por favor, no te ves lindo cuando te enojas – Dice la chica de cabello rojo tiernamente mientras abraza al oso de peluche

- ¿Quién eres? Tu actitud es muy extraña – Pregunta Ash seriamente

- Yo soy Mars y seguro te sorprenderá esto, pero yo soy del pueblo hojas gemelas – Dice la chica de cabello rojo

- Decían que soy una gran estudiante, se podría decir que mi fuerte son los números, pero realmente siempre me aburrían, cuando el jefe me encontró me dijo que si me unía al equipo Galaxia yo encontraría mucha diversión… y así fue como encontré mi lado sádico y a la vez mi habilidad era bien aprovechada por un hombre que tiene unas ambiciones muy altas – Dice Mars un poco más tranquila

- Interesante… eres del mismo pueblo que mi compañera – Dice Ash impresionado

- Oye… quiero darte las gracias – Expresa el chico de pueblo paleta seriamente

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta la chica de cabello rojo

- Porque si otro comandante hubiera venido por mi entonces mis amigos no estarían a salvo, te lo agradezco de corazón en serio – Expresa el chico de cabello negro

- Eres muy extraño, primero estas molesto conmigo y ahora me agradeces – Dice Mars con una sonrisa

Una semana después habían llegado a su destino, tardaron mucho porque hicieron paradas en muchos lugares… mientras tanto cerca del monte Corona, los compañeros de Ash viajaban en metro con tal de encontrar a su compañero

- ¿Dawn estás segura de que Togetic detecto el olor de Ash por aquí? – Pregunta Gary seriamente

- Claro que si, además Kadabra también sintió su fuerza psíquica por aquí, su cuchara apunta hacia el norte, no tenemos porque dudar de él, es uno de los pokemon más cercanos de Ash – Expresa Dawn seriamente

- En estos momentos no podemos dudar – Dice Blue seriamente

- Así es… Dalia y Gary tengo una gran duda sobre ustedes y Ash – Pregunta Dawn seriamente

- ¿Cuál es Dawn? – Pregunta Dalia seriamente

- Hace unos días cuando nos encontramos con Gary, le diste un gran sermón y dijiste lo siguiente "Después de todo lo que él hizo por nosotros" ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunta la chica de cabello azul

- Bueno esa historia es sobre el pasado que tenemos con Ash, como bien sabrás, al igual que nosotros Ash es originario de pueblo paleta, todo comenzó cuando Ash y Gary tenían siete años y yo nueve…Pueblo paleta hace 4 años, era un lugar poco habitado Yo y Gary nunca conocimos a nuestros padres, siempre vivimos con nuestro abuelo, al ser un científico muy respetado siempre estaba metido en sus experimentos y pocas veces pasábamos tiempo juntos, pero cuando lo hacíamos era genial, él quería que los dos nos convirtiéramos en grandes científicos y por eso siempre estábamos estudiando, nunca salíamos, solo estábamos en casa estudiando, a decir verdad en esos tiempos Gary y yo competíamos para ver quién era el mejor, por supuesto siempre ganaba yo, esto creo diferencias y rencor entre los dos, por lo menos eso fue hasta después de que apareció "El" – Dice Dalia seriamente

- Un día Yo decidí escapar al jardín con el propósito de "Observar Pokemon", pero en realidad salí a jugar con los pokemon que veía – Expresa Gary seriamente

- Fuera de mi casa un chico de cabello negro, me observaba… - Agrega el chico castaño

- FLASHBACK –

- Hola – Dice un chico de cabello negro

- Hola – Responde el chico de cabello castaño

- ¿Cómo te llamas? Nunca te había visto por aquí – Expresa Gary

- Yo me llamo Ash – Responde el chico de cabello negro mientras sostenía una pelota

- ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo? – Pregunta el chico de cabello negro con una sonrisa

- Claro ¿A que jugamos? – Pregunta el chico castaño

- Juguemos con la pelota, juguemos futbol – Expresa el chico de cabello negro

Ash le explico lo básico del futbol o por lo menos lo que Ash entendía sobre el futbol a Gary, después de eso jugaron unas cuantas horas, se divirtieron, rieron, se enfadaban, se reconciliaban, pero al final del día algo era seguro, Gary había encontrado a un amigo, el quería seguir jugando pero llego "la molestia"

- Gary ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Vuelve a la casa es hora de cenar! – Expresa Dalia molesta

- Lo siento Ash, tengo que irme ¿Jugaremos mañana? – Pregunta el chico castaño

- Claro que si… ¡Amigo! – Expresa el chico de pueblo paleta con una sonrisa

- _Amigo ¿Eh?... es una palabra genial_ – Pensó Gary

- ¡Adiós! – Se despide el chico castaño para volver a su casa

- Te estuve observando todo el día, ¿Qué hacías allí? Sabes muy bien que al abuelo no le agrada que salgamos – Dice Dalia molesta

- Estaba jugando con mi amigo Ash – Responde Gary enojado

- ¿"Amigo"? No digas tonterías, mejor vamos a cenar – Expresa Dalia seriamente

Después de eso Gary ceno en silencio, unos días después le conto a su abuelo sobre su nuevo amigos y sobre si podía invitarlo a su casa.

- ¿Qué dices abuelo? El es genial – Pregunta Gary emocionado

- No lo sé Gary, dame razones para darte permiso – Expresa el Profesor Oak

- Para empezar porque Ash es genial, abuelo también leí en un libro, que para que un niño se desarrolle de forma correcta debe convivir con otros, además últimamente mis estudios van mejor que nunca, ¡Anda abuelo di que si! – Expresa Gary emocionado

- Ciertamente tus notas han mejorado, supongo que si… puedes invitarlo… te lo mereces – Expresa el profesor Oak mientras acaricia el cabello de su nieto

Ese mismo día en la tarde… Ash jugaba con Gary en su casa

- Gary, tu casa es genial – Expresa el chico de cabello negro

- No es para tanto – Responde Gary

En ese momento una chica arrogante entro, para molestar a su hermano menor…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Dalia? – Pregunta Gary molesto

- Solo vengo a mostrarte mi superioridad, ¡Mira esto, 10 en matemáticas! – Expresa Dalia con una gran sonrisa mientras sostiene un papel

- Eso no es nada, hace unos días obtuve un 10 en ciencias pokemon – Expresa el chico de cabello castaño mientras presume un papel

Los hermanos se peleaban solo por una calificación mientras un chico de cabello de negro observaba y su actitud comenzaba a cambiar.

- ¡BASTA! – Dice Ash mientras toma los papeles

- Ash… - Expresa Gary impresionado

El chico de cabello negro rompió los dos papeles, logrando con esto impresionar a Gary y por supuesto enfadar a Dalia.

- ¡Ya se murieron! – Expresa el chico de pueblo paleta mientras tira los restos de los papeles

- ¿Qué demonios haces? – Pregunta molesta Dalia

- Los destruí porque ustedes no deben pelear – Dice Ash seriamente

- U… ustedes son hermanos, no deberían pelear – Dice Ash triste

- ¡Vete de aquí, eres molesta! – Expresa el chico de cabello negro molesto

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esto en mi propia casa? – Pregunta Dalia molesta

- No importa si esta es tu casa o no… Gary es mi amigo, y yo… yo… ¡Lo protegeré! – Expresa Ash seriamente impresionando a todos

- ¡Algún día seré el mejor entrenador y cuando eso pase yo tendré el poder necesario para proteger a las personas que quiero! – Expresa Ash seriamente

- ¿P… por qué? – Pregunta Dalia la cual estaba en el suelo de rodillas por la impresión

- Simplemente porque los amigos hacen eso, dime… ¿Tu eres una amiga o una enemiga? – Expresa Ash con una sonrisa

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

- Después de eso, la relación entre nosotros y Ash creció, pero algo tenemos que agradecerle, desde ese momento comprendí cual era mi papel, comprendí que como hermana mayor mi responsabilidad es cuidar a Gary, desde que lo conocimos hemos dejado de pelear – Expresa Dalia con una pequeña sonrisa

Mientras tanto Ash era encaminado por Mars, los dos chicos estaban en los que parecía una cima de una montaña, pero en realidad era la orilla de un cráter volcánico.

- ¿Q… que es eso? – Pregunta el chico de pueblo paleta al observar en el centro del volcán una isla, en esa isla se encuentra una especie de castillo con varias torres, el volcán se encontraba rodeado con muchos "Charizard" que volaban con tranquilidad listos para aniquilar lo que sea, algunos se sumergían en la lava con tranquilidad.

- ¡Esto es "House of Pain" o "Casa del dolor"! ¡Es la Prisión volcánica!, donde los criminales más temidos de Sinnoh, los opositores políticos, los enemigos del equipo galaxia son encerrados – Expresa Mars con una sonrisa

- ¿E… este lugar puede hacer erupción? – Pregunta Ash un poco asustado

- Claro que si, la prisión ha sido construida en un volcán activo, hecha con piedra volcánica, se necesitaron de muchas vidas para construirla, tiene el mejor sistema de seguridad, dime… ¿Crees que en el mundo haya algún idiota se le ocurre escapar?, lo único que le sucederá al que intente eso, será una horrible muerte – Expresa Mars con una gran sonrisa

- Eso… definitivamente es el infierno – Dice Ash preocupado

Después de esa pequeña reseña uno de los tantos Charizard del lugar transporto al chico de cabello negro y a su vigilante, Mars, después de llegar Mars llevo a Ash hasta el último cuarto de la torre más alta de todas las del castillo, en una celda oscura al parecer había alguien…

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunta un prisionero molesto que estaba sin camisa colgado con unas cadenas

- ¡Es tu nuevo compañero! – Expresa Mars seriamente

- ¡Ni se te ocurra matarlo! – Expresa Mars enojada

- Eso… es algo que no te puedo asegurar… jeje – Expresa el prisionero

¿Quién se encuentra en esta celda? ¿Qué hará Ash para sobrevivir en ese horrible lugar? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

**Esto se empieza a poner interesante, veamos que hace Ash para salir de esta ¿o hasta aquí llego su viaje? **

**- Link94 - **


	39. Revuelta

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

Después de esa pequeña reseña uno de los tantos Charizard del lugar transporto al chico de cabello negro y a su vigilante, Mars, después de llegar Mars llevo a Ash hasta el último cuarto de la torre más alta de todas las del castillo, en una celda oscura al parecer había alguien…

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunta un prisionero molesto que estaba sin camisa colgado con unas cadenas

- ¡Es tu nuevo compañero! – Expresa Mars seriamente

- ¡Ni se te ocurra matarlo! – Expresa Mars enojada

- Eso… es algo que no te puedo asegurar… jeje – Expresa el prisionero

En ese momento de manera brusca Mars encerró a Ash, el chico de cabello negro no tenia más remedio que conformarse, mientras tanto el compañero de celda de Ash lo miraba con una tétrica sonrisa.

- Nos vemos chicos malos, me gustaría acompañarlos pero tengo una reunión importante, adiós – Expresa la chica de cabello rojo con una dulce sonrisa

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – Pregunta el chico de pueblo paleta

- Nada, oye chico quítame estas cadenas – Dice el hombre de cabello largo color purpura

- ¿Con que? – Pregunta Ash molesto

- En un rincón debe haber unas llaves, por favor búscalas – Dice el hombre más tranquilo

El chico de cabello negro rápidamente se puso a buscar unas llaves, las encontró debajo de una caja que se encontraba en una esquina, donde Ash puso su mochila, rápidamente en cuanto las encontró desato al pobre hombre encadenado el cual le pregunto.

- ¿Por qué me has desatado? ¿Acaso no paso por tu mente que podría asesinarte? – Pregunta el hombre seriamente

- No – Responde Ash seriamente

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta el joven de cabello purpura el cual amarraba su cabello con un lazo

- ¿Qué sentido tendría matarme? Los dos estamos encerrados, compartimos el mismo destino – Expresa Ash tranquilamente mientras se sienta en la caja donde se encontraban las llaves

En ese momento el joven de cabello purpura cambio su expresión seria por una pequeña sonrisa

- Supongo, que eres de confianza – Expresa el joven de cabello purpura

- Me llamo Reggie – Dice el joven mientras extiende su mano

- Yo soy Ash Ketchum – Expresa Ash mientras saluda al joven de cabello purpura

- ¿Tu eres Reggie "el rebelde" no? – Pregunta el chico de cabello negro sorprendido

- Así es… me alegro que me conozcas – Dice Reggie con una sonrisa

- Pero yo también se quién eres – Expresa el joven de cabello purpura

- ¿C… como sabes de mi? - Pregunta el chico de cabello negro

- Porque… alguien me ha contado de ti, alguien muy cercano – Expresa Reggie mientras se sienta en una cama

- ¿Quién? – Pregunta Ash desconcertado

- Es alguien muy cercano a mí… mi hermano Paul – Responde Reggie tranquilamente

Mientras tanto, Dawn y los otros compañeros de Ash llegaron un área llena de arboles pero detrás de eso había una gran llanura llena de volcanes.

- ¿Estás segura que es por aquí Dawn? – Pregunta Gary seriamente

- Así es, Kadabra me ha indicado que es por aquí – Responde la chica de cabello azul.

- Bien supongo que es hora de encontrar algo que nos ayude a localizarlo – Expresa Dalia seriamente

- Andando – Expresa Blue seriamente

Los chicos continuaron hacia el primer volcán que encontraron, cerca de allí encontraron a una persona que vestía con un uniforme raro, Dawn lo reconocía, era un soldado del equipo galaxia pero antes de hacer algo escucharon la conversación que el soldado mantenía con otra persona con ayuda de los poderes psíquicos de Kadabra.

- Así es, el ultimo prisionero es el chico de cabello negro, Ash Ketchum que ordeno señor, la comandante Mars logro traerlo sin mucho esfuerzo - Dice el soldado seriamente

- ¿Sobre las ejecuciones? Se tenía planeado que todos los prisioneros serian ejecutados la siguiente en unas semanas, pero la actividad del volcán está aumentando bastante, como si algo le preocupara, mejor dejemos que la naturaleza haga su trabajo y que se encargue de todas esas molestias – Expresa el hombre fríamente

- No puede ser – Dice Misty preocupada

- ¿A… Ash será? – Pregunta Dawn triste antes de soltar una lagrima

- Tranquila Dawn, evitaremos que eso ocurra – Dice Blue mientras trata de consolar a su amiga

- Esperen, ahora me encargo de este tipo – Expresa Gary seriamente

En ese momento el chico castaño se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el soldado del equipo galaxia

- ¡Exeggutor usa hipnosis! – Ordena el chico de cabello castaño mientras libera al pokemon planta el cual rápidamente hipnotizo a ese soldado.

- Muy bien, ahora tu nos dirás el lugar a donde se llevaron a Ash – Expresa Gary seriamente

De vuelta con Ash…

- ¿Tu hermano? – Pregunta Ash sorprendido

- Así es, el es mi hermano y aunque casi no lo veo, procuro que se encuentre bien, normalmente nos comunicamos una o dos veces por semana, pero últimamente no he podido saber de el debido a que como puedes notar… me capturaron – Expresa Reggie con una sonrisa

- Ya veo, ¿el no te cuenta todo verdad? – Pregunta el chico de pueblo paleta seriamente

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Pregunta Reggie preocupado

- Porque el intento matar a una amiga, May, y también robo un museo – Expresa Ash molesto

- Intente detenerlo… pero escapo – Expresa el chico de pueblo paleta resignado

- Así que… lo que me dijo era mentira, el me dijo que ya había cambiado y que ya había dejado de robar, pero veo que solo me mintió – Expresa Reggie molesto

- Ash… tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que está haciendo, ojala no se meta en problemas – Expresa Reggie seriamente

- Tengo unas preguntas – Expresa Ash

- ¿Qué hace el ejército rebelde? ¿Quiénes son tus otros camaradas? – Pregunta Ash

- No te puedo decir eso tan fácilmente – Expresa Reggie un poco menos animado

- ¿Por qué no? Te demostré que puedes confiar en mí cuando te solté de esas cadenas, puedes jurar que lo que me digas no se lo diré a nadie, es una promesa de hombres – Expresa Ash haciendo énfasis a la última frase

- … - Reggie cambia su expresión casi seria por una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Promesa de hombres eh? Bien, el objetivo del ejército rebelde o como le decimos en clave "ER" es destruir el gobierno y la liga pokemon – Expresa Reggie seriamente

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta Ash sorprendido

- Porque el gobierno no ha hecho las cosas muy bien últimamente, hay crisis, hay inestabilidad, corrupción, y teniendo a los perros de la liga pokemon ellos tienen asegurado el control absoluto de la región, nadie se podría oponer a los 8 líderes de gimnasio los cuales tienen la función de entregar medallas a los entrenadores, pero también tienen la obligación de cuidar el pueblo o ciudad donde su gimnasio se encuentra y de sus alrededores, en caso de que ocurra algo la elite 4 actuara… pero yo no les tengo miedo, con mis camaradas no tengo nada de que temer – Expresa Reggie seriamente

- ¿Quiénes son tus camaradas? – Pregunta nuevamente el chico de pueblo paleta

- Dudo que los conozcas pero te hablare de ellos – Expresa Reggie más calmado

- El primero de ellos se llama Nando, el es una persona despreocupada y parece un trovador pero detrás de esa apariencia tranquila se encuentra un hombre lleno de ideales, un hombre en busca de la paz que el mundo necesita – Expresa Reggie con una sonrisa

- Un momento… yo conozco a ese hombre, lo conocí cuando participe en el concurso de ciudad corazonada – Expresa Ash sorprendido

- ¿Conociste a Nando? Entonces supongo que también conociste a Trevor, el tiene cabello blanco, parece serio pero en realidad es muy tímido, el no es muy bueno luchando pero compensa todo eso con su gran inteligencia con las computadoras gracias a él hemos obtenido información muy relevante que nos ha ayudado, es por eso que casi no duerme – Expresa Reggie contento

- Si lo recuerdo, nunca creí que fuera alguien tan importante – Expresa Ash impresionado nuevamente

- Y la ultima, es una chica que practica artes marciales, tiene cabello color rosa, se llama Maylene y puede parecer un poco ruda, pero en el fondo es una chica un poco tímida, o por lo menos se pone así siempre que la veo, aun así es increíblemente fuerte, ella es una líder de gimnasio por lo tanto a ella la tenemos como espía de la liga, al igual que Trevor es una magnifica fuente de información, y fuera de esto ella y yo compartimos el mismo vinculo junto con Trevor y Nando, somos amigos – Expresa Reggie contento

- Genial, eso lo importa al final… la amistad – Expresa Ash con una sonrisa

Tres días después Ash se encontraba en un área donde los reclusos podían perder el tiempo, el chico de pueblo paleta vio que tres Charizard molestaban a otro, el chico de pueblo paleta decidió aplicar su justicia

- ¡Déjenlo en paz! – Expresa Ash molesto tratando de ayudar al pokemon de fuego

En eso los Charizard miraron al chico de cabello negro con unos ojos llenos de molestia pero Ash no les temía el les devolvió una mirada peor, una mirada llena de odio, llena de enojo, llena de tristeza… los pokemon se miraron unos a otros y después se marcharon un poco intimidados los tres…

- ¿Estás bien? Pregunta Ash tratando de acariciar a Charizard

El pokemon mordió su mano y el chico expreso…

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – Pregunta Ash calmado haciendo que a Charizard le salga una gota de sudor al estilo anime

- No soy comestible, a decir verdad ni siquiera yo tengo de comer ¿Por qué no bajas al bosque y traes algo de fruta? – Expresa Ash mientras se recargaba en una pared

Al pokemon no le pareció mala la idea y bajo al bosque y trajo varias manzanas, bananas, algunas fresas y zarzamoras.

- Muy bien Charizard, esto se ve bueno – Expresa el chico de pueblo paleta antes de morder una manzana

Así los dos comieron, se relajaron y Charizard se quejaba de que Ash casi se comía todo y no le dejo mucho…

- Tranquilo… tranquilo… la próxima yo te invitare, claro si es que salgo de aquí – Expresa Ash mientras trataba de tranquilizar al pokemon de fuego

Acaso… ¿Ash hizo un nuevo compañero?

- Nos vemos luego… cuida que esos Charizard no te molesten… - Expresa Ash mientras se aleja para encontrarse con su compañero de celda

- Interesante… lograste hacer amistad con uno de los Charizard del lugar e incluso lograste asustar a otros – Dice Reggie contento

- ¿Y qué tiene de especial? – Pregunta Ash un poco desconcertado

- En la celda te lo explico – Responde Reggie

En la celda…

- Es importante el hecho de que te hiciste amigo de uno de ellos, generalmente son seres muy orgullosos, y la mayoría atacan a los prisioneros y a veces hasta los asesinan sin compasión, pero cuando tu les mostraste coraje ellos huyeron, me parece muy interesante todo esto, creo que tendrías el potencia para derrotar a su líder – Expresa Reggie emocionado

- ¿Quién es el líder? – Pregunta Ash seriamente

- Es un "Charizard Shiny", es un Charizard negro, pero él se encuentra escondido en alguna cueva cerca del cráter – Expresa Reggie emocionado

- ¿Y de que nos serviría derrotarlo? – Pregunta Ash

- Ese Charizard es el guardián de la prisión, gracias a su liderazgo si alguno de los prisioneros intenta escapar es atacado en grupo por este Charizard y sus "subordinados" si lo derrotamos podríamos hacer una revuelta junto con todos los prisioneros y escapar – Expresa Reggie emocionado

- Ya veo… suena interesante – Expresa Ash emocionado

- Bien… lo haremos – Agrega el chico de pueblo paleta

En otro lugar…

- Es en esa montaña – Señala el hombre del equipo galaxia

- Ya veo, nos gustaría desatarte pero… no queremos que nadie le avise a los del equipo galaxia que estamos aquí así que… - Expresa Gary antes de tirar el teléfono del hombre y pisarlo

- Debemos darnos prisa… - Expresa Blue seriamente

- Vaya, ese hombre sí que es persistente, al menos logramos sacarle la información en tres días, al ritmo en el que íbamos creí que ese hombre se suicidaría o algo por estilo, ya saben como hacen los soldados al ser capturados, creo que se muerden la lengua – Expresa Misty un poco más relajada

- Vaya zanahoria no creí que supieras de esas cosas – Expresa Dalia en tono burlon

- Déjame en paz – Responde Misty un poco molesta

- Chicas, no es momento de pelear, ahora debemos concentrarnos en otra cosa – Expresa Dawn con una sonrisa

- _¡Ash… espéranos, ya vamos por ti, no dejaremos que cargues con esta culpa tu solo!_ – Pensó Dawn

De vuelta con Ash y Reggie…

- Y esto es lo que vamos a hacer – Dice Reggie después de explicarle el plan al chico de pueblo paleta

Al día siguiente a las 5 de la mañana Reggie y Ash se levantaban, debido a que las personas que eran encerradas ahí estaban destinadas a morir por alguna erupción o por el calor, no había guardias solo había algunos vigilantes que se pasaban de vez en cuando Reggie y Ash aprovecharon esto para empezar con la revuelta, primero al salir de su celda comenzaron a correr por todos las celdas y comenzaron a hacer un alboroto el cual despertaría a los prisioneros, todos ellos estaban tan molestos por eso, debido a que previamente Ash y Reggie abrieron todas las celdas los prisioneros lograron salir con facilidad y comenzaron a perseguir a Ash y Reggie hasta llegar al área donde Ash conoció al Charizard que salvo.

- Bien, el plan está hecho – Expresa Reggie emocionado al ver llegar a los prisioneros

- Ahora el problema será calmarlos – Expresa Ash preocupado

- Tranquilo, ellos aceptaran nuestra propuesta, te lo juro, "Es una promesa de hombres" – Expresa Reggie con una sonrisa

Por otro lado en la base del volcán los compañeros de Ash trataban de subir el lugar para rescatarlo pero antes de llegar a la mitad del volcán cerca de ahí, alguien se dirigía.

- Como lo pensé, las sospechas eran ciertas Ash y Reggie provocaron un alboroto – Expresa Jupiter preocupada

- Por eso les dije que teníamos que venir, esto se puede poner feo – Expresa Mars un poco preocupada

- ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar la prisión volcánica sin algún guardia? – Expresa Saturn molesto

- ¿Acaso tengo que resolver todo yo? – Pregunta el joven de cabello azul molesto

- No te enojes… - Expresa Mars mientras abraza al joven de cabello azul

- ¿Cómo no quieres que enoje? Esto es peligroso – Exclama Saturn preocupado

- Shhh – Expresa Mars mientras calla con su dedo Saturn

- Todo estará bien, nosotras lo resolveremos – Dice Mars con una sonrisa junto con Jupiter

- Bueno… eso espero – dice el joven de cabello azul más relajado

Mientras tanto en la prisión con todos los criminales reunidos para golpear a Reggie y Ash, había unos dos o tal vez hasta dos mil quinientos prisioneros, estaban a punto de decir algo hasta que Reggie se puso serio y les dijo

- ¡Tranquilos! Los he convocado porque los necesito, así que escuchen con atención – Dice Reggie seriamente dejando a todos los criminales más relajados

¿Qué dirá Reggie? ¿Peleara Ash con los comandantes del equipo galaxia o con el Charizard negro? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

**- Link94 - **


	40. Buscando la libertad

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

Mientras tanto en la prisión con todos los criminales reunidos para golpear a Reggie y Ash, había unos dos o tal vez hasta dos mil quinientos prisioneros, estaban a punto de decir algo hasta que Reggie se puso serio y les dijo

- ¡Tranquilos! Los he convocado porque los necesito, así que escuchen con atención – Dice Reggie seriamente dejando a todos los criminales más relajados

- Escuchen bien porque solo lo diré una vez – Expresa Reggie seriamente

- Todos estamos aquí por razones sin sentido, nadie nos vigila, nadie nos cuida, ¿Y qué es lo que hacemos? – Pregunta Reggie tranquilamente

- Perder el tiempo – Nada – No lo sé – Se escuchaba entre los internos

- Resumiendo, nos quedamos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, ellos nos tratan como si nuestra vida no importara, como si no fuéramos humanos, yo no sé ustedes, pero aun tengo un objetivo que cumplir y además seria patético si muriera en esta prisión, tal vez cometimos errores en el pasado, pero realmente muchas de ellas no son comparadas con lo que pasamos aquí, debemos destruir las barreras, debemos destruir esta prisión, en el mundo hay dos tipos de personas, los que se conforman y los que luchan, ustedes ¿Ustedes qué tipo de personas son? – Pregunta Reggie emocionado

- ¿Y cuál es el plan? – Preguntaba un prisionero

- Antes de ser capturado aquí, los informes de inteligencia, me informaban que los pokemon que nos quitaron a todos antes de entrar están escondidos en alguna bodega escondida en la prisión, debemos encontrar ese lugar y tomar lo que nos pertenece, en cuanto tengamos a nuestros pokemon, podremos tener el control total de la prisión pero no será fácil, ya que seremos atacados por los subordinados del Charizard negro, pero no se preocupen no estaremos solo, este chico está con nosotros – Dice Reggie señalando a Ash

El chico de pueblo paleta solo salto de la impresión al ser nombrado mientras los prisioneros exclamaban

- ¿Ese mocoso? - ¿Qué tiene de especial? - ¿Qué hace aquí? Solo es un pequeño – Pobre pequeño – Sonaba entre la multitud

- ¡El!, señoras y señores él es nuestra clave para ganar, el es la prueba de que las futuras generaciones son bastante prometedoras, además el se hizo amigo de uno de los Charizard del lugar, también debo señalar que el aun tiene sus pokemon – Dice Reggie con una sonrisa

- Asi es, yo aun tengo mis pokemon, esa chica llamada Mars no me los quito, ella pensó que Reggie sería peligroso por eso dejo que me quedara con dos pokemon pero con ellos es suficiente, con esos pokemon que tengo, nos abriremos paso hacia donde se encuentra la bodega, no pierdan la esperanza, debe haber algún mapa del lugar que nos muestre la ubicación de la bodega donde se guardan las pokebolas – Expresa el chico de pueblo paleta tranquilamente

En ese momento alguien llego…

- ¡Charizard que bueno verte! – Expresa Ash mientras se acerca al pokemon de fuego el cual le regreso el saludo

- Voy a necesitar tu ayuda amigo, si lo haces te prometo mucha comida – Expresa el chico de cabello negro mientras acaricia la cabeza del pokemon de fuego el cual expulso una llama hacia el cielo como si estuviera emocionado

- Voy a tomar eso como un sí – Expresa el chico de pueblo paleta

- ¿Puedo contar con ustedes? – Pregunta Reggie seriamente

En ese momento el lugar fue invadido por el silencio hasta que poco a poco los prisioneros comenzaron a gritar entusiasmados

- Muy bien, ha llegado la hora de salir de aquí, Ash… ve por tu mochila, en 5 minutos comenzamos – Expresa Reggie entusiasmado

Mientras tanto Dawn, Dalia, Blue, Gary y Misty escalaban el volcán donde la prisión se encuentra.

- Demonios, siento que nunca vamos a llegar – Expresa Dawn preocupada

- Si nos apresuramos podríamos llegar por lo menos esta noche – Expresa Gary

En ese momento dos personas bajaron de un helicóptero, eran soldados del equipo galaxia como la mayoría de los soldados del equipo galaxia su cabello es de color turquesa, lo único que los diferencia es que uno es un joven de ojos marrones y su acompañante es una chica de ojos azules.

- Ustedes… ¿Qué quieren? – Expresa

- Nos enteramos que algo está ocurriendo en la prisión y veníamos a detener eso, pero resulta que encontramos con unos pequeños problemas – Expresa el soldado de ojos marrones

- Sabemos que son compañeros del chico problemático que llego recientemente, de aquí no pasaran – Expresa la chica de ojos azules

- ¡Continúen! Yo me quedare a pelear con ellos – Expresa Blue seriamente

- Yo también los enfrentare – Expresa Misty un poco molesta

- ¿Están seguras? – Pregunta la chica de cabello azul

- Nunca he estado más segura – Expresa Misty mientras toma una pokebola

- ¡Adelante, lo importante es tomar ventaja! – Expresa Blue

- Gary… - Dice Blue un poco preocupada

- ¡Por favor… tengan cuidado, sobre todo tu Gary… no me gustaría que te pasara algo! – Expresa Blue preocupada

- No te preocupes Blue, yo me encargare de que no le suceda nada a Dawn y a mi hermana, volveré y cuando regrese me veras con mi amigo – Dice Gary con una sonrisa

- ¿Cuidarme? – Pregunta Dalia impresionada

- Conociéndote se que al final te voy a terminar cuidando yo – Dice Dalia en un tono divertido

- Hermana… ¿Podrías confiar en mí por lo menos alguna vez? – Expresa Gary un poco desanimado

- ¡Suerte chicas! – Expresa Dawn con una sonrisa

- ¡Vamos dejen la cursilería y peleen! El hecho de que nos dejen peleando con ustedes no quiere decir que podrán hacer de las suyas, en el camino encontraran a otros de nuestros camaradas, y también los comandantes principales vienen en camino, así que lo más seguro es que ustedes también terminen como su amigo – Expresa el soldado seriamente

- No seremos derrotados, eso te lo puedo asegurar – Expresa Gary

- ¡Vamos! – Dice el chico castaño antes de marcharse con Dawn y Dalia

- Yo me encargo del creído – Expresa Blue

- ¿Creído? – Se pregunta el soldado del equipo galaxia

- Está bien, yo me encargo de la señora – Dice Misty con una sonrisa burlona

- ¡No soy una vieja! – Expresa la chica del equipo galaxia molesta

- ¡Mejor comencemos con esto! – Dice la chica

- ¡Muk vamos! – Ordena la chica de ojos azules

- ¡Starmie cuento contigo! – Expresa la chica de cabello naranja al momento de liberar al pokemon psíquico y acuático

- ¡Gas venenoso! – Ordena la chica del equipo galaxia

El pokemon purpura rápidamente de su boca comenzó a exhalar un gas de color purpura.

- ¡No te lo permitiré! – Expresa Misty seriamente

- ¡Rayo hielo en su boca! – Ordena la chica de cabello naranja

El pokemon estrella de mar de su punta superior lanzo un rayo de color azul que congelo la boca del pokemon purpura, Misty creía que podría atacarlo ahora sin problemas pero se sorprendió cuando el hielo que estaba en la boca del pokemon purpura se derritió debido.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunta Misty impresionada

- ¡Toxico! – Ordena la chica de ojos azules

El ataque estaba a punto de impactar a Starmie pero por suerte pudo esquivarlo aun así el pokemon purpura continuaba lanzando una especie de masa purpura por todos lados.

- ¡Psíquico! – Ordena Misty

- ¿Qué intentas? – Pregunta la chica el equipo galaxia confundida

- ¡Controla esa masa Toxica! – Ordena Misty seriamente

El pokemon estrella rápidamente junto todas esa masa purpura y comenzó a manipularla logrando con esto crear una gran masa de color purpura.

- ¡Lánzalo! – Expresa Misty seriamente

El pokemon acuático lanzo la gran masa toxica pero no golpeo a Muk.

- Jajaja fallaste – Expresa la chica del equipo galaxia

- ¿Quién dijo que el ataque iba hacia Muk? – Pregunta Misty seriamente

- ¿¡Que! – Responde confundida la chica de ojos azules

La gran masa toxica provoco que se hiciera un gran agujero debido la toxicidad.

- ¡Manipula a Muk con psíquico! – Ordena Misty

El pokemon estrella rápidamente tomo al pokemon purpura el cual estaba confundido de lo que ocurría.

- ¡Lánzalo al agujero! – Ordena la chica de cabello naranja.

El pokemon estrella rápidamente lanzo al agujero al pokemon de tipo veneno el cual aun después de recibir un fuerte golpe aun se movía.

- ¡Rápido, usa Surf! – Ordena Misty emocionada

Detrás del pokemon estrella comenzó a aparecer una gran ola la cual rápidamente lo alzo y como si sus movimientos guiaran a la ola, esta fue lanzada en el agujero donde se encontraba Muk.

- No puede ser – Expresa la chica del equipo galaxia preocupada

El agujero donde estaba Muk se lleno y ahora parecía una laguna, después de un tiempo el pokemon purpura salió a la superficie debilitado, fue un ataque muy duro.

- ¡Muk regresa! – Ordena la chica del equipo galaxia!

- ¡Vamos, saca tu siguiente pokemon! – Expresa Misty en tono desafiante

- ¡Mightyena adelante! – Expresa la chica de ojos azules

- ¡Starmie buen trabajo, regresa! – Ordena la chica de cabello naranja

- ¡Quagsire adelante! – Ordena Misty al momento de liberar al pokemon tipo acuático y tierra

- ¡Triturar! – Ordena la chica del equipo galaxia.

Rápidamente el pokemon de tipo siniestro se lanzo hacia donde se encuentra el pokemon de Misty pero la chica de cabello naranja no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Hidropulso! – Ordena Misty

En seguida el pokemon acuático creó una especie de campo de fuerza donde se encerró junto con el pokemon de tipo siniestro y golpeando fuertemente el agua, creo una gran onda que golpeo muy fuerte al pokemon siniestro dejándolo aturdido.

- ¡Mightyena! – Expresa la chica del equipo galaxia tratando de dar una orden a su pokemon pero, era inútil, estaba demasiado confundido como para escucharla.

- ¡Terremoto! – Ordena Misty emocionada

Rápidamente Quagsire junto sus manos y concentrándose logro poco a poco hacer que la tierra se moviera y que del suelo comenzaran a ser lanzadas muchas rocas las cuales golpearon al pokemon siniestro.

- ¡Terminemos con esto! – Expresa Misty

- ¡Puño dinámico! – Ordena la chica de cabello naranja

Rápidamente el pokemon acuático comenzó a cargar su puño y comenzó a correr logrando que una especie de luz rodeara su puño y cuando llego hacia donde estaba Mightyena lo golpeo logrando que la luz estallara y después de eso el pokemon siniestro ya no se podía mover.

- Bien hecho Quagsire – Expresa Misty agradecida

Mientras ocurría esa pelea también ocurría la de Blue

- Esto será fácil – Expresa el joven de ojos marrones

- Lo estás haciendo mal – Expresa Blue seriamente

- ¿Qué? – Pregunta el hombre del equipo galaxia confundido

- Lo estás haciendo mal, la primera regla del combate pokemon es nunca subestimar a tu oponente, tú no eres invencible así que mientras tenga una estrategia puedo ganarte, asi que por favor te voy a pedir que no me subestimes – Expresa Blue emocionada

- ¡No seas creída niña, te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores! – Expresa el joven de ojos marrones molesto

- ¡Seviper adelante! – Expresa al momento de liberar al pokemon serpiente

- ¡Wigglypuff adelante! – Ordena la chica castaña al momento de liberar un pokemon color rosa

- ¡Usa canto! – Ordena Blue seriamente

El pokemon rosa rápidamente comenzó a cantar una canción muy relajante logrando que el pokemon serpiente se durmiera

- ¡Usa doble bofetón! – Ordena la chica castaña

Rápidamente Wigglypuff se dirigió hacia donde dormía el pokemon serpiente y comenzó a golpear sus mejillas varias veces

- ¡Bofetón lodo! – Ordeno la chica de cabello castaño

Rápidamente el pokemon comenzó a lanzar de su boca muchas bolas de lodo, esta ataque es bastante efectivo, después de esos ataques, el pokemon serpiente se despertó, un poco aturdido pero aun no se daba por vencido.

- ¡Bien Seviper! – Expresa el joven del equipo galaxia

- ¡Cola veneno! – Ordena el chico de ojos marrones

El pokemon serpiente rápidamente comenzó a cargar su cola la cual brillaba en la punta y con eso golpeo a Wigglypuff pero eso no fue suficiente para derrotar al pokemon rosa.

- Terminemos con esto – Expresa Blue seriamente

- ¡Tri-ataque! – Ordeno al pokemon rosa

Rápidamente Wigglypuff se dirigió hacia donde esta Seviper y empezó lo que sería una combinación de tres ataques elementales, primero comenzó con un rayo de hielo que provoco que el pokemon de tipo veneno perdiera movilidad, el siguiente ataque consistió en una rueda de fuego la cual derritió el hielo en agua muy caliente la cual afecto bastante al pokemon serpiente, el ultima ataque fue un impactrueno el cual fue potenciado por el agua del hielo, eso fue todo, Seviper había sido derrotado.

- ¡Bien hecho Wigglypuff! – Expresa Blue emocionada

- ¡Vuelve Seviper! – Expresa el joven del equipo galaxia molesto mientras regresa al pokemon serpiente

- Esto aun no termina – Expresa seriamente

- ¡Absol adelante! – Exclama el chico de ojos marrones al momento de liberar a un pokemon no muy común.

- ¡Wigglypuff vuelve! – Ordena la chica de cabello castaño

- ¡Wartortle adelante! – Ordena la chica castaña

- ¡Tajo umbrío! – Ordeno el soldado del equipo galaxia

Absol comenzó a correr rápidamente hasta dirigirse a donde esta Wartortle y antes de golpearlo con su garra, el pokemon acuático lo esquivo.

- ¡Excavar! – Ordeno Blue

Rápidamente el pokemon acuático se escondió bajo tierra y después de un rato salió debajo de donde se encuentra Absol y lo golpeo con su puño, aprovechando la posición Blue decidió hacer algo más.

- ¡Movimiento sísmico! – Ordeno la chica castaña

El pokemon acuático rápidamente tomo a Absol y en el aire comenzó a dar varias vueltas creando con esto la ilusión de un planeta, después de muchos giros el pokemon acuático lanzo al pokemon siniestro el cual quedo muy herido pero aun así, no había sido derrotado.

- ¡Rayo! – Ordeno el soldado del equipo galaxia seriamente

El "cristal" que Absol tiene en la frente comenzó a brillar, su color es amarillo y rápidamente lanzo un terrible ataque hacia Wartortle, el cual quedo muy afectado, le costaba trabajo moverse, eso preocupo a Blue.

- ¡Wartortle! – Expreso Blue preocupada

El pokemon aun se movía pero no se levantaba, después de eso Absol continuo atacándolo, Blue estaba a punto de regresarlo a su pokebola pero algo estaba ocurriendo

- ¿Qué demonios? – Se pregunto confundido el soldado del equipo galaxia.

- ¡Esta evolucionando! – Expresa Blue emocionada

El pokemon acuático era cubierto con un gran brillo y poco a poco comenzó a aumentar su tamaño, después de aumentar su volumen la luz que cubría al pokemon desapareció

- ¡Es Blastoise! – Expresa Blue emocionada

- Bien, con el no puedo perder – Expresa emocionada

- ¡Usa contador! – Ordena la chica castaña

Rápidamente el pokemon tortuga se lanzo contra el pokemon siniestro devolviendo el ataque que lanzo contra el anteriormente, ya el ataque era muy fuerte y ahora era peor debido a que fue devuelto al doble, el pokemon siniestro ya no tuvo fuerzas y fue derrotado.

- ¡Bien hecho Blastoise! – Expresa la chica castaña emocionada

- ¿No dijiste que me ibas a enseñar a respetar a mis mayores? – Dice Blue con una sonrisa burlona

Unas horas después en la prisión, la situación era confusa por un lado el levantamiento contra la prisión a pesar de que cobro las vidas de muchos prisioneros debido a los constantes ataques de los Charizard del lugar avanzaba a un buen ritmo, mientras todos combatían en el exterior, Ash estaba buscando la bodega donde se encontraban las pokebolas confiscadas, después de dar muchas vueltas llego a una puerta que estaba junto a una celda donde había dos personas.

- ¡Tu! – Se escucho una voz masculina

- ¿Yo? – Se Pregunto Ash confundido

- Así es, ¡Tu! – Expresa una voz femenina

- ¿Yo que hice? – Pregunto Ash confundido

- ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de nosotros maldito? – Expresa la voz masculina de vuelta

- No puede ser ustedes son… - Expreso Ash impresionado

- Así que lo has recordado – Exclama la voz femenina

El movimiento de liberación en la prisión ha comenzado y por otra parte los compañeros de Ash van a rescatarlo, por otra parte los comandantes del equipo galaxia aun no llegan y Ash se encontró con algunas personas que al parecer conoció hace tiempo. ¿Quiénes son esas personas? ¿Encontrara Ash la bodega donde las pokebolas fueron escondidas? Esto y más en el siguiente capitulo

**- Link94 - **


	41. Viejos enemigos, nuevos aliados

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- ¡Tu! – Se escucho una voz masculina

- ¿Yo? – Se Pregunto Ash confundido

- Así es, ¡Tu! – Expresa una voz femenina

- ¿Yo que hice? – Pregunto Ash confundido

- ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de nosotros maldito? – Expresa la voz masculina de vuelta

- No puede ser ustedes son… - Expreso Ash impresionado

- Así que lo has recordado – Exclama la voz femenina

- ¡Athena y Andrei, ustedes son miembros del equipo Galaxia! – Expreso Ash sorprendido al volver a ver a sus viejos enemigos

- Pero… ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? – Pregunto Ash seriamente

- Estamos aquí después de que tus amiguitos y tu nos derrotaran, nuestros jefe quedo decepcionado y nos degrado – Expreso Andrei que ahora tenía el cabello castaño

- ¿¡Que! – Expreso Ash sorprendido

- Así es mocoso, pero veo que después de todo el karma hizo su trabajo, también fuiste encerrado aquí – Expresa Athena una chica de cabello largo purpura con una gran sonrisa

- Así es fui encerrado – Respondió Ash seriamente

- Pero eso no será por mucho tiempo – Agrego con una gran sonrisa

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Andrei seriamente

- Estamos armando una revuelta en la prisión, es hora de irnos de este lugar infernal, recuerdo ustedes dos fueron unos malditos, experimentar con pokemon es una tontería, solo a verdaderos enfermos se les ocurriría eso – Expreso Ash seriamente

- Pero eso es parte del pasado, supongo que el tiempo que han pasado en prisión ha sido para que reflexionen sobre sus actos, solo les preguntare, ¿Quieren seguir aquí como unos traidores del equipo galaxia o se quieren largar de aquí y empezar de nuevo? – Pregunto Ash seriamente

Los ex miembros del equipo galaxia se quedaron pensando pero no sabían que contestar a lo que el chico planteaba.

- ¿Qué demonios están pensando? ¿Solo por mantener su orgullo se van a quedar aquí? Cada problema es una oportunidad, se que ustedes se encuentran confundidos porque perdieron todo lo que tenían pero… ¿Por qué no empezar nuevamente por un camino diferente al que tomaron? ¿Qué sentido tiene dañar a los demás? ¿Nunca han pensado en tener una familia? ¿No tienen a quien proteger? ¡Entonces protéjanse entre ustedes! – Expreso Ash con fuerza la última frase

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron ante las declaraciones del joven, a pesar de ser un niño su actitud en estos momentos era bastante madura.

- ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Por qué razón luchas? – Pregunta Andrei seriamente

- Yo solo quiero ser fuerte, mucho más fuerte que nadie, para proteger a mi madre y a todas las personas que quiero – Expreso Ash con una sonrisa mientras recordaba a sus amigos

- Antes de llegar aquí tuve problemas con una persona muy especial, creí que la solución para todo era desaparecer simplemente, ese conflicto con ella me afecto hizo que llegara al punto en el que no me reconocía, pero ahora quiero regresar, disculparme y chocar mi mano junto con la de ella – Expreso Ash con una gran sonrisa

Los jóvenes aun miraban sorprendidos al chico debido a sus declaraciones de repente su expresión cambio de sorpresa a una pequeña sonrisa

- Supongo… que esa es una buena razón – Expreso Athena con una pequeña sonrisa

En ese momento el chico hizo algo que sorprendió a los prisioneros, el chico de pueblo paleta saco de uno de sus bolsillos una llave que abrió la celda

- ¡Vamos! ¡Debemos encontrar la bodega donde se esconden las pokebolas! – Expreso Ash seriamente

- Espera… nosotros no hemos aceptado – Expreso Andrei preocupado

- No es necesario que lo acepten, se que lo harán, sus expresiones me dicen que lo harán – Expreso Ash mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa

- ¿El pequeño es interesante no crees? – Expreso Athena con una sonrisa

- Si las futuras generaciones son así… entonces el futuro es prometedor – Dijo Andrei con una sonrisa antes de seguir a Ash junto con su compañera

Hora 2:00 PM, a 1200 metros de altura del volcán un grupo de tres chicos avanzaban a toda velocidad para llegar a la prisión y liberar a Ash.

- ¿Gary cuanto nos falta para llegar? – Pregunto Dalia seriamente mientras corría al igual que los otros chicos

- No tengo idea Dalia, pero ya veo la cima así que no te desesperes – Expreso Gary seriamente

- Según la información de mi reloj nos faltan 500 metros para llegar – Expreso Dawn seriamente

- Bien, espero que a más tardar lleguemos dentro de unas horas – Expreso Dalia

De repente los chicos se detuvieron debido a una cantidad de polvo, luego de que se disolvió el polvo tres figuras salieron al descubierto, eran tres mujeres vestidas con el uniforme del equipo galaxia y con pelucas color turquesa, una de ellas tiene ojos verdes ella miraba a Dawn, otra de ojos purpuras que miraba a Dalia y otra de ojos azules que miraba a Gary.

- No si yo lo permito – Expreso la chica de ojos verdes seriamente

- Yo me quedo con la chica castaña – Expreso la chica de ojos purpuras con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Entonces a mi me toca con el chico lindo! – Expreso la chica de ojos azules emocionada

- ¡No creas que por ser guapo te voy a dejar ganar! – Expreso la chica un poco sonrojada

- Esta será fácil – Expreso Gary seriamente

Era la hora de pelear, los tres duelos ocurrían al mismo tiempo, el primero será el de Dawn vs la chica de ojos verdes.

- Supongo que no hay otra opción – Expreso Dawn seriamente

- ¡Ursaring adelante! – Ordeno la chica de ojos verdes al momento de liberar al pokemon oso

- ¡Piplup vamos! – Expreso la chica de cabello azul al liberar al pokemon acuático

- ¡Puño trueno! – Expreso la soldado del equipo galaxia

El pokemon oso rápidamente se acerco a Piplup con su brazo cargado con electricidad y estaba a punto de impactarlo hasta que Dawn dio una orden.

- ¡Excavar! – Ordeno la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon azul rápidamente se escondió bajo tierra pero no se esperaba que el pokemon oso con su otra mano golpeara la tierra, logrando con esto lanzar al exterior al pokemon acuático, ahora que Piplup se encontraba en los aires aprovecho y lo golpeo fuertemente con su puño lleno de electricidad, el ataque fue efectivo, pero no mucho.

Dawn solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa

- Pero qué demonios… - Expreso la mujer al ver la sonrisa de Dawn

- ¡Venganza! – Ordeno la chica de cabello azul

Rápidamente el pokemon azul comenzó a cargar una especie de energía alrededor de su cuerpo de un momento a otro esa energía exploto y golpeo al pokemon oso dejándolo un poco cansado pero aun no lo derrotaban.

- ¡Puño hielo! – Ordeno la chica del equipo galaxia seriamente

El pokemon comenzó a llenar su puño con hielo y con gran rapidez se movió hacia donde se encuentra Piplup

- ¡Hidrobomba! – Ordeno la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon acuático contrarresto el ataque de puño de hielo con un fuerte chorro de agua.

- ¡Tomaremos el control de ahora en adelante! – Expreso Dawn seriamente

- ¡Rayo hielo! – Ordeno la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon lanzo de su pico un rayo de color azul el cual fue lanzado hacia las piernas del pokemon oso el cual ya no se podía mover.

- ¡Excavar! – Ordeno Dawn emocionada

Nuevamente el pokemon acuático se metió bajo tierra y salió de manera brusca de la tierra golpeando fuertemente al pokemon oso, fue derrotado fácilmente.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Pregunto Dawn con una sonrisa

- Esto apenas es el comienzo – dijo la mujer del equipo galaxia mientras regresaba al pokemon oso

- ¡Carnivine adelante! – Ordeno la mujer de ojos verdes al momento de liberar al pokemon planta carnívora

- ¡Bien hecho Piplup! – Dice la chica de cabello azul mientras regresaba al pokemon pingüino a su pokebola

- ¡Togetic adelante! – Expreso la chica de cabello azul

- ¡Triturar! – Ordeno la mujer del equipo galaxia

El pokemon planta rápidamente se lanzo hacia el pokemon volador y le mordió fuertemente en una de sus patas

- ¡Ataque aéreo! – Ordeno la chica de cabello azul el pokemon rápidamente se elevo teniendo aun al pokemon planta mordiendo su pata, después de alcanzar cierta altura el pokemon volador bajo de manera precipitada logrando con esto que el pokemon planta se callera y antes de que callera al suelo el pokemon volador comenzó a atacarlo primero lo ataco de manera recta, después lo hizo de manera horizontal luego de manera cruzada y al final de manera cruzada del lado contrario al anterior.

- ¡Aire afilado! – Ordeno la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon planta a pesar de esos fuertes ataques aun seguía de pie, después de eso el pokemon volador tomo cierta altura y cruzado sus manos comenzó a lanzar varias ráfagas de aire con forma de rueda los cuales dieron directamente al pokemon planta, el cual no pudo continuar.

- ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? – Pregunto Dawn nuevamente un poco decepcionada

La mujer respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y dijo "Fue una buena batalla"

Mientras tanto también ocurría la batalla de Dalia contra la mujer de ojos purpuras

- ¡Adelante Fearow! – Dice la chica de ojos purpuras

- ¡Vamos Cloyster! – Ordeno la chica de cabello castaño

- ¡Pico taladro! – Ordeno la chica de ojos purpuras

El pokemon volador rápidamente preparo su pico para atacar al pokemon acuático pero este no iba a dejar que lo atacaran tan fácilmente así que se escondió en su caparazón.

- ¡No puedes estar ahí para siempre! – Expresa la chica del equipo galaxia

- ¡Rayo aurora! – Ordeno la chica castaña

Rápidamente el pokemon salió de su caparazón y con su típica sonrisa tétrica de su boca comenzó a lanzar un rayo de diferentes colores, el ataque fue muy efectivo debido a la debilidad de tipos.

- ¡Persecución! – Ordeno la chica del equipo galaxia

Rápidamente el pokemon volador comenzó a tomar altura y ataco al pokemon con tanta rapidez que el pokemon acuático no pudo ver por donde venia, el pokemon volador se lanzo con mucha velocidad, moviéndose de izquierda a derecha tratando de confundir a Cloyster.

- ¡Supersónico! – Ordeno Dalia

En un instante Cloyster abrió su boca y lanzo un grito que comenzó a desesperar al pokemon volador ocasionando que cancelara su ataque.

- ¡Ventisca! – Ordeno la chica castaña

Con la confusión de Fearow el pokemon de Dalia aprovecho para lanzar una poderosa ventisca con la que venció al pokemon volador.

- Mierda… - Expreso la chica de cabello purpura enojada

- ¡Vuelve Fearow! ¡Adelante Onix! – Dijo la chica del equipo galaxia al momento de liberar al pokemon de tipo roca

- ¡Bien hecho Cloyster regresa! – Exclamo Dalia con una sonrisa

- ¡Rhydon adelante! – Expreso la castaña

- ¡Avalancha! – Ordeno la chica del equipo galaxia

El pokemon serpiente de roca destruyo una parte del piso y con su cola comenzó a lanzar rocas hacia donde se encuentra Rhydon, algunas de estas rocas golpearon al pokemon rinoceronte pero otras fueron destruidas por su enorme fuerza.

- ¡Terratemblor! – Ordeno Dalia seriamente

El pokemon rinoceronte comenzó a saltar y a impactarse contra el suelo causando que la tierra se moviera de manera precipitada, desde la cima del volcán algunas rocas caían hacia Onix logrando golpearlo en la cara.

- ¡Cola férrea! – Ordeno la chica del equipo galaxia

El pokemon roca rápidamente cargo su cola y comenzó a tomar un color metálico la cola iba en dirección hacia Rhydon, sin embargo el pokemon rinoceronte no dejaría que lo derrotaran tan fácilmente.

- ¡Llamarada! – Ordeno la chica castaña

El cuerpo del pokemon rinoceronte comenzó a ser rodeado por fuego, luego comenzó a correr y con un gran salto, lanzo una enorme llama con la forma de un pokemon con los brazos y piernas extendidas, el ataque logro deshacer la cola férrea y el calor hizo que Onix retrocediera un poco, aun así el ataque no le hizo mucho daño.

- ¡Movimiento sísmico! – Ordeno Dalia sorprendiendo a su contrincante

- ¿¡Que! ¿Dónde estaba? – Expreso la chica del equipo galaxia al ver al pokemon rinoceronte emerger detrás del fuego que dejo la llamarada, el pokemon rinoceronte tomo a Onix y en cielo comenzó a girarlo poco a poco hasta tomar velocidad dando la forma de un planeta, después de eso lo lanzo hacia el suelo logrando que quedara un gran cráter debido a la fuerza del ataque, el cráter estaba lleno de polvo, del polvo emergió el pokemon serpiente de roca derrotado.

- ¡Si lo hicimos, bien hecho Rhydon! – Expreso Dalia con una sonrisa

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – Expreso la chica del equipo galaxia haciendo un berrinche.

- No deberías ser tan vulgar – Expreso Dalia enojada mientras regresaba a su pokemon

- ¡Cállate! – Respondió molesta la chica de ojos purpuras.

Mientras tanto ocurría la batalla de Gary contra la chica de ojos azules que tenía una mirada muy tierna.

- ¡Bien comencemos con esto! – Expreso Gary con una sonrisa

- ¡Sí! – Expreso la chica tiernamente mientras liberaba a un pokemon

- ¡Aggron adelante, destruyamos a estos gusanos! – Expreso la chica con una mirada asesina

- Wow, que cambio de actitud – Expreso Gary sorprendido

- ¡Tyranitar vamos! – Expreso Gary con una mirada desafiante

- Mi personalidad esta en modo combate, así que no porque seas un chico lindo seré suave contigo – Expreso la chica con una sonrisa tétrica

- Bien, eso me alegra… porque no quiero la lastima de nadie – Expreso Gary seriamente

- ¡Garra metal! – Ordeno seriamente la chica del equipo galaxia

El pokemon de acero rápidamente corrió hacia donde está el pokemon de Gary con una gran garra metálica brillante, Tyranitar solo observaba con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

- ¡Tómalo del brazo! – Ordeno Gary emocionado

El pokemon roca tomo del brazo al pokemon de acero tal como su maestro le ordeno lo lanzo con su descomunal fuerza hacia el aire hasta esperar las ordenes de Gary.

- ¡Patada baja! – Ordeno el chico castaño

El pokemon verde rápidamente con un gran salto se lanzo hacia donde el pokemon de acero se encontraba y con mucha fuerza le planto una fuerte patada en el estomago el cual le saco un poco de aliento al pokemon metálico.

- ¡Puño certero! – Ordeno la chica del equipo galaxia seriamente

- ¡Puño fuego! – Ordeno el chico castaño

Los dos pokemon estaban en el aire, era una batalla de puños, el pokemon metálico cargaba su puño preparando un fuerte ataque del tipo lucha mientras el pokemon verde cargaba su puño con fuego, los dos ataques estuvieron a punto de chocar, solo habría un ganador y ese sería el que esquive el ataque, ese fue Tyranitar, después de esquivar el ataque, el pokemon verde golpeo con su poderoso ataque de fuego al pokemon de acero detrás de la cabeza, haciendo que el pokemon impactara en el suelo, el pokemon verde bajo para observar si su oponente había sido derrotado, después de que un polvo que lo cubría se retirara ahí estaba desmayado el pokemon de acero con algunas partes rotas y otras quemadas, Gary gano.

- ¡Bien hecho compañero, sabía que podía confiar en ti! – Expreso Gary felicitando a Tyranitar

- Demonios – Expreso la chica del equipo galaxia molesta mientras regresaba al pokemon acero a su pokebola.

- Nada mal chico bonito… veamos qué haces contra este pokemon – Dice la chica de ojos azules con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¡Adelante Ninjask! – Ordeno la chica del equipo galaxia al momento del liberar al pokemon insecto

- ¡Tyranitar vuelve! – Ordeno el chico castaño con una sonrisa

- ¡Machoke adelante! – Expreso al momento de liberar al pokemon de lucha

- ¡Tijera X! – Ordeno la chica del equipo galaxia

Rápidamente el pokemon insecto junto sus brazos formando una "X" y luego los libero de forma brusca lanzando un ataque en forma de "X" color verde.

Machoke se lanzo y con su puño destruyo el ataque, tomo al pokemon insecto y lo azoto en el suelo.

- ¡No me estés jodiendo! – Expreso Gary molesto

- ¿Acaso esto es todo lo que tienes? – Expreso molesto

La chica del equipo galaxia solo se comenzó a reír y le dijo…

- Termina con esto de una vez que me estoy aburriendo – Expreso la chica molesta

- Si eso quieres… pero me parece una injusticia que no cuides a tus pokemon – Expreso Gary molesto

- ¡Golpe Karate! – Ordeno Gary al pokemon

El pokemon de lucha rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque y dando una especie de manotazo vertical lanzo al pokemon insecto hacia el suelo, con eso fue suficiente como para derrotarlo.

- Por suerte usamos el ataque de lucha más débil, así que no le pasara nada – Expreso Gary enojado

- Ahora ustedes tres nos van a decir que es lo que intentan, porque para ser miembros del equipo galaxia no creo que sean personas fáciles de derrotar – Expreso Gary enojado

Las chicas del equipo galaxia se abrazaron un poco asustadas ante las miradas acusantes de Gary y las chicas…

Mientras tanto en la prisión…

Squirtle, Psyduck, Gulpin, Gengar, y muchos otros cientos de pokemon mas salían hacia el exterior subiendo unas escaleras y llevando en la mano su respectiva pokebola, detrás de ellos venían Ash, Athena y Sergei, una vez llegaron al exterior se reunieron con Reggie y los pokemon con sus respectivos dueños, algunos lloraban al ver a sus maestros de nuevo otros lloraban al ver a los suyos muertos o desaparecidos, ante ellos se encontraban miles de Charizard del lugar listos para pelear.

- Son muchos, ¿Crees que podamos derrotarlos? – Pregunto Ash preocupado

- Debemos intentarlo, aunque solo tenemos dos opciones, ganar o morir… por cierto quienes son ellos – Expreso Reggie confundido señalando a Sergei y Athena

- Luego te cuento quienes son – Respondió Ash seriamente

De repente en el lugar se escucho un fuerte rugido y también observaron unas grandes llamas, el rugido hizo que el lugar se moviera un poco.

- ¿Es él? – Pregunto Ash seriamente

- Así es – Respondió Reggie seriamente

¿De quién se trata? ¿Qué planean los del equipo galaxia que fueron derrotados fácilmente? ¿Qué pasa con los comandantes del equipo galaxia que no llegan? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

¿Qué puedo decir? La historia está tomando el rumbo que esperaba y el siguiente capítulo aparecerá un personaje que quería poner desde hace mucho… gracias a los pocos lectores que siguen esta historia pero sobre todo gracias a la usuaria Sakhory por sus reviews :D.

**- Link94 - **


	42. Pésima hermana

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

De repente en el lugar se escucho un fuerte rugido y también observaron unas grandes llamas, el rugido hizo que el lugar se moviera un poco.

- ¿Es él? – Pregunto Ash seriamente

- Así es – Respondió Reggie seriamente

Hace unas horas mientras tanto con Dawn, Dalia y Gary las tres chicas del equipo galaxia estaban atadas para evitar que escapen.

- Así que su plan desde el principio era retrasarnos – Expreso Dawn seriamente

- Así es… por ahora ya no nos preocupa lo que nos pase, ya hemos cumplido con nuestro deber ahora los comandantes del equipo galaxia se encargaran del resto – Expreso la chica de ojos azules con una sonrisa

- Tenemos que apresurarnos – Expreso Dalia seriamente

Después de esta plática los chicos corrieron tan rápido hasta alejarse.

De vuelta con Ash…

- Esto se va a complicar, debo detener al Charizard negro, pero me preocupa la cantidad de subordinados que tiene, si solo tuviéramos más gente – Expreso Ash preocupado

En ese momento una explosión destruyo un muro que impedía el escape de la prisión, había una gran nube de polvo, Ash se preocupo, tal vez era alguien del equipo galaxia, pero su rostro serio cambio por uno más alegre, eran sus amigos…

- Dawn, Misty, Dalia, Blue y Gary – Expreso Ash sorprendido

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto el chico de pueblo paleta sorprendido

- Veníamos a rescatarte… pero al parecer otra vez te has metido en un lio ¿eh? – Expreso Blue con una pequeña sonrisa

- Ya veo… aun así gracias por la intención – Expreso Ash con una sonrisa

- Dawn… - Expreso el chico de pueblo paleta preocupado antes de que su amiga lo detuviera

- Ahora no Ash… - Expreso Dawn con una sonrisa

- Primero debemos encargarnos de esto ¿no crees? – Dijo la chica de pelo azul con una sonrisa

- Tienes razón, me alegro que hayan venido, con ustedes de mi lado ahora si me siento más seguro para enfrentar al enemigo más fuerte del lugar – Dijo el chico de pueblo paleta motivado

En ese momento se escucho nuevamente el rugido de hace un rato…

- Lo siento chicos me tengo que ir… por cierto el es Reggie, el es el hermano de Paul, el les explicara cómo está la situación – Dijo Ash antes de correr con Charizard

- ¡Hola! – Saludo el joven de cabello purpura acompañado por Athena y Sergei, por supuesto debido a su cambio de imagen, Dawn no podía reconocerlos.

- ¿Hermano de Paul? – Expresaron los compañeros de Ash con un poco de confusión

Después de que Reggie se presento y les explico a los chicos la situación y el plan, el cual consistía en distraer a los pokemon de fuego mientras Ash iba a pelear con el líder, se pusieron en posición de ataque, mientras tanto Ash montaba a su compañero Charizard y se dirigía hacia una cueva pero no llego debido al ataque de alguien.

- Uff, esto es peligroso, si me caigo no tendré salvación – Expreso Ash un poco asustado al ver que sobrevolaba por la lava del volcán, pero más sorprendido estaba de ver por fin al pokemon que lo ataco.

- ¡Bien, veo que eres impaciente, bueno entonces… atrápanos si puedes! – Expreso Ash con una sonrisa mientras le ordenaba a su compañero que volara fuera del volcán, una vez fuera se dispusieron a lanzar su ataque

- ¡Lanzallamas! – Ordeno el chico de pueblo paleta

Los dos pokemon lanzaban de su boca grandes llamas aun así la del pokemon negro era más fuerte.

El pokemon negro de repente se dirigió hacia el compañero de y con su garra cargada le golpeo en el rostro haciendo que Ash estuviera a punto de caer.

- Eso era garra dragón – Expreso el chico de pueblo paleta preocupado

- ¡Onda ígnea! – Ordeno el chico de cabello negro

El pokemon volador comenzó a lanzar de su boca una gran cantidad de ventisca roja la cual a pesar de golpear al pokemon negro este se encontraba como si hubiera sido un pequeño rasguño, el Charizard negro solo miro a sus oponentes con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sabia que esto no sería fácil pero… no creí que sería tan difícil, pero no me puedo rendir ahora – Expreso el chico de pueblo paleta mientras acomodaba su gorra

- ¡Furia dragón! – Ordeno el chico de pueblo paleta

De la boca de Charizard comenzó a salir una especie de fuego purpura, este ataque golpeo en la mejilla del pokemon negro y logro entrar en su ojo derecho dejándolo inútil debido al ardor.

El pokemon negro comenzó a enfadarse y después de lanzar un fuerte rugido comenzó a expulsar hacia el cielo una gran cantidad de fuego que luego fue cayendo hacia Charizard y su compañero los cuales trataban de evitar a toda costa este ataque, Ash sabia de lo que se trataba.

- Demonios, este ataque se llama infierno, si nos toca tenemos 100% de probabilidades de quedar con el efecto de la quemadura – Expreso Ash preocupado

- Continuemos, ¡Cuchillada! – Ordeno Ash seriamente

El compañero de Ash se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba el pokemon negro y con su mano en forma cruzada le soltó un manotazo que lo distrajo de lo que venía.

- ¡Pirotecnia! – Ordeno Ash

El Charizard normal soltó de su boca una gran bola de fuego hacia el pokemon negro, una vez que la bola lo toco el pokemon fue elevado y en un determinado momento la bola exploto dejando, después de esto varias bolas caían como si se tratara de fuegos artificiales, el pokemon negro también caía, Ash aprovecho que estaba un poco debilitado para terminar el trabajo.

- ¡Lo siento, enserio lo siento, espero no lastimarte! – Expreso Ash preocupado

- ¡Mega patada! – Ordeno Ash

El pokemon en el que iba Ash rápidamente siguió la caída del Charizard negro hasta acomodarse en una posición en la cual pudo golpearlo en el estomago, este ataque provoco que el pokemon negro impactara contra el volcán logrando que un gran agujero se formara, no había mas que decir, el pokemon había sido derrotado.

- _Al final no fue tan fuerte_ – Pensó Ash

- _Supongo que es como los brabucones, cuando tienen a sus subordinados son peligrosos pero cuando están solos no lo son tanto_ – Pensó nuevamente

- ¡Vamos Charizard, debemos detener esta pelea para evitar que más personas pierdan la vida, todo acabo! – Expreso Ash seriamente

Ash y Charizard volaron rápidamente hasta llegar a la prisión donde una gran pelea se llevaba a cabo, Charizard lanzo un gran rugido, como si ahora tuviera el control.

- ¡Su líder ha sido derrotado! – Expreso Ash seriamente haciendo que los Charizards se impactaran por tal noticia

- ¡Regresen con él o vengan a pelear con nosotros y pierdan! – Expreso Ash seriamente de nuevo

Parecía que los pokemon tenían ganas de luchar pero en vez de pelear decidieron retirarse, Ash dudo que fuera porque le tuvieran miedo, más bien su lealtad hacia su líder fue más fuerte, una vez en el suelo Ash regreso con sus compañeros tratando de recuperarse un poco por el vértigo de esta situación al igual que los demás, por otra parte una voz adulta masculina y una femenina llamaron a Blue la cual estaba impactada.

- Recuerdos… solo… son recuerdos – Expreso Blue mientras miraba a un hombre de cabello y barba castaña y ojos azules el cual estaba tomado de la mano con una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

- FLASHBACK –

- Mama, ¿hoy también saldrán en la noche? – Pregunto una pequeña castaña

- Así es Blue, espero que cuides a tu hermano Silver – Expreso una joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes con una sonrisa

- Claro que si mama, te lo prometo – Expreso la pequeña Blue

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están las hermosuras de esta casa? – Dice un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules mientras abraza a la pequeña Blue

- ¡Oh Tom, no creí que llegarías temprano hoy! ¡La comida aun no esta lista! – Expreso la joven preocupada

- No, no te preocupes Daisy, fue mi culpa por no avisar, para recompensar las cosas tengo una mejor idea – Expreso el joven castaño con una sonrisa

- ¡Hoy comeremos fuera! – Agrego el joven emocionado

- ¡Me parece bien! – Expreso Daisy con una sonrisa

- ¡Qué bueno porque no quería comer verduras! – Expresa Blue emocionada

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – Pregunto el joven castaño

- Esta en el patio trasero jugando, ya iré por el después – Dijo Blue con una pequeña sonrisa

- Esta bien – Respondió Tom con una pequeña sonrisa

En ese momento un fuerte ruido interrumpió su tranquilidad, era una camioneta y dentro de ella viajaba el campeón de la liga pokemon, un hombre mayor llamado Gerald, entro bruscamente a la casa con la ayuda de su pokemon Machoke.

- ¿Q… que es lo que quiere? – Expreso Tom preocupado mientras abrazaba a su esposa y a Blue

- Lo sé todo, malditos ustedes están conspirando contra el gobierno junto con otras personas – Expreso el hombre mayor molesto

- No sé de que está hablando, váyase de nuestra casa, nosotros no hemos hecho nada – Expreso Daisy preocupada

- ¡Cállate! – Grito el hombre mayor al momento de darle una patada a la mujer

- ¡Daisy! - ¡Mama! – Gritaron Tom y Blue preocupados

- ¿No quieren que les pase algo a sus hijos verdad? Tenemos en la mira al otro mocoso pelirrojo, entréguense y no pasara nada – Expreso el hombre mayor enojado

- Yo soy el culpable – Expreso Tom mientras extendía sus brazos

- ¡Tom no! – Expreso la madre de Blue preocupada

- Quédate con los niños, además yo fui el que te metió en este lio – Dijo Tom tristemente

- Parece una buena escena para un programa de Drama pero… me los voy a llevar a los dos, se los diré de otra forma, ustedes o sus hijos – Expreso el hombre seriamente

- Supongo que no tenemos opción – Expreso Daisy tristemente

- Blue, estaremos un tiempo fuera de casa – Expreso Daisy con una sonrisa fingida

- Por favor cuida a tu hermano, volveremos, es una promesa – Dijo la madre de Blue antes de ser llevada hacia fuera junto con su esposo, Blue solo se quedo paralizada, no sabía que hacer.

- _Y eso aun no era lo peor que pasaba_ – Pensó Blue

- ¡Hola hermana! ¿Dónde están mama y papa? – Pregunto Silver mientras guardaba una pelota roja

El chico no recibió respuesta

- ¡Hermana vamos, dime donde están! – Expreso Silver un poco preocupada

- Ellos… desaparecieron – Expreso Blue con tristeza

En ese momento los ojos del chico comenzaron a ponerse llorosos y corrió rápidamente a su habitación.

- N… no puede ser, como diablos pudo pasar esto – Dice Silver azotando la puerta de su cuarto

- ¡Silver abre la puerta! – Expresa una chica castaña

- ¡Déjame en paz blue! – contesta el chico de cabello rojo mientras toma una mochila y la llena con ropa

Blue continuaba tratando de entrar al cuarto del chico al no recibir respuesta por más de quince minutos decidió entrar a la fuerza y cuando entro se encontró una escena que no se esperaba… el chico había escapado por la ventana

- Silver… ¿Por qué no me escuchas? ¿Por qué haces esto? – Pensó la pequeña castaña

Después de eso Silver se volvió un delincuente, no pude hacer nada para salvarlo, el no escucho lo que tenía que decirle, soy una pésima hermana.

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

- ¡Mama, Papa! – Expreso Blue llorando mientras abrazaba a esos adultos.

- Me alegro que te acordaras de nosotros – Expreso la madre de Blue mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- Lo siento, los decepcione, no pude hacer nada por Silver, el se volvió alguien diferente… alguien oscuro – Expreso la chica castaña entre sollozos

- No es tu culpa hija, es nuestra, jamás debimos abandonarlos al menos tuvimos suerte y solo fuimos encarcelados… otros de los conspiradores fueron asesinados – Expreso el padre de Blue mientras la abrazaba

- No te preocupes hija, nosotros lo- - Expreso la mujer antes de ser interrumpida por Blue la cual se limpiaba las lagrimas

- No, Mama, Papa, toda mi vida la he pasado llorando, tengo que salvar a Silver, lo hare, lo juro – Expreso Blue más animada

- Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, hazlo pero si no lo logras, no dudes en pedirme ayuda, créeme a nadie le gusta una madre enojada – Expreso Daisy con una tierna sonrisa

- ¿Ellos son tus amigos? – Expreso el Padre de Blue señalando a Dawn, Gary, Dalia, Misty, Ash, Reggie, Athena y Andrei.

- Si ellos… – Dijo Blue antes de ser interrumpida por un gran ruido que comenzó y por un movimiento que comenzó a sacudir el lugar.

- ¿Podria ser…? – Pregunto Dalia mientras trataba de recordar algo

- ¿Acaso el volcán va a hacer erupción? Esto tiene que ser una mentira, el soldado del equipo galaxia había dicho que faltaban semanas para eso – Expreso Dalia preocupada

- Bueno la naturaleza es impredecible – Expreso Reggie preparándose para salir

- Bien entonces, tenemos que evacuar este lugar lo antes posible – Expreso Ash

- ¡Oye Charizard, amigo! ¿Te gustaría viajar conmigo? – Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa, el pokemon solo asintió

- Ash… una vez que salgamos de este volcán nos separaremos – Expreso Reggie

- ¿Crees que nos volvamos a ver? – Pregunto Ash preocupado

- El mundo es grande, claro que nos veremos de nuevo, pero si el destino lo impide, quiero pedirte un favor – Expreso Reggie mientras corría junto al chico de pueblo paleta

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Ash

- Si Paul hace algo estúpido o se ha metido en algo malo, dale un golpe en la cara por mí, por favor – Expreso Reggie seriamente

- Claro, yo me encargo – Asintió Ash

Luego de correr por mucho los sobrevivientes salieron y observaron el volcán el cual comenzó a exhalar lo que parecía ser vapor de agua y gas.

- Falsa alarma – Expreso Ash decepcionado, el chico realmente quería ver un volcán en erupción.

Despues del escape Ash, Dawn, Misty, Dalia, Gary, Athena, Sergei, Blue y sus padres, en la noche establecieron un campamento en medio del bosque, todos comían y charlaban menos alguien, Gary.

- Dawn/Ash quiero disculparme – Expresaban Ash y Dawn respectivamente

- El que debería disculparse soy yo, me comporte como un idiota – Expreso Ash preocupado

- Pero yo también me pase – Expreso Dawn preocupada

- En serio yo me disculpo – Dijo Ash perdiendo un poco la paciencia

- ¡No yo me disculpare! – Grito Dawn

- ¡No yo! – Dijo Ash aumentando la tensión

- ¡Enserio lo hare yo! – Dijo Dawn desesperada

- Tengo una mejor idea – Expreso Ash mientras levantaba su mano

- Olvidemos lo que ocurrió – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras tenía su mano lista para chocarla con la de su amiga

A Dawn le pareció bien y con una tierna sonrisa choco su mano contra la del chico de pueblo paleta, después de reconciliarse con Dawn, Ash fue a ver a su amigo el cual estaba callado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Gary? – Pregunto Ash desconcertado

- Es que… según unas chicas del equipo Galaxia, los comandantes iban a llegar detener todo el lio de la prisión, pero nunca llegaron – Expreso Gary seriamente

- Me pregunto qué ocurrió – Expreso Gary preocupado

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque había pedazos de un helicóptero y muchos daños en el lugar, al parecer ocurrió un accidente.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Mars al ver a sus compañeros Jupiter y Saturn con la ropa destruida al igual que ella

- No recuerdo nada – Expreso Jupiter mientras tocaba su cabeza

- Fue ese maldito – Expreso Saturn enojado mientras recordaba lo que ocurrió

- FLASHBACK –

Hace unas horas

- ¡Ve a máxima velocidad cabo, debemos llegar pronto! – Expreso Saturn al piloto del helicóptero

Tal y como Saturn ordeno el helicóptero comenzaba a aumentar su velocidad, pero de pronto se escucho un ruido en la parte del motor.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Se Pregunto Mars preocupada por ese ruido

- Señorita no ocurre nada importante, solo su final, ahora que lo sé todo no podrán aplicar su plan – Dice el piloto mientras se quita la peluca del equipo galaxia revelando a una persona peligrosa

- ¡Tu! – Expreso Saturn molesto

En ese momento el helicóptero estallo y mientras el joven piloto estaba levitando gracias a un pokemon llamado Metagross no cayó al igual que ellos.

- Están acabados – Expreso un joven de cabello azul y ojos azules seriamente

- ¡Maldito! – Grito Saturn mientras caía

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

- Todo fue culpa de ese maldito campeón de Hoenn, ¡Maldito Steven Stone! – Grito Saturn enojado antes de despeinarse con las manos

- Tenemos que apresurarnos, el plan puede salir mal si la liga actúa antes – Dijo Saturn seriamente

De vuelta con Ash y sus amigos todos seguían con lo mismo, platicando, contando anécdotas, algunos como Ash, comían compulsivamente, sobre ellos volaba alguien con un Charizard, era un joven el cual era iluminado por una hermosa luna de color rojo, el joven solo observaba a las personas.

- Familia, poder, al parecer son las cosas que un hombre necesita para vivir, la familia, gracias a ellas remarcas tu existencia y para proteger ese vinculo, para proteger esa existencia necesitas poder – Expreso el joven seriamente mientras observaba la luna, la ironía estaba presente esta noche el notar que sus ojos son del mismo color que aquella luna

- Hace años que no nos vemos Ash, es hora de que recuerdes que yo existo – Dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa

¿Quién es este joven? ¿Qué intenta contra Ash? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Quiero expresar algo sobre los padres de Blue, sigo el manga pero solo voy hasta la parte donde se iba a reencontrar con sus padres pero de ahí no pase, luego me puse a investigar para tratar de meter a los padres originales pero no encontré nada, espero que me disculpen por usar personajes originales, sobre el joven misterioso, muchos se van a sorprender al saber quién es, gracias por leer.

**- Link94 - **


	43. Misma sangre

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Familia, poder, al parecer son las cosas que un hombre necesita para vivir, la familia, gracias a ellas remarcas tu existencia y para proteger ese vinculo, para proteger esa existencia necesitas poder – Expreso el joven seriamente mientras observaba la luna, la ironía estaba presente esta noche el notar que sus ojos son del mismo color que aquella luna

- Hace años que no nos vemos Ash, es hora de que recuerdes que yo existo – Dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa

Al día siguiente, todos comenzaban a tomar su propio camino, los padres de Blue iban a regresar a casa, Athena y Sergei decidieron volver a su pueblo de origen, Gary y su compañera Blue se despedían de Ash y sus acompañantes.

- Ash… hermano – Dijo Gary mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Ash

- ¿No hay resentimientos por lo que paso verdad? En serio me porte como un idiota – Expreso Gary apenado

- No te preocupes Gary, es hora de dejar eso en el pasado, no es bueno quedarse estancado en algo – Respondió Ash tranquilamente

- ¡Cuídate! – Expreso el chico de cabello negro mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Gary

- Pronto nos volveremos a ver, espero que cuando llegue el momento seas más fuerte, porque en ese momento será nuestra primera batalla seria – Expreso Gary con un tono desafiante

- Lo mismo digo – Dijo Ash

- Dalia, ha sido muy agradable conocerte, no creí que el creído de Gary tuviera una hermana tan agradable – Expreso Blue con una gran sonrisa, su estado de ánimo había cambiado de manera radical, encontrar a sus padres hizo que recuperara la felicidad

- Gracias por los halagos pero hay algo que me parece muy sorprendente es que hayas aguantado a mi hermano, aun así te doy las gracias por cuidarlo, me agrado charlar contigo anoche, espero que lo comprendas por favor – Expreso Dalia con una sonrisa

- No te preocupes Dalia, no hay nada que pensar, no hay duda de que él es el indicado – Expreso Blue mientras miraba a Gary a lo lejos

- Pero no le dejare las cosas de manera fácil – Agrego con una sonrisa

- Misty, no creí que podría conocer a la líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste, gracias por darme tu autógrafo, siempre me gusto el espectáculo que haces en tu gimnasio – Expreso con una sonrisa Blue

- Cuídate Blue, espero que nos volvamos a ver, y en el dado caso que no ocurra, si algún día te animas a viajar por Kanto, date una vuelta por mi gimnasio y por supuesto te invitare al espectáculo – Expreso la chica de cabello naranja con una sonrisa

- Gracias por la invitación – Respondió Blue tranquilamente

- Dawn, pequeña, eres como una hermanita para mí, por favor cuídate mucho, en cuanto esto termine, celebraremos y nos reuniremos con las chicas como en los viejos tiempos – Expreso Blue mientras acariciaba el cabello de Dawn

- Vamos Blue, no tienes de que preocuparte, ya no soy una niña pequeña – Expreso la chica de cabello azul tranquilamente

- Por favor, ustedes también cuídense, gracias por los consejos que me diste ayer y sobre esa platica que tuvimos, creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer… no tengo nada que perder – Expreso Dawn con una sonrisa

- ¡Recuerda debes tener seguridad! – Expreso Blue animada

Después de esto Gary y Blue se despedían, ellos viajaban en dirección contraria a donde se dirigía Ash y sus compañeras.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – Pregunto Misty seriamente

- No dirigimos a Ciudad marina, ahí encontraremos al último cazador y nuestro viaje habrá terminado – Respondió Ash con una sonrisa pero un poco decaído con la última frase

- Se paso tan rápido… - Expreso Dawn con un tono nostálgico

- Así es, pero lo mejor de todo es que hemos crecido tanto física como mentalmente – Expreso Ash tranquilamente

- Pero sobre todo tu Dawn – Expreso Dalia con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba el pecho de Dawn

- Han crecido – Expreso Misty negativamente mientras miraba que su pecho no habia crecido mucho

- ¿¡P… pero que están diciendo! – Expreso Dawn sonrojada

- Esto… es algo personal – Dijo Dawn tímidamente

Ash confundido solo miraba a las chicas.

Esa misma tarde los chicos cerca de las 4 de la tarde llegaron a la ruta 222, una ruta que consistía en una gran carretera, aproximadamente 1 kilometro de largo, solo necesitaban seguir esa carretera y llegarían a Ciudad Marina, para enfrentar el ultimo reto, los chicos habían llegado rápido desde el norte de Sinnoh debido a que fueron transportados por el Charizard de Ash, los chicos caminaban en silencio por esa ruta que la cual estaba rodeada por muchos árboles por la parte izquierda y el mar por la derecha, sin embargo alguien los observaba, después de caminar un rato decidieron descansar cerca del bosque debido a que era hora de comer, las chicas preparaban los ingredientes mientras Ash iba por agua.

En el bosque había una laguna con agua muy limpia, muy transparente, Ash se lavo la cara y dijo.

- ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento? – Se pregunto preocupado

Luego de limpiarse el agua de la cara y voltear a la derecha el chico de pueblo paleta se asombro, no podía creer lo que veía.

- T… tu – Expreso preocupado mientras veía a un chico de al menos 16 años, con una gorra roja, cabello negro, ojos rojos, pantalón azul, una camisa de color rojo y blanca acompañada de unas mangas negras y con una gran sonrisa, el joven le dijo al chico de pueblo paleta.

- ¿No me digas que me olvidaste? – Expreso con una pequeña sonrisa el joven.

- FLASHBACK –

Pueblo paleta hace 5 años, un lugar triste, la comida es escasa, el trabajo es escaso, el crimen esta a la orden del día, y para hacer más terrible la vida, el sol desde hace que no sale, un cielo nublado siempre cubre este lugar, pero a veces por mas difíciles que sean las cosas, siempre habrá alguien que no perderá la esperanza, ese es un chico de cabello negro, el cual tiene dibujados unos rayos en sus mejillas, no tiene padre, su madre trabaja más de diez horas, el no comprende la razón de la pobreza en el lugar, pero hay algo que le asusta mas.

* Toc toc * Sonaba la puerta de manera violenta

- Son ellos, es el equipo rocket – Expreso preocupado el pequeño de cabello negro

* Toc toc * Sonaba de manera violenta

- ¡Hemos venido por el impuesto mensual, es inútil resistirse! – Expreso una voz masculina

La madre de Ash, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia salió a atender a los que tocaban la puerta mientras Ash se encontraba en la noticia.

- ¡Vamos, apresúrate! – Expreso una voz femenina

- Lo siento… esta vez no les puedo dar… no tengo dinero – Expreso la mujer débilmente a la mujer y al hombre que vestían con de negro con una boina negra y una letra "R" en sus respectivos pechos.

- ¿Cómo que no tienes nada? – Expreso el hombre molesto

- Bueno, es hora de que pagues el impuesto mensual – Expreso la mujer del equipo rocket

- ¡Trabajaras en las minas, hasta que le pagues el impuesto al gran Giovanni! – Agrego en un tono serio

- ¡Llévatela! – Agrego la mujer molesta

El hombre del equipo rocket estuvo a punto de llevarse a la mujer hasta que alguien hizo algo.

Era Ash y con un cuchillo que tomo de la cocina evito que se llevaran a su madre, lo que hizo fue enterrarlo en la pierna izquierda del hombre que intento llevársela.

La mujer rápidamente tomo al niño del cabello, lo jalo hacia él y le dijo.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! Nosotros veníamos pacíficamente, pero veo que aun niegan al gran Giovanni, por eso les haremos pagar, es hora de aplicar el "Blitz" o relámpago – Expreso la mujer del equipo rocket mientras miraba a su compañero debilitado por el ataque del cuchillo.

- ¿Q… que van a hacer? – Pregunto Ash preocupado

- Observa – Respondió la mujer con una gran sonrisa

Después de decir esas palabras la mujer libero un Dragonite y su compañero un Snorlax, los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Híper rayo! – Expresaron con una gran sonrisa mientras los pokemon apuntaban hacia la casa de Ash.

Después de que una gran explosión sacudiera el lugar, quedo detrás de ella mucho polvo el cual al dispersarse revelo la destrucción de la casa, causada por los ataques de Dragonite y Snorlax.

- Espero que les guste el nuevo diseño que le hicimos a su casa, no se preocupen, por ser la primera vez, no les cobraremos – Expreso la mujer equipo rocket con una gran sonrisa del antes de alejarse con su compañero.

La madre de Ash solo se desmayo.

- ¡N… no puede ser! – Expreso Ash preocupado por la casa y su madre, sin notar que detrás de el había alguien conocido mirando la escena con mucha confusión.

- ¿H… hermano? – Pregunto Ash antes de lanzarse contra él y abrazarlo

- ¡Hermano ha sido horrible, esos tipos del equipo rocket vinieron y destruyeron nuestra casa! – Expreso Ash casi llorando

El chico de aproximadamente 11 años cambio su expresión de una confundida a una molesta y le dijo al pequeño.

- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Siempre estas llorando! ¡Por eso esto ha pasado! – Expreso el chico de gorra roja y pantalones azules molesto

- ¡Red! ¿Hermano porque dices eso? – Pregunto Ash confundido

- Porque desde que naciste has sido una carga, siempre quejándote y llorando, y desde que tu llegaste Mama me hizo a un lado, siempre te trato mejor que a mí, igual nuestro padre, siempre te trataba mejor, ya estoy harto, me voy a hacer más fuerte y con eso me ganare el reconocimiento de mi madre, después de que me vuelva fuerte ya no me harán más a un lado, ya no seré despreciado – Expreso Red casi llorando

- Destruirte aquí seria lo que cualquier idiota haría, pero yo no te quiero ver muerto o algo por el estilo, después de todo eres mi hermano, somos de la misma sangre, venimos de la misma madre, yo quiero vencerte de otra forma, quiero derrotarte en un batalla pokemon, pero por ahora quiero encargarme de alguien más, te juro que derrotare al equipo rocket – Decía el chico de gorra roja antes de alejarse

- Espera por favor, no te vayas – Dice un pequeño

- Lo siento Ash, pero es algo que necesito, hacer, voy a ser sincero contigo olvida todo, en el futuro volveré y te destruiré, así que ten cuidado, más vale que te hagas fuerte, porque no quiero enfrentarme con ningún debilucho – Dice un chico de más o menos once años mientras se aleja

- No… no te vayas – Responde el pequeño Ash

Ese mismo día el sol salió, las nubes poco a poco se iban, al igual que los soldados del equipo rocket desaparecían de pueblo paleta, después de un mes la gente de pueblo paleta se entero que el equipo rocket había sido derrotado según cuenta la gente por un niño misterioso.

- _Debo volverme_ fuerte – Pensó Ash

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

- Supongo que no debo preguntar, solo quiero saber la respuesta – Expreso Red seriamente

- La respuesta es, si, me he vuelto más fuerte, ese momento en que te fuiste tuve, miedo, pero luego recapacite, si me iba a enfrentar a ti, necesitaba ser un rival digno, también fui obligado a madurar, para poder proteger a mi madre – Expreso Ash seriamente

- Supongo que has venido a cobrar tu venganza – Expreso Ash seriamente

- Entonces hazlo de una vez, las pesadillas aun me atormentan, así que es mejor arreglar las cosas de una vez, no se siente bien vivir con ese tormento – Expreso Ash preocupado mientras tomaba una pokebola.

Por otro lado las chicas estaban impacientes esperando a Ash, pero ya había tardado, a las chicas se les hizo extraño esto, por lo que decidieron ir a buscarlo, se sorprendieron cuando lo encontraron en posición de ataque contra un joven que se parecía a él, pero mayor, todas se sorprendieron por eso, pero mas Misty.

- ¡Charizard adelante! – Expreso Ash al momento de liberar a su reciente compañero capturado

- ¡Pikachu adelante! – Expreso Red antes de que su compañero apareciera detrás de unos arbustos.

Antes de que los chicos dieran una orden, alguien abrazo por la espalda a Red, es una chica de cabello rubio largo con el cual estaba formada una gran coleta, ojos color miel, que vestía con unas botas purpuras, un pantalón azul marino, una camisa de manga larga negra que por el pecho y la espalda era cubierta por una especie de vestido chino de color amarillo, la chica tiene pechos pero no aparenta tener más de 15 años.

- Red… - Se volteo la chica viéndolo a la cara con una tierna mirada

- No lo hagas… - Expreso preocupada

- Yellow… te dije que no me siguieras – Expreso Red preocupado

En ese momento Red le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la chica rubia, la alejo un poco y con una mirada seria comenzó acercarse a Ash, el cual empezó a asustarse haciendo que el chico menor comenzara a retroceder, al chocar con una piedra, Red se acerco le ofreció su mano para levantarse y le dijo.

- Lo siento – Expreso Red con unos ojos llenos de sinceridad

- ¿Lo sientes? – Pregunto Ash preocupado, después de esto Dawn, Dalia y Misty salieron de los arbustos, Dawn y Dalia se acercaron a Ash, Misty solo dijo

- ¿Red? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto Misty preocupada

- ¿Misty conoces a mi hermano? – Pregunto Ash aun más confundido de lo que estaba

- ¿Hermano? Esto no tiene sentido, el se llama "Red Newgate" ¿Cómo puede ser tu hermano si no tienen el mismo apellido?, sobre tu pregunta, claro que lo conozco, lo conozco todo el mundo lo conoce, el derroto al equipo rocket cuando tenía 11 años, y ese mismo año fue cuando conquisto la liga pokemon y se hizo campeón, logrando así convertirse en el campeón más joven hasta ahora, y nadie le ha quitado su puesto desde entonces.

- Ash, Misty, la respuesta a sus preguntas es la siguiente – Expreso Red mientras se acercaba con Yellow

- Antes que nada te presento a mi novia Yellow, ella ha querido conocerte desde hace mucho – Dijo Red mientras la chica saludaba

- Mucho gusto – Expreso Ash con pena

- Para empezar Ash… me disculpo si mis acciones te han estado atormentado todos estos años, en esos tiempos era un niño pero sobre todo pensaba en tu propio bien, necesitaba que maduraras, para convertirte en alguien fuerte y poder proteger a mama, después de derrotar al equipo rocket, decidí ponerme un apellido falso y desaparecer para evitar que los restos del equipo rocket persiguieran a mi familia, desde el momento que me fui de casa sabia que lo que haría tomaría grandes consecuencias, por esa razón necesitaba que maduraras, no pretendo que me perdones, solo espero que comprendas que mis acciones solo han sido por tu propio bien – Expreso Red tranquilamente mientras miraba a los ojos a Ash.

El ambiente se puso silencioso mientras Ash agachaba su cabeza, no sabía que pensar, después de varios minutos reacciono

- ¡No me jodas! – Expreso Ash molesto mientras se alejaba de ahí

- ¿Por qué has decidido mi vida? ¿Qué derecho tenias de hacer eso? – Pregunto Ash tristemente antes de alejarse

Las chicas miraban a Ash preocupadas y Yellow a Red de la misma forma, mientras el solo suspiraba.

- Vamos Yellow, es hora de irnos – Expreso Red tranquilamente

- No Red, debemos ir, hablar con él y… - Expreso Yellow preocupada antes de Red la callara con un pequeño beso

- Yellow yo no lo voy a obligar a que me quiera o me perdone – Dijo Red mirando a la chica sonrojada

- Antes de darle un gran discurso argumentando porque debería perdonarme, me pongo en su lugar, el dolor que sufrió no fue bueno y todo fue provocado por mis estupideces – Expreso Red con una gran sonrisa

- Pero… él es incapaz de odiarme, su corazón es demasiado puro, siempre pondría la seguridad de sus amigos o de su familia antes que la de el mismo

- Misty, chicas, seguro ustedes siempre han estado pendientes de mi hermano, así que se los agradezco, tal vez nos volvamos a ver, espero me disculpen, tenemos prisa – Dijo Red con una sonrisa

- ¿A dónde se dirigen? – Pregunto Dawn preocupada

- Vamos a ver a mi madre, es hora de que le presente a mi novia, además seguro está preocupada porque hace años que no la visito – Respondió Red con un poco de pena

- Ya veo… si tienen problemas para encontrarla, busquen al profesor Rowan, su mama trabaja con el – Expreso la chica de cabello azul

- Muchas gracias, ¡Vamos Yellow! – Dijo Red antes de tomar la mano de su novia y salir corriendo

- ¡Adiós chicas! – Expreso Yellow con una pequeña sonrisa

Después de ese evento las chicas regresaron con Ash, comieron, decidieron no hablar de lo que paso y continuaron con su camino, después de algún tiempo caminando llegaron a la entrada de Ciudad Marina, las chicas y Ash estaban bastante motivados, sobre todo Ash.

- Aquí termina la búsqueda de los cristales, leeré la pista para hacernos una idea de quién se trata – Expreso Ash emocionado

- ¡Hazlo! – Expresaron las chicas emocionadas

¿Qué dice la pista? ¿Quién será el último cazador? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Solo puedo decir que estoy emocionado, por fin apareció Red, queridos lectores, la historia pronto entrara en uno de los últimos arcos, espero que me acompañen hasta el final.

**- Link94 - **


	44. Ultimo Cristal

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Aquí termina la búsqueda de los cristales, leeré la pista para hacernos una idea de quién se trata – Expreso Ash emocionado

- ¡Hazlo! – Expresaron las chicas

Antes de leer la pista Ash decidió mirar la ciudad que tenia ante sus ojos, llena de edificios, muchos de ellos estaban cubiertos por una especie de cristales, al igual que algunos caminos, como los puentes para cruzar las carreteras, estaban hechos de ese mismo cristal, después de quitar la vista del panorama el chico de pueblo paleta decidió leer la pista.

"…El ultimo cazador es alguien demasiado peculiar, su característica principal es que el ya no es lo que solía ser, angustia, depresión, el está perdido, solo una pequeña flama podrá hacer que su esperanza vuelva, la esperanza en sí mismo, necesita unos grandes retadores… ¿creen poder ganar?, un dato extra, su situación es irónica ya que él es la persona más importante para esta ciudad"

- ¿Interesante no creen? La persona más importante de esta ciudad – Dijo Ash sorprendido

- Me gustaría ayudar pero yo de esta ciudad no conozco nada – Dijo Dalia preocupada

- Y… yo estoy igual – Dijo Misty nerviosa

- Hace mucho que no viajo a ciudad marina, no tengo idea de quien podría ser esa persona tan importante – Dijo Dawn seriamente

- No se preocupen chicas, no se maten la cabeza, ya daremos propuestas después, por ahora debemos buscar un hotel donde pasar la noche, además tengo mucha hambre, necesito carne – Dijo Ash mientras tocaba su estomago

Luego de caminar mucho los chicos cerca de la playa encontraron a un lugar que consistía en una especie de cabañas debido a que muchos turistas las utilizaban cuando viajaban a la playa, era perfecto.

- Ash después de conseguir el cristal… ¿Crees que podríamos ir a la playa? – Pregunto Dawn con una sonrisa

- Si Ash eso sería genial – Dijo Dalia emocionada

- Claro que si, sería un desperdicio venir aquí y no pasar por la playa, ¿Qué opinas Misty? – Pregunto Ash con una gran sonrisa

- Emm… si, me parece bien – Dijo Misty un poco nerviosa

- ¿Sucede algo Misty? ¿Estás enferma? Desde hace rato te noto un poco extraña – Pregunto Ash preocupado por la chica de cabello naranja

- No es nada Ash, no te preocupes, estoy así por el calor… eso es todo – Respondió Misty apenada

- ¡Bien me quedo más tranquilo! Entonces antes de dormir, ¿Qué dicen si nos hacemos una idea de quién es esa persona tan importante? – Pregunto Ash tomando un teléfono

- ¡Servicio de habitación, dos pizzas grandes con muchas carne por favor! – Dijo Ash al teléfono emocionado

- ¡Me parece perfecto! – Contesto Dawn

- Suena interesante, tengo ganas de resolver este misterio – Respondió Dalia con una sonrisa

- Claro… ¿Por qué no? – Dijo Misty un poco más calmada

- _¿Esa persona tan importante será… él?_ – Se Pregunto Misty en su mente

Luego de comer pizza y pensar quien sería el ultimo cazador, al no encontrar ninguna relación decidieron ir a dormir todos, excepto Ash, el chico de pueblo paleta decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la playa.

- ¡Ah, nada mejor para relajar la mente que un paseo por la playa! – Dijo Ash mientras miraba al horizonte

- Tienes razón, es una buena manera de relajar la mente – Se escucho la voz de un joven sentado en una roca, Ash decidió verlo más de cerca, sus ojos no se podía distinguir de qué color eran pero su cabello si era reconocible, es rubio.

- ¡Hola! – Saludo Ash emocionado al joven rubio.

- Hola – Respondió desanimado el joven

- Soy Ash… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto Ash mientras se sentaba en una roca.

- Soy Volkner… - Contesto el joven rubio sin darle tanta importancia al asunto

- ¿Vives en ciudad marina? – Pregunto Ash mientras miraba al horizonte

- Si vivo aquí… o por lo menos eso quiero creer – Respondió Volkner seriamente

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Ash desconcertado

- Bueno… he vivido en este lugar desde que tengo memoria, pero desde hace mucho siento que mi verdadero yo ha muerto, hace mucho olvide el significado de ser un humano, de hecho creo que incluso perdí mi humanidad, no siento amor, odio, compasión, solo siento un gran aburrimiento y a pesar de que mucha gente me aprecia no me siento bien con eso – Respondió Volkner seriamente

En ese momento Ash se sorprendió después se calmo y dijo.

- Bueno al menos estas al tanto de esa situación, eso es bueno – Respondió Ash con una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el rubio desconcertado

- Porque si hubieras perdido tu humanidad, en estos momentos no te estarías cuestionando eso, te seria indiferente y disfrutarías inconscientemente de eso, en cambio ahora mismo seguro te cuestionas varias cosas seguro que entre ellas incluso se encuentra tu existencia, solo te digo algo… no pierdas la esperanza… puede que en algún momento alguna llama vuelva a encender tu espíritu y tu esperanza – Dijo Ash seriamente antes de levantarse, Volkner se sorprendió y le reclamo.

- Puede que tengas razón en eso… pero las cosas no son tan fáciles de solucionar, la vida no es fácil, ¿Cuál es el sentido de vivir si de todas formas terminaras muerto? – Pregunto Volkner un poco molesto por la actitud tan tranquila de Ash

- Supongo que el sentido de vivir es ese, vivir, de igual forma a mi no me preguntes, solo soy un niño, es imposible que tenga las respuestas a todo – Respondió el chico de pueblo paleta con una sonrisa

- Nos vemos – Dijo Ash antes de alejarse y volver a su cabaña

- _Bah… esas solo son tonterías_ – Pensó Volkner seriamente

- _Creo que mejor me concentrare en el próximo proyecto, hay muchas líneas de código que escribir, además tengo nuevas ideas para mejorar el sistema de luz solar de la ciudad, lo que no me agrada es que al parecer Cynthia quiere convocar de nuevo una reunión como la anterior, me parece bien que lo haga pero no me agrada que siempre haga esas cosas en mi casa, en fin… mejor me apresuro_ – Pensó Volkner desesperado

Mientras tanto Ash llego con una sonrisa a la cabaña y encontró a las chicas despiertas, al parecer estaban preocupadas por la desaparición del chico de cabello negro.

- ¿A dónde fuiste? – Pregunto Dawn preocupada

- Fui a dar un paseo por la playa para despejar mi mente, me alegra haber ido, al parecer encontramos a nuestro próximo cazador, se trata de un joven llamado Volkner – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto Dalia seriamente

- El joven se veía deprimido, estoy seguro de que es el – Respondió Ash emocionado

- Es el – Respondió Misty tranquilamente

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Dalia sorprendida por las palabras de la chica de cabello naranja.

- Porque yo lo conozco, hace unos meses lo conocí, por favor no pregunten mas, el punto de esto es que él es próximo cazador, ya que es el líder de gimnasio del lugar y por lo tanto el protector de la ciudad y sus alrededores. – Dijo Misty seriamente

- No importa como lo hayas conocido o porque yo solo tengo clara una cosa, mañana directamente lo buscaremos y lo desafiaremos – Dijo Ash emocionado

Luego de esta conversación todos se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente…

- ¿Estas lista Dawn? – Pregunto Ash mientras se ponía su gorra

- ¡Voy en un instante! – Respondió la chica de cabello azul mientras acomodaba su gorro

Después de arreglarse se dirigieron hacia las calles para buscar el gimnasio, y aunque buscaron por horas no encontraron nada, los chicos se sentaron en una banca cerca de una carretera, al parecer estaban cansados.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto una voz femenina de alguien un poco mayor.

- ¡Cynthia! – Expreso Ash emocionado

- Wow de todos los lugares del mundo este era el último en el que creí que la encontraríamos – Dijo Dawn con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Ash quien ella? ¿Qué relación tiene contigo? – Pregunto Dalia desesperada mientras jalaba al chico de pueblo paleta de un lugar a otro.

- Ella es una gran amiga, nos conocimos hace unos meses, como lo escuchaste se llama Cynthia – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

- ¡Que agradable volver a verte, ellas son mis amigas Dalia y Misty! – Dijo Ash mientras señalaba a la castaña y la pelirroja que ocultaba su rostro

Cynthia al ver a Misty se preocupo pero… luego cambio su expresión por una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto chicas – Dijo Cynthia felizmente

- ¿Qué es lo que la trae por aquí? – Pregunto la chica de cabello azul confundida

- Vine a visitar a un amigo, se llama Volkner – Dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa

- ¡Que coincidencia nosotros también estamos buscando a Volkner, el será el ultimo cazador con el que lucharemos! – Dijo Ash emocionado

- Que agradable casualidad, ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo? – Pregunto Cynthia tranquilamente

- ¡Claro! – Dijeron Ash y Dawn emocionados

Luego de caminar varias calles llegaron al centro de la ciudad donde había un edificio o más bien una especie de domo, pero cubierto con los mismos paneles que hay en algunas partes de la ciudad.

- ¡Hola Volkner! – Saludo la rubia al rubio.

- ¡Cynthia, creí que llegarías más tarde! ¡Ash! ¿Qué hacen esos niños aquí Cynthia? – Expreso el rubio preocupado

- Tú eres el último cazador, ósea que tu les entregaras el ultimo cristal, confía en mí, los dos pueden ser un gran reto, además tienes que cumplir con tu responsabilidad – Dijo Cynthia seriamente por la actitud del rubio

- ¿Mi responsabilidad eh? Tomen – Dijo el chico mientras entregaba un cristal azul con algunas líneas amarillas

- ¡Volkner! – Grito Cynthia molesta

- No te preocupes Cynthia, como todos los niños que me tocan cada año seguro tomaran el cristal, igual que lo hacen todos los que me vienen a retar el gimnasio les ofrezco la medalla y la toman despreocupados, ¡Adelante, tómenla! – Dijo Volkner con una mirada desafiante

- ¡No la quiero, no la queremos de esa forma! – Dijo Dawn molesta

- T… tal vez parezcas un chico lindo pero nos has juzgado mal – Dijo Dawn antes de taparse la boca sonrojada

- _¿Chico lindo?_ – Pensó Ash molesto

- ¡Ella tiene razón, nos has juzgado mal, si nos la vas a dar así, mejor quédate con tu porquería de cristal! – Dijo Ash enojado

- ¿No aceptaran el cristal aun cuando se los estoy regalando? ¿Lo niegan aunque su única oportunidad de conseguir el último cristal corra peligro? – Pregunto Volkner desafiando a los chicos

- Así es, no vale la pena tener un cristal si no sabes el valor de haberlo conseguido con tu propio esfuerzo – Dijo Ash seriamente

- … - Un silencio ilumino el lugar solo acompañado por una pequeña sonrisa de Dalia, Misty, Dawn y Cynthia hacia Ash, la expresión desafiante de Volkner también cambio.

- … Tienen actitud, lo admito, ¡Vamos, lucharemos en la arena de mi gimnasio! – Dijo Volkner emocionado

- ¿No te lo había dicho? – Pregunto Cynthia irónicamente

Luego de que Cynthia, Dalia y Misty se acomodaran en las gradas del gimnasio Ash y Dawn se preparaban para su batalla final.

- ¡Lopunny adelante! – Ordeno la chica de cabello azul emocionada al momento de liberar al pokemon conejo

- ¡Gabite vamos! – Dijo el chico de pueblo paleta mientras liberaba al pokemon dragón.

- ¡Luxray adelante! – Dijo Volkner seriamente al liberar al pokemon con cola de estrella

- ¡Colmillo rayo contra Lopunny! – Ordeno el joven rubio

Luxray corriendo lo más rápido que pudo se lanzo hacia donde Lopunny se encuentra pero fue detenido por un pokemon dragón.

- ¡Garra dragón! – Ordeno el chico de pueblo paleta

El ataque del pokemon eléctrico fue detenido rápidamente por una gran garra del pokemon dragón.

- ¡Patada salto! – Ordeno la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon conejo se dirigió hacia donde Luxray se encontraba y desde el suelo le lanzo una patada hacia arriba pero el ataque fallo debido a que Luxray lo esquivo sin problemas.

- ¡Triturar! – Ordeno Volkner al pokemon que se encontraba en la espalda de Lopunny

Aprovecho esa ventaja para lanzarse rápidamente y con sus filosos colmillos, logro morder uno de los brazos del pokemon conejo.

- ¡Excavar! – Ordeno Dawn al pokemon conejo que tenia aferrado a Luxray en su brazo derecho, junto con él se metió en el subsuelo y al salir de manera brusca logro que el pokemon eléctrico se golpeara en el rostro.

- ¡Tormenta de arena! – Ordeno el chico de cabello negro

El pokemon dragón rápidamente cubrió todo el lugar con gran cantidad de arena impidiendo con esto la visibilidad pero todo era parte de un plan para conseguir aumentar la habilidad de evasión del pokemon dragón y también para atacar a Luxray cuando la arena se dispersara.

- ¡Carga Dragon! – Ordeno Ash seriamente

El pokemon dragón desde el aire lanzo un terrible ataque con la carga de sus brazos hacia Luxray, con eso fue suficiente para derrotarlo.

- ¡Bien hecho Gabite, pero no lo hubiéramos logrado sin Dawn y Lopunny! – Dice Ash emocionado

- Demonios, ¡Buen trabajo Luxray, regresa! – Ordeno el joven rubio

- ¡Vamos a ver qué pueden hacer contra este! – Expreso Volkner con una sonrisa desafiante

- _¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Acaso estoy contento? Hace mucho que no me sentía así_ – Pensó el rubio emocionado

- ¡Adelante Electivire! – Ordeno el rubio emocionado

- ¡Ataque rápido hacia gabite! – Ordeno el líder de gimnasio de ciudad marina

El pokemon eléctrico rápidamente se lanzo hacia Gabite, trato de impactar en su pecho pero fallo.

- Casi – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

O al menos Volkner eso quería hacerlos creer.

- ¡Puño fuego! – Ordeno Volkner con una sonrisa confiada

El pokemon eléctrico con su brazo derecho lleno de fuego golpeo a Gabite por detrás, dando un golpe directo no fue efectivo por el tipo de ataque si no por la fuerza del puño.

- ¡Lopunny hierba lazo! – Ordeno la chica de cabello azul

El pokemon conejo rápidamente del suelo logro sacar dos ramas que amarraron los pies de Electivire, dejando su guardia libre para atacar.

- ¡Golpe roca! – Ordeno Dawn emocionada

El pokemon conejo cargo su puño y lo mas rápido que pudo se dirigió hacia donde se encuentra amarrado por los pies el pokemon eléctrico el cual le tenía una sorpresa preparada.

- ¡Puño trueno! – Ordeno Volkner emocionado

El golpe roca y el puño trueno chocaron logrando crear una gran explosión la cual lanzo al pokemon conejo bruscamente hacia un lado y de la misma manera pero del lado contrario del pokemon conejo el pokemon eléctrico fue lanzado bruscamente, al contrario de Lopunny en vez de sentirse mal, sintió un alivio que ocurriera este ataque debido a que fue liberado del amarre del ataque planta, sin embargo su confianza se redujo cuando sintió un calor abrumador por detrás.

- ¡Furia dragón! – Ordeno Ash seriamente mientras el pokemon dragón lanzaba una especie de fuego azul con el cual sofoco al pokemon eléctrico, luego de este ataque electivire comenzó a toser, al parecer los gases que contenía ese ataque le afectaron, Ash aprovecho esto para terminar las cosas.

- ¡Electivire cuidado! – Expreso Volkner preocupado.

- ¡Terremoto! – Ordeno el chico de cabello negro emocionado mientras subía un poco su gorra

Con sus brazos cargados manipulando el suelo el pokemon dragón hizo que el equilibrio del pokemon eléctrico cambiara, mientras una montaña de roca se formaba producto de una gran grieta que se formaba en el lugar a la cual el pokemon eléctrico cayo, después de caer en la grita las rocas de la montaña cayeron hacia él, solo quedo una nube de polvo la cual al desaparecer revelo al pokemon eléctrico derrotado.

- ¿Lo hicimos? ¡Si lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos! – Gritaba Ash emocionado mientras cargaba a Dawn y la movía de un lado a otro.

- Ups, lo siento Dawn – Dijo Ash al detenerse y notar que Dawn estaba mareada.

- Bien hecho Electivire, regresa – Dijo Volkner resignado por su derrota

- Bien hecho Ash y Dawn, esto es para ustedes, espero que lo acepten - Dijo Volkner con una sonrisa mientras entregaba el cristal antes rechazado por los chicos

- ¡Gracias lo aceptamos con gusto! – Dijo Dawn mientras tomaba el cristal.

- Bien hecho chicos – Dijo Misty emocionada

- Sabia que lo lograrían – Dijo Dalia con una sonrisa

- Vaya, vaya – Dijo Cynthia mientras aplaudía

- No todos los días alguien logra que Volkner use su segundo pokemon y logra derrotarlo, felicidades chicos – Felicito la rubia al dúo

- ¡Gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones! – Dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa

Unos minutos después en las afueras del gimnasio.

- ¿Entonces qué harán ahora? – Pregunto Volkner tranquilamente

- Creo que esperaremos para saber qué es lo que lo sigue, porque al parecer falta una prueba más – Dijo Ash mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- Ya veo, les deseo suerte – Dijo Volkner mientras despedía a los chicos

- ¡Cuídense mucho! – Se despedía Cynthia

- ¡Hasta luego! – Expresaban con una sonrisa Ash, Dawn, Dalia y Misty.

Unos minutos después en el gimnasio de Volkner con Cynthia…

- ¡Volkner contacta a Red, Lance y Alder, diles que es urgente que vengan, ahora te explico lo que me conto Steven, no te preocupes por contactarlo, el llegara mañana! – Dijo Cynthia seriamente mientras caminaba apresurada hacia el interior del gimnasio.

- Wow, supongo que si los campeones de las regiones deben reunirse debe tratarse de algo grave – Dijo Volkner preocupado

- Ahora mismo me contacto con ellos – Dijo Volkner seriamente siguiendo el paso de la rubia.

- Así es se trata de algo grave solo espero que esta reunión no termine como la conferencia plateada – Dijo Cynthia preocupada

Mientras tanto en el centro pokemon de ciudad marina.

- Gracias enfermera Joy – Decía Ash mientras recibía una pokebola al igual que Dawn.

- Gracias enfermera Joy – Expresaba Dawn con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba su pokebola

- De nada chicos, por cierto ¿sus nombres son Ash y Dawn verdad? – Pregunto la enfermera con una sonrisa

- Así es somos nosotros, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Ash desconcertado

- Esto es para ustedes – Respondió la enfermera Joy mientras le entregaba a los chicos una carta envuelta en una especie de listón color dorado.

- ¡Que linda, gracias! – Decía Dawn mientras tomaba la carta

¿Qué información tiene la carta? ¿Qué es y que ocurrió en la conferencia plateada? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Perdón por no actualizar, por alguna extraña razón no tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo, en fin, nos leemos en el siguiente.

**- Link94 -**


	45. La Conferencia Plateada

**Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo, este fic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

- Gracias enfermera Joy – Expresaba Dawn con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba su pokebola

- De nada chicos, por cierto ¿sus nombres son Ash y Dawn verdad? – Pregunto la enfermera con una sonrisa

- Así es somos nosotros, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Ash desconcertado

- Esto es para ustedes – Respondió la enfermera Joy mientras le entregaba a los chicos una carta envuelta en una especie de listón color dorado.

- ¡Que linda, gracias! – Decía Dawn mientras tomaba la carta

Los chicos se dirigieron a una mesa junto con Misty y Dalia.

- ¿Una carta? – Pregunto Misty confundida

- Así es… ¡Vamos Dawn léela! – Expreso Ash impaciente

- Esta bien – Respondió la chica de cabello azul mientras desprendía con cuidado el listón.

"_Si han recibido esto, quiere decir que han obtenido los ocho cristales por lo tanto es hora de decirles en qué consiste la última prueba, combatirán contra sus compañeros en un torneo, para preparar las cosas les damos cinco meses para que entrenen y se preparen, porque los requisitos serán los mismos que dimos al principio, ya saben tener un equipo de seis pokemon y tener mínimo tres en su etapa final, por eso les hemos dado tiempo para que entrenen y tengan su equipo completo, nos vemos en cinco meses, una cosa más, en el torneo se evaluaran las habilidades del entrenador, no importa quién gane, lo importante es la habilidad de eso depende su calificación final, aun así el ganador del torneo se llevara un premio que no se le entrega a cualquiera, esperen para verlo._

_Atentamente la Directora._" – leyó la chica de cabello azul emocionada

- ¿Cinco meses? Qué buena suerte ya había olvidado lo de los tres pokemon en su etapa final y nuestros equipos aun no están completos – Dijo Ash suspirando aliviado

- Que suerte tenemos que entrenar duro, ¡Ash, tu y yo a pesar de ser compañeros debemos enfrentarnos en la final, por favor! – Dijo Dawn seriamente

- ¿Es eso un reto? – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa desafiante

- Claro que es un reto – Dijo Dawn con una sonrisa

- Yo… yo siempre te he admirado como entrenador y como persona, quiero luchar contigo porque como también te admiro al mismo tiempo quiero superarte, tú eres… mi meta Ash – Agrego la chica de cabello azul con una gran sonrisa

- Dawn… - Respondió Ash sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga

- ¡Esta bien, luchemos al final, pero solo quiero que tengas clara una cosa, no porque seamos compañeros de equipo seré gentil contigo! – Agrego el chico de cabello negro con una mirada desafiante

- Por favor, cuando el momento llegue no te contengas – Pidió la chica de cabello azul

- ¡Ash tú también eres mi objetivo! – Dijo Dalia mientras tomaba el brazo derecho del chico de cabello negro

- N… no te confundas, yo también te quiero derrotar – Dice Misty mientras tomaba el brazo izquierdo de Ash

- ¡AAH, Ayuda! – Decía Ash mientras perdía el equilibrio debido a la fuerza de las chicas que sostenían sus brazos.

- Por cierto Ash, ¿Dónde entrenaremos estos cinco meses? – Pregunto Misty confundida

- No se preocupen… conozco el lugar perfecto. – Respondió el chico de cabello negro con una gran sonrisa.

Esa noche en la azotea del gimnasio de ciudad marina, Cynthia parecía preocupada.

- ¿Aun sigues pensando en lo que ocurrió hace meses? – Pregunto Volkner preocupado

- Así es… - Respondió Cynthia mientras miraba al horizonte.

- Ah la conferencia plateada….

- FLASHBACK –

Hace unos meses, aproximadamente un día antes de que iniciaran los exámenes de ingreso en la escuela pokemon del pueblo hojas gemelas, en ciudad marina, en el gimnasio de la ciudad varias personas entraban mientras el líder y dueño del gimnasio miraba al mar desde la azotea de su gimnasio.

- No me agradan estas reuniones, siempre se reúnen muchas celebridades, eso no me agrada, pero debo hacerlo por la seguridad de Sinnoh – Decía Volkner el cual se veía preocupado

Mientras tanto personas en grupos de tres entraban a su gimnasio dirigiéndose más al fondo, en uno de las habitaciones para ser más exactos la sala de estar de Volkner, era un gran cuarto el cual normalmente está lleno de consolas de videojuegos y de una gran pantalla de plasma, pero esta vez todo había sido quitado para poner una gran mesa redonda, todos entraban a su propio ritmo.

El primer grupo en entrar y sentarse fue el de un joven de cabello azul, un hombre de cabello azul marino y un hombre mayor vestido como pirata, este grupo iba silenciosamente al parecer tenían claro porque se dirigían ahí.

El siguiente grupo era conformado por una mujer, y dos hombres, uno muy serio y otro muy silencioso.

- ¡Lance, espera! – Dijo una mujer de cabello azul

- ¿Qué sucede Clair? – Pregunto un joven de cabello rojo

- No me dejes atrás – Respondió la chica de cabello azul

Mientras tanto con otro grupo.

- Red, recuerda que después de la conferencia tenemos que regresar a Kanto, tienes muchas responsabilidades que cumplir y… - Dijo una mujer de cabello rojo que llevaba un cuaderno y una pluma antes de ser interrumpida por un joven de cabello negro que la miraba a los ojos mientras tenía sus manos en sus hombros.

- Lorelei por favor… olvida las responsabilidades por hoy – Dijo Red con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba la pluma para tirarla al suelo.

En ese momento la mujer cayó al suelo al igual que su mirada.

- ¡Maestra! – Dijo una chica de cabello naranja preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto preocupada

- Misty… es el amor… ese hombre me mata, no entiendo que es lo que quiere de mí, no acepta mis invitaciones para salir y aun así le encanta seducirme – Dijo Lorelei mientras mordía el sostén izquierdo de sus lentes.

- Vamos maestra esas son tonterías, Red no trata de seducirla creo que usted confunde sus palabras… - Dijo Misty antes de ser interrumpida bruscamente por su maestra

- Es porque tú no sabes lo que siente querida, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es su plan, me rechaza para que yo este tras de del, pero ya no funcionara, ya no caeré ante sus encantos… aunque me vuelve loca, por eso será difícil – Dijo la mujer de cabello rojo mientras seguía a Red y acomodaba sus lentes acompañada de Misty.

El siguiente grupo, era un grupo separado, es decir por un lado iba un hombre mayor de cabello rojo dirigiéndose a la sala mientras dos chicas que le acompañaban subían a la azotea.

Por otro lado un hombre de cabello rojo acompañado por una mujer de cabello rubio tomaba asiendo mientras la mujer se dirigía hacia el joven de cabello azul que entro primero, sorpresivamente por detrás lo abrazo del cuello y le dijo.

- Steven… que alegría verte – Decía Cynthia con su típica tranquilidad

- Cynthia por favor ahora no… - Dijo Steven tratando de detenerla

- Shhhh, no te tomes las cosas tan en serio cariño, solo venia a saludar, hablaremos después – Dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa antes de sentarse.

Mientras tanto en la azotea…

- Bueno al menos no será tan malo, podre aprovechar para ver a mi gran amigo Flint – Dijo Volkner con una sonrisa antes de ser abrazado por una chica de cabello negro

- ¿De nuevo deprimido? – Pregunto una chica de cabello negro que vestía un pequeño short de color azul con rayas amarillas y con una blusa sin mangas que solo cubría sus pechos y un poco más, tenía el mismo diseño del short.

- ¡Elesa! – Dijo Volkner sorprendido

- Así es… ¿Quién mas tontito? – Dijo la chica de cabello negro volteando al rubio para que la vea a los ojos.

- ¡Wow que cambio de imagen! – Dijo el rubio sorprendido

- Bueno hay algunas personas que cambiamos y hay otras que no, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Elesa un poco molesta con Volkner

- En serio… sí que eres un chico problemático para empezar nunca me has llamado, enviado un e-mail o alguna carta desde la última vez que nos vimos, y además sigues con esa actitud… Volkner me preocupas – Dijo la chica de cabello negro con un tono de preocupación

- Bueno… creí que con tu carrera de modelaje no tendrías tiempo… por eso decidí no molestarte – Dijo Volkner apenado

- No digas tonterías, siempre tendré tiempo para ti – Respondió Elesa con una gran sonrisa

- Em… este… E… Elesa creo que los demás se enojaran si no llegamos – Dijo tímidamente una chica de lentes de cabello purpura que sostenía un libro

- Tienes razón Shauntal, Volkner vamos, algunos se puede molestar y mas porque el anfitrión no se encuentra, hablaremos después de la reunión – Dijo la chica de cabello negro seriamente

En la habitación donde se encuentra la gran mesa…

Volkner había llegado todos estaban acomodados cada uno con su respectivo grupo, entre los cinco grupos formaban un pentágono siendo el grupo de Volkner, Cynthia y Flint la punta.

- Bien… nos hemos reunido aquí para discutir ciertos temas, pero aquí hay muchos que no se conocen por lo tanto me tomare la molestia de presentar a cada uno, claro… si no les molesta. – Dijo Volkner seriamente mientras movía unos papeles.

- Antes que nada, debo decir que al estar reunidos todos nosotros podrían pensar que estamos en peligro, no se preocupen estamos seguros debido a que los miembros de la elite cuatro de Sinnoh menos mi compañero de al lado, Lucian, Aaron y Bertha están protegiéndonos, así que no tengan miedo – Dijo Volkner calmado

- Bien, primero presentare, al joven que se convirtió en el campeón más joven de Kanto, un chico prodigio que junto con sus pokemon derroto a una organización criminal con tan solo once años, me refiero a Red – Dijo Volkner señalando al joven de cabello negro

- ¡Hola a todos! – Dijo Red con una gran sonrisa

- Su acompañante se llama Lorelei, una de las mejores entrenadores especializadas en el tipo hielo, es calculadora y sabe lo que quiere, ella es Lorelei – Dijo el rubio señalando a la mujer de cabello rojo

- Mucho gusto – Expreso Lorelei seriamente mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

- En representación de los lideres de gimnasio de Kanto, la maestra de agua, la líder de gimnasio más joven de Kanto, Misty – Dijo Volkner señalando a la chica de cabello naranja

- ¡Hola! – Dijo la chica de cabello naranja con una gran sonrisa

- En Representación de Johto, uno de los mejores entrenadores especializados en el tipo dragón, y junto con Red ayudo a destruir los planes del equipo rocket que planeaba renacer y establecerse en Johto, Lance – Dijo Volkner señalando al pelirrojo

- Hola – Dijo Lance seriamente

- Reciente miembro de la elite cuatro de Johto, originario de Kanto, maestro del engaño y siempre mete en problemas a sus rivales con sus ataques de tipo veneno, me refiero a Koga el ninja – Dijo Volkner señalando a un hombre de cabello verde.

- Mucho gusto – Dijo Koga seriamente

- En representación de los líderes de gimnasio de Johto tenemos a una maestra especializada en el tipo dragón, una de las líderes de gimnasio más temidas debido a su fuerza, prima de Lance, ella es Clair – Dijo Volkner

- Mucho gusto… - Dijo Clair con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Volkner el cual se puso nervioso por la mirada de la chica de cabello azul mientras Elesa se molesto por eso

- Hoenn es representada por un joven amante de los minerales, especializado en el tipo acero según el ranking mundial el segundo entrenador más fuerte, me refiero a Steven Stone – Dijo el rubio mientras señalaba al joven de cabello azul

- Es un placer – Dijo el joven de cabello azul con una agradable sonrisa

- En representación de la elite cuatro de Hoenn un hombre mayor pero lleno de sabiduría y fuerza, un amante del mar, un domador de dragones, el es Drake – Dijo Volkner tranquilamente

- Mucho gusto pequeños – Dijo Drake sarcásticamente

- En representación de los lideres de gimnasio de Hoenn, de personalidad agradable y temperamento serio cuando se trata de las batallas, un experto en estrategias, especializado en el tipo Normal, hablo de Norman – Dijo Volkner

- Es un placer – Dijo Norman seriamente

- Representando a la región más alejada de todo el mundo pokemon, tenemos a un hombre agradable, fuerte, no se especializa en algún tipo en especifico, el es Alder de la región Unova – Dijo Volkner tranquilamente

- ¡Mucho gusto hermanos lejanos! – Dijo Alder con una gran sonrisa

- Representando a la elite cuatro tenemos a una chica tranquila, tímida, especializada en el tipo fantasma, le encanta escribir historias de fantasmas y tiene varios libros publicados, me refiero a Shauntal – Dijo Volkner mirando a la chica de lentes

- M… mucho gusto a todos – Dijo la chica de lentes tímidamente tratando de ocultar su rostro el cual tenía un leve sonrojo

- Del lado de los líderes de gimnasio de Unova tenemos a una chica que personalmente considero una gran persona, ha luchado bastante y ahora es lo que siempre quiso, nunca dejo que los problemas la derrotaran, famosa en Unova y el mundo, especializada en el tipo eléctrico, ella es Elesa – Dijo Volkner con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Hola a todos! – Dijo la chica de cabello negro tranquilamente

- Representando a mi querida región, Sinnoh, tenemos a la honorable campeona, reconocida por consagrarse como la primera campeona mujer, tal vez hoy en día no sorprenda eso pero en los tiempos en que obtuvo ese título, la liga pokemon estaba inundada por el machismo de los viejos, ejemplo a seguir de las chicas de Sinnoh, ella es Cynthia – Dijo Volkner tranquilamente mientras miraba a la rubia

- Exageras Volkner, es un gusto conocerlos a todos – Dijo Cynthia con una pequeña sonrisa

- Junto a mi tengo al representante de la elite cuatro de Sinnoh, un gran amigo de mi infancia, muy poderoso, especializado el tipo fuego, confiable y responsable, me refiero a mi amigo Flint – Dijo Volkner emocionado

- ¡Es un gusto conocerlos! – Dijo Flint con una sonrisa

- Y por ultimo me presento yo, Volkner, no tengo mucho que decir… solo que soy un líder de gimnasio especializado en tipo eléctrico y el día de hoy seré el moderador de esta conferencia, como moderador les doy la bienvenida a la "La conferencia plateada", ahora mismo les explicare los temas que trataremos en esta reunión – Dijo Volkner seriamente

- Ya era hora – Dijo Lance molesto ganándose una mala mirada de parte de Volkner

- Tranquilízate Lance – Dijo Clair seriamente

- Déjame en paz Clair – Dijo Lance molesto

- Tranquilízate Lance, ni siquiera hemos comenzado y tu ya estas empezando a crear un conflicto, y lo peor de todo lo haces con tu propia gente – Dijo Red molesto

- Luces diferente… ¿Paso algo? En el caso de que esto sea afirmativo puedes decírmelo después de la reunión, ahora debemos comenzar, por favor Volkner, continua – Dijo Red seriamente

- _Red como siempre… tan genial_ – Pensó Lorelei

- Gracias Red, bien en esta reunión trataremos el asunto de la economía, enfocándonos a la crisis que corre por el mundo actualmente, también hablaremos sobre las organizaciones criminales, y también Sinnoh ha pedido esta reunión para solicitar la ayuda de todos en un gran problema – Dijo Volkner seriamente

- Bien a mi me gustaría proponer soluciones para tratar de detener esta crisis, varios problemas han venido, la gente no confía en el gobierno, hay varios grupos que están atentando contra el gobierno, espero equivocarme pero como están las cosas actualmente, al parecer se aproxima algo feo, una rebelión – Dijo Cynthia preocupada

- Bueno, supongo que eso sería lo correcto, el gobierno se ha portado muy mal, supongo que debe ser hora de que reciban lo que se merecen – Dijo Lance seriamente

- Esa es la respuesta de la gente, ya no aguantan lo que sucede por culpa de esta crisis mucha gente se une a organizaciones criminales e incluso hay otros que se meten en el negocio de la fabricación y venta de droga sintética – Dijo Red preocupado

- Red tiene razón, desde hace un tiempo apareció una mujer que caza pokemon raros y al parecer los vende a precios exagerados a gente rica – Dijo Flint seriamente

- En el pasado también ocurría lo mismo en Unova, supongo que debe ser la misma mujer… la dimos por muerta – Dijo Alder preocupado

- Hablando de organizaciones criminales, el equipo rocket hace tiempo que no se manifiesta creemos que se debe a que por fin aceptaron su derrota, así que en este aspecto no hay problemas – Dijo Misty seriamente

- Que suerte, yo no estoy muy seguro, después de lo de la crisis de Groudon y Kyogre los equipos aqua y magma no han dado señales de vida, pero pienso que no se darán por vencido tan fácilmente – Dijo Steven preocupado

- Hace años conoci a un loco que se llama Ghechis decía que algún día todos le temerían pero yo creo que esta muerto porque no lo he visto desde entonces – Dijo Alder seriamente

- ¿Por qué no nos conto eso antes Alder? Son asuntos que debe saber la liga, por más que alguien parezca débil nunca debemos ignorarlo, detrás de un loco hay un genio, ese genio obtendrá seguidores y más poder, tenemos suerte de que no haya pasado nada – Dijo Shauntal seriamente

- Lo siento linda, pero no creí que fuera algo de relevancia – Respondió el hombre con pena

- En Sinnoh hay un grupo que se hace llamar equipo galaxia por la información que tenemos el líder es aquel que estaba a cargo del experimento que unos chicos trataron de robar hace cuatro años en pueblo hojas gemelas, para ser exactos en el laboratorio de la escuela local, ocurrió una explosión no tenemos ni idea de cómo ocurrió, al parecer el abuelo o no sé que es de ellos creo que el tutor también era científico dicen los rumores que él le ordeno a los chicos hacer eso, la gente decía que el producto que trataban de robar era una droga sintética muy poderosa – Dijo Volkner seriamente

- Mas poderosa, cara y más destructiva que la metanfetamina, era algo nuevo – Dijo Cynthia seriamente

- ¿Qué? ¿Más destructiva que la metanfetamina? – Pregunto Norman preocupado

- Así es… por ahora tratamos de seguirle la pista a ese equipo, pero es prácticamente imposible, son impredecibles – Dijo Volkner

- Pienso que incluso se han aliado con otras organizaciones criminales de otras regiones y han distribuido su material fuera de Sinnoh – Dijo Flint seriamente

- Eso tiene sentido, últimamente en Hoenn se escucha en las calles sobre un nuevo producto – Dijo Drake seriamente

- Pues en Unova jamás se ha escuchado de eso… - Dijo Elesa seriamente

- Pero en algún momento llegara, tenemos que actuar ¿Acaso necesitaban nuestra ayuda contra ellos? – Pregunto Shauntal seriamente

- Así es se los pido de todo corazón – Dijo Cynthia preocupada

- Cuenta con el apoyo de Kanto Cynthia – Dijo Red seriamente

- Tengo un hermano pequeño… sería horrible que cayera en ese horrible mundo de las drogas – Dijo Red preocupado

- Como campeón de Hoenn también prometo ayudarte Cynthia, cuenta con el apoyo de Hoenn – Dijo Steven seriamente

- Cuenta con el apoyo de Unova linda – Dijo Alder tranquilamente

- Pues con el apoyo de Johto no cuentes, ahora mismo tenemos muchos problemas, además creo que esto es una estrategia tu lo que quieres es tener aliados y luego atacarlos de uno a uno – Dijo Lance molesto

- Cállate Lance… ¿Qué tonterías dices? Por desconfianza ocurrió la guerra de hace trece años – Dijo Clair molesta

- No, la guerra ocurrió por una especie de "alianza" luego los líderes se traicionaron y caímos en una terrible guerra donde todos perdimos a muchos familiares – Dijo Lance molesto

- Yo no estaré en esta alianza, ustedes tampoco deben estar en ella, si entran en esa alianza lo tomare como una declaración de guerra hacia Johto, mejor ni lo piensen – Dijo Lance seriamente levantándose

- Red… eres un gran amigo, por favor no hagas que ataque Kanto – Dijo seriamente

- Buenas tardes – Dijo Lance antes de irse

- Espera – Dijo Clair desapareciendo junto con Koga

- Maldito mocoso – Dijo Drake molesto

- Supongo que… olvídalo – Dijo Alder seriamente

Todos se empezaban a retirar menos Kanto y Hoenn, los cuales se sentían inseguros pero aun así apoyarían a Sinnoh

- Lo siento Cynthia quisiéramos ayudarte, pero el mundo no está en condiciones para una guerra – Dijo Alder preocupado

- Lo siento – Agrego antes de retirarse

- Que desastre – Dijo Volkner preocupado

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

Al día siguiente estaban reunidos todos los campeones menos Lance.

- ¿Cynthia qué ocurre? – Pregunto Red preocupado

- El equipo galaxia planea invocar a Dialga y Palkia, debemos detenerlos, el mundo corre peligro si logran su objetivo – Dijo Cynthia preocupada

- Esto no lo hago usualmente pero… - Dijo Cynthia mientras se levantaba de la silla

- ¡Necesito su ayuda por favor! – Dijo mientras se hincaba en el suelo y rogaba por ayuda

- Cynthia – Dijo Steven preocupado

- En el pasado tenía dudas, pero ahora el mundo corre peligro, cuenta con Kanto – Dijo Red seriamente

- Que le den a Lance, Unova está con ustedes Cynthia – Dijo Alder seriamente

- ¡Detente! – Dijo Steven levantando a Cynthia y moviendo el cabello de su frente

- Hoenn está contigo – Dijo el joven de cabello azul

- Entonces… debemos planear algo – Dijo Red seriamente

Dos semanas después en un castillo que se encuentra al norte de ciudad marina, cruzando el mar, Lance volaba en un Dragonite sobre ese castillo.

- La liga Pokemon, muy bien llego la hora – Dijo Lance seriamente

- Debo hacerlo – Agrego

¿Qué planea Lance? ¿Cuál es el objetivo del equipo Galaxia al invocar a Dialga y Palkia? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Veamos que planea el equipo galaxia, Lance ha cambiado. ¿Cuál es la razón? Esperen a verlo más adelante, por cierto Volkner es todo un galán Shauntal y Clair quedaron cautivadas por el aunque no hayan tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo mucho, ojala que Volkner se dé cuenta que su vida no es tan mala, bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**- Link94 -**


End file.
